What if I waited?
by kobitah
Summary: Emily gets hurt and the team has to cope with the possibility of losing her. Established but secret H/P. Rated T for later chapters... just in case.
1. Chapter 1: What if I waited?

A/N: This was one of those things that popped into my head. Let me know what you think. I listened to a couple of songs while I wrote this but the title of this story is from a Rosie Thomas song: "Tomorrow."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. or "Tomorrow."

* * *

Hotch ran down the hill towards the path, Morgan and Dave not far behind. He slid on a patch of mud and cursed the Seattle weather. Why did it always have to rain? Especially when they were chasing an unsub… through the forests on the outskirts of Washington's capital. They ran down the path a little and tracked the footsteps. A size 13, narrow: the unsub. And an 8 ½: hers.

"Garcia, position?" Morgan said quietly into his mic. "You're about 15 feet from where they are. Her GPS isn't moving," Garcia replied frantically. Morgan held up his hand to stop the guys and they slowed to a brisk walk. Hotch poked his head around the corner and pointed to Morgan, then pointed in the direction of a patch of shrubs. Morgan nodded and ducked around from their position and, keeping his eyes in the direction of the unsub, made his way around to the spot where Hotch had pointed.

Hotch waited and watched Morgan sneak through the bushes. "Hotch's he's got a knife out," Morgan said quickly and quietly into his mic. Hotch's eyes almost burst from his sockets. "Do you have the shot?" Hotch replied into his mic. Morgan's voice came back crystal clear. He didn't have the shot. He had her held against his body, too close to take the shot. Hotch's shoulders sagged. "We go in," he said into his mic. He took a deep breath and held his gun out from his chest.

"FBI Howard, you've got nowhere to go," Morgan said loudly as he came out from the bushes and Hotch and Dave emerged from behind the tree. Howard's eyes darted around like a frightened animal. Hotch looked at _her. _She looked calm, as though she knew what was going to happen and had accepted it. Without taking her eyes off Hotch she called out. "Morgan, if you have the shot, take it." Howard held the knife to her stomach and she flinched. "Morgan," she called out again.

Before Hotch knew what was happening Howard pushed the knife into her stomach and pushed her to the ground. Morgan fired his weapon and watched Howard fall to the ground next to her. Hotch wasn't thinking. He was just running. He ran to her side and put his hands over her wound. "Emily, Emily. Look at me. Don't close your eyes," he called out. He used one hand to take his jacket off and used it to cover her wounds.

She looked up and frowned. "What are you saying Hotch?" She took a deep breath as she felt the pain start to subside. Hotch held onto her stomach, placing as much pressure as possible on her wounds. She started to close her eyes and Hotch screamed out to her. "Emily! Don't. Stay with me Emily!" She opened her eyes for a second, smiled slightly, then closed them again and she fell into the dark. As she went limp in his arms Hotch couldn't stop the tears that started to fall.

Morgan had kicked the knife away from Howard's body. He knew the man was dead but needed to be safe. When he looked over at Hotch and saw Emily's eyes close again he ran over. He looked up at Hotch and he nodded. Dave took the jacket from Hotch's hands and put pressure on the wound. Everything moved in slow motion as Morgan started to pump Emily's chest, trying to get her heart started again. Hotch leant over her head and breathed into her mouth. After two breaths he ran his fingers through her hair as Morgan started to pump again. "Emily, please wake up Emily," he whispered in her ear, "Please don't leave me."

They went back and forth, pumping then breathing, each time Hotch whispered in her ear, hoping to will her back to life. Dave stepped back when the paramedics arrived. They wrapped her waist to try and stop the bleeding. One medic took over from Morgan, who stepped back, blood on his hands. When the other medic tried to pull Hotch away from her, he pushed him away. Morgan and Dave stepped in.

"Hotch, she's gotta go. Let them do their job," Morgan said quietly. Hotch stopped struggling as they pulled him back. He fell to the ground and watched as they placed the ventilator over her mouth. They quickly lifted her onto the stretcher and carried her to the medi-vac that was waiting in the nearby clearing. Dave looked at Morgan and nodded, the latter running over to the helicopter. He jumped in and buckled up as it took off from the ground, the trees bending under the force of the blades.

Dave watched and waited. He stood up from the ground and Hotch stood up next to him. Hotch looked down at his hands, covered in a mix of mud and Emily's blood. Dave touched his shoulder and Hotch looked at his friend. "I'll drive," Dave said quietly. They took off, running up the muddy hill as fast as humanly possible. When they reached the SUV Dave jumped into the driver's seat. They quickly drove down the short access road from the park, passing the crime scene investigators and detectives from the local PD.

When the helicopter arrived at the hospital she was taken straight to surgery. Morgan was lead down the hall from the OR's to a nearby waiting room. He sat down on the chair but immediately jumped back up again, unable to sit still. So he paced.

He thought about Emily, praying that she was alright. He thought about her face, when she was lying on the ground in the mud. She looked so pale, paler than normal. She had a smear of mud on her face and all Morgan could think was how embarrassed she would be. He thought about Hotch's face when he'd been holding that jacket to her stomach. He thought how broken Hotch looked.

Everyone on the team had seen them growing close. After Hayley's death, Emily had made it her personal mission to make sure the Hotchner boys were ok. She spent time with Jack, spent time with Hotch, made sure they ate, made sure they slept. She was the greatest support they'd had during that impossibly difficult time in their lives. She was the reason they both made it.

Morgan huffed, she was the reason they ALL made it. Emily was a ray of sunshine on the team. She always had a joke or a story to share, something to make them realize the world wasn't just serial killers. Her laugh, her smile, was enough to brighten anyone's day. Even Hotch. And she had. Morgan was sure there was nothing more than friendship between the two of them, but that was exactly what Hotch needed. He needed a friend.

Just as he started to think about Hotch, he and Dave walked through the door of the elevator. Morgan looked up and called out. "She's still in surgery, they haven't told me anything." He cringed when he saw his boss, his friend. Hotch's face was stained with tears, his eyes were rimmed with red and his jaw was set. He walked over to the nurse's station and said just two words.

"Emily Prentiss." The nurse looked up and it was clear she was taken aback by Hotch's appearance. She typed on her keyboard and winced. Hotch's heart fell as he saw her reaction to what was displayed on the screen. "She's still in surgery. I… I don't know anything more…" she paused when Hotch walked away from her to the waiting room. She looked over at Morgan and Rossi and mouthed, 'I'm sorry." Rossi held up his hand to assure her. She nodded and turned back to her notes.

Dave walked into the waiting room and tried to calm Hotch down. He was pacing so fast Dave was sure he'd make himself sick. Hell, he was making him sick just watching. Dave tried to put his hands on Hotch's shoulders. "Aaron, you need to stop. You need to take a deep breath and calm down." Hotch looked at him, his jaw still set. "She's… she's…" he couldn't put the words together. "She's with the people that can help her. They need to do their job. And if she…" he took a deep breath, feeling the tears start to form. But he needed to be strong for Hotch. "If she doesn't make it, it won't be because we didn't try."

Hotch looked at his feet to try and pull himself together. He knew it wasn't healthy to bottle these feelings up but he also knew he had to stay positive. If not for himself, at least for her. He nodded and looked back up at Dave. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face in his hands. "I need to… I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said as he walked away. Dave turned to watch him leave and sighed. He prayed she would make it. Because after everything they'd gone through already this year, they couldn't lose her too. He walked over and patted Morgan's shoulder and both men sat down to wait. As Dave had said, she was with the people who could help her. They'd done all they could for now.

Hotch walked down the hall and saw the sign for the bathrooms. He walked down and pushed the door open with a thump. He turned and locked the door behind him. He was about to lose it and didn't want anyone to witness him breakdown. He leant against the door and slid to the floor, his head in his hands as the tears fell. He sat there for God knows how long, his body shaking as he sobbed.

He couldn't lose her now. Not after everything they'd gone through. He knew that he wouldn't recover. They'd never said "I love you," but that's how he felt. It had started just after Foyet's attack, when he'd been injured. She'd been checking in on him, making sure he was ok, then supported him when he'd decided to return to work. She kept an eye on him in the field, dropped around when they were home, and they'd spent enough time together that he valued her as a friend.

After Hayley died, she did it again, dropping by to check in on him and Jack, taking Jack on excursions when Hotch wasn't feeling up to it. He had grown to really care for her. Then it happened. One night after a case in New York. She'd been in a car accident. When they got home he had taken care of her. And it wasn't out of a need to reciprocate, to pay her back. He took care of her because he wanted to.

He drew her a bath, adding rose-scented bath wash. He helped her up the stairs and smiled when she said she could undress herself. And while she soaked, he'd made her dinner. After dinner they sat on the couch. He reached up and put his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. He sat there with her while she cried, trying to absorb some of the pain. When she'd exhausted her tears she fell asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bed.

He lay her down and reached down to brush her hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He leant down and gently kissed her. She deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. He put his hands on the bed, on either side of her. He slowly lowered his body over her and kept her lips in his as he felt his weight on top of her. He pulled back and looked down at her, hair mussed and splayed across her pillow, her lips red and swollen. Then he looked into her eyes, her red-rimmed, blood-shot eyes. And without thinking he kissed her again. That night they made love. She gasped when he touched her, and he felt a release he hadn't been expecting.

That was the first time, but not the last. Over time, what had started as a way to comfort her became something more. He found himself thinking about the future with Emily. He found himself falling in love with her. And here, now, he found himself in love with her. He adored her. He loved holding her as they slept, he loved waking up next to her, he loved making her breakfast and laughed when she read the paper, meticulously, leaving no page un-read.

Hotch sighed and sat back, leaning his head on the bathroom door. He pushed himself up from the floor and walked over to the sink. He rinsed his hands, washed his arms, washed the blood off his arms, washed Emily's blood off his arms. He splashed the cold water on his face and looked up in the mirror as he reached over to grab some paper towels. After he'd wiped his arms and face he looked down again, looking at his blood-stained shirt. He felt the anger start to boil up again and threw the wet paper-towel against the wall across the room.

He leant on the sink and tried to get himself together. He knew, at any moment, one of the guys would come looking for him. And he had to be alright. He had to get it together. Because he had to be Agent Hotchner. Aaron couldn't be in charge right now. Because the woman Aaron loved was, at this very moment, fighting for her life.

Hotch looked up in the mirror again and sighed. Who was he kidding? Hotch loved her too. He took a deep breath, walked over to the paper-towel on the ground, and picked it up. He threw it in the trash and unlocked the door. Whoever he was in that moment… he had to be alright. For the team, for himself, and most importantly for Emily. As he walked into the hall he reminded himself: just breathe.

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? FYI I was listening to "9 Crimes" by Damien Rice when I was writing this, and though the lyrics aren't really fitting, the tune just fit when I was picturing of them trying to resuscitate her in slow motion. Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 2: Washed out to sea

Hotch walked into the waiting room and saw that Reid and JJ had joined them at the hospital. JJ looked up and stood. She walked over to Hotch and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close. "I'm so sorry Hotch," she whispered. Hotch felt his resolve start to falter as he wrapped his arms around JJ's shoulders and bit his lip. She was the only member of the team who knew about them. And she'd only found out when she had dropped past Emily's the day after the case in New York.

Hotch had answered the door in his boxers and dress shirt. They'd been expecting a pizza for lunch so he was understandably surprised when he saw JJ standing at Emily's door. They'd both been surprised. Hotch invited her in and went upstairs while Emily explained it all. He figured that his presence would make them both uncomfortable. But as it turned out, JJ was happy to hear the news of their growing relationship. In fact she'd been hoping that their friendship would turn into something more, knowing how much her friend wanted to share her life with someone, and knowing that Hotch needed Emily as much as she needed him.

But now, things were uncertain. Emily was fighting for her life and Hotch was fighting to keep it together. She stepped back and offered him a pathetic smile before Morgan came over. They both watched as JJ walked back to her seat and leant on Reid's shoulder. Morgan turned back to Hotch. "We called Emily's parents. Her mother's out of the country but her dad should be here in the next couple of hours. Garcia wanted to come but I called Kevin and he managed to persuade her to stay," he explained. Hotch simply nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. "Crime scene?" he asked, trying to pull on his Agent-armour. Morgan raised his eyebrows. "Under control. The detectives are collecting all the evidence and the M.E. has already started on the autopsy," he explained. Hotch nodded and walked over to where the others were. He collapsed on the seat across from Dave and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Aaron," Simon called out as he walked into the waiting room. Hotch was asleep and didn't hear his name. Dave reached across the coffee table that separated them and tapped Hotch's knee. Hotch sat up and stretched his arms out. When he looked up and saw Simon, he jumped from his seat to walk over and shake the man's hand. "Any news?" the older man asked. Hotch shook his head. "We don't know anything yet…" his voice trailed off and he looked at his feet. Simon put his hand on the agent's shoulder and his voice shook, "Was she awake? Did she say anything?" he asked anxiously. Hotch shook his head. "She was unconscious when she was put on the medivac…" Hotch couldn't relive it just then and Simon understood.

Dave watched as the two men talked and he looked over at the others who shrugged. He stood as Hotch and the other man turned. Hotch was the first to speak. "Simon, this is the team, minus Garcia. This is Dave Rossi, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, and Jennifer Jareau," he said, gesturing to them. They all shook hands with the older man. "Guys, this is Emily's dad," Hotch said. Dave raised his eyebrows.

Apparently Hotch and Emily were closer than they had all thought. He was familiar enough with Emily's father to call him by his first name. Dave shook his head and looked at Simon, wondering what he must be going through. They walked over and sat down on the couches again. All they could do was wait.

When they'd sat down again, Simon turned to Hotch. "Have you called Liz? Does she know?" Hotch looked over at Morgan. "Uh, we called her sir but her assistant said she was in Berlin. She said she'd try to get the message to her as soon as possible," Morgan explained. Simon nodded and stood up, pulling his cell from his pocket. "I can call her. I have her emergency cell phone for when she's out of the country," he explained. Before he walked away Hotch looked up. "Have you called Natalie yet?" he asked. Simon shook his head. "I told her I'd call when I knew what was going on," he explained, "There's no point calling her until we know any more." Hotch nodded. They watched Simon walk out of the room to call Emily's mother. JJ turned to Hotch. "Natalie?" she asked the question they were all wondering. Hotch nodded, "Emily's step-mom." Dave raised his eyebrows and looked at Morgan.

* * *

Hotch was staring at the ceiling. He needed to focus on something to keep his mind off what was really going on. He knew that he would fall apart if he kept thinking about Emily, lying on the ground with blood pouring from her stomach. So he was counting the ceiling tiles. He was up to 439 when he heard footsteps on the linoleum.

"Emily Prentiss?" the doctor asked as he walked into the room. Six anxious faces stood to greet him. "Yes," Hotch said, wincing when he realized he should've let Simon take the lead. After all it was his daughter, and Hotch was only… well he wasn't sure exactly what he was. They hadn't really had that discussion. It had been six weeks since they'd first spent the night and they hadn't spent much of that time apart. Emily had asked him around for dinner tomorrow night to talk. But for now, he stepped back, next to Simon.

Simon put his hand on Aaron's shoulder. The two men would need to draw from each other's strength. God knows they both loved Emily and Simon was starting to see just how much his daughter meant to Aaron. He looked up as the doctor began talking.

"She's out of surgery but she's still unconscious. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to repair the damage to her abdomen. Uh, is her husband here?" the doctor asked. Simon patted Hotch's shoulder. "Aaron," he said. Hotch looked over at Emily's father, but Simon just smiled sadly. He knew that he wasn't his daughter's husband, but it was only a matter of time, so the title was his. The other's looked over, surprise on their faces. Hotch cleared his throat as the doctor took him by the shoulder and led him a little way from the group. "We've repaired your wife's stomach wounds but I'm sorry to say…" the doctor paused and lowered his voice even further, "She lost the baby."

Hotch's jaw dropped at that last part. Tears sprung to his eyes and the doctor gave him a sympathetic look as he rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry. If you'd like to see her, I can have a nurse take you to her room," the doctor finished. Hotch was silent, and simply nodded. The doctor nodded and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Aaron," Simon called out. When Hotch turned they all saw the look of sadness on his face. Hotch blinked quickly and looked up at Emily's father. "What is it?" Simon asked, concerned for both his daughter and Aaron. Hotch shook his head. "They said I could see her… uh. Simon, you should go first." Simon shook his head and patted Aaron's shoulder. "You go son. I need to call Nat," he explained. Hotch felt the nurse tap him on the shoulder and he turned and nodded, following her absent-mindedly down the hall. He could only think of two words. _Emily _and _baby_.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter brings Reid and JJ into the picture. As well as Emily's dad. I've always thought Simon would be his name and that's the case in all my stories so far. At least those that have mentioned him. And I always picture him as an older, white-haired man. Someone like…

And yes, the baby is Hotch's. If you didn't catch it, she was going to tell him the next night when they had dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: Tomorrows into yesterdays

A/N: Music in the background for this one is Ben Harper's "Walk Away." I'm liking this music-feeding-the-muse idea.

P.S. Thanks to all for the great feedback. I know it's all very sad but I figured it's really a TV drama anyway so it can't always be fluff. And while my other stories are looking at Emily and Hotch's gradual move into a relationship, this is more of a H/P established story, with lots of sad stuff. But don't fear, I'm planning to eventually move into the happier stuff soon.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch paused in front of the door. He took a deep breath and turned the handle, hearing the faint beeping of the machines keeping Emily alive. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see her like this, defeated, broken. But he needed to see her. To make sure she was alive, and to let her know he wasn't going anywhere.

He walked through the door. He took a deep breath and shut the door, hearing the slight click as it shut in place. He turned and saw her, tied to the machines surrounding her bed, tubes running in and out of her body, supplying her with air, fluids, life.

He walked to her bedside. He took another deep breath and looked down at her body. She looked the same. She looked like Emily. But there was something missing. He reached out and took her hand. As he pulled a chair over to her bedside, he kept hold of her hand, running his thumb over it. He sat down and leant forward. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it, then turned it and kissed her palm.

A tear escaped from the pool growing in Hotch's eyes. He reached up quickly to wipe it away. He looked at her face. She looked so peaceful. She was finally sleeping. As long as Hotch had been privy to Emily's sleeping patterns she'd only managed three or four hours at a time. The nightmares of their job tended to leak into their sub-conscious and brought nightmares that would frighten even the toughest of profilers. He smiled sadly as he let his fingers glide over the soft skin of her arm. He took a deep breath and leaned close to the bed.

"I don't know if you can hear me sweetheart but I know you're still in there so…" his voice cracked, "so I'm gonna try." He took a deep breath and squeezed her fingers. "Honey I can't lose you. I can't believe I haven't said this before but I love you Emily. The last few months have been so difficult but I've made it because of you, because of your care and support. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to." Hotch shook his head and looked down at her small hand in his. "Emily I can't live without you. I need you. I need you to wake up," he begged.

Hotch wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen. She didn't wake up.

He turned when he heard the knock at the door and called out, "Come in." Simon poked his head into the room and Hotch stood, still holding Emily's hand.

Simon needed to see his baby girl. He needed to see for himself that she was still alive, even though it was only because of machines. He took a deep breath and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He looked at Emily's small hand in Aaron's and smiled sadly. "I called Nat. She's on her way here," he explained. Hotch nodded and turned, gently placing Emily's hand back on the bed beside her body. "I'll give you some time alone with her," Hotch started towards the door and Simon nodded.

Just as he was about to leave he turned at the door. He watched Simon pick up Emily's hand and kiss it gently. "I don't know if Emily has told you or not, or even if she'd want you to know, or even if you want to know… but I feel like you deserve to know," he started. Simon looked up and nodded, "What is it Aaron?" Hotch turned to face the older man head on and shut the door again. "She was pregnant. The baby…" Hotch's voice cracked as he felt the tears well up, "The baby didn't make it."

Simon's face fell and he looked down at his little girl. She was nearing forty years old but she would always be his little girl. He looked up at Hotch and nodded. "I'm sorry Aaron," he said quietly, wondering how Hotch was still standing. Hotch nodded and said under his breath, "Me too," before he walked out the door. He felt the tears start to fall as he stood in the hall and leant against the door. He shook his head and took a deep breath and headed to the waiting room where the others had set up camp.

Hotch rounded the corner and saw the group in the waiting room. When he walked into the room the others stood to greet him. "How is she?" JJ asked anxiously. Hotch shook his head and looked at his feet. "She's asleep. She's… pale," was all he could get out. Dave reached over and patted his friend's shoulder. Hotch took a deep breath and looked back up at the group. "I'm just gonna go sit down and try to get some sleep. Simon's gonna sit with her for awhile." The others nodded and watched him walk to a nearby couch. He dropped and put his head in his hands, defeated… exhausted.

Dave turned to the others. "Why don't you guys go back to the hotel? I'll stay here and we can take it in turns sitting with Hotch and Mr. Prentiss," he suggested. The others were about to protest but he put up his hands. "Guys I know she would appreciate us all being here but none of us are gonna do any good if we're all exhausted. Go back, shower, get some sleep and some food and in four hours Morgan can come and take the next shift. Hotch is gonna need us all," he explained. The others nodded in agreement. JJ and Reid started off down the hall but Morgan turned back. "I'll give the detective a call to see what's going on," he said. Dave nodded and watched the three agents walk down the hall.

When they disappeared into the elevator, he turned back and walked over to the nurse's station. "Can I please have a couple of blankets?" he asked the nurse. She nodded and went to the supply closet, emerging with two blankets and two pillows. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask," she said as she handed the linen over. Dave smiled and thanked her. He walked over and threw the blanket over Hotch. Then he put the other bits down on the couch across from him and went downstairs to get some coffee and food for the three remaining men. It was gonna be a long couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4: My Sweetest Downfall

A/N: Music prompt for this chapter is Regina Spektor's "Samson." LOVE that song.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Hotch woke up just after midnight. Although he wouldn't really call it sleep. He kept seeing Emily's face as Howard thrust the knife into her stomach, killing his child and almost killing Emily herself. He was still finding it hard to come to terms with the loss of their child, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. For the moment he had enough to worry about thinking about Emily.

He sat up on the lounge and looked around. Dave was sitting on the opposite couch, drinking a cup of coffee. He reached over and pushed a second cup over to Hotch. Hotch forced a sad smile and took the coffee. Though he needed the sleep, he knew he wasn't about to get any.

"Is Simon still in there?" Hotch asked after a long sip of coffee. Dave nodded and looked down the hall. "Yeah. I think he's afraid to let go of her hand," he replied. Hotch nodded and sat forward, spinning the half-empty cup in his hands. Dave looked at his own drink and the two men sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So how long?" Dave asked finally. Hotch sighed and put his cup down on the table. He leant back on the couch and looked up at his watch. "About three months, two weeks, six days and eighteen hours," he replied quietly. Dave nodded and smiled, glad to see Hotch's mood was improving with time. "And how long have you known you loved her?" he asked. Hotch looked up and shook his head. When he looked back at Dave, he sighed again. "About three months, two weeks, six days, seventeen hours and fifty-six minutes," he said, smiling sadly. Dave smiled back and nodded. "It took you four minutes to fall in love with her?" he asked. Hotch shook his head.

"It took me two and a half years to fall in love with her. I only realized it three months, two weeks, six days, seventeen hours and fifty-six minutes ago," he replied. Dave let out a chuckle. He reached over and handed Hotch a paper bag from the cafeteria. Hotch smiled when he opened the bag to find a small take-away container of waffles. "You knew?" Hotch asked, holding up the box. Dave frowned and shook his head. "That's all they had left," he replied, puzzled. Hotch nodded as he reached into the bag. But he didn't eat it. He just looked at it as if it held every answer to every question ever asked. "What is it Aaron?" Dave asked. Hotch couldn't move his eyes from the Styrofoam box as he shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. His mind drifted back to a few months earlier.

_He had just come to the realization of what Emily meant to him. They'd been spending time together for months now, and had grown quite comfortable in each other's company. It was shortly after Hayley's funeral, just after Hotch's return to work. They had come back from Atlantic City and it was a Saturday afternoon. As with every other Saturday afternoon, Jack and Hotch went to Emily's house for movie marathon. Of course, Jack being so young, they had to limit the movies to those suitable for kids. So the Disney classics, and the new Pixar movies got plenty of TV time. And after a couple of weeks of this ritual, all three of them had memorized the lines to most of the movies, especially Jack's favourite: "Finding Nemo." _

_On this particular afternoon, they were watching Shrek (which, since then, had become Hotch's favourite movie). _

Donkey ran into the house and jumped on the armchair crying out, "We can stay up late, watch scary movies, and in the morning… I'm making waffles."

_Jack giggled as Emily recited the lines and Hotch burst out laughing. Jack climbed onto Emily's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck. "You're the bestest Emly! I love you!" he cried out. Emily's eyes grew wide and she looked over at Hotch. He was shocked, a little taken aback at his son's ability to express that emotion, but mostly, he was ecstatic. It wasn't that he was trying to replace Hayley with Emily. Of course not. But that one admission on Jack's part made Hotch realize that he could actually give Jack what Hayley had always wanted. He could teach his son about love… and with Emily in their lives it was becoming more than just possible. It was real. _

_Emily looked down at Jack and grinned, squeezing him tight against her chest. "I love you too honey," she whispered. When she pulled back her eyes jumped out. "Hey. Who wants waffles?" she asked brightly. Jack bounced up and down and Hotch raised his eyebrows. "I have a waffle maker," she said nonchalantly. Hotch furrowed his brow and Emily kissed his forehead. "My mother got it for me as a housewarming present. It's just… it's never been used," she said, biting her lip. _

_Hotch jumped up from the couch. "Alright. Let's make waffles," he said cheerily. Emily smiled and stood, holding Jack on her hip. "Wow. I haven't seen you this excited since we got our annual expenditure reports back and they were below the estimated costs for the last financial year," she teased. Hotch poked her side and she jerked. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can we please make the waffles now?" he asked. Hotch smiled and kissed his son's cheek before pressing pause on the DVD. "Ok buddy. Let's make the waffles," he said, following Emily and Jack into the kitchen. _

Hotch sighed and bit into the waffle. Not as good as he'd had that Saturday afternoon, but good enough. Dave watched his friend eat and stood when he'd finished, holding his hand out to take the trash. He returned from the rubbish bin and was sitting down when he saw an older woman running down the hall. She looked frightened, and headed straight for the nurse's station. Dave sat down and turned to Hotch, about to ask when he and Emily had planned on telling the team, and why they thought they needed to keep it a secret. But he stopped when Hotch stood up.

"Natalie," he called out, heading around the couch. Dave watched as the woman turned and walked towards Hotch, throwing herself in his arms. "How is she? Where's Si? Is she awake?" she asked, throwing the questions out in rapid fire. Hotch hugged her tight then stepped back. "She's not awake yet. Simon's in with her now. She's hurt but she's alive," he said, trying to reassure the woman Dave assumed was her step-mother. Hotch took Natalie by the arm and lead her to the couches. "Natalie, this is David Rossi. Dave this is Natalie Prentiss," he said, gesturing between the two. Natalie held out her hand and Dave shook it.

Hotch turned to Natalie. "Do you want me to take you to Simon?" he asked. Natalie nodded and pulled her purse tight around her shoulder. Hotch turned to Dave. "I'll be back soon," he said quickly, before leading Natalie down the hall towards Emily's room. Dave watched them walk away and shook his head. He thought about what Hotch had said, about how long they'd been together. He had known that Emily had made it her job to check in on Hotch, following Foyet's initial attack, and again following Hayley's death. And the second had been just five months ago.

When Dave did the math in his head, he realized it must've happened shortly after that. Dave knew that they'd been spending time together, and that Emily was a regular visitor with Jack, but he hadn't realized they'd been falling in love. They'd fooled everyone. A wave of sadness swept over Dave when he realized what Hotch must be going through.

He loses his ex-wife, the first love of his life and mother of his son, to a narcissistic psychopath; then less than half a year later, almost loses the woman he loves to another knife-wielding murderer. He shook his head and sat back, wondering what would happen to Hotch if Emily didn't make it. He shivered, knowing he didn't want to even think about it. He just hoped and prayed that Emily would live long enough that they wouldn't have to find out.

Hotch and Natalie arrived at the door of Emily's room and paused. Hotch turned to Emily's step-mother and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just remember, she's not awake but the doctor's say she can probably hear you. So… just be prepared," he said quietly. Natalie nodded and turned the handle.

Simon looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his wife walk through the door. "Darling. I'm so glad you made it," he said quietly, standing from his seat. Natalie walked over to her husband and hugged him tight. He kept his arm around her shoulder as they turned to look at Emily, lying in the bed, virtually lifeless.

Hotch cleared his throat and Simon and Natalie looked up. "I'll just leave you guys here. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me," he said, glancing over at Emily. Simon shook his head. "No son, you stay with Emily. I'm going to take Natalie and get some coffee," he said. Natalie walked over to Emily's bedside and kissed her forehead. Then she turned and Simon put his hand out. When they passed Hotch, Natalie reached out and rubbed his arm. They walked out of the room and left Aaron alone with her.

They dropped into the waiting room to let Dave know where they were going and that Aaron had stayed with Emily. Dave nodded and said that Morgan would be there soon to take over so he'd see them tomorrow some time. The men shook hands and Dave pat Natalie's shoulder before they walked away. They slowly made their way down to the cafeteria, bought their coffees and found a table, close to the door. Simon looked up at Natalie and frowned. "I have something I need to tell you sweetheart… about Emily."

Morgan was about to head up to Level 4, where Dave was sitting in the waiting room, when he figured he'd be better off picking up some coffees and food to take upstairs. It was sure to be a long night and he wasn't gonna make it without coffee and something to eat. He walked into the cafeteria and put together two cups of coffee, then picked up a tray and filled it with a couple of pieces of fruit, two muffins, and three granola bars. He went through the check-out and paid, then headed back towards the door. He saw the back of Simon's head. He started to walk over to Emily's dad and someone he assumed was Emily's step-mom when he overheard something he shouldn't have.

Natalie nodded for her husband to continue. Simon took a deep breath and reached out for his wife's hand. "Emily was pregnant. When…" his voice caught in his throat and he felt the tears stood to flood. "When she was stabbed the baby was killed," he finished. Natalie gasped and covered her mouth, gripping her husband's hand in her own. She looked up and saw a tall, younger man standing behind her husband, a shocked look on his face. When Simon turned around his face fell.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't eavesdropping... Are they sure? Pregnant?" Morgan asked. Simon looked to the ground and nodded. "Aaron didn't say how long. I'm not sure he even knew," Simon explained. Morgan's head dropped to his chest. "If he'd known he would never have let her out in the field. The victims were the spitting image…" he stopped when he realized he'd said too much. Simon shook his head and squeezed Natalie's hand. "It's fine Agent Morgan. We know the job you all do is dangerous. We just…" his voice trailed off as he failed to find the words. Morgan nodded and pat his shoulder.

He stood for a moment before clearing his throat. "I'm gonna take these upstairs to Hotch and Dave. I'm… I'm sorry again," he said quietly. As he started to walk away Simon stood up. "Agent Morgan," he called out. Morgan stopped and turned. "Please, Derek," he corrected. Simon nodded. "Derek, please don't say anything. I… I don't know if anyone else knows but I don't want Aaron or Emily to…" his voice trailed off again and Simon rolled his eyes. Since when did he lose the ability to think or speak coherently. Morgan nodded. "Of course not. I would never," he replied. Simon nodded and sat back down as he and his wife watched the young agent walk towards the elevator.

Morgan stood at the elevator bay, watching the light dance across the numbers. _Pregnant_, he thought to himself. He knew that Emily would be devastated when she woke up. He just hoped Hotch would be able to take care of her when she did.


	5. Chapter 5: The Whiskey Wears Away

A/N: Music for this chapter is Missy Higgins' "The Special Two." Good Aussie artist. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad y'all are enjoying it and it's really fun to write. This chapter is mostly Morgan. I'm trying to get their thoughts/memories over the past few months with a small Hotch-shot in there somewhere. And I've tried to make the flashbacks from the one person's POV so I'm sorry if I made a faux pas and included anything from Hotch/Emily's POV.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or "The Special Two." Or "Worldwide Suicide" by Pearl Jam.

* * *

Morgan sat on the couch and watched Dave head down the hall. He leant his head on the wall behind the couch and sighed.

When he'd arrived in the waiting room, he'd handed Dave a coffee and the two had sat together for a moment. Dave told Morgan what he and Hotch had talked about and the older profiler was relieved that Morgan seemed just as surprised as he had been. Morgan shook his head in amazement. "I guess that makes sense," he said quietly. He had promised Simon and Natalie that he wouldn't tell anyone about Emily's pregnancy, so he kept that secret to himself.

But as he sat in the waiting room alone, he realized how excruciating this must be for Hotch. Not only did he love the woman lying in that hospital bed, the same woman that Morgan felt was his sister and someone he would die for, but Hotch now had his child's death to mourn. He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to think back over the past four months to see if anything about Hotch and Emily's behaviour indicated they were more than just friends. Then he remembered a conversation with Emily. It was a Tuesday morning, about two months ago, and they had both arrived early at work earlier than usual.

_Morgan walked through the large door that led to the gym. He couldn't sleep and knew that he'd just end up lying in bed awake. So he took the proactive option and came into work early to exercise. He prided himself on being able to pin anyone in the Bureau's Quantico office, as well as outrun the fastest of unsubs. He threw his belongings in his locker, laced up his runners, and walked into the large hall. _

_His plan had been to hit the punching bags, getting in a run, maybe even a swim, then hitting the weights. But that plan was thrown when he saw the only other person in the gym at 5:30 on a Tuesday morning: Emily Prentiss. _

_Prentiss was focused on her routine. Left hook, upper cut, right hook, kick. She had her iPod on as she worked, the sounds of Pearl Jam beating at her eardrums. She felt the sweat running down her neck and paused for a moment when she sensed she was no longer alone. She turned and smiled when she saw Morgan walking towards her. _

"_Nice moves Prentiss," Morgan said, honestly impressed with her. Emily frowned and pulled the buds out of her ears. "Sorry. _Worldwide Suicide_," she said, holding up her headphones. Morgan smiled and nodded. "You're here early," he said to her, as he pushed on the punching bag. Emily shrugged and smiled. "Couldn't sleep. Figured I'd come in and get a good work-out in before the briefing," she replied, then pointed at him, "But look who's talking." Morgan nodded and followed her over to the bench. She picked up her water bottle and took a long sip. _

"_You wanna grapple?" she asked, breathlessly. Morgan raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "I'm not wrestling a girl," he chuckled. Emily's jaw dropped and she stood up. "I'm not a girl. I'm an FBI Agent," she said defensively. She shook her head, "Besides, I don't think you're afraid to _wrestle _a girl. I think you're afraid to have your _ass kicked _by a girl." Morgan stood and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine," he replied, "We grapple. Winner buys the loser coffee." Morgan held out his hand and Emily made no hesitation in shaking, but then she stopped shaking and pointed at him "And a muffin. After I take you down I'm gonna be a little peckish." Morgan huffed and nodded. They walked over to the mats and took their respective corners. _

_Emily was puffing as she stood in victory. "I believe you owe me a muffin Agent Morgan," she huffed victoriously. Morgan shook his head and sat up, leaning back on the mat. "I didn't know you had that in you Agent Prentiss. _You_ should be the one tackling unsubs, not me," he joked. Emily laughed and held out her hand to help him up. "Need I remind you that my Dad is a former SEAL? I was seven years old kicking Secret Service Agents' asses," she explained as they walked over to the bench. Morgan pat her back as she picked up her water bottle. "Well, I say you won fair and square," he said as they walked back towards the bathrooms. "Meet you out here in twenty?" Emily nodded and pushed open the door to the ladies changing room. "Sounds good," she replied. _

_Twenty-five minutes later, Morgan looked up and saw Emily walking out of the bathrooms. He smiled and pushed himself off the wall. They walked down the hall towards the front doors of the gym and across the road to the campus Starbucks. When they'd placed their orders and collected their coffees and Emily's celebratory muffin, they took a seat. Morgan chuckled at Emily's proud face. _

"_So Emily, you been seeing anyone special lately?" he asked as she took a bite of her muffin. Emily almost choked on the food and took a gulp of coffee to wash it down. "Wow," she coughed, "You wanna ask me any other personal questions? Maybe ask me where I'm ticklish or what my relationship is like with my father?" Morgan smiled and shook his head. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just noticed that you're a lot more cheery these days. So I figured…" his voice trailed off and he raised his eyebrows. "So you figured I must be getting a little _"somethin somethin" _huh?" she joked. Morgan nodded and smiled. "Yep," he replied succinctly. _

_Emily chuckled and put her coffee cup down on the table and leant forward. "Well, to answer your question, yes I am seeing someone special. Very special," she answered, her eyes sparkling. Morgan raised his eyebrows again. "Really?" he asked suspiciously. "Any hints?" he poked. Emily sat back and folded her arms. "What do I get in return?" she asked, a grin waiting to burst on her face. Morgan smiled and tapped his coffee cup. "I already bought you a muffin, what more do you want?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "True. I guess I can throw you a little hint," she conceded. _

_She leant forward and looked around the coffee shop. "He's a man," she whispered. Morgan chuckled and nodded. "Ok. Ok. Fine. I won't bother you anymore… except," his face sobered up and he looked at his coffee, "Does he treat you good? Cause if he doesn't I'm gonna need to have a talk to him." Emily smiled and reached over to touch Morgan's arm. "He treats me like no one has ever treated me before, and Derek…" she paused and made sure to catch Morgan's eye. When he looked up she continued, "I love him." Morgan smiled and raised his eyebrows. He nodded and reached over to squeeze her hand. "Good," he said quietly. After a moment of silence he looked back up at his friend and smiled mischievously, "So when do I get to meet him?" he asked. Emily smiled and brought her coffee up to her lips. "Soon… I hope," she replied quietly. _

_They quickly finished their coffees and picked up their bags, walking straight up to the office. When they arrived Morgan paused in the hallway and watched Emily walk to her desk. She put her bags on the floor and picked up some files from her desk, before walking up to Hotch's office and knocking. He wondered, if only for the briefest moment, if it was Hotch putting that smile on his friend's face. He knew they'd been spending time together but had convinced himself they were just friends. He shrugged his shoulders and headed to his office. Whoever this man was that Emily loved, she said he was going to meet him soon. _

Thinking back over that morning, he shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss his momentary ponderings. Emily had said that she'd loved him. All of this time, she'd loved Hotch. But their on-duty behaviour never pointed to more than a close friendship. There were the briefest of touches in stations, but nothing that was even close to what Morgan had with Garcia. But that still should've been a clue, after all... it's Hotch. There were those times, after the cases had been closed and they'd been stuck for a night before they could fly back to DC, when Emily and Hotch disappeared, only seen again the next morning in the foyer. But since both of them tended to be home-bodies when they were in DC, it didn't raise any flags with the others. And then there were the other times, when they'd walk to the carpark together and Hotch would drive Emily home or vice versa. But they lived in the same neighbourhood and Emily had been driving Hotch just after he'd been injured so it wasn't markedly different. Morgan shook his head. It had obviously been going on for awhile. But their behaviour in front of the other team-members didn't change. He leant back on the couch and closed his eyes, wondering what Hotch must be going through right now.

* * *

Hotch sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up and watched Emily's face. She had a faint smile on her face, but her eyes were still closed. The ventilator had been taken away as she'd been able to breathe on her own, but Hotch knew, she still hadn't woken up. He sat forward, holding onto Emily's limp hand in his own. He ran his hand over the soft skin of her palm and played along the lines. He smiled when her finger's reflexively jolted at the touch. He felt a surge of hope run through his chest, knowing that she was still with him.

Hotch stood and sat on the edge of the bed, keeping hold of Emily's hand. He looked down at her and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if you can hear me Em, but I need you to know how much I would have loved that baby. I'm sure that's what you were going to tell me at dinner and I would have been ecstatic. But this isn't the end. We might still…" he paused and squeezed her hand. "We can still be a family. Whether we have a baby of our own or if we adopt, I want a family with you sweetheart. You can't answer me right now so I guess that's what's making it easier for me to tell you how I feel… what I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I knew it from the moment I realized I loved you. I knew I wanted to grow old with you and raise our kids and be a family. I just hope… I hope we still get the chance."

Hotch sat there for a moment before he leant over the bed. He gently kissed Emily's forehead and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back soon. I love you Emily." Then he stood from the bed to search for coffee and to check in on the others. He would have to call Jessica in the morning but, he checked his watch, it was one am in Seattle so four am in DC. He shook his head. Jack would be up in a couple of hours, he'd call then.

He rounded the corner and saw Morgan on a couch, watching the TV in the corner of the room. "Morgan," Hotch said quietly. Morgan sat up on the couch and nodded. "Hey. Uh… I got you a cup of coffee," he said, holding it out. Hotch smiled and took the cup. "Thanks," he replied. Morgan nodded towards the hall. "How is she?" he asked. Hotch looked into his cup. "She's still asleep… she hasn't woken up. I just… I needed to go for a walk," he replied. Morgan nodded. He noticed Hotch looking around the waiting room. "Uh, Dave's gone back to the hotel to get some sleep. Natalie and Simon are in the cafeteria getting something to eat," he explained. Hotch nodded in reply. He sat down on the couch opposite Morgan and sighed.

"Uh… don't be mad..." Morgan started. Hotch looked up and frowned, wondering where this was going. Morgan took a deep breath, "Uh… Dave told me." Hotch nodded and looked down at the ground. He shrugged. "We were planning on telling everyone soon… we just… we hadn't quite figured it all out," he explained. Morgan nodded and smiled. "I think it's good. I haven't seen either of you this happy in a long time," he explained. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Well, that's all Emily. She's…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head. Morgan smiled. "She is." Hotch looked up and smiled.

They sat in silence for a few moments and Hotch finished the rest of his coffee. He stood up and walked over to the trash, threw it away, then returned, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm just gonna go back to the room," he said quietly. "Do you want to come and see her?" Hotch asked. Morgan put up his hands and shook his head. "No, you stay with her. I'll just be here if you need anything," he replied. Hotch nodded and thanked his friend, then walked away. Morgan smiled and looked back up at the TV. He pulled a blanket over his feet and closed his eyes. He'd need to get a little sleep to get through the next day. God knows what could happen.

* * *

A/N: Ok so not much live stuff happened in this chapter. And the stuff that _did _happen was still important. Morgan's observations and Hotch's confession to Emily. I figured he's not the type of guy to openly express things to people, even the woman he loves, but he would probably feel more comfortable telling her these things when she's asleep, and can still hear.

Next is JJ, then Reid. And I'll try and get a Garcia chapter in somewhere. In case you're wondering, Emily's mother is still in Berlin but she's gonna get there soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Instead I sleep

A/N: And now it's JJ's turn. I'm going to keep the music-prompt theme going. This chapter is inspired by Ingrid Michaelson's "Keep Breathing."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or "Keep Breathing."

* * *

JJ slowly opened the door of Emily's room. The light from the hall shone a stream of light into the dark room. JJ stepped inside, without making a sound, and closed the door. She turned and smiled. Emily was still sleeping, her face covered with a look so peaceful. Hotch was sitting in a chair next to the bed. His arm was sitting on the bed next to Emily's still body and he held her hand in his. JJ smiled when she noticed his eyes were closed. He was asleep. She quietly moved to the other side of the room and sat in the small armchair and looked out the window at the rain that was falling.

She thought about what Morgan had told her, that he and Dave now knew that Emily and Hotch were together. Morgan hadn't been surprised when she'd told him she'd known for awhile. But instead of being upset, he smiled and nodded.

"_I figured she would probably tell you," he said. Morgan had taken a deep breath and JJ knew there was something he wasn't saying. "What aren't you telling me?" JJ asked, placing her hand on Morgan's arm. He looked at his feet and shook his head. "I promised her parents I wouldn't say anything… but if anyone can help her and Hotch with this… it's you Jayje." JJ nodded and urged him to continue. He took another deep breath and let it out. _

"_She was pregnant," he said quietly. JJ's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say. She had known there was something wrong with Emily for the past few weeks, and that fleeting moment where she'd wondered if her friend was pregnant, but she hadn't said anything or asked for Emily to confirm it. JJ nodded and smiled sadly. "It's good I know," she assured Morgan before he left to get some sleep. It was seven-thirty in the morning when they said goodbye, and he said he'd come back with Reid just before lunch. Then he was gone. And JJ had waited. _

_Just after Morgan had left, Emily's dad had returned with a woman, whom JJ had correctly deduced was his wife. They had said that they would wait while JJ went to check on Hotch and Emily. She nodded and walked down the hall where the nurse had directed. And this was where she was now. _

She glanced over at Hotch when she heard him start to stir. He rubbed his eyes and switched on the bedside lamp, squinting until his eyes adjusted to the light. "JJ? When did you get here?" he asked huskily. JJ smiled. "Uh, about two hours ago," she replied. Hotch nodded and looked over at Emily. He sat forward and leant his elbows on his knees. "I might go check on Simon and Natalie and get some coffee before I call Jack. Are you ok to stay here with Emily? I don't want to leave her alone again in case she wakes up," he explained. JJ nodded and smiled. "I'd be happy to," she replied. Hotch nodded and stood up, leaning over to kiss Emily's forehead. "I'll be back soon," he said quietly. "Take your time Hotch. We'll be fine," JJ replied, before he nodded and walked out.

JJ looked over at her friend and smiled. If Hotch's mood was any indicator JJ knew that Emily was going to pull through. And she knew it would be because of their boss, because of Emily's boyfriend. JJ winced. Boyfriend seemed like such a strange title for Hotch. She couldn't imagine a boy Hotch so the term didn't quite fit. But she knew that they were together… she'd known for awhile. It had been just over three months since JJ had found out, but it had started long before that. JJ smiled as she thought about that day. Emily had been in the car accident in New York and they'd returned from that case the previous night. Emily had assured the others that she was fine and could take care of herself. But JJ needed to make sure. So she waited until just after midday to make an unannounced call on her friend to check in.

_JJ stood in the hallway of Emily's building. She knocked on the door and smiled as a young boy and older woman passed her in the hall. She turned back when she heard the door unlock and frowned when she heard a man's voice. A man's voice that she recognized. _

"_Emily. I think I can afford to pay for the piz…" Hotch's sentence was cut when he saw who was standing at the door. "Hotch?" JJ asked, her eyebrows shooting through her hairline. Hotch's face went pale. "Uh… JJ. Hi," he said nervously. He blinked. JJ had to use all of her self-control to stop the grin that was threatening to show itself on her face. "Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked. JJ raised her eyebrows and smiled sweetly. "I could ask you the same thing," she replied. _

_Hotch started to blush and JJ suppressed a giggle. He looked down and for the first time since he'd opened the door, JJ noticed what he was wearing. His classic white dress shirt, buttons done up to the second from the collar… and boxers. Light blue plaid boxers. Very Hotch. Hotch stepped back in the doorway and let his head drop. "Uh, come in," he said awkwardly. JJ nodded and stepped into the apartment. She smiled as she walked past Hotch handing him the mail she'd found in Emily's mailbox, and into the main living area. She turned the corner to see Emily in the kitchen, dressed in her own navy boxers and a white singlet. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she had bare feet as she danced in front of the sink. _

_Emily turned and almost jumped out of her skin. "JJ, what are you doing here?" she asked. JJ smiled and held up the bag of comfort food she'd brought with her. "Just thought I'd come and check up on you, make sure you were ok… but I see boss man beat me to it," she teased, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. Emily felt the blush creep up her neck as she looked over JJ's shoulder at Hotch. He held up his hands and shrugged. She walked past JJ and took the mail from Hotch, placing it on the counter. _

_Emily turned and placed her hand on Hotch's chest. "Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed?" she said quietly, but JJ still heard. Hotch nodded and gently brushed his hand down her arm before looking at JJ and turning to go upstairs. Emily smiled and turned to watch him walk up the stairs. When he was out of sight she turned back to her friend and winced when JJ pointed at her. _

"_You guys need to teach a class in covert operations missy," JJ teased. Emily blushed again and rolled her eyes. "Coffee?" Emily asked, knowing she was going to have to explain all of this to her friend and hope that she wouldn't tell anyone else. JJ nodded and folded her arms while Emily poured two cups of coffee. _

_The two women walked over to the lounge and sat down on the couches. Emily took a sip of her coffee and looked down at it, refusing to meet JJ's eyes. JJ cleared her throat and Emily stared at her coffee. "So should I ask or am I waiting for you to receive an affirmative from your coffee?" JJ asked. Emily finally looked up and rolled her eyes. "Ok… fine… I'll explain, I'm just… I don't know where to start," Emily said. JJ smiled and nodded. "How about from the beginning?" she suggested, "And just so you know… I think it's great." Emily smiled and nodded, "It is isn't it?" JJ nodded and Emily took a deep breath. _

"_Well, you know that we've been spending time together for awhile now…" Emily paused and JJ nodded. "Well… we were really enjoying each other's company and I was feeling good, giving Hotch and Jack the support they needed while they grieved for Hayley." She paused for a moment, and placed her mug on the coffee table. "That's all it was at first. I wasn't, and I'm still not, looking to replace Hayley. I just wanted to be a friend and make sure that they were alright." JJ nodded, certain that her friend would never try to replace Hayley in her Jack's life. _

"_About a month after Hayley, just before Hotch came back to work, we were sitting on the couch and he took my hand and told me how much he appreciated my support. We talked and decided that this was what we both wanted and that we wanted to take it slow, see what happened, and try and figure out how to do this AND work together." JJ nodded and sipped her coffee as Emily continued. _

"_Well, after that we took it step by step. A couple of weeks later we had our first kiss… it was a little after Hotch had returned to work and we'd been watching Shrek. He and Jack were staying over and Jack had gone to bed. We were saying goodnight in the hallway and he kissed me… it was perfect Jayje. This sounds so pathetic and so "lame-ass chick-flick" but… I knew then…" her voice trailed off as she remembered. "You loved him," JJ finished for her. Emily smiled and nodded._

"_So are you two…?" JJ's voice trailed off and Emily started to blush. "Uh… well if you'd asked me yesterday I'd have said no. But…" Emily looked at her coffee and grinned. JJ smiled and chuckled, reaching across to pat her friend's knee. "So I've completely ruined your morning huh?" she joked. Emily smiled and shook her head. "Not at all…" she was about to say that they needed a break but thought that would probably be a bit too much information. JJ smiled and nodded. _

"_I really wasn't expecting this, I just wanted to check up on you," JJ explained, "But I guess I don't need to worry anymore… You've got Superman to take care of you." Emily smiled and reached over for JJ's hand. "I'll always need you Jayje," she said, squeezing her friend's hand. "And just so you know, we weren't planning on keeping this a secret for long. We were going to tell everyone when we felt it was right… and that it was gonna stick. And I really wanted to tell you cause you're like my sister. And I didn't want to lie to you," she explained. JJ smiled and nodded. "Em, you don't need to explain it to me… of all people. But now that I know, I can help if you guys need. I can take Jack if you guys want some time to yourselves or make sure that you can separate from the others if you need… whatever I can do," JJ assured her friend. _

_They stood and hugged. "Uh, now I'm gonna leave. Just tell Hotch that all is good and that I won't tell anyone… even Garcia," JJ said, holding Emily's hand. "Thanks Jayje. We appreciate it. And thanks for checking up on me," Emily whispered. JJ nodded and smiled. "Anytime Em." Emily opened the door and was surprised to see the pizza boy standing there, ready to knock. JJ chuckled. "Good timing," she said. The women said goodbye and Emily paid the pizza guy. _

JJ looked over at her friend, lying in the bed asleep. She smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek. She really hoped that Emily would wake up soon. She looked back out at the dark clouds and the pouring rain and sighed.

* * *

Hotch had checked in with Simon and Natalie in the waiting room before he excused himself to get some coffee and call his son. He breathed deeply while he rode the elevator to the ground floor and walked down the halls to the cafeteria. He quickly made his way through, paid for his coffee, and walked back into the foyer and outside. He checked his watch. "Nine-thirty here… 12:30 there," he said to himself. He pulled his cell from his pocket and hit Jessica's number. After a few rings he heard her pick up.

"Hi this is Jessica," she answered. "Hey Jess. It's Aaron," he said quietly. Jess said hello back. "How's the case going?" she asked. Hotch explained where he was and what had happened and Jessica gasped. "Is she ok? Do you want me to bring Jack?" she asked. Hotch shook his head and looked at his feet. "No, don't worry about that. I just needed to call to let you know it may be a couple more days before I can get home. I… I can't leave her here," he explained. Jessica assured him that Jack was fine staying with she and her family. Hotch thanked her and asked to speak to Jack. He listened as she handed the phone to him and smiled when he heard his son's voice.

"Daddy! Guess what I maked at school! We were playing with clay and I maked a you and a me and a Emly!" he shouted down the phone. Hotch smiled, "That sounds great buddy. You'll have to show us when we get back," he said. "When are you back?" Jack asked casually. Hotch shook his head. "I'm not sure buddy but I promise it'll be soon," he replied. "Ok daddy. Will you give Emly kisses for me?" he asked. Hotch smiled. "Sure buddy. I can do that. I miss you," he said quietly. "I miss you too but I have Aunt Jessca and Uncle Michael here so I'm not lonely. And you have Emly there so you's not lonely," he said matter-of-factly.

Hotch nodded. "Exactly," he looked up and saw Reid and Morgan walking towards him. "Buddy I have to go. I'll try and you again tonight ok?" he said. "Ok daddy. Talk to you then. And don't forget Emly's kisses," he shouted down the phone before passing it back to Jess. "Be safe Aaron and don't worry. He's fine. And just call if you want us to fly out to you guys," she said quickly. "Ok. Thanks Jess," Hotch replied, "I'll call you later."

They said goodbye and Hotch looked up at the others. "Hey guys," he said as they met him. "Hey Hotch. How is she?" Reid asked. Hotch nodded and smiled sadly. "She's still not awake but… her hand moved earlier this morning so…" he explained. The guys smiled and Morgan pat his shoulder. "Let's grab some coffees before we head back up. JJ's in with her now," he said. They all turned and walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7: When you're older

A/N: I haven't been this unsure of a chapter since I started writing this. So I hope you'll be kind in the reviews. I really hope I got the character of Reid close enough. But as I said… not sure. The music prompt for this chapter is Joni Mitchell "The Circle Game."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, "The Circle Game," or "Mother Night."

* * *

Reid opened the door to Emily's room and smiled when he heard JJ talking to his friend. JJ looked up and saw Reid. "Hey," she said quietly. He closed the door and made his way over to the side of Emily's bed. "Morgan and Dave here?" JJ asked. Reid nodded. "Well, Morgan is. He's in the waiting room with Hotch and Emily's parents. Dave's at the station checking up on things," he explained. JJ nodded.

"Alright. I'm gonna go call Will and Henry and get some coffee. Are you ok to sit with Em?" she asked. Reid nodded and pulled a chair over to the side of Emily's bed. "Sure," he replied quietly. As JJ walked toward the door he turned. "Uh, Jayje… what do I say? Can she hear us?" he asked. JJ smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Just say what you think she'd want to hear. And Reid… no statistics," she teased. Reid smiled and nodded before JJ walked through the door.

He turned back to Emily and leant back in the chair, taking a deep breath. He had a light-bulb moment and reached into his bag and pulled out a book. Morgan had persuaded him to pick this one up and he had to admit, it was turning out to be a good suggestion. He opened the book to where his bookmark was and started to read.

_I was recruited as an American agent in 1938, three years before America got into the war. I was recruited one spring day in the Tiergarten in Berlin. _

_I had been married to Helga Noth a month. _

_I was twenty-six. _

Reid read through chapters nine through eleven of "Mother Night," before he looked up at Emily. He sighed. She looked so peaceful. He had never seen her like this, even when she slept on the plane. He shook his head. "It shouldn't have been you Em. I would give anything to be the one lying in that bed," he said quietly. He tucked his bookmark in it's place and put the book on the bed, next to her hand.

He sat forward in his chair and leant his elbows on his knees. He thought for a moment about what to talk to her about, apart from reading more from the book. Then he remembered something that had happened about a month earlier.

"I don't know if you can hear me Em, but I have to ask a question. And I know you won't be able to answer me but I'm hoping that just by talking to you about this, I'll realize the answer," he started. He thought back on that day. It was a Saturday. He had just had his last physical fitness test to return to full field-work.

_He was leaving his physical therapist's office on Wisconsin Ave and decided to take a walk, free of his cane, down to M Street for a coffee and book browse (which for Reid meant actually reading the books). He was walking down one side of the street when he looked over and saw Hotch, Emily, and Jack, walking on the other side of the street. Jack was sitting on Hotch's shoulders, his hands on either side of Hotch's face. And Hotch and Emily were holding hands. Reid watched them for a moment. It was clear that they didn't know he was there so he decided to play "Undercover Agent." _

_The three of them were window-shopping and had stopped in front of Presse bookstore. Emily was reached up and picked Jack up from his dad's shoulder's. She placed him on her hip and smiled as Hotch put his arm around her waist. Reid waited until they'd gone inside before he crossed the street. He paused just outside the door before he walked inside. _

_When he closed the door behind him he turned and saw the large group of people sitting down, facing a stool and table, piled high with books. A reading. Reid smiled. He liked this. It made him think of his mom and how she used to read to him. He spotted Hotch, Emily and Jack sitting on the side of the room and ducked behind some shelves. He picked up a book on Egyptian Mythology and buried his face in it. After a moment, the room hushed and a woman cleared her throat. _

"_We at Presse are very pleased to welcome Miss Katelyn Johnson, author of numerous children's books, including her latest work, "A Friend like Fi." Please welcome Katelyn as she reads from this wonderful book," the blonde woman started. The group clapped and Reid smiled when Jack looked up at Emily excitedly. _

_As the author began to read from her story book, Reid watched Hotch and Emily. They were sitting on the floor. Jack sat in Emily's lap and Hotch sat next to them, his arm sitting at Emily's side as he leant back. Emily had one hand running through Jack's light brown hair, and the other was resting… Reid craned his neck above the shelf and raised his eyebrows… on Hotch's thigh. At one point during the reading, Reid was further surprised when Hotch leant over to whisper something in Emily's ear. Apparently it was something good, at least… based on her reaction. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek, then smiled and reached up to wipe away her lipstick. Reid huffed and put away the book on Tutankhamen. He waited until the reading was over, and the group started to clap, before he snuck out the front door. As he walked down the street he wondered. When had Emily and Hotch become so close? _

"So I'm wondering. Are you and Hotch… I mean that is to say… I'm thinking that you're more than friends. Now as I said, I know you can't answer. But I'm starting to think I'm right. And you know that, out of all the team, I'm the least romantically-perceptive person. But to me, it seemed like you were… together. You guys looked like a typical family, out on a Saturday. And you looked… comfortable." Reid took a breath and looked at Emily. Her eyes were still closed and he shook his head. He didn't know what he was expecting. That Emily would wake up and explain everything. That she'd tell him that he was right. In any case, he knew he had to finish his thought. "If it's true Em, I just want you to know that I think it's a good thing. You deserve that… a family. And if you wake up, I can assure you that you've got one with Hotch." Reid sat back in the chair and looked out the window and smiled. The rain was getting lighter. Who knew… maybe they'd even see the sun today.

* * *

Hotch had been sitting with the others in the waiting room and talking. Well… _he _hadn't been talking but he'd been listening to the others. They were telling stories… war stories and funny stories. And even Simon and Natalie pitched in, telling a story or two about Emily. Hotch stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Everyone looked up at him. "I'm just gonna go check on Emily," he said quietly. The others nodded and watched him walk down the hall.

Hotch opened the door and glanced across the room as Reid stood up. "Hey Hotch," the younger agent said. Hotch nodded and smiled, looking over at Emily. "How is she? Anything happen?" he asked. Reid shook his head. "I've been talking but nothing's happened." Hotch nodded. "Do you want me to leave…" Reid started but he stopped when he saw Hotch shake his head. "No. It's ok. I just… I thought I'd sit with her for a little while," he explained. Reid nodded and sat back down in his chair.

Hotch walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. He picked up the book and smiled. "Vonnegut…" he said, holding it up. Reid nodded. "He's her favourite," Hotch said. Reid nodded again. _That would be a yes to my earlier question… thanks Hotch, _he thought to himself. Reid smiled. "I was reading it to her… like my mom used to do," he explained. Hotch nodded and placed the book on the bedside table. He put his hand up on the bed and took Emily's hand in his again, squeezing it tight. Reid looked over but said nothing. The two men sat and waited in silence.


	8. Chapter 8: Patterns on your face

A/N: Ok so this follows on from Reid's chapter. Nice Hotch/Emily moment towards the end. Actually, all the way through pretty much.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or "Morning Lullabies."

* * *

Emily's eyes felt heavy. She felt like opening them but it wasn't easy. She forced them open once but they closed again too quickly for her to piece together what she saw. She slowly opened one eye and soon enough, the other followed. She blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the light. What she saw brought a smile to her face.

Reid was sitting on one side of her bed, reading a book. His eyes skimmed the pages quickly, before that unmistakable swish as he turned to the next one. His feet were up on a second chair, his shoes kicked to the floor, revealing his mis-matching socks. His hair was mussed but he never really was one to care about his appearance.

On the other side of the bed, was Hotch. He was asleep, his head resting on his folded arms as he leant over the bed, near Emily's left hand. His face was calm and he had a ghost of a smile. The sun came through the blinds and shone a stripy pattern on his face.

Emily sighed and leant back on her pillow. Reid looked up and smiled. She raised her right hand and put her index finger to her lips, then pointed at Hotch. Reid looked over and nodded. He pulled his feet down and slipped his shoes on, trying not to make a noise. He pointed to the door and Emily nodded. He stood up and reached over, quickly rubbing her right arm before he walked over to the door.

After she watched Reid slip out, her eyes turned back to Hotch. She reached down with her left hand and ran her fingers through his hair. Hotch raised his head slightly, rubbing his eyes. "Emily?" he asked. He looked up and saw that she was awake. Hotch jumped out of his chair and leant over the bed, kissing the top of her head. He pulled back and smiled. "You're awake," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "Yeah," she replied, her voice raspy. He kissed her lips, a gentle soft kiss, and pulled back. "I'll go get the doctor," he whispered.

Emily nodded and he stood to walk away. "Aaron," she called out. Hotch turned. "What is it? Are you in pain?" he asked. Emily shook her head. A tear slipped down her face and she smiled, "I love you too." Hotch smiled and walked back to her side, leant down, and kissed her again, this time, taking a little longer before he drew back again. "What was I…" his voice trailed off and Emily smiled, reaching up to rub his arm. "Doctor," she reminded him. He nodded and stood up, walking out the door.

A few moments later, Hotch returned to the room, followed by a doctor and nurse. The doctor checked Emily's pupils, other reflexes and external stimuli, before writing a few things on her chart. "Agent Prentiss, I'm going to keep you on the morphine for the time being, for your stomach. But you should be well enough by tomorrow morning to reconsider it," he explained. Emily nodded and squeezed Hotch's hand. "I'll leave Oliver here to change your dressing and I'll see you in a couple of hours," the doctor said. Emily nodded again and the doctor left the room. "Do you want me to leave?" Hotch asked as Oliver lifted her gown. Emily shook her head and held his hand tight. "No. I need you to stay… please?" Hotch's face softened and he nodded. "Of course Em," he replied, kissing her hand and sitting down.

He kept her distracted from the tugging and the discomfort, telling her about his conversation with Jack, earlier that day. "He wants us to go to the circus when we get back. According to Jess there's gonna be a huge circus coming to town so he really wants to go," Hotch explained. Emily winced as Oliver cleaned her wounds, "That sounds good… is he ok?" she asked. Hotch nodded and felt her squeeze his hand. "Yeah… he's good. He made you a gift for when we get home," he said. He was relieved when Oliver stood up straight. "Alright, you're all set. I'll come in later to help you change your clothes." Emily nodded and thanked him.

When the door had closed, and it was just the two of them, she turned her head and smiled sadly. "So… I'm guessing you know?" she asked nervously. Hotch looked at their joined hands and nodded. "I do…" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I do but we don't need to talk about it now. We'll have plenty of time to talk when we get home," he assured her, "And just in case you're wondering," he rubbed her arm, squeezing her hand tight, "I'm not going anywhere."

Emily smiled and felt the tear fall from her eye. She nodded. "Ok," she replied. They sat there for a moment, holding hands, before Emily spoke up again. "Will you lie down with me?" she asked. Hotch smiled and nodded. He stood and helped her shuffle over in the bed. Lying on her right side, the side with the least damage, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. They both fell asleep, physically and emotionally exhausted, but wrapped in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9: No woes or sad goodbyes

A/N: This isn't quite so sad now, with Emily awake. So I thought I'd show everyone's improved moods and have a little family fun. Hope you enjoy.

Song for this chapter is "The big surprise" by the Felice Brothers.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or the Felice Brothers.

* * *

Hotch opened his eyes when he heard the knock at the door. He looked up and saw Simon poke his head through the door. Hotch untangled his body from Emily's and lay her arm on the bed next to her tired body. He pointed to the hall and Simon nodded. Hotch closed the door behind him and looked up at Emily's dad.

"She's really awake?" Simon asked, excitement dripping from his words. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Yeah. She is…" his voice trailed off and he looked through the window. "Does she know what happened?" Simon asked. Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "We haven't really talked yet. She didn't want to think about it while the nurse cleaned her wounds and changed the dressing and we fell asleep right after that," he explained. Simon nodded.

"And the baby?" he asked. Hotch nodded. "She knows but we agreed it'd be a bad idea to talk about it now. We'll talk when we get home," he explained. Simon pat the younger man's shoulder and nodded. "Fair enough. I just… Is it ok if I go in and sit with her for awhile?" he asked. Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Of course. I'll go down to the waiting room and let everyone know what's going on." Simon thanked him and watched him walk down the hall towards the others.

* * *

Simon made his way through the door and sat in the seat next to Emily's bed. He leant forward on his elbows and sighed. She was awake. Not in that exact moment… but she'd woken up. He watched her sleeping, knowing that this time she would wake up. He sat back and smiled. His little girl would be alright. Especially if Aaron had anything to do with it.

Emily woke up and shivered. She glanced next to her and noticed Hotch had gone. She looked up and saw her dad sitting next to her bed. "Daddy," she whispered. Simon looked up at his daughter and smiled. "Oh sweetheart. You're awake!" he exclaimed, just above a whisper. Emily smiled and nodded. "Yep. And you're here… is mother here? And Natalie?" she asked. Simon smiled. "Natalie's here. She's in the waiting room with the others. Your mother is on her way from Berlin," he explained. Emily frowned. "Great. She didn't need to come all the way from there. You should call her and tell her I'll be fine," she argued, but Simon put his hands up in the air. "She wants to sweetheart. She's your mother." Emily smiled and nodded.

Simon took a deep breath and squeezed her hand, afraid of the tears that would start falling. "Sweetheart. I'm… We were so worried about you," he started, "All of us. Especially Aaron." Emily squeezed her dad's hand. "I'm sorry Daddy," she whispered. He stood and leant over, kissing the top of her head. "You have no reason to apologize. I'm just glad you're still here with us. And…" he paused and looked at their hands, "I'm glad Aaron was there too… he saved your life. Him and Derek and Dave." Emily felt the tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't know that. The last thing I remember is Howard holding the knife to my stomach and…" she covered her stomach with her hand. "That's when it all goes blank." Simon nodded and forced a smile, rubbing her hand. "Why don't you just get some rest? I'll go and get Aaron," he said. Emily pulled at his hand. "Can you sit with me till I fall asleep?" she asked. Simon's face softened and he nodded. "Sure sweetheart. I can do that," he whispered. Emily smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hotch walked into the waiting room and found the others talking and laughing. JJ looked up and smiled. Hotch smiled back at her and nodded. He sat next to Dave and his friend pat his shoulder. "How is she Aaron?" Natalie asked. Hotch looked up and nodded, swallowing hard. "She's ok. She's in a bit of pain but… she'll be ok," he said, taking a deep breath to stop from crying. Natalia grinned and nodded. "Simon's in with her now?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "She was still asleep though," he explained. Natalie nodded again.

"So Hotch, Natalie was just telling us about your Christmas visit to their house in Maine," Morgan said, a smile starting to spread across his face. Hotch rolled his eyes and Natalie put her hands in the air. "Sorry. I didn't realize it was a secret," she said. Hotch looked around the group at the smirks on their faces. "Ok. So yes, it happened… and I'm not ashamed of it. I have an ok body for my age," he said, the blush creeping up his neck.

Morgan looked from Hotch, to Natalie (who was biting her lip) then back to Hotch. "Uh… Hotch… that's not exactly… Natalie just told us that you and Emily got lost on the way there but you refused to stop and ask for directions. And we told her we knew about your Alpha-Male tendencies… What are you talking about?" he asked. Hotch looked at Natalie with wide eyes and the others burst out laughing. "Nothing," Hotch replied quickly, embarrassed just _thinking _about that day. There was no way he was going to tell the team that story. The morning he'd walked out of the bathroom to find Emily and Natalie searching through the wardrobe for spare towels. The morning they had seen him… ALL of him. Hotch blushed and looked at his feet.

"So do you think she's up for a visitor?" JJ asked, taking the spotlight off Hotch. He looked up with a grateful smile. "Uh, maybe not tonight," he replied, "I think she really needs some sleep and the nurse's are gonna be waking her every few hours to check her wounds. Why don't you guys head back to the hotel? We'll meet back here in the morning," he said quietly. The others nodded, keen to see Emily, but also glad to get back to the hotel for a shower, some food, and some sleep. Now that they knew she was awake, they weren't quite so concerned with maintaining a vigil in the waiting room.

Natalie stood up. "I'll go check in on Emily and get Simon. We'll go back with the others and leave you two alone," she explained. Hotch nodded and thanked her. She walked down the hall and around the corner. When Hotch turned back to the others, they were waiting with eager faces. He nodded. "So I'm assuming you all know about us," he stated. As he looked around the circle, the four agents were all nodding. "Any questions?" he asked. They shook their heads. "Ok, well… if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Just… don't ask Emily at the moment. She's got enough to deal with right now," he pleaded.

Dave pat his shoulder. "Don't worry Aaron. Just take care of her. We'll see you in the morning. Hotch nodded and watched them walk towards the elevator. JJ turned back and wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist. "Did you know?" he whispered. JJ stood back and her eyes began to water. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head. "I didn't know until today," she answered. Hotch nodded. "But you should know that Morgan knows. He's the one who told me," she explained. Hotch raised his eyebrows. "He overheard Simon and Natalie talking in the cafeteria. But he hasn't said anything to the other guys." Hotch nodded and looked at his feet. "Thanks JJ." She smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Hotch, see you tomorrow," she said. "Night JJ," he replied, watching them disappear into the elevator. Then he turned and headed down the hall towards Emily.


	10. Chapter 10: Her not so silent dismay

A/N: The music prompt for this chapter is Augie March's "One Crowded Hour."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or the music of Augie March. Or Friends.

* * *

Hotch waited outside Emily's room for Simon and Natalie. When they finally emerged, Natalie's eyes were blood-shot and it was clear she'd been crying. She walked over to Hotch and hugged him tight. "We're going to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. We'll be back in the morning," Simon explained. Hotch nodded and hugged him. "See you in the morning," he said quietly, watching them walk down the hall.

When he poked his head into the room, Emily was sitting up, wiping her eyes. "You ok?" he asked quietly. Emily looked up and forced a sad smile. "I'll be ok. I just… Natalie asked me about the baby," she explained. Hotch nodded and walked over to the bed. He waited for Emily to shuffle over before he sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I know you said we would talk when we got home but… I need to explain," Emily started putting her hand on his thigh. Hotch closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want her to push herself but he was relieved that she'd raised the topic.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "If that's what you want to do," he said quietly. Emily looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Hotch. I found out about a week ago and I was…" her voice cracked and she shook her head. She was determined to tell him the whole story. "I wanted to work out some way to tell you, to surprise you… without you freaking out. I mean, we haven't really been… whatever we are… for very long and I didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you."

Hotch squeezed her shoulder. "I would never have thought that Em. I love you and I… I said this to you while you were sleeping… that I want to be with you and have a family with you. And I've made mistakes in my past but I never want you to think that you are among them." Emily nodded and pat his leg. "Ok," she said quietly. She felt the tears start to fall and she leant her head on his chest. "I really wanted that baby," she whimpered, her body shaking. Hotch squeezed his eyes. "I know honey. And it'll happen… I promise," he paused and kissed the top of her head, "I'm just glad that you're here," he whispered. He let his own tears fall and they sat together, holding each other as they wept for their baby.

* * *

At about 10:30 Oliver came in again to check on Emily's wounds. Hotch moved to the seat next to the bed and held her hand. She squeezed it tight when she looked down and saw her stomach. Her eyes widened as she watched Oliver clean out the cuts and re-bandage her stomach. She was amazed at the length and width of the gashes. She looked at Hotch and he was watching her face. They didn't need to say what they were both thinking: that it was a miracle that she was alive.

Oliver finished up and pulled the blanket back over Emily's stomach. He checked her vitals and made notes on the chart before throwing Emily and Hotch a smile and saying he'd be back in a few hours. Hotch put his arm back around Emily's shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair until he felt her breathing even out. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Hotch walked out of the room at about 8am. He was exhausted and could only imagine how Emily felt. Oliver's replacement, Melanie, had taken over the check-ups earlier that morning. Every three hours, she would come into the room, check Emily's vitals, and clean and re-dress her wounds. She had just finished the latest cleaning and Emily had fallen asleep shortly after. Hotch was in desperate need of a shower and some food. He walked to the waiting room and found JJ and Rossi waiting for her.

"Hey guys," he said, the others sitting up when he walked towards them. JJ and Rossi stood up. "How is she?" Rossi asked. Hotch nodded. "It's been a rough night but she's doing much better," Hotch explained. JJ smiled and nodded. "I need to have a shower and get some food," Hotch started, "JJ, would you mind sitting with her while I'm gone? I don't like leaving her alone." JJ nodded and smiled. "Sure. Why don't you get some sleep too? She'll be fine," she suggested. Hotch nodded and thanked them before he said goodbye and walked away.

Rossi turned to JJ. "I'll go get us some coffee. Give our girl a kiss for me," he said. JJ smiled and nodded. She watched Rossi walk down the hall towards the elevators before she turned to head to Emily's room.

* * *

JJ quietly tapped on the door before she opened it. Emily stirred and smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey," JJ said quietly. "Hey," Emily replied. JJ smiled and made her way over to the bed. She leant over and kissed her friend's forehead. "It's so good to see you awake," JJ started. Emily smiled sadly and pushed herself up in the bed. "How are you feeling?" JJ asked. Emily bit the inside of her cheek. "I… I'm tired which is strange considering I feel like I've been asleep for two whole days. And I'm sore and…" her voice trailed off as the tears began to fall.

JJ reached out and squeezed Emily's hand. "I'm so sorry Em," she whispered. Emily sobbed harder, her body shaking, and JJ stood up and put her arm around her friend. Emily buried her face in JJ's shoulder. "I tried to explain to him why I didn't tell him. And he was so understanding and all I could think was it was my fault," she said through her sobs. JJ looked down at her friend, and shook her head. "Em, this is not your fault. None of it," she said seriously. Emily shook her head. "I know this isn't my fault but…" she paused and reached up to wipe her eyes. "If I had told Hotch about the baby then maybe he could've sent Reid or Morgan to interview Howard. But then one of them would be here instead of me which I would hate… so it's a no-win situation," she said as her mind sorted through her thoughts and put them in the relevant boxes.

JJ squeezed Emily's shoulder. "Emily, you know that any one of us would trade places with you in an instant," she assured her friend. Emily felt a final tear run down her cheek and reached up to wipe it away. JJ sat back in the bed and kicked her shoes off, bringing her legs up next to Emily's. "How about we see what's on TV?" JJ asked brightly, hoping there would be something to cheer up her friend. She hit the remote and flicked channels until they found one they both liked. "Ooh! I love Friends," Emily sighed. JJ smiled and pat her friend's arm.

* * *

Rossi had gone down to the cafeteria to get some coffees and had just returned. He knocked on the door and opened it a little, poking his head in the room. "Hey Dave," JJ said, looking up from the bed as he walked in. Dave looked over at Emily and smiled. She was up and awake and, apart from the blood-shot eyes and dark circles, she looked almost normal.

Rossi handed JJ her coffee before he walked over to Emily's other side and kissed her cheek. He ran his fingers over her hair and smiled. "How you doin kiddo?" he asked. Emily looked at JJ then back at Rossi and smiled. "I'm doin ok. How bout you old man? You taking care of everyone?" Emily replied cheerily. Rossi looked at his feet and smiled. Same old Prentiss. "Yep, I'm doing my best," he replied. JJ excused herself to go to the bathroom and Rossi waited until the door was closed before he turned back to Emily.

"You really scared us honey. I thought Aaron was ready to explode," he explained. Emily smiled and nodded. "I know… I…" her voice trailed off and she winced when she felt a stab of pain in her stomach. "You ok?" Rossi asked, worried. Emily nodded and leant her head back on the pillow. "I'll live," she replied, taking a few deep breaths. "Sorry," she frowned. Rossi shook his head and reached over to squeeze her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he said quietly. Emily shook her head and looked down.

"So we met your parents," Dave started, trying to change the subject. Emily smiled and nodded. "And?" she probed. Dave smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Meeting your dad explains a lot about you," he replied. Emily chuckled and ran her hands over her stomach. "Yeah, everyone says Dad and I are a lot alike. Both pig-headed, stubborn… Although I am missing the Prentiss nose… I've definitely got the Kendall nose," she joked. Dave laughed and nodded. "Well I can't say I've seen your father's stubborn side… he's pretty much let Aaron run point while you've been in here," Dave explained.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked. Dave nodded and smiled. Emily tipped her head to the side. "Well, Dad always has liked him," she thought out loud, still surprised that her dad hadn't been trying to control everything. She made a personal note to thank him for that later.

Dave wrinkled his brow. "I had a conversation with Aaron earlier. All I can say is you had us all fooled," he stated. Emily smiled and fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "I know. But… I hope you all know that we were going to tell you eventually. We just… hadn't gotten around to it," she explained. Dave nodded and squeezed her hand. "We know. I just… I don't understand why you thought you had to hide it," he started, "I know the Bureau has the rules but the team… we all think it's a good thing so we would have been, and will be, supportive." Emily nodded. "I know… we know. We just wanted to get the ball rolling without the pressure of everyone watching. We just wanted a little bit of normal," she explained. Rossi nodded. "I guess that makes sense," he said quietly. They let the conversation linger for a moment, and both looked up to watch the TV.

* * *

A/N: This section on Rossi was the hardest part to write. I was trying to keep him in character while still getting as much information out as possible. He's a really tough character to write. Anywho. This turned out to be a big chapter, but I needed to get it all out. A JJ moment and a Rossi moment. Plus I needed Hotch to leave the hospital. He hadn't showered for a couple of days, or had any real sleep, so I figured I'd give him a chance to do that. Alright… Next up is Reid and Morgan visiting, plus we finally see Emily's mum.

Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11: Smiles Returning

Rossi and Emily were watching the TV, apparently it was a Friends _marathon_. They both looked up when they heard the door opening. Reid poked his head in and smiled. "We're not interrupting are we?" he asked nervously. Rossi shook his head and Reid walked in, followed by Morgan. Emily smiled when she saw her two "brothers."

"Hey boys," she said brightly. Morgan quickly walked over to her bedside and kissed the top of her head. "How you feelin Em?" he asked quietly. Emily shrugged and ran her hand over her stomach. "I'm ok," she replied, smiling as Morgan sat in the seat to her left. He reached up and held her hand. Reid walked over to the other side of her bed and pulled up a seat next to Rossi.

They sat in silence for a moment before Morgan had a thought to cheer up the room. "So tell us Em," he started. Emily and the others looked up at him and he smiled mischievously. "Does Hotch have a side of the bed?" he asked. Emily chuckled and Reid and Rossi burst out laughing. Emily playfully smacked Morgan's hand. "Yeah, I'm as likely to tell you the intimate details of our relationship as Hotch is," she teased. Morgan raised his eyebrows. "But when you do decide to ask him, give us all a heads up. That's something I want to see," Reid added. Emily smiled and lay her head back.

"Do you want us to leave and let you get some sleep Emily?" Reid asked, noticing she'd closed her eyes. Emily shook her head but didn't open her eyes again. "No, it's fine. Keep talking, I'm just going to rest my eyes," she assured them. The guys did as she asked and continued talking. When her breathing evened out they turned the volume on the TV to low and sat back to watch more Friends.

JJ was on her phone outside the door to the hospital when she looked up and saw a familiar face hurrying towards her. "Uh ma'am, I'm going to have to go. Agent Hotchner just arrived back at the hospital," JJ explained. Strauss nodded, "Ok Agent Jareau. Please keep me updated," she requested. JJ agreed and the women hung up. JJ looked up at Hotch. "What was that?" he asked. JJ shrugged. "You hadn't been answering her calls so she called me. I thought I'd better let her know what was going on," she replied. Hotch shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't been intentionally avoiding his Section Chief's calls, he just had more important things on his mind at the time. But JJ was right: she deserved to know, and Hotch was grateful to JJ for taking the time.

Hotch nodded to the hospital doors. "You coming in?" he asked. JJ shook her head. "I was meaning to call Will and let him know what's going on, and then I have to call Garcia. She's still insisting on coming out here," JJ explained. Hotch shook his head. "I was actually going to suggest that you and the guys head home this afternoon. Emily's likely to be here for a few more days and we can't have the whole team out of action. You all need to get home," he explained. JJ started to protest but she thought about it and his plan made sense. All they would be doing would be eating from vending machines and tag-teaming the hospital stay. And as much as JJ wanted to stay and take care of her friend, she also wanted to get home to her son. And the doctor had said that Emily would likely be safe to travel home by Sunday. So instead of arguing, JJ nodded. She pat Hotch's arm and smiled. "I'll call Will and Pen and let them know what's going on," she said.

Hotch nodded and turned to walk away. As he did, he glanced back at JJ and smiled. He knew she wanted to get home and see her family, but he also knew she was fiercely protective of Emily. And as much as Hotch loved her for that, he wanted that privilege all to himself. He wanted to take care of Emily and stay with her at the hospital, if for nothing more than to show her how much she meant to him.

Hotch knocked on the door and opened it, smiling when he saw the guys were still there, watching TV. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, then looked up to see Rossi with his finger on his lips. Hotch followed his friend's gaze and his face softened when he saw Emily sleeping. He nodded and pulled an armchair over from the corner of the room and sat on Emily's right side. Reid nodded at Morgan who looked over at Hotch and smiled. When he turned back to Reid he almost laughed loudly when his friend mouthed the words "Right side."

Hotch sat back in his chair and looked up at the TV as he reached over to hold Emily's hand. She shifted, rolling slightly so that her body was facing towards Hotch, almost as if she knew he was there. Hotch smiled and reached up to brush her hair off her face. Rossi watched his friend's intimate gestures and smiled to himself. They would be alright. Emily was alive and getting stronger, and Hotch was going to be there with her every step of the way. All of the worrying he'd done in the past two days suddenly subsided and he breathed deeply.

Hotch cleared his throat and the others looked over at him. "Guys, I was thinking as I was driving here, that you should probably all head back soon," he started. Rossi nodded but Reid and Morgan didn't seem to like that idea. "I know that you all want to be here to support Emily but Strauss has already called JJ and requested the team return," he explained. Morgan and Reid looked at each other, then back at Hotch, and nodded.

Rossi turned to Hotch. "You're still staying though right?" he asked. Hotch looked at his friend incredulously. Rossi just nodded and turned back to the TV.

That afternoon, the entire group, including Simon and Natalie, were standing in Emily's room. Hotch whispered in Emily's ear and she nodded. He and the team left the room while Emily said goodbye to her parents.

While they waited, Hotch turned to JJ. "Can you please head to Emily's and check everything?" he asked, holding out his key. JJ nodded and smiled as she took it. He turned to the others. "Don't worry about filling out the reports for the locals, I've already done that, but Morgan," Hotch said, turning to his friend, "If you could please make sure this file is finished and signed off, I'd appreciate it." Morgan nodded and pat Hotch's back. "We'll take care of everything. You just take care of her and get yourselves back home soon," he replied. Hotch nodded and smiled. He had a good team, a reliable team.

The group turned when they heard the door open and Simon and Natalie stepped outside. They looked up and smiled at Hotch. "She ok?" he asked. Simon nodded. "She's sleeping," he answered. Rossi cleared his throat. "We should get going. The jet will be ready to take off in a half hour," he explained. The others nodded. Simon and Natalie would be flying back with the team, against protocol but Strauss had allowed it considering the circumstances.

Simon pat Hotch's back and pulled him to the side. He handed him a computer print-out. Hotch opened it then looked up at the older man, confused. "Now I've spoken to the doctor and he said Emily will likely be released Sunday morning. I made a few enquiries and reserved rooms for the two of you for the drive back. I don't expect you to pay me back, consider it a father taking care of his daughter," Simon explained. Hotch was about to protest but Simon put up his hands. "No Aaron. You are taking care of my little girl. And I know that the two of you are going to have to drive all the way back to Washington, and that you have a lot to talk about. So I'm giving you the chance." Hotch looked at the paper and quietly thanked him. Simon nodded. "I've also arranged for a car to be dropped off on Sunday morning. It's paid for until the Friday so you've got six days to drive back." Hotch looked up at Emily's dad and smiled. "Thank you sir," he said quietly. Simon shook his head. "No. Not at all. You just make sure you get her home, and safe, and that'll be thanks enough," Simon replied. The two men hugged and Hotch pat Simon's back.

They walked back over to the group and Hotch put the papers in his pocket. Rossi looked up at the others, "Everyone ready to go?" he asked. After receiving nods from the group they said goodbye to Hotch and he watched them walk down the hall. They rounded a corner and he sighed. Now, all he could do was wait. Simon had said the doctors were looking to release Emily on the Sunday, and it was now Friday. Two more days and they could leave. He turned and walked back into Emily's room thinking _two more days_.


	12. Chapter 12: If I stayed behind: part 1

A/N: This chapter is in two parts: The Friday after the others leave, then the Saturday. I'm still in the process of writing it but I'm hoping it'll be a time when Hotch and Emily can work out what they both want.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Or M*A*S*H. Or Casablanca.

* * *

Hotch quickly walked out of the station, chastising himself for staying so long. He'd promised himself he'd only stay there to catch up on the detective's findings and sign off on the case. Instead he'd agreed to look over another case and give them a preliminary profile of the serial rapist terrorizing numerous neighbourhoods in south-west Seattle.

He looked at the clock on the dash and rolled his eyes. It was almost lunch and by Hotch's calculations that meant he'd missed two wound cleanings this morning. Not that Emily was going to be upset, but Hotch had promised himself that he would take care of her, make sure she didn't go through any of this without him by her side. He turned left onto Delridge Way and shook his head. He'd find a way to make it up to her.

* * *

Emily changed the channel when she heard the handle turning. No way she was getting caught watching "The Young and the Restless." She looked over and smiled when she saw Hotch. "Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna come in," she said brightly. Hotch forced a smile and nodded, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry I'm late. I meant to be here first thing this morning but I got tied up," he said quietly. Emily furrowed her brow in confusion. While it was true she'd been hoping he'd come in, she didn't expect him to stay in this small room with her all day. She had the TV and the books Reid had left, not to mention her iPod with pretty much every song she owned.

Hotch still wasn't making eye contact and Emily chuckled. "Hey, stop looking all guilty. You're here now, that's what matters," she said as he made his way over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and Emily reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair. "What is it?" she asked, concerned with the worried look on his face. Hotch shook his head. "I just… I promised myself I'd take care of you… I promised your _dad _that I'd take care of you," he said. Emily smiled and sat up a little. "Hotch," she started, but he wouldn't look at her. She touched his shoulder. "Aaron," she said. This time he looked up and saw that her face held no contempt, no anger, no frustration. "I know that you will take care of me… and you have been," she started, "But I don't expect you to be around 24/7… in fact I think it's safe to say that if you did stick around that much I'd probably have to drive myself back to Washington cause you'd be too broken to move," she joked. Hotch huffed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Ok?" she asked. Hotch nodded and replied, "Ok," under his breath.

Emily nodded and sat back. "So what _were _you doing this morning?" she asked, hoping he'd slept in and gotten some rest. But she knew that was wishful thinking. Hotch looked up at her and smiled as he pulled a seat over next to the bed. "I dropped into the SW station to drop off the paperwork and sign off. Then they asked for a consult on another case and I lost track of time," he explained. Emily smiled and nodded. "What was the other case about?" she asked, innocently. Hotch looked up, surprised. He'd thought he'd be in trouble for working when he should've been at the hospital. But then he thought back over the past 2 ½ years of working with Emily and remembered that she was just as much a workaholic than him. He smiled and held her hand tight. "Serial rapist, the women were older, white, middle-upper class and married," he explained. Emily nodded and smiled. "So I'm guessing you gave them younger, probably early twenties to early thirties, white, male, working class?" she asked. Hotch nodded and squeezed her hand.

Emily held up the remote. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked. Hotch looked at his watch. The nurse had told him that the wound cleaning had finished shortly before he arrived so it would be at least another two hours before they'd be interrupted. Hotch nodded and Emily smiled. She shuffled over in the bed and pat the empty space next to her. Hotch got up from his seat, walked to the other side and slid onto the bed, wrapping his arm around Emily's shoulders. She found the movie channel and "Casablanca" had just started. Emily sighed and leant against Hotch's side. "That's the ticket," she said quietly, as Hotch ran his fingers across her arm.

Hotch sat up as Rick walked across the tarmac and smiled when he saw Emily sleeping. He was planning on getting up, but shrugged and lay back on the bed, his arm still wrapped firmly around her shoulders. She sighed and turned her head on his shoulder, placing her left hand on his chest. Hotch kissed the top of Emily's head, closed his eyes, and drifted off.

* * *

He only got about twenty minutes of sleep in before he was rudely woken up by the nurse. She gave him a sheepish grin when he opened his eyes and, though he was annoyed that they couldn't just keep sleeping, he knew that Emily's wounds needed to be cleaned out once more. So he stood up from the bed and turn to wake Emily up. He preferred to do it himself, knowing that she would probably want to slap the nurse for waking her up again.

Hotch gently pressed on Emily's shoulder. "Honey, you gotta wake up," he said quietly. Emily woke up and frowned. "I'm sorry sweetheart but the nurse needs to clean your wounds," he whispered. Emily mumbled something unintelligible and Hotch looked up at the nurse. "I apologise. She's not the best company when she's just waking up," he said honestly. "Like you can talk grumpy-pants," Emily mumbled as she sat up in the bed. She waited while the nurse pulled down her sheet and unwrapped the bandage. After a couple of days, the stitches were starting to form bruises and Emily gasped when she looked down.

Hotch leant over and he felt the tears start to burn in his eyes when he remembered, he'd almost lost her three days ago. He squeezed her hand and leant over. He placed a heap of kisses on her cheek and she looked at him quizzically. "Sorry. I just remembered, Jack asked me to give you lots and lots of kisses to make you feel better," he said, using his son's well-wishes to distract her from the nurse's duties. Emily smiled and reached up to touch his face. He was so sweet. The nurse made quick work of the cleaning and redressing, then said the doctor would be in shortly to check up on her.

When the door closed, Hotch climbed back up on the bed and ran his fingers through Emily's hair. "So did I tell you what your dad did?" he asked. Emily wrinkled her brow and looked up at him, wondering what her dad could've done. The possibilities were endless. She smiled as he told her about the car and the hotels and made a mental note to buy him an extra-special Father's Day present this year. Hotch settled back on the bed and picked up the remote. He found an old re-run of M*A*S*H and watched it while Emily went back to sleep.

* * *

Hotch's cell rang. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was 3pm. "Hotchner," he said. Emily began to stir and Hotch ran his hand over her leg. "Hey Aaron. It's Jess. I thought you might like to talk to Jack before he goes to bed," she explained. Hotch thanked her and listened while she passed the phone to his son. "Hi Daddy," he said brightly. "Hey buddy. How are you? How was pre-school?" Hotch asked, a smile instantly forming on his usually pursed lips. Emily sat up when she heard Hotch's voice. Hotch sat back and put the phone on speaker, and he and Emily listened to the little boy recount his day, from dropping his bag in his cubby-hole, to playing with Jeffrey, to story-time, and through to the moment when Aunt Jessie picked him up.

When Jack had finished Hotch took the chance. "Hey buddy. I've got Emily here with me," he said brightly. "Emly! Hello Emly! I have a present for you for when you come home. We made it today in school!" the little boy cried into the phone. Emily grinned and a tear fell down her cheek. "That's great honey. I can't wait to see it," she replied. "Daddy. When are you and Emly coming home?" Jack asked innocently. Hotch looked at Emily then back at the phone. "Uh, we should be home in a few days. Can you wait until then?" Hotch asked. Jack was nodding, and didn't realize that Hotch and Emily couldn't see that, until Jess pointed it out. "Yes Daddy. I can wait," he said sadly. Emily felt another tear escape her eyes and smiled at Hotch. "Ok buddy, we have to go now. Keep being a good boy for Aunt Jessica and Uncle Michael. We'll see you very soon," Hotch said into the phone. Jack said goodbye and hung up. Emily reached over and took Hotch's hand, squeezing tight. She knew that it must have been killing him that he couldn't see his son, and she wanted him to know how grateful she was that he was there with her. She looked up, into his eyes, and craned her neck up, meeting his lips with hers. He kissed her back, squeezing her hand. "Wow," he puffed when they pulled away. Emily smiled and nodded. "The healing powers of a five-year-old boy," she whispered. Hotch chuckled and leant back on the bed. "I'll say."

* * *

Hotch had fallen asleep in the middle of an episode of Chicago Hope. Just as Danny is being wheeled through the corridors of the emergency room, Emily looked over and smiled. She brushed her hand over Hotch's arm and leant up to whisper in his ear. "Hotch." He stirred but didn't wake. She ran her fingers through his hair and frowned. The poor thing had been up almost three days straight, sleeping intermittently. But he couldn't sleep there. He needed a real bed and a shower. Emily tried again. But still nothing. She tried a different approach. "Aaron," she stage-whispered. That time it worked.

Hotch's eyes opened and he squinted as he looked around the room. "What is it? Are you ok?" he asked, sitting up quickly. Emily smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. You need to go get some sleep," she said, poking his chest. Hotch rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm fine. I can stay here," he said. Emily shook her head. "No you can't. You need to go back to the hotel, shower, and get some real sleep," she chided. Hotch took a deep breath and nodded. Given the long drive they were going to have to make on the way back to DC, he'd need all the sleep he could get. "Alright. I'll go. I'll be back tomorrow morning," he said, climbing off the bed and sitting in the chair to lace up his shoes. He stood and leaned over, kissing Emily gently. "I'll see you in the morning," he whispered, brushing her hair back. Emily smiled and nodded, watching him walk through the door.


	13. Chapter 13: If I stayed behind: part 2

If I stayed behind: Part 2: Saturday

* * *

Hotch had arrived just after breakfast. They spent the morning watching old M*A*S*H reruns again, and playing with a deck of card Reid had left. After about six games of Snap, it was time for the torture again. Emily squeezed Hotch's hand and he tried to distract her with stories from his college days. When it was done, Emily breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor had said that given her fast recovery thus far, she should be free to go home the following morning. Hotch smiled and ran his hand over Emily's arm before shaking the doctor's hand.

Hotch hopped back up on the bed and wrapped his arm around Emily again. He ran his finger's over Emily's arm and took a deep breath. "I know this seems like a ridiculous time to ask, but…" he paused and looked down at their hands. "Would you like to move in together?" Emily bit her lip and looked up at him. "Really?" she asked. Hotch nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Emily, I love you. And if this case has taught me anything it's that I can't waste time. I need to tell you that I love you and I can't worry about the Bureau at the moment, or what the others are thinking. All that matters is that I get to wake up next to you, and we get the chance to find out how awesome it could be." Emily squeezed his leg and nodded. "Alright. Yes. I'll move in with you," she whispered. Hotch kissed her temple and smiled. They fell asleep a few moments later, the only noise in the room was the crew of the 4077th arguing about a bathtub.

* * *

Hotch had left to make a call and, forty minutes later, still hadn't returned. Emily was starting to get worried and was about to reach over and pick up her room phone when she heard the door open. Hotch quickly jumped in and closed the door behind him. Emily placed her hand over her heart. "You scared the hell outta me!" she cried out. Hotch smiled and put his finger to his lips. "Don't scream. I brought you a surprise, and if the nurse's find out, your brave handsome Agent Hotchner is going to get in big trouble," he said, raising his eyebrows. Emily's brow furrowed until Hotch held up a big, white bag.

"You bought me McDonald's?" she cried out, immediately covering her mouth. Hotch nodded and walked over to the bed. "You sure you don't wanna say it loud enough? Pretty sure there's a guy on the top floor who didn't quite hear you," he teased. Emily rolled her eyes and Hotch reached into the bag and pulled out a Big Mac… her favourite. He pulled out his own Chicken burger and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"So you lied to me," Emily stated, after swallowing her bite of burger. "I'm sorry?" Hotch inquired. Emily raised her eyebrows. "You left just after five, saying you had to make a call," she said. Hotch shook his head and swallowed. "I did make a call… while I was in line," he said. Emily smiled and nodded. "I had to call Strauss. She had to approve our respective leaves for the next week. And she wanted to check up on your progress," he explained. Emily raised her eyebrows. "I didn't realize she cared so much," she expressed. Hotch shook his head and wiped his mouth. "I'm not saying that she's not still politically motivated, but…" Hotch paused, "Since Hayley she's been a lot more attentive to the team." Emily nodded and looked down at her lap. "I guess I just still think of what happened with us a couple of years ago," Emily said quietly. Hotch nodded and reached up to squeeze her hand. "I do too…" he breathed deeply.

* * *

After dinner, Oliver popped his head in. Emily frowned and sat back in the bed. "I'm sorry," he started, "I promise this is almost it." Emily rolled her eyes and looked over at Hotch. "That's what he said last time." Hotch smiled and looked over at Oliver. "Well, he looks trustworthy Em," he said, rubbing her shoulder. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up her hand, squeezing it tight. "Just think about tomorrow. This time tomorrow we'll be in Montana, on our way home. And in less than a week we'll be sitting on the couch, with Jack," he whispered. Emily forced a smile and nodded while Oliver ran over her stitches with the alcohol. She cringed and Hotch squeezed her hand. "Hey Em," he started. Emily looked up at him and nodded. "I love you." He felt the tension leave her body almost immediately and smiled.

Hotch stayed until she fell asleep, holding her hand and playing with her hair. When her breathing evened out he stood up, placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and left. They had a long drive ahead of them tomorrow. He wanted to make it to Missoula before dinner so he would need all the sleep he could get before then. He quietly closed the door and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was basically just to get them talking, to show them comfortable with each other, and to get Emily through the last couple of days in hospital. I had an operation a couple of years ago where I had a huge gash across my stomach and that's what I imagine hers to look like. It's a bitch when they clean out the wound to stave off infection. And it looks pretty nasty the first few weeks, when it's bruised and sore. Anyway. Next chapter, the drive back to DC. And I apologise in advance if it turns out similar to my "Emily/Emma drive" in "Things Left Unsaid."


	14. Chapter 14: Found a driver

A/N: The next few chapters are the road trip. I'm using it as a way for Hotch and Emily to reconnect after this incident and to talk about certain things that were avoided during the hospital stay. I had intended to do it all in snippets and in one chapter but you know what they say… best intentions etc. So instead I'm doing it in stages. This chapter is Seattle to Missoula with a little tidbit/flashback to early Emily days thrown in. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or the Beatles.

* * *

Emily was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting. Hotch was picking up her prescriptions from the doctor, including a week's worth of cleaning supplies for her wound. She swung her legs nervously, checking her watch for the umpteenth time that hour, before she craned her neck to try and look through the doorway. She huffed and started to get herself down from the bed, holding onto her stomach so she wouldn't tear her stitches.

Hotch had been standing outside Emily's door, listening to the doctor's instructions for going on twenty minutes. He nodded and "mmhmmed," all non-verbal cues he'd learnt at the Academy. The doctor finally ended his explanation. "I'll take care of her. Thank you doctor," he said quietly, shaking the man's hand. Hotch turned, taking with him the bag of medication and supplies, and walked back into Emily's room.

"Emily Prentiss! What are you doing?" Hotch cried out. He sighed and placed the white paper bag on the floor near Emily's belongings. He rushed over to Emily's side and placed his arm around her waist, helping her down to the floor. "I was just trying to get down. I thought I could do it," she said. Hotch shook his head and held her at the waist. "You should've waited," he said quietly. Emily nodded and smiled, looking up at Hotch. "I know but…" she shrugged, "What can I say, your stubbornness seems to have rubbed off on me." Hotch smiled and kissed the top of Emily's head. "Sorry sweetheart. But I think we both know that you've always been this stubborn," he whispered.

Emily chuckled and pushed on his chest. Hotch took a deep breath. "You ready to go? I want to try and make it to Missoula by dinner," he said quietly. Emily smiled and nodded. "Let's go," she replied. Hotch lifted her bag and handed her the bag of medication. She smiled and followed him out the door. He reached over and took her hand as they walked past the nurse's station. They paused and said goodbye to Oliver and the others, then continued down the hall.

When they finally reached the front door of the hospital, Emily breathed a huge sigh. "I'm free!" she cried out, holding up their hands. Hotch chuckled and pulled her tight against his chest. "Thank God for that," he huffed. When they pulled back, Hotch gave her a quick, gentle kiss. "Ok, Missoula by dinner," she said, patting his stomach. Hotch nodded and led her down the path towards the carpark.

* * *

"_Baby you can drive my car, and maybe I'll love you! Beep beep, beep beep, yeah!" _Hotch couldn't help the deep belly laugh that escaped him as he looked over at Emily. She was definitely in better spirits since leaving the hospital, and now Hotch found himself watching her as she sang into a can of his deodorant. When the local radio station, just outside of Spokane, began to play the Beatles, Emily squealed and searched for a pretend mic. Hotch grinned when she pulled out his spray and started to sing into it. He was even more surprised when he sang along to the "beep beep" parts of the song. Emily had smiled and, despite the momentary embarrassment of being caught up in the song, he didn't regret it one bit.

They stopped in at a local store and picked up a couple of sandwiches and a few bottles of water. Then, at the suggestion of the store-owner, they drove a short way to Medical Lake to eat lunch. Hotch was glad they'd taken the older man's advice. He pulled into the carpark and Emily's face lit up. She grabbed their lunches and he grabbed her medicine, and they walked, hand-in-hand, to one of the benches overlooking the water. The sun was shining bright and the lake was quiet. They set up their lunch on the table and Hotch cracked open the bottle of pills. He handed two to Emily and she swallowed them.

Emily tore open her chicken and salad sandwich and Hotch opened his tuna and salad. They each pulled out half and swapped. It was how they did things now. Bought two different meals and shared. Hotch smiled and wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder. She placed her left hand on his thigh and took her first bite. They sat quietly and ate in peace. They didn't need to say how relieved they were that this ordeal was, for the most part, behind them. They could both feel it.

After they'd finished, Hotch stood to take their rubbish to the trash can. He strolled back to the bench and held out his hand. Emily shook her head and pat the bench next to her. "Let's just sit for a bit," she said quietly. Hotch looked at her face and nodded. He wasn't too keen to get back in the car, where the only touching he could do was hold her hand or stroke her face. He loved having her wrapped in his arms. But he knew that the sooner they got back on the road, the sooner they'd be at their hotel where they could cuddle and sleep. He sat down anyway and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leant her head back and sighed. "In case I forget when we get home," she started, "I just want to thank you for driving me back." Hotch smiled and kissed the top of her head. "My pleasure."

* * *

It was about 1:30 when they left Medical Lake and were back on the I-90. Emily smiled as they drove through Spokane and thought back to when the BAU had visited the town almost four years prior. She sighed and Hotch looked over. "You ok?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. Emily nodded and looked at him. "Spokane," she said quietly. Hotch realized what she was talking about and nodded.

"That was a long time ago," he sighed. When he had last visited the town he had a wife. And Jack hadn't suffered through his parent's divorce or his mother's death. Hotch squeezed Emily's hand. When they'd passed the city-limits, Hotch took a turnoff and drove a short way until they found the sign saying "Welcome to Spokane County." He pulled over and smiled at Emily's confused face. "Hop out," he said animatedly. Emily did as she was told and hopped out of the car. Hotch took her by the hand and pulled her towards the sign, placed his hands on her shoulders and told her to stay there. Emily smiled at his sudden excitement and waited for him to return.

Hotch reached into his ready-bag and pulled out his digital camera. He placed it on the roof, set the timer, then ran back to Emily. She looked up at him and wrinkled her brow. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "Look at the camera," he said, pointing towards the car. They stood and smiled, waited for the flash, then Hotch ran back to get it. When he returned he looked at Emily. "Thought we could create a new memory for this town," he said quietly, showing her the photo. She smiled and felt the tears start to well up. They looked so happy. Hotch had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Emily's hands were resting on his arms. And behind them was the sign. Emily leant forward and gently kissed Hotch. "Sweet," she whispered. They walked back to the car, hopped in, and were back on their way.

* * *

Hotch looked over at Emily as he pulled up outside the Hilton Garden Inn in Missoula. She was lying back in her reclined seat, her head resting to the side on the pillow he'd bought just for the road trip. She had such a peaceful look on her face, much like the one she'd had in the hospital. But this time, he hated to wake her up. He turned off the ignition and sighed as he reached over and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Emily," he whispered. "Cmon honey, we're here." Emily stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up quickly, something she regretted instantaneously when she felt the pain in her abdomen. Hotch's face was wracked with guilt as he squeezed her hand. "Sweetheart I'm sorry," he said quietly. Emily shook her head and squeezed back. "It's not your fault. I just forgot," she replied. "Stay there. I'll come around to you," Hotch said. He grabbed the keys then rushed around to Emily's door. He opened it up and helped her out of the car. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. "You ok?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. I think I just need something to eat and a good night sleep. Then I'll be fine," she assured him. Hotch nodded and rushed to the trunk to pull out their bags, then took her arm and led her towards the front door of the hotel.

He registered them at the front desk then lead Emily upstairs to their room. He unlocked the door and opened it, letting Emily in first. "Wow," she exclaimed, looking around the room. The bed was huge! She walked over and sat down on the edge and sighed. A real bed! With real sheets! And most importantly, no chance of a doctor or nurse walking in on you peeing. Emily sighed and fell back on the bed.

Hotch smiled and put their bags on the armchair before he made his way over to the bed. He lay down next to Emily, and stared at the ceiling. In spite of the fact that he'd driven almost eight hours today, he was feeling surprisingly alert. He looked over at Emily and smiled. Apparently she wasn't quite as alert. Hotch smiled and rolled over to run his fingers through her hair. "Mmmm, that's nice," she mumbled. "I thought you were asleep," he whispered. Emily shook her head and reached across, eyes still closed, to place her hand on his chest. "We should probably get up and shower and eat something before we both fall asleep," he whispered. Emily wrinkled her brow. "I don't want to," she whined.

Hotch huffed and stood up. "Well, you need to honey. You need a shower before I can put your new bandage on," he explained. Emily opened her eyes and squinted in disgust. "I thought I'd left the vice-grip of Oliver the torturer," she teased. Hotch ran his hands over her thighs and nodded. "You did. But now you're left in the care of Aaron Hotchner, agent of the FBI and man liable for your well-being. And he says it's time to shower," Hotch replied.

Emily chuckled and let him pull her up from the bed. "Alright. But if you think you're getting lucky tonight, think again mister. Doctor's orders include no strenuous activity for at least another fortnight," she teased as she walked over to her ready-bag. Hotch huffed. "Strenuous? What's so strenuous about it for you? I'm always on top, I'm the one doing all the work," he cried out. Emily giggled. "Well then Agent Hotchner, maybe when I'm better you'll let me get on top," she teased. He shook his head as she pulled him into the bathroom. "No way," he argued, before Emily kicked the door closed.

* * *

Hotch opened his eyes and squinted as he looked around the dimly lit room. He eyed the clock on the bedside table and sighed. 3am. He turned when he realized what had woken him in the first place. Emily was tossing in her sleep. He sat up and tried to stop her from thrashing so violently. If she wasn't careful she could tear out her stitches. He held her still and listened to her mumbles.

_Emily was being pushed down a slippery, muddy hill. _All I had to do was get a statement from a witness, _she thought to herself, _how the hell did I end up here? _The "witness" was now the man sticking a knife out, forcing her to march on. She hoped that the guys would get there in time, but she knew they probably wouldn't. She thought about what that could mean for Hotch. She didn't want to imagine what he would think or feel. And then there was the baby to consider, their baby. Emily held her hands over her stomach in an attempt to shield it from whatever this knife-wielding maniac could do. _

"_What was that?" Howard asked, pulling on her arm. Emily turned in a circle, listening to the rain fall and the wind brush through the trees. She sighed. She had hoped the guys had made it there. But she knew that hope was in vain. All the others knew was that she was going to interview a witness to one of the murder's they were investigating. Emily thought back over the number of times the witness had in fact been the un-sub they'd been chasing. _

_Howard stopped suddenly and grabbed her by the arm. He held her close to his chest and Emily noticed how his eyes darted around like a frightened animal. He held the knife out, scaring the crap out of the normally fearless agent. He held her close and breathed heavily. "You make a sound and I will kill you," he whispered in her ear. Emily nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for this day to be over. Wishing this was a nightmare and she was going to wake up in her own bed, with Hotch's arms around her waist. When she opened her eyes again, she was disappointed. _

"_FBI Howard, you've got nowhere to go," Morgan said loudly as he came out from the bushes and Hotch and Dave emerged from behind the tree. Hotch looked at Emily. She didn't want him there. She was 99% sure of what was about to happen and she couldn't imagine what he was about to go through. Without taking her eyes off Hotch she called out. "Morgan, if you have the shot, take it." She wished she could shout to him how much she loved him, and apologise for not telling him about the baby sooner. Howard held the knife to her stomach and she flinched. "Morgan," she called out again, closing her eyes briefly and saying a quick prayer before she opened them again to look at Hotch. _

_Before she knew what was happening, she felt the knife slide into her flesh. She felt the pain, but then it was gone. She opened her eyes briefly and saw Hotch. She smiled, not wanting him to remember her without a smile. She had so much she wanted to say to him but the darkness crept up before she could utter a word. She looked once more, into his dark eyes. Then… _

Emily sat up in bed. She glanced around the room, panting. She felt Hotch's hand on her back and was slightly comforted by his presence. She placed her hand on her stomach and burst into tears. Hotch pulled her close to his chest and held her while she cried. "I had a nightmare," she said quietly, through the sobs. Hotch nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I know sweetheart. I know," he replied. He held her while she cried, until she fell back to sleep. From what he knew this was the first time she'd had a nightmare since this whole thing had begun. He kept his arm around her, as she rested her head on his chest, and when he was sure she was asleep again, he closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: I had to chuck a nightmare sequence in somewhere and figured now would be a good chance. They're out of the hospital so no more three-hourly wake up calls meaning Emily has a chance to get a full REM sleep. Also, I figured Hotch would be there so he could help her calm down. Plus it was a good idea to go back and see the incident from Emily's POV. Hope I did them all justice. Please Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15: On the road again

A/N: More driving, more fun. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or "When I'm 64."

* * *

They were halfway between Missoula and their next pit-stop, Billings Montana, when Emily felt a sudden biological urge. "Uh, Hotch," she said nervously. She didn't want to have to make him stop. She knew he had a timeline, a plan for when he wanted to get to certain towns. But she really needed to go and didn't want to push her luck with her bladder control.

Hotch looked over and frowned. "What is it?" he asked. Emily bit her lip. "I'm sorry but I'm busting. Can we please make a stop soon?" she begged. Hotch's face softened and he nodded. "Of course we can," he replied. Seeing the relief on Emily's face he wrinkled his brow. "I know that I'm a bit of a drill sergeant when it comes to time-frames but you can still tell me these things. I'm supposed to be taking care of you," he said quietly. Emily reached over and squeezed his leg. "And you are. And I thank you for that. I just didn't want to screw up your itinerary," she explained. Hotch looked at her and smiled. "Sweetheart, you've been screwing up my itinerary since the day you walked into my office. I don't think it'd matter much if you stopped now," he teased. Emily smacked his leg and pretended offence. Hotch chuckled and reached over to take her hand.

They were pulled over at a rest-stop just outside Manhattan, MT. Emily was in the bathroom so Hotch decided to call Rossi and check on things back home. "Rossi," he answered succinctly. "Hey Dave," Hotch answered. "Aaron. How are you both?" Rossi asked, his voice instantly brightening at the sound of his friend's voice. He'd received a message the day before, saying that Emily had been released and they were heading home, due back on the Friday.

Hotch smiled. "We're fine. We're about halfway to Billings now, should get there just after lunch. Then we head to Dickinson for the night," he explained. "And how's Emily?" Rossi asked. He knew in his gut that Hotch would be taking good care of her but he thought he'd ask anyway. Hotch smiled when he saw Emily walking out of the restrooms. She obviously hadn't liked what she saw but looked sufficiently relieved nonetheless. "She's here. Hang on and let me put you on speaker," Hotch said as Emily walked over. He mouth "Rossi" and she nodded.

"Dave. How are things back home? The FBI hasn't imploded with Hotch's absence?" she teased. Hotch rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist. Dave chuckled on the other end, relieved to hear the bright tone of Emily's voice. "Things are fine. What about you? You're not pushing yourself?" he asked. Emily rolled her eyes. "No _MOM_, I'm fine. I'm getting plenty of rest and Hotch is taking great care of me," she said, patting his stomach. "Good to hear," he replied. "Well, we'd better get going. Have to be in Dickinson no later than seven," Hotch said into the phone, ignoring the patronizing eye roll Emily was shooting him. "Alright guys, drive safe and Hotch," Rossi started, "Try and live a little. You can't always live by an itinerary." Emily burst into laughter and Hotch said an obligatory goodbye before he hung up. He stood back and folded his arms. Emily reached up and pinched his cheeks. "Awww, you can't pull the classic Agent Hotchner glare out when you're standing in front of a woman who's seen you naked," she teased. Hotch rolled his eyes and pulled open the passenger door. When Emily was seated he closed the door and made his way around to the driver's side. He glanced at his watch and sighed as he did the math in his hair. He'd have to speed, and rush through lunch, if they were going to make it to Dickinson by 7.

* * *

Hotch sighed as Emily opened the door to their room. Hotch rushed inside and threw their bags on the long, green couch along the wall. He pulled out his cell and dropped on the bed next to Emily. He dialed the number, put the phone on speaker and waited. Emily frowned and looked at him as he kicked his shoes onto the floor. When Jessica answered the phone, Emily grinned.

"Hey Jess. It's Aaron and Emily. Is Jack there?" Hotch called into the phone. Jessica said hi before she handed the phone to Jack. "Daddy? Emly?" he called out. Hotch smiled and reached for Emily's hand. "How you doin buddy?" Hotch asked. They lay back on the bed and listened to Jack recount his day at preschool. Emily sighed. This was perfect. Lying in bed with Hotch, listening to that little boy's voice. She fought off her heavy eyelids, but to no prevail. Soon she fell asleep. Hotch looked over and smiled. He stood up from the bed and moved out to the balcony to finish the conversation.

A half hour later he came back inside. He had only spent another five minutes talking to Jack, then said goodbye, before calling Simon to let him know how they were going and where they were tonight. "Sounds like you're taking good care of her Aaron," Simon commented. Hotch nodded, "Yes sir," he replied. Simon smiled. He didn't trust many people, especially given his former job, but there was something about Hotch that made him feel at ease. The two men talked awhile longer, Aaron explaining where they were planning to stop the following night, before they said goodnight.

Hotch walked over to the bed and lay down next to Emily. She was exhausted and he couldn't stand to wake her again. Her shower/wound cleaning could wait a little longer. He placed his hand on her hip and fell asleep.

* * *

Emily was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Hotch was in the shower, taking his turn. "_When I get older losing my hair, Many years from now, Will you be sending me a valentine, Birthday greetings, bottles of wine._" Emily poked her head through the shower curtain and smiled at Hotch. He had his head under the faucet, washing his hair, and singing along to the Beatle's. "_Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I'm 64," _she sang along. Hotch looked up, shocked. He started to blush and Emily laughed. "Of course I will honey," she teased. Hotch splashed her with the water and she squealed. "64, 84, 104… what about then?" he asked. Emily patted his chest. "As long as you can stand me… I'm yours," she said. Hotch smiled and leant over to kiss her. He pulled back and smacked his lips. "Hmm… minty." Emily smiled and went back to the sink.

* * *

A/N: So with all the seriousness of the hospital stay and the nightmares and the calling Emily's dad, not to mention Hotch's obsession with running a tight itinerary, I thought I'd chuck a couple of fun bits in. The Jack call and the bathroom scene. And for those who remember the end of "The Peformer," where we found out Hotch's favourite album, I'm just carrying on that theme. Thus the Beatles song in Chapter 14 and in this one. Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 16: Leaving it all behind

A/N: I don't want to draw this trip out too long so I'm gonna try and squeeze a couple of days into this chapter. Please read it and let me know if I should edit and expand the story. I just really want to get them back to DC so they can reunite with the team and Jack.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Or Starbucks. Or Doubletree. Or Funny Face. Or Good Morning Vietnam.

* * *

They were just pausing in Fargo, ND. Enough time to run into a store, buy lunch, then get out again. They needed to make up some time so they could get an early night in Minneapolis.

Emily walked out of the Starbucks, carrying their two coffees and a bag of food. Hotch took the drinks and hopped into the driver's side while Emily sat in the passenger seat. Hotch put the drinks in the cup-holders and took the ham, cheese, tomato sandwich that Emily held out. He turned on the ignition and they were, once again, on their way.

Emily ate half of her spinach and feta roll then swapped with Hotch. He raised his eyebrows as he ate the other half. "You like?" Emily asked, taking a bite of the sandwich. Hotch nodded. "I suppose. For something that doesn't have _any _meat," he replied. Emily rolled her eyes. "Caveman," she muttered under her breath. "What was that?" he asked. Emily smiled sheepishly and shook her head as she swallowed. "Nothing honey. Just praising man's ability to evolve," she joked. Hotch faked a laugh then scowled. Emily giggled and reached for her drink.

* * *

Hotch pulled into the carpark of the Doubletree. He turned off the ignition and tapped Emily's shoulder. "Honey, we're here," he said quietly, before hopping out of the car to get their bags. Emily sat up and looked around. She looked up at the tall building and sighed. As much as she liked a road trip, she wasn't a fan of the constant daze her medications put her in. She wanted to make the most of this time with Hotch, to spend it together, just the two of them. It was a luxury they didn't have back home. She sighed and got out of the car to join Hotch. He took her hand and led her upstairs to the concierge.

The moment they got to their room Emily grabbed her PJ's and went to have a shower. Hotch sighed and lay back on the bed. This last leg was tough. And not in terms of driving time or distance. Emily had fallen asleep a number of times but had woken up each time with a nightmare. Each time Howard had thrust that knife into her stomach. She woke up screaming and Hotch had to pull the car to the side of the road to calm her down. It was horrible. He only hoped that a shower and something to eat would cheer her up.

He sat up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. She had turned on the water for the shower so Hotch knocked and opened the door. "Em, I'm gonna order room service. What do you…" he stopped speaking when he saw her. She was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in only her underwear, looking down at her exposed wound. The bandage lay on the counter. She was crying.

Hotch stepped into the bathroom and walked over to her side. "Em, what is it?" he asked quietly. Emily shook her head and pointed to her stomach. "What is it? I have a giant scar on my stomach and I don't know…" she cried. Hotch shook his head and pulled her to his chest. "Honey, it's just a scar. I've got plenty too… we match," he said, trying to cheer her up. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered pathetically. Hotch pulled back and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he said, trying to assure her. Emily shook her head and ran her hands over his waist. "I do. I'm being so whiney and moody. And you're being fantastic. You're doing all the driving and you're waking up with me in the middle of the night. You must be exhausted," she said. Hotch smiled and shook his head.

"Honey, I'm a workaholic who usually doesn't get much more than five hours sleep a night, then works a fourteen hour day. Until I started dating you, I only ever rested when I was too exhausted to move. Or when I was lying in a hospital bed. So don't worry about me," he explained, pulling her back against his chest, "You just worry about getting better and getting enough sleep. I'll take care of the rest." Emily leant back and smiled, tears pooling in her eyes.

She looked up at Hotch, then leant forward and kissed him. He ran his hands over her body, bringing them to rest on her hips. Emily started to pull his polo shirt over his head. He brought his hands up and stopped her. "Honey, I want to but… We shouldn't," he said quietly. Emily rolled her eyes. "I wasn't thinking we had to do _that,_" she explained, "I just thought, we both need a shower so…" She ran her hands up the inside of his shirt and he smiled.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head, pulled down his pants, and she took off her underwear. He helped her into the shower and put shampoo in his hands, running them through her hair. He washed her body, being careful around her stomach, then it was his turn. She washed his hair and scrubbed his body, slowly massaging his tense shoulders.

When they were finished Hotch reached around Emily to turn off the water and she kissed him. He lifted her up and placed her on the floor of the bathroom. They dried themselves, dressed in their PJ's, then went to bed, the sounds of Audrey Hepburn and Fred Astaire singing them to sleep.

* * *

The next day was another big one. They paused briefly in Madison, Wisconsin, to pick up lunch, before they were once again on their way. Hotch smiled when he saw the sign that showed the turnoff to a city they both recognized. He looked over at Emily and she nodded. They pulled to the side of the highway and set up the camera once more. This time, Hotch and Emily faced each other, kissing, and pointing at the sign about their heads. The sign read, "Milwaukee: 81 miles." After taking a few photos, they jumped back in the car and were on their way once more.

They arrived in Chicago earlier than expected. It was about 4:15 when they drove into the carpark of the Drake Hotel. Hotch got out of the driver's side and stretched his arms and legs. Emily smiled and pulled their bags from the back-seat. Hotch frowned and took them from her. "No heavy lifting," he scolded. Emily rolled her eyes. She hated being treated like an invalid. She was perfectly capable of carrying her own bags. Provided they weren't too heavy… and she carried them on her right side… and she didn't bump them too much… and she slung the strap over her shoulder AND held onto the handle.

Ok, so maybe she _shouldn't _carry them, but she could at least offer. After everything Hotch had done for her over the past week, she really needed to figure out an AWESOME birthday present this year. Mind you she had better options at her disposal than last year, given their reasonably new relationship. She smiled and reached for his outstretched hand. "What you thinking?" he asked quietly as they waited for the elevator. Emily shook her head and smiled. "Nothing," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

They decided to make the most of their afternoon in Chicago. Emily was feeling surprisingly chipper and keen to do something other than sleep. Then she had an idea. She grabbed the keys to their rental and smiled mischievously as she grabbed her purse. "Where are we going?" Hotch asked. Emily didn't answer, but grabbed his camera from his ready bag and took his hand. She led him back down to the car and this time, she drove. It was an automatic so it wouldn't be too strenuous. Hotch sat in the passenger seat, confused. Until they pulled up.

They made their way to the front door and knocked. Emily heard the footsteps and smiled when the woman opened the door. "Emily! What are you doing here?" Fran cried out, opening the screen door. She stepped back and wrinkled her brow. "Is Derek in trouble again?" she asked. Emily smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all. We're just on our way back to DC and I thought it'd be nice to drop in," Emily explained to Morgan's mom.

Emily turned to Hotch. "I don't know if you two have met. Fran Morgan, this is Aaron Hotchner, our Unit Chief. Hotch, this is Derek's mother," Emily explained. Hotch held out his hand, amazed. "Mrs. Morgan. It's lovely to meet you," he said. Fran blushed. "Please, call me Fran. And it's great to meet you too. Derek's told us a lot about the team but we've only ever met Emily and Spencer," she explained. She stepped back in the doorway and gestured for them to come in.

"So you said you were headed back to DC? Are you driving?" she asked, as she led them to the small kitchen. She offered them a seat and started to make coffee. "Yeah, we're on our way back from Seattle," Emily started. Fran looked over with wide eyes. "Your _driving _back from Seattle? Why aren't you flying?" she asked. Emily forced a smile and nervously ran her hand over her stomach. "I uh… I was injured and I'm not allowed to fly for awhile," she explained. Fran gasped. "But you're ok now?" she asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Just needing lots of sleep and lots of rest. But I should be back to work next Monday," she said. Hotch cleared his throat. "Or the Monday after." Emily rolled her eyes and Fran chuckled.

Fran brought the coffees over and joined them at the table. "Well, injury or not it's lovely to see you again," she remarked. Emily smiled and took a sip of her coffee before turning to Hotch. "Since our visit a few years ago, we've kept in contact and caught up over the phone. I'm her spy on Derek," Emily explained. Hotch smiled and raised his eyebrows, placing his arm behind her. "So… are you two…?" Fran asked conspicuously. Emily chuckled and nodded. Fran grinned and nodded. "Interesting," she replied. "So how's my baby boy doing?" she asked. They chatted for a few awhile, Hotch even throwing in some conversation tidbits. When it was getting close to seven, Hotch cleared his throat. "This has been lovely Mrs… Fran. But we really should be getting back to the hotel. Emily needs her rest," Hotch said, running a concerned hand down her arm. Fran nodded. "Of course. I'm just glad you could drop in," she said as they walked to the door. Emily smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks for having us. I'll give Derek a hug when we get home," she said quietly. Fran nodded and touched Emily's face. "You take care. And get your rest," she said in a motherly tone. Hotch raised his eyebrows when Fran leant up and kissed his cheek. She pointed at him. "And you take care of this girl… although I suspect you already do," she said sternly. Hotch nodded and ran his hand down Emily's back. "Of course ma'am," he replied. They said goodbye and Emily squeezed Hotch's hand as they walked down to the car. "Good surprise?" she asked as they buckled up. Hotch turned the ignition and nodded. "Good surprise."

* * *

Toledo was just one more drive-thru lunch between Chicago and Pittsburgh. Though they could've skipped through Pittsburgh and still gotten home at a reasonable hour, they decided to spend the night. Emily had fallen asleep once more so Hotch thought it would be best to take a rest. They pulled into the Renaissance and hopped out of the car, taking the walk to their last hotel room for the trip. Emily hurried and showered, before she climbed into bed.

Hotch went through the same process of cleaning over the wounds with the alcohol rub, wincing when he heard Emily's whimper, before blowing over the wound to soothe it. Then he gently stuck the bandage over it. He leant over and kissed her stomach gently. Emily smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He sat up and pulled her pajama top down to cover her stomach, then lay down next to her. "Thank you so much Hotch. For everything. You've gone above and beyond," she whispered. Hotch looked at his hands, fidgeting with the wrapping from the bandage, and shook his head. He looked back up at Emily. "I did nothing more than take care of you. I did nothing more than what you've done for me," he whispered back. Emily leant down to kiss him, the passion building. He pulled away when he felt his heart start to race. "I really need a shower," he whispered. Emily chuckled and nodded. "Alright. You go and shower… get rid of your," she coughed, "Little friend. And I'll find us a movie to watch." Hotch smiled and jumped up from the bed. "Nothing girly!" he called out as he closed the bathroom door.

Emily had fallen asleep during "Good Morning Vietnam." Hotch turned down the volume on the TV and ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred and turned on her side to face him, burying her face in his chest. He glanced down and saw that her shirt had ridden up so that he could see the edges of the bandage. He frowned. He didn't like to see her in pain, or even uncomfortable. He hated seeing her lying in that hospital bed, tubes and machines keeping her alive. And he hated watching while the nurse's cleaned out her wound, looking at the stitches, and wondering what must have been going through her mind every time she looked down at her stomach. Not only did she now have to deal with the physical pain of her wounds, but also the emotional pain of losing her baby… his baby… their baby. He felt a tear fall down his face and he quickly reached up to wipe it away. He made a resolution to give her that chance again… that chance to be a mother. He squeezed her shoulder tight, turned off the TV, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Emily looked up at the sign as they passed through Frederick, MD. 51 miles to home. Emily sighed and Hotch looked over and smiled. "I called Dave to tell him we'd be home today and he said not to worry about coming into the office. They just got back from a case in Texas so they'd most likely be having an early day. And I called Jess to tell her we'd pick Jack up from school. Is that alright?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded, patting his leg. "Of course honey. I wanna see him so much," she replied. Hotch smiled and looked back at the road. "Me too," he replied.

Emily wondered whether now was the right time to bring this topic up, but it had been bothering her for most of the drive home. "Honey, when were in Seattle, you asked… I mean… You might've just been trying to distract me but…" she frowned when she couldn't think of the right words. Hotch looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled. "I asked you to move in with me," he finished for her. Emily squeezed his leg and nodded. "Yeah…" she replied nervously. Hotch glanced at her and smiled. "Well… I still do, if that's what you're wondering," he offered. Emily smiled and nodded. "I was… but good. I do too," she replied. Hotch nodded and looked back at the road. "Good. We can start looking tonight if you'd like?" he asked. Emily grinned and nodded. "Ok. I mean, we should really get Jack's opinion too. After all, it's gonna be his home as well," she explained. Hotch squeezed her hand and smiled. "It's gonna be _our _home," he said, sighing.

* * *

They went past Emily's house to drop off her ready bag and pick up some clothes for the weekend. They also needed to take the rental to the car-yard. Emily picked up her car and followed Hotch to the M-Street Avis, before they drove together to Jack's school. They leant on the side of the car, drinking their coffees, and waiting for Jack to come out. When he walked through the doors of the school and saw them waiting, his face lit up.

"Daddy! Emly!" he cried out, running towards them. Hotch bent down to pick up his five-year old and hugged him tight. "Hey buddy. How you going?" he asked, squeezing his son. Jack smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around his dad's neck. He turned to Emily and grinned. Jack was about to throw himself into her arms but Hotch stopped him. He turned around and sat him on the bonnet of Emily's sedan. "Buddy, now I have to tell you something," he started.

Jack nodded and smiled at Emily. Emily grinned back and sat next to Jack, running her fingers through his hair. Hotch looked up at Emily, then back at Jack. "Now Emily has hurt her stomach, but she's ok now. But you have to be careful ok? You have to be gentle and not touch her tummy," Hotch explained. Emily looked down at Jack, preparing for the worst. But instead of being upset he just nodded. "Ok Daddy. But does that mean I can't hug her?" he asked. Hotch smiled and shook his head. "You can hug me, you just have to be careful," Emily explained. Jack nodded and Hotch helped him stand on the bonnet.

He smiled when Jack wrapped his arms around Emily's neck, being extra careful not to squeeze to tight. He stepped back and smiled. "Are you all better now Emly?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded, ruffling his hair. "I'm feeling _a lot _better Jack," she smiled. Hotch picked his son up and placed him next to the car. He helped him climb in and buckle up, then walked around to the driver's side. Emily sighed and leant back on the drive back to Hotch's place. She squeezed his hand. She couldn't be happier. She had Hotch next to her, and Jack there too. What more could she want?

* * *

A/N: They're home! And I couldn't resist throwing in a little cute Jack moment. I thought they couldn't go through Chicago and not visit Morgan's mom. Emily had visited in the "Profiler, Profiled" episode so I thought the two women know each other, not to mention the fact that Emily and Hotch work so closely with Fran's son. So it would be nice to visit. Plus it gave me ideas for another chapter. I also had to address the "moving in together" thread that Hotch threw in a couple of chapters ago. And I didn't want it to just be a spur of the moment, trying to distract her, thing.

Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17: Heavy thoughts tonight

A/N: This story is getting so long! But it's just one of those things I keep coming back to. This chapter is pretty horrible and thus has a fitting, horrible song to inspire. "Enter Sandman," by Metallica.

**BIG MASSIVE WARNING**: I wasn't intending on writing this nightmare sequence, it just kinda happened. You don't need to read this to understand the story so if you get slightly squeamish with gross/violence/thoughts or images of the team dying, then DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. It's not really necessary to the story but I thought I'd add it in anyway. FYI Emily dreams of team-member's deaths.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch rolled over in bed and reached out to wrap his arm around Emily's waist. But she wasn't there. He opened his eyes and pat her side of the bed. Cool. He sat up and looked around the room. Then he saw his ensuite light on and frowned. It was still early and she'd been exhausted when they'd gone to bed last night. She and Jack had made dinner, then she'd built a huge lego house with him, before they watched a movie. He shook his head, _maybe she'd pushed herself a bit much_, he thought to himself.

Emily wanted to sleep. She really did. But now that she was home again, not worried about getting back to DC, the nightmares had moved to a whole new level.

The one that had just woken her up had been the worst so far. It had been a combination of a few cases, closing in the death of her team… her family. This particular nightmare brought back memories of severed fingers, the pear of anguish, and screwdriver's to the stomach. Towards the end, Emily was racing through the forest outside of Seattle, on her own. When she came to a clearing, there they were.

_JJ was lying on the ground, holding her head. Ray was standing over her body, holding a shovel and a screwdriver. Emily held up her weapon. "Ray Campion, this is the FBI. Step back and put the weapons down," she called out. Ray just laughed, held up the shovel, and thrust it into JJ's stomach. Emily looked back up at Ray and he was smiling, JJ's blood splattered on his face. Suddenly there was a burst of light, and the two of them had disappeared. _

_Emily looked up when she heard the laughter. She felt a jump in the pit of her stomach. She'd heard that laugh before. Emily raced around another corner on the path and stopped when she saw him. Earl was hunched over Derek's cold, still body. Emily held up her weapon, but Earl just smiled. "You're too late. The eyes are mine." _

… The nightmare continued in much the same fashion, Emily saw the deaths of each of her friends, her team-mates. But the worst came right before she woke up. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop him. She was too late.

Emily had just seen Hankel shoot Reid, his lifeless body thrown into the freshly dug grave. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was standing near another clearing. She squinted to make out the figures and gasped.

_Foyet had a .44 held to Hotch's head. He was grinning and Emily felt sick to her stomach. She held out her weapon and looked right into Foyet's eyes. There was something there… something they had missed. But she couldn't figure it out. _

"_Emily. If you have the shot take it," Hotch said, his voice unwavering. Emily shook her head. Why couldn't she concentrate? Hotch repeated his order and Foyet laughed as he ran the gun through Hotch's hair. "Emily won't take the shot. She's afraid to shoot the man she loves," Foyet taunted. Emily took a deep breath. Just as she pulled the trigger, so did Foyet. The two bodies fell to the ground. Emily ran to Hotch's side. Foyet was dead, Hotch barely breathing. Hotch reached up with his last ounce of energy and brushed her hair back from her face. "I love you Emily Prentiss," he whispered. Emily felt the tears start to fall as Hotch closed his eyes. She pressed her hand to the wound in his chest, but to no avail. He was gone._

She'd climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She leant over the sink and splashed cold water over her face. When she looked up, she cringed. Nightmares or not, if she didn't get a good night sleep soon, she was going to fall apart. She heard footsteps and took a deep breath. She wiped her face with a towel and looked up just as Hotch made his way into the bathroom.

Hotch reached up and ran his fingers through Emily's hair. "You ok?" he asked quietly. Emily nodded and hung the towel back up on the railing. "Yeah, just having nightmares," she offered. Hotch nodded and pulled her to his chest. "It's alright. It was just a dream," he whispered. Emily felt a tear escape her eye. She reached up to wipe it away and forced a smile. "Yep. Just a dream," she replied. Hotch frowned, wishing she'd tell him about it, but knowing he shouldn't push. He took her hand and led her back to bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He ran his fingers of the bare-skin of her arms and waited until her breathing evened out.


	18. Chapter 18: Lose myself in your arms

A/N: The beginning of the house-hunt. And some fun with the girls and the boys.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily walked down M Street towards the café she where she was meeting the girls for lunch. It was the Saturday morning after their return to DC and Emily hadn't seen the girls since Seattle. She pushed her way through the door and did a quick scope of the premises, looking for her friends. When JJ stood up from the table they'd procured, Emily smiled and joined them.

JJ stood when she saw Emily. She and Garcia were so excited to see their friend. Granted they'd only been separated for a week but that was long enough when you were used to spending most of your day with someone.

JJ and Emily embraced, then it was Garcia's turn. "How are you? How you feeling?" JJ asked. Emily sat down and ordered her latte before turning back to her friends. "I'm feeling good. Still can't quite reach the top shelf of the freezer, but Hotch is taking care of that," she explained.

Garcia had been the last on the team to find out about Hotch and Emily's four-month relationship, so she was still getting used to the idea. She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, I hear you guys have kept quite a secret," she said, poking Emily's arm. Emily smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes, but you know the reasons why…" her voice trailed off and the women nodded.

"So where are the two Hotchner boys this morning?" JJ asked as she stirred her coffee. Emily smiled. "Uh the last I saw of them plans were being made to build the monolith fort for 2010. Dining room chairs were being set up and bed-sheets were being judged on their ability to cover the chairs adequately," she explained. The girls laughed and picked up their menus to figure out their orders. Once the waitress had taken their orders, they sat back to chat. Garcia wanted to know all of the juicy gossip about the past four months, and JJ wanted to see how the trip had gone.

Emily told them about the "new memories" they'd created in Spokane and Milwaukee, as well as the visit with Derek's mom. "That was really sweet of you Em," Garcia said, rubbing her friend's arm. Emily shrugged. "Well I just figured we couldn't go to Chicago without seeing Fran. And it seemed like a good excuse to catch her up on her son's gossip," Emily explained.

The girls spent hours chatting and eating and catching up. The others were excited when Emily told them about Hotch asking her to move in. "This is a big step," Garcia thought out loud. Emily nodded. "And I was thinking, when we find a place and I have to pack, we'll have to have a girls only night. I was thinking some sort of music, dancing, drinking, packing kind of party," she suggested. The girls laughed and nodded, and started to plan their party.

As they were leaving Emily turned to her friends and gave them each a hug goodbye. "So we're still on for drinks Tuesday night," Garcia checked with the others. They nodded and JJ pointed at Emily. "And I'll talk to my cousin about procuring some boxes for moving," she said. Emily nodded and smiled. "Thanks girls. I'll see you Monday," she called out, before turning to walk back to Hotch's.

* * *

Emily got back to Hotch and Jack's and opened the door. She chuckled when she walked through the lounge and heard the hushed whispers coming from the bed-sheet-dining-chairs fort in the dining room.

Hotch turned to Jack when he heard the door click open. "Ok buddy. You gotta be quiet now. Emily's gonna find us if we're not quiet," he whispered. Jack nodded and tried hard to suppress the nervous giggle in his chest.

Emily walked through to the kitchen and placed her bag on the counter. "Wow. The boys must've gone. Well that just leaves me alone to eat this chocolate cake," she said loudly. She giggled when she heard Hotch trying to shush his five-year old. She opened and closed the doors in the kitchen, trying to make as much noise as possible. "Now, where are some nice small plates, perfect for a slice of delicious chocolate cake?" she thought out loud.

Jack couldn't help himself, the thought of chocolate cake to hard to resist. He stood up quickly, taking the sheet with him. "Emly! Please can I have some cake? I want cake," he cried out. Emily chuckled when she saw Jack standing in the dining room, covered in a sheet. Hotch laughed and pulled the sheet back over his face, "I want cake too," Hotch said. Emily couldn't help but laugh at his mussed hair, and burst into laughter when Jack started tugging at the sheet. When he finally freed his face she smiled and nodded. "Alright. You can have some cake too," she said, unable to resist their adorable faces.

Hotch stood up and picked up his son. They made their way over to the kitchen and looked at the cake in the box. "Yummy," Jack said under his breath. Hotch smiled and sat him on the bench while he helped Emily serve up the slices. They walked over to the now dismantled fort. Hotch threw the sheet back over the chairs and they all crawled in.

After the cake was finished, Hotch piled their plates and put them on the floor while Emily picked up a book. He looked over at them and smiled. Jack was curled up next to Emily while she read. By the end of the book, Jack was asleep. Emily ran her fingers through his hair and looked over to see that Hotch had also fallen asleep. She lay her head on a cushion and sighed.

* * *

The following Sunday, Hotch had arranged for Emily and himself to meet a real estate agent. He had called earlier in the week to tell him what they were looking for. A medium to large family home, close to the city and close enough to Quantico. Large backyard, a couple of living areas, and most importantly, a tub in the master bathroom. Emily wanted a tub and Hotch was determined to get it for her. He'd build it himself if he had to. Though, apart from being able to kill a man with his bare hands and shoot a weapon accurately, he wasn't really known for being good with his hands.

They arrived at the front of the first house and Emily looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. He rolled his eyes. "This is the first one of many that James said we'd look at today. We can't expect to fall in love with the first place we look at can we?" he asked, squeezing her hand. Emily sighed and shook her head. They hopped out of the car and walked over to meet James, their real estate agent, on the front porch. Emily looked around at the dilapidated porch swing and the painted-shut windows. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter… just some fun family/girl moments plus the start of the house-hunt. Don't worry, it doesn't take them long.


	19. Chapter 19: Pull them all together

A/N: Just a fun/fluffy/family chapter. The joy of moving! And I actually did a property search to find the perfect Emily/Hotch house. It is quite beautiful and I'm jealous of whoever gets to buy this property.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, or Hall and Oates.

* * *

Emily walked onto the deck of 2918 Adams Place, Falls Church Virginia and breathed deeply. This was their home. She could feel it. Emily looked out over the freshly mown grass, the huge open space just begging to be used for a football game or catch. The tree in the corner of the yard was the perfect place to build a fort, the space around the fenced yard perfect for a garden.

She felt his arm wrap around her waist and leant on his shoulder. "So what do _you_ think?" he asked. Emily smiled and looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I agree," he replied. She turned to face him. "Do you think we can put down a bid today?" she asked. Hotch looked around the backyard, then back at Emily, and nodded. Emily clapped her hands excitedly. "Really?" she asked excitedly. Hotch nodded. "And if it goes well, I'd like to bring Jack here. That way he can choose his own room," Hotch explained. Emily nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you Aaron," she whispered. Hotch kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Emily."

* * *

JJ popped the cork on the champagne bottle and quickly held it over the dish towel. Emily and Garcia giggled as she poured them each a glass of the bubbly liquid. They held up their glasses and burst out laughing. "We're supposed to toast to something," Garcia cried out between laughs. JJ nodded. "Ok ok I've got one," she said, holding up her glass and waiting for the others. When they followed suit, she looked at Emily, then at Garcia. "To Emily and Hotch. And many girly sleepovers at their beautiful new home!" she cried out. The other two erupted once more, taking quick sips of their champagne.

It was Friday night and they'd been packing up Emily's belongings all day and had just two more boxes of books left to pack. The guys were coming around in the morning to start the moving process. Emily was just grateful that their new place was big enough to fit all of their stuff. She was planning on giving some of their books away to Good Will, considering they had doubles of a lot of them.

Emily leant back on a pile of boxes marked "Kitchen," and sighed. "Can you girls believe this is happening? I can't believe it's happening. I mean, I'm essentially becoming a partner and a mother in one fell swoop. I'm… I don't know if I can do this," she said, sudden panic setting in. JJ sat up and stared at her friend. "What do you mean?" she asked, sobriety suddenly kicking in. Emily put her champagne down on the floor and stood up. She started to pace, then turned to her friends.

"I don't want to replace Hayley. Jack doesn't need another mother. And there's no way that I can fill her shoes. I mean… she literally gave her life for him. And while I believe that I love him enough to do the same… I can't know that for sure," she babbled.

JJ stood and grabbed Emily's hands. "Em. You can do this. You love Hotch and Jack. And they love you… you guys are a family," she said assuringly. Emily looked into her friend's eyes and started to nod. "And you don't have to replace Hayley. Hotch would never ask you to do that. All he's asking you to do is be with him. That simple," she continued. Emily nodded again and hugged her friend tight. "I sometimes don't think I deserve this," she cried out. JJ stroked Emily's back. "Honey, you definitely deserve this," she whispered. Emily stood back and smiled. "Thanks Jayje."

Their moment was broken when Garcia jumped up from the floor in front of the iPod dock and squealed. "Ok, it's dancing time!" she shouted as Hall and Oates' "You make my dreams come true" blasted through the shell of the apartment. The girls held hands and danced and sung. Eventually they grew tired, the effects of alcohol, dancing, and packing, and climbed into the sleeping bags set up in the living room.

* * *

JJ sat up on the floor when she heard the knock echoing through the apartment. At first she thought it was her head that was causing the echo, but then she remembered where she was. She looked over at her two companions and they were fast asleep still. She pushed herself up and plodded down the hall, rubbing her eyes. She opened the door to see Hotch and Morgan's smiling faces. "Shut up… not a word," she said grimly, pointing at the guys. Hotch frowned and Morgan smiled at him. "I'm guessing the girls had a uh… late night," he said. Hotch shook his head and followed JJ down the hall towards the girl's camp.

He couldn't suppress the chuckle when he saw Emily and Garcia still sound asleep on the floor. Emily was in her favourite PJ's: her short pink bottoms, and her white singlet. She was lying face-down, her hair over her face.

Morgan knelt down beside Garcia and rubbed her back. "Cmon Baby Girl. Time to get up," Morgan sang. Garcia patted her hand around until she found Morgan's knee. She reached up and smacked him in the face playfully. "Head hurting. You speak, yours will be too," she mumbled into her pillow. Morgan looked over at Hotch, then down at Emily. He chuckled. She had a perfectly good sleeping bag, but must've been either too drunk or too tired to bother slipping in properly. She lay on the floor with one leg in the bag, and the other one out.

Hotch ran his hand over Emily's back. He looked up at JJ and smiled. She was starting to wake up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm guessing you girls had fun last night," he quipped. JJ nodded and yawned. "Yeah, I think we made through the early nineties on Em's iPod before we all crashed. I remember singing some Alanis Morissette and some Barenaked Ladies. That's about it," she explained. Hotch chuckled and leant over to kiss Emily's forehead. "Time to get up honey. It's moving day," Hotch whispered in her ear. JJ was busy helping Morgan wake a barely conscious Garcia so he brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek.

"I'm awake. I just need coffee before I can actually move," she mumbled into her pillow. Hotch smiled. "Well," he said, pulling the white bag from behind his back, "If you open your eyes and sit up you can have coffee." Emily immediately opened her eyes and sat up. She took the Styrofoam cup, took a sip, then placed one arm around Hotch's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ok, you two. After all the partying last night, the very little sleep that I've actually had, and my general aversion to public displays of affection, you're gonna have to stop that or I'm gonna puke," Garcia cried out. Hotch looked over at Garcia, then back at Emily and smiled. He stood up and nodded. "Alright. Well Reid, Will, and Rossi are waiting at the new place with Jack and Henry, so why don't Morgan and I start loading the first car while you girls freshen up," he suggested. The girls all nodded and Emily actually smiled. Hotch kissed the top of her head and stood up. She continued to sip her coffee while Morgan and Hotch started loading the trolley with the first few boxes of books.

* * *

The actual _moving_ part of the "Great Hotchner/Prentiss Move 2010" was completed by lunch. All that was left to do was unpack and decide what was going to charity. Emily and JJ were unpacking the kitchen boxes when Rossi and Reid arrived with the pizza. "Where do you want all of these?" Reid asked, carrying eight boxes. Emily smiled and her eyes widened at the sight of his skinny arms struggling. "Uh, there's a sheet in the living room. Just put them on there and we can all sit in there for the moment," she said. She and JJ grabbed the paper plates and cups, and the soda, and followed the guys into the large living room. They set up the lunch before calling the troops.

Hotch walked into the living room and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. "How's it going in there?" he whispered in her ear. Emily shrugged. "We should be done with the kitchen soon. You know we have two of _everything_. Literally. Good Will is going to LOVE us," she exclaimed. Hotch smiled and kissed her temple. "How's Jack's room?" she asked. They had set up a bedroom for Jack, as well as given him free reign of the rec room in the basement. It would be the playroom for him and, if they ever fell pregnant, his little brother or sister. Hotch kissed Emily's neck. "It's almost finished. We just have to hang up the baskets and put the clothes away and we're done," he answered, squeezing her side, "Can I get you a slice?" he asked. Emily nodded and watched as Hotch made her a plate with her favourites.

* * *

When all of the pizzas were devoured, and Jack and Henry had fallen asleep, everyone went back to work. Emily and Hotch took the empty boxes out to the trash. On their way back up the driveway, Hotch grabbed Emily hand and pulled her into a hug. He turned and they faced their new home. "Can you believe this is ours?" he asked. Emily shook her head and squeezed his side. "I can't believe _this _is ours," she said, gesturing between the two of them. Hotch turned and pulled her into a kiss. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that he had Emily, and Jack, and that they were starting their new life together.

"Hey you two! Yeah you, the lovebirds making your co-workers and new neighbours sick! You wanna come and tell us where you want your desks in this loft. After all, it is _your _house!" Hotch and Emily looked up and saw Rossi poking his head out of the attic window. Hotch looked down at Emily. "You wanna kill him or will I?" he asked. Emily squeezed his hand. "Together," she said, sweetly. Hotch laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

The house was almost finished. All that was left was to put the DVD's, CD's, and books away. The others had offered but Hotch had explained that Emily was a little obsessive about the order in which they were put away, so to let her do it later. They all chuckled when he said seriously, "It'll be like Christmas for her." Morgan had laughed and pat Hotch's back. "Dude, you're whipped," he teased. Hotch shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets.

The others had left around 8pm, after a full day of helping out. Jack had gone to bed, his room and the rec room finished. Emily and Hotch thanked them for their help and said they'd see them Monday morning. Hotch closed the door and walked through to the living room. Emily was standing in front of her piles of CD's and DVD's. She had labels on boxes for each genre, so she started with the Film Noir, and organized them in alphabetical order until she reached the kids DVD's. They went on the bottom shelf for obvious reasons.

Hotch poured their coffees as she started on the CD's. He placed his hand on her shoulder and passed her the coffee and she sat on the floor and smiled. "Almost there," she sighed, sipping her drink. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Yeah. We just have to set up the rest of the study and it's official," he said quietly. He walked over and sat on the couch. He watched Emily as she sorted through the CD's, making a pile of their doubles, and arranging them in her own way. When she was finished, she picked up her empty mug and placed it on the coffee table, before joining Hotch on the couch. "Welcome home," she whispered. Hotch smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome home," he replied.

* * *

A/N: So readers who've also read through "Reunited" may have noticed the Morgan "you're whipped" moment. I just figure that Hotch wouldn't care about being whipped at home, considering it's Emily. Plus, if anyone's gonna bring it up it's gonna be Morgan.

Also, I have this habit of identifying with Emily and therefore giving her attributes I have myself: in this case my obsessive-compulsive habit of organizing my CD's, DVD's and books in genre then alphabetizing by the title (DVD) or author/artist's surname (CD's and books). Plus considering how she's always impeccably dressed/maintained I figured it wasn't too much of a stress for Emily to have such a compulsion.


	20. Chapter 20: Where my thought's escaping

A/N: I realized it's been awhile since I've done a team-on-a-case chapter so here it is. I don't feel so guilty because this story is really about Hotch/Emily and their growing relationship. Also, FYI, I'm making use of the Prentiss/Emily namechange. P.S. Something funky was going on when I uploaded the doc. So I'm sorry if it's a little bung.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch turned to Morgan and Prentiss. At home, in their home, in Falls Church, she was Emily. Here, in a police station in Wynne, Arkansas, she was Prentiss. He looked at Prentiss and frowned. "Outside, now," he grumbled. Prentiss rolled her eyes and followed him through the doors of the station.

The others looked around. While they all agreed that Prentiss _may have _taken it a little too far this time, they knew that Hotch was also trying to keep his personal feelings out of his decisions as Unit Chief. And he'd been doing a good job until she'd suggested that she take the interview.

It seemed logical to all of them, including Agent Hotchner. She was the same type as the Lewis's victims: tall, slim, brunette, and most importantly, confident. But they also knew that Agent Hotchner was finding it hard to take the lead, with Aaron remembering all too clearly the last time she was put in danger. He still had the (dis)pleasure of seeing her scars every time they made love.

Prentiss growled as she followed Hotch onto the sidewalk. "Hotch, you know I'm right. You know that this is probably the only viable option we have. Let me go in," she pleaded. Hotch shook his head and rubbed his hand over his brow, the sweat from the 96°F heat. How the hell was it this hot in the _morning_?

He looked up at Prentiss. "You're not going in," he replied gruffly. Prentiss shook her head, outraged. Perhaps, if it were cooler, she would be too. But the heat, combined with the fact that her boss (that's who he was right now) was making the wrong call. "Hotch. I look exactly the same as the victims. If I go in, he will open up," she argued. Hotch looked at her for a moment, studying her features. He sighed. He knew she was right, but he didn't have to like it. If she went in there, the guy could open up. But he could also lunge at her and, restrained or not, that scared the hell out of Hotch.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Alright. You go in," he conceded. Prentiss nodded and tried to suppress her smile. "But," he said, holding up his hand, "I'm sending Morgan in too." Hotch knew that if he didn't send someone else in with her, he'd be putting her in danger. But he also knew that he couldn't go in himself, or he'd likely kill the guy if he even _looked _at Emily in a way he didn't approve. Prentiss nodded and pat Hotch's arm. "Just think, the sooner we get him talking, the sooner we can get home and make up," she said, winking. Hotch huffed and followed her back through the door.

The others looked up from their discussion when they heard the footsteps heading towards them. "I'm going in," Prentiss said. She looked at Morgan and nodded. "You too." Morgan nodded and held his arm up, "After you Agent Prentiss." Prentiss nodded and led the way to the interrogation room. Hotch and the others followed, opening the door next to that leading to interrogation. They stood on one side of the double-sided glass window and waited.

* * *

Lewis looked up from his hands when he heard the door open. He saw the black cop walk through the door and huffed. Then, his throat constricted when he saw her. THAT… BITCH. He jerked in his seat, groaning when he felt the chains pull on his arms. If he was loose… his thoughts trailed off as she took a seat across from him and smiled smugly.

"You want something _princess_ or are you just here to take my lunch order?" Lewis asked condescendingly. Prentiss huffed. "Actually, I'm here to take your confession," she admitted. Lewis looked up at Morgan and chuckled. "You hear that? This _woman _thinks she's gonna get me to confess," he said brightly. Morgan said nothing, not even a facial expression. Prentiss nodded. "Yep," she replied succinctly. Lewis huffed again and sat back in his chair. "And what makes you think I'm gonna tell you anything?" he asked. Prentiss shrugged her shoulders and leant forward on the table.

"Cause if you don't," she opened a file and pulled out a photo. Lewis drew a deep breath when he saw it. He wasn't expecting that. "They will never see their Daddy again. At least if you co-operate, you might get to see them," she said, holding out the picture of Lewis and his two children: a daughter and a son. He'd thought he'd covered their existence, keeping them under their mother's surname, living at a different address. Lewis looked up, emotionless. "If I tell you… you'll give me a deal?" he asked. Prentiss nodded. Lewis looked up at Morgan who nodded as well. He looked back at Emily and nodded. "Fine… I'll tell you," he said quietly.

* * *

Two hours later, Prentiss and Morgan walked through the door from interrogation, and met the rest of the team in the conference room. Lewis had just spent the last two hours, going into excruciating detail, the last hours of his six victims' lives. Prentiss had one thought as she listened: she would need a long, hot shower after this. They were packing up the files, getting ready to head straight to the airport. It was just past one so if they sped up the packing, they'd get home in time for dinner. Hotch looked up from the box in his hands and nodded at Prentiss. She smiled back and mouthed "thank you." She knew he was being over-protective, not wanting to put her anywhere near danger. Not even when danger was chained to a table. But she needed him to treat her like anyone else on the team. When she was Emily, he could be overprotective and she appreciated that side of him. But when she was Prentiss, she needed him to remain as objective as possible, and let her be the trained FBI agent she really was.

The team packed their bags and gear in the SUV's and headed to the jet. Soon enough they'd be home and Emily and Aaron could snuggle on the couch while Jack told them about his day at school.

They dropped into the office to leave their paperwork for the next day, then everyone quickly made a dash for it, leaving the horrors of their job behind. Hotch took Emily's hand as they walked towards their car. "You wanna pick up pizza on the way home?" he asked as they climbed in. Emily nodded and threw her bag in the backseat. "Sure. Sounds good. So long as we get pepperoni or your son will never forgive us," she replied. Hotch smiled and nodded.

* * *

They were home by seven and Jack was waiting at the door, having heard the garage door opening moments earlier. Jessica laughed when Hotch opened the door and Jack lunged at them. Emily took Hotch's bag so he could pick up his son, then leant in for her own welcome kiss. "Glad you're home," Jessica said, quickly picking up her bag and heading over to kiss Jack goodbye. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay for pizza? We got a free cheesy-garlic bread?" Emily said, holding up the food.

Jessica shook her head and smiled. "No, it's fine. Mike's waiting for me at home. He's apparently surprising me by cooking," she said brightly. Emily smiled as Hotch put Jack on the floor. He hugged his aunt goodbye then Hotch walked Jess to the front door while Emily set up dinner.

Emily carried the pizza boxes over to the lounge room before returning to the kitchen for plates, cups, and soda. She grabbed the stuff and returned, joined by Hotch and Jack. "Did you get peproni?" Jack asked. Hotch shook his head. "Oops, we forgot," he teased. Jack's jaw dropped and Hotch laughed. Emily smacked his arm playfully and smiled at Jack. "Do you really think we'd forget our favourite little boy's pizza?" she asked. Jack smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Cause you guys love me right?" he asked. Emily looked up at Hotch and smiled, then back down at Jack. "Yep. That's right," she nodded. Jack bounced to the couch and opened up the first box. "Peproni!" he cried out. Emily and Hotch joined him on the couch and they ate and caught up with the little boy.

After dinner, Emily led Jack upstairs to brush his teeth while Hotch cleaned up the mess. He joined them upstairs, in their bathroom, and brushed his teeth too. Then they tucked him into bed and said goodnight.

* * *

Emily sighed as she walked into their room. She started to undress, then walked over to their wardrobe in just her underwear. She pulled out her pajamas and threw them on the bed on the way to the bathroom. She took off her underwear and threw them in the hamper, then climbed into the shower next to Hotch. He stepped aside, lathering himself up, as she stepped under the water to rinse her hair.

"I'm sorry about today," he said quietly. Emily stepped aside and frowned, running her hands through her now soapy hair. "What about? The interrogation?" she asked, then shook her head, "I get it Aaron." Hotch stepped aside after rinsing off his body. He reached up and shifted her under the water, running his hands through her hair to rinse it. "I need to try and remember that you're not just my… partner. You're an agent too… I'm sorry if I forget that sometimes," he replied. Emily smiled and opened her eyes to look at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, kissing him quickly. "Honey, you never have to apologise for loving me…" she started. She kissed him again before continuing. "_Doubting _me, that's a different story." Hotch shook his head seriously, "I would _never _doubt you. You're incredible," he cried out. Emily chuckled. "Really… what else am I?" she asked cheekily.

Hotch grinned and kissed her. "You're beautiful…" he kissed her again, "And intelligent…" and again, "And a helluva shot…" he kissed her neck, "You're linguistically gifted…" he kissed her shoulder, "And you have neat handwriting…" Emily chuckled as he kissed her collar bone. "You're already running out of things? You had to kudos my handwriting?" she exclaimed, pushing at his chest as he kissed his way over her body.

"Nope… I'm just getting to the good stuff," he replied as he looked into her eyes. He kissed her on the lips and pulled her close. "Really? What's next?" she asked. He pulled back and pretended to think, then held up his finger and raised his eyebrows. "You love me," he replied. Emily huffed and leant back, "I do, do I?" she teased. He reached behind her and switched off the faucet. She dropped her jaw and pouted. "I wasn't finished," she whined.

Hotch smiled mischievously and reached out through the shower door for their towels. "If we dry off and take this to the bedroom I can continue my exploration of all of your… wonderful attributes," he suggested, wagging his eyebrows. Emily grinned and immediately started to dry herself, keen for a great end to what could have been another crappy day.

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOO not where I thought this was going but I think it worked out, even if I do say so myself. I was going to try and have them take-down the unsub but it's late and I couldn't be bothered. But I think it was a good enough example of how Hotch would find it difficult to let Emily be Prentiss, especially in a case where she resembles the victims. Given how this story started and the intensity of the first few chapters, I'd say he'd be feeling the pressure even more. And I had to throw Jack in there too. After all, he'd be the best way to cheer up after any case.


	21. Chapter 21: Cozily sleeping

Emily looked up as her desk-phone rang. "Prentiss," she said sternly, typing away as she talked. "Is this Emily Prentiss?" an older woman asked down the line. Emily frowned. "Yes it is, may I ask who's speaking?" she inquired. "Oh good. This is Mrs. Huffsteder. I'm the nurse at Westlawn Elementary School." Emily's eyes immediately widened. "I have Jack Hotchner here. I'm afraid to say he's come down with a rather nasty flu and I'm hoping you can pick him up? I tried to call his father but he wasn't picking up and you're listed under emergency contacts," the woman explained. Emily nodded, though the woman couldn't see her. "Of course. Aaron's had to fly out of town on business. I'll be there as soon as possible," Emily explained. Mrs. Huffsteder thanked Emily and they hung up.

Emily flew around her desk, quickly packing her briefcase. She ran upstairs to Dave's office and knocked. "Emily," he said, smiling up at her. He glanced at her briefcase and bag and frowned. "Everything ok?" he asked. It was barely midday, and Emily was known to work past eight. She shook her head. "Uh, Jack's school just called and he's sick," she explained. Dave nodded and waved his hand in the air. "Go ahead. I'll let Aaron know when he gets back from Jersey," Dave said. Emily didn't have to ask twice before she ran down the steps towards the elevator.

It was over an hour before Emily pulled up in the carpark of Jack's school. She cursed the pre-lunch traffic. She ran up the front stairs of the school and pushed her way through the doors. She promptly made her way to sick-bay and knocked. An older woman, mid to late fifties, opened the door and Emily smiled. "Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss, here for Jack," she said quietly. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Huffsteder. We spoke on the phone," the nurse said, before turning to face Jack.

His face immediately lit up when he saw Emily. She made her way to the small bed he was lying on. "Hey buddy," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. She looked up at the nurse and smiled. "Do I need to sign anything?" she asked. Mrs. Huffsteder nodded and held out the paperwork. Emily promptly signed it and picked up the sick five-year old, placing him on her hip. He buried his face in her neck and she frowned when she felt how hot his forehead was. She picked up his bag and kissed the top of his head.

"Uh, do you have my cell number? Just in case I'm out of the office next time," she offered. Mrs. Huffsteder grabbed Jack's file and quickly noted Emily's cell number. Then she handed Emily a copy of the paperwork and opened the door for her. Emily held Jack tight as she made her way down the halls of the school, out the door, and to the car. She placed him in his car seat in the back and kissed the top of his head as she buckled him in. "Let's get you home and into a nice cool bath," she said quietly, before closing his door and hopping in the front. She breathed a sigh of relief when, just six minutes later, she pulled into their driveway.

Emily made quick work of throwing her briefcase and bag, as well as Jack's schoolbag, on the kitchen counter, and grabbing the children's Panadol from the cupboard above the fridge, before she carried him upstairs. She sat him on the bed and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "Sweetie you're burning up. I think we're gonna have to get you in a cool bath ok?" she said quietly. Jack nodded and whimpered a quiet "ok." Emily quickly filled the small bath with just-below lukewarm water, then returned to Jack. She helped him undress then carried him into the bathroom. She gently placed him in the water and breathed deeply.

After about ten minutes of lying in the cool water, Jack's temperature had dropped about four degrees. Not fantastic, but still better than before the bath. Emily lifted him out, dried him down, then carried him back to his bedroom. After she pulled out his favourite pajamas (Superman- of course) and dressed him, she gave him a dose of the Panadol, then tucked him into bed. She kissed the top of his head, and tucked his favourite teddy under his arm. "I'm just gonna be downstairs ok buddy. If you need anything, just use the walkie-talkie," she said, pointing to the device on his bedside table. Jack nodded and curled up under the blankets. Emily stayed until his breathing evened out.  


* * *

*CRACKLE* Emily looked up from the case file and smiled. _"Emly, I'm thirsty," _Jack said through the walkie-talkie. Emily picked up her end to reply. "Ok Jack in a box. I'll bring you some juice." She checked her watch. It was about three PM. That meant he'd slept for about an hour and a half. She nodded and poured out a cup of juice and grabbed his water bottle, before she made her way upstairs. She found Jack, sitting up in bed. He had his head in his hands, covering his face. Emily felt her heart warm. It was just like when Hotch was sick. He felt like he'd failed and was embarrassed that he was sick.

Emily made her way over to the bed and placed the juice and water on the bedside table. Jack looked up at her, worry on his face. "Hey buddy, what is it?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair. A single tear ran down his face. "If I'm sick then who's gonna go to the zoo with you on Saturday?" he asked.

Emily smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Sweetheart, if you're still sick, then we'll just go another time. And we can find something to do at home to cheer you up," she said, trying to assure him that all would be ok. Jack buried his face in her neck and Emily smiled.

"Hey, if you get some sleep and drink your juice and lots of water, then you might be better by Saturday. And then you and Daddy and I can go to the zoo together," she said. Jack pulled back and grinned. "Ok," he said brightly. Emily smiled and handed him the cup of juice. "Now you have to drink that WHOLE cup of juice _and _a couple of sips of water. Then it's bathroom and back to sleep alright buddy?" she said sweetly. Jack nodded before he skulled back the cup of juice. He held up the empty cup and grinned. "All done!" he cried out. Emily handed him the bottle of water and he took two sips before handing it back to her.

He smiled again, then his face fell. "I gotta go to the bathroom," he mumbled. He pulled back his blanket and ran from the room. Emily smiled and watched him run out. Then she put the water bottle back on the bedside table and waited. A few minutes later she heard the toilet flush, then the water run, then Jack appeared in the doorway.

He climbed back into bed and held up his arms. Emily smiled. She knew her role in this part of bedtime. She tucked the blanket in, tight around his little body. He let his hands fall to the side when she was done. She leant up and kissed his forehead. "Alright. You have to go now Emly so I can sleep. Then I can get better," he said sternly. Emily nodded and tried not to smile. She picked up his empty juice cup and walked out of the room.

* * *

Emily was in the loft, otherwise known as their office, when she saw the car lights turn into their driveway. She peeked through the window above her desk and grinned. Hotch. She walked quickly down the two flights of stairs. He was walking through the door to the kitchen and she turned through the archway between the front foyer and the living room. She met him in the kitchen and he smiled. He threw his briefcase on the counter and pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you today," he whispered into her hair. Emily smiled and nodded against his chest. "I missed you too," she whispered back. He'd been called away on a solo consult and had to fly to Jersey at six that morning. So he had to leave home at quarter to four. Ridiculous hour. And it was just past five now. He was exhausted from a massive day, but couldn't move, suddenly energized with Emily in his arms. She led him over to the lounge, pulled off his jacket, and gestured for him to lie down. He smiled and did as he was told, happier still when she climbed on his back and started to rub the tension away.

"I thought I'd see you when I got back to the office but this is better," he mumbled into the couch cushion. Emily smiled as she kneaded his back, feeling his tense shoulders under her knuckles. "Yeah, I came home around lunchtime. The school called to say Jack was sick so I picked him up and came home," she explained. Hotch sat up, surprising his masseuse. "Sick? Is he ok? Did you take him to the hospital?" he asked, firing the questions at her. Emily shook her head and smiled gently. She stroked his face, "He's fine. Just the flu. He had a bit of a fever but we got it down. He's asleep now," she explained.

Hotch breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her to his chest. "God. Thanks for that," he whispered. Emily shook her head as they pulled back. "It's fine. He's actually been quite a good patient… better than you that's for sure," she muttered under her breath. Hotch huffed. "Well thank you anyway. I don't know what I'd do without you," he kissed into her hair. Emily smiled and pat his chest. "Back at ya," she said quietly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat back on her knees, "So what do you want for dinner?" she asked. Hotch shook his head. "Nope. My turn. You've been playing nurse all day. It's the least I can do," he said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Ok," she replied before remembering she'd pulled some steaks out earlier that morning. She was about to turn and tell him about them when she saw him holding up the plate. "How's steak and veggies?" he called out from the kitchen. "Sounds good to me," she replied, smiling. She reached over and turned on the TV, waiting for the news to start. She smiled. He was home.

* * *

Emily woke up when she felt a light tapping on her arm. She opened her eyes and squinted. "Hey Jack," she whispered, hoping not to wake Hotch. He was exhausted and needed a good night sleep. "Emly can I sleep with you and Daddy?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Emily nodded and lifted him up onto the bed. She rolled over and placed him between her and Hotch. Jack snuggled into her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair. "You all set now buddy?" she asked. Jack nodded and Emily waited until his breathing evened out. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So some nice Emily/Jack bonding. I really wanted to show her growing relationship with him so I thought what better way to show how much she cared, then to give her a chance to make him better? And I think it also makes Hotch realize how much he loves Emily and pushes him to think about making their life together a bit more official. ;)

Next up: I HAVE NO IDEA! I'm just winging it.


	22. Chapter 22: A perfect world

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal minds or Kate Miller-Heidke's "Space they cannot touch."

* * *

Emily looked over the shelves. The packaging on the boxes, though different colours and patterns, made her stomach lurch. It didn't matter which one she picked, the outcome would likely be the same. She picked up the one with the name she'd used before, and made her way to the counter. She took her white paper bag from the girl behind the check-out, and made her way into the halls of the mall.

"Em!" Hotch called out. He and Jack were just leaving the toy-store three shops down and saw her walking their way. Emily looked up, shocked to see them there. She was sure that they'd be in the toy store for awhile yet. She immediately grinned, an automatic response after almost five months of living with the two Hotchner boys. She put her little white bag in her purse and walked towards them.

She ruffled Jack's hair as Hotch ran his hand over her back. "You all set now?" he asked. Emily looked up and nodded, smiling. "Uh huh," she replied. Hotch smiled and reached down for her hand, taking Jack's in the other. As they made their way towards the bottom level, he looked over at her. "What did you need in there anyway?" he asked. Emily looked at him and smiled, shaking her head. "A surprise," she mouthed, nodding down at Jack. Hotch raised his eyebrows and nodded, before smiling and squeezing her hand.

* * *

Even though it was a Saturday, Hotch had gone into work for a few hours. He just needed to finalize some paperwork before Monday. Emily was actually relieved. She had called JJ and asked if she and Will could baby-sit for the night. JJ had agreed and Emily had driven him over at about four. "You guys planning a night out?" JJ asked as they watched Jack run down the hall to greet Henry. Emily shook her head and smiled. "Nope. I just have a surprise for Hotch," she explained, handing her friend Jack's backpack. JJ smiled and nodded. "Alright. I don't need or want to know any more than that," she said, winking. Emily blushed and JJ pat her arm. "Have fun. And don't worry, Jack's all set," she assured her friend. Emily smiled and thanked her, before they said goodbye.

On the way home, Emily picked up some groceries, planning on making Hotch's favourite meal: home-made lasagne, with greek salad, and caramel tart for dessert. She quickly drove home and set up the table in the dining room. The table was sitting in front of the large windows, overlooking the park across the street. It was October, and just starting to get cooler. The leaves on the trees were turning a burnt orange and Emily couldn't help but think it was perfect.

* * *

She had just finished checking the lasagne when she heard the garage door opening. She quickly raced into the dining room to light the candles, switching off the lights on her way back to the kitchen. She was reaching into the oven to pull out the lasagne when she heard the door open. "Emily?" Hotch called out. He walked to the kitchen and smiled.

He gave her a kiss hello, wrapping his arms around her waist, before he turned and looked at the food on the bench.

"What's going on sweetheart?" he asked. Emily smiled and looked up at him. "Nothing… just cooking dinner for the most important man in my life," she said, leaning up to kiss him again. Hotch smiled and squeezed her side. "Well, in that case…" he stepped back, looking around the kitchen. "Where's Jack?" he asked, wrinkling his brow. He'd noticed when he walked in that the house was a little quiet. The only noises were coming from the oven fan and the stereo, playing Miles Davis.

Emily smiled as she cut the lasagne into slices. "Uh, he's at JJ's. I thought it'd be nice to have a night to ourselves," she explained. Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and leant down to kiss her neck. "You did, did you?" he said. Emily smiled and served out the salad as she nodded. "Yep. So," she turned in his arms and held out his plate. "Shall we?" she said, nodding towards the dining room. Hotch nodded and took his plate. He followed her through the archway that lead to the dining room, and stopped. She'd set the table, with candles and flowers, and the fancy cutlery. He smiled and followed her. He placed his food down in his place, then hurried over to help her into her chair.

They spent dinner talking and enjoying the alone time, the adult time. They usually kept their conversations fairly light when Jack was around, not wanting him to overhear talk of serial killers and other horrors that their jobs presented. But tonight they felt free, free to talk about whatever they wanted. And, while to others it may seem strange, they found themselves talking about work, and it was natural. Emily stood to clear up. "You have to stay here. I'll go and get dessert," she said. Hotch chuckled and nodded. "Alright. As you say boss," he huffed.

Emily laughed and carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen. She took a deep breath. "Uh, honey. I left something upstairs, in our bathroom. Can you go and grab it for me?" she called out, hoping he wouldn't ask questions. Much to her delight (and a little to her surprise) he agreed. "Ok, any hints?" he asked. Emily smiled. "You'll know it when you see it," she called back, hearing him continue up the stairs. She sliced up the caramel tart and scooped a dollop of thickened cream onto each slice. She carried the plates into the dining room and placed them on the table, then waited.

Hotch had smiled at her request and headed up the stairs, wondering what she would need from the bathroom that could possibly contribute to dessert. He wasn't paying attention when he walked into the bathroom, glancing around quickly. He walked over to the medicine cabinet and opened it, pulling out the condoms. He shrugged. They never used them anymore, but maybe she wanted to tonight. Then he looked down at the vanity and saw it. His heart leapt into his throat and started beating double time. He picked it up, dropping the condoms on the vanity, before rushing out of the bathroom and down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he turned and saw her in the dining room, waiting… expecting.

He held up the stick. "Really?" he asked, a grin starting to grow on his face. Emily nodded excitedly. "Really. I took three tests this afternoon…" she paused as he made his way over. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "You're pregnant?" he whispered when he pulled back. Emily took a deep breath and nodded. "Yep. _We're _pregnant," she said, squeezing his sides. Hotch was speechless. He was going to be a dad again. A dad. A parent. With Emily. Granted, they had Jack, and Hotch pretty much considered him her son, but this… this baby… was really theirs. A mix of Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss. A little boy with his strong chin and her strong will. Or a beautiful girl with her dark curls and his dimples. He shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "A baby," he whispered. Emily smiled and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

When they pulled back he ran his hands over her stomach, one hand pausing over the spot where he knew her scar was. "How did this happen? I mean… Seattle?" he asked. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "They never said it was _impossible_, just that it was improbable. They never said never," she whispered. Hotch nodded. "But, we'll go to the doctor's on Monday afternoon to make sure everything's ok, and see what kind of precautions I need to take this time," she said firmly, rubbing her hands over his shoulders.

Hotch nodded and bit his lip. "Ok. So long as we do it together," he replied. Emily let him pull her tight again before she pulled back and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "Caramel tart?" she asked. Hotch grinned. "You _are _the perfect woman. First lasagne, then a baby, now caramel tart," he gushed. Emily smiled and nodded. "What would you ever do without me?" she teased. Hotch shook his head. He knew her question was just to tease but he honestly had no idea. She was giving him a second chance at life. A second chance to show Jack what love truly was. He owed her everything.

* * *

A/N: Ok so i never actually meant for her to fall pregnant but then I tried to think of another arc story that could go through this one. and the house that i pictured them living in has like five bedrooms so it seemed a waste for them to be empty. next up: telling jack. it's just a short chapter so i'll hopefully do a double upload. please read and review.


	23. Chapter 23: Beyond the door

A/N: This was supposed to be a much shorter chapter but thought I'd add a little something. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Or Finding Nemo.

* * *

Hotch sat on a hospital bed, his feet hanging over the edge. Emily turned to frown at him and groaned. "Do you have to do that? You're making me even more nervous," she chided. Hotch rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. It was their second appointment, so they weren't nervous about the confirmation. No. They were nervous because Emily's doctor had called to say that there was an "abnormality" on the tests she'd performed in week 6 of the pregnancy. So she wanted to set up an ultrasound as soon as possible. They were now entering week 8, and Emily and Hotch were understandably nervous.

It was another few minutes before they both sat up, hearing the door opening. Emily was about to tell him to go for a walk and she'd call him when they were done. Then Dr. Masters arrived. And while Emily considered herself an independent enough woman, she wasn't about to go through this alone. If there was something wrong with the baby, she'd need Hotch there.

"Emily," Dr. Masters started, a smile growing on her face, "How are you?" Emily smiled. She'd had this woman as her GP for decades and was glad she'd agreed to see her through the pregnancy. Emily smiled and nodded. "I'm great," she placed a protective hand over the growing bump, "We both are." Dr. Masters smiled and nodded. "Good to hear," she replied. The doctor pointed at Hotch. "How's dad?" Hotch waved and smiled tightly. Doctors always made him nervous, even if they were OB/GYN's.

Dr. Masters nodded and placed her file down on the desk. "Well, you're all set up there so why don't we just get started?" Emily looked at Hotch and smiled nervously. "Yep. We're ready," she said. Hotch hopped up from table and took a seat on a stool next to the bed while Emily situated herself. He picked up her hand and kissed it gently while the doctor pulled up Emily's top. Emily cringed when the cool jelly hit her stomach and Hotch smiled. "Get's me every time," she mumbled under her breath.

They turned to watch the doctor press the probe onto Emily's stomach. She was quiet for a few moments, a strange look sweeping across her face. She turned to the expectant parents and smiled. "I just have to go and get a colleague, I'll be back in a moment," she said, before she took off out the door. Emily instinctively reached over and grabbed Hotch's hand. She squeezed and frowned at him.

"Honey?" she asked. Hotch reached up and brushed her hand back. "Don't worry sweetheart, the doctor will be back in here in a moment and she'll explain it all. I'm sure the baby's fine," he said, trying his best to reassure her, all the while his mind going in a thousand different directions.

Emily's face didn't ease, in fact with the passing moments she grew more distressed. Hotch was about to walk out of the room to find the doctor, when Dr. Masters and a man walked through. They both looked at the screen, looked at each other, then the man nodded. Dr. Masters smiled and thanked him. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ellen?" Emily said questioningly. Dr. Masters looked at her patient and smiled. Emily gripped Hotch's hand for dear life. "Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?" Emily asked nervously. Dr. Masters nodded. "Everything is fine. I don't usually handle pregnancies so I just needed to make sure of what I was seeing before I said anything. Your babies are doing fine," she said. Hotch's jaw dropped at her words and Emily turned to face him. "Babies?" she asked, not taking her eyes from Hotch. Dr. Masters turned the screen to face the nervous pair and nodded. "Babies. You've got two. It's too early to determine what their sexes are but it's definitely twins… fraternal," she explained.

Emily and Hotch looked at the screen, gobsmacked. Dr. Masters pointed out the two small babies. "Twins," Hotch said quietly, squeezing Emily's hand. She squeezed back and breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, the twins were going to be a handful, but at least they were there… healthy … alive.

Hotch and Emily walked out of the doctor's office, clutching the print-out of the scan. Hotch squeezed Emily's shoulder and led her towards the front door. She couldn't take her eyes off the photo. Their babies… bab_**ies**_. She couldn't believe that in a matter of eleven months she'd gone from single woman, alone, to living with the man of her dreams, practical step-mother to an almost six-year old, and pregnant with twins. In just over seven months, she would be a mother… twice-over.

Hotch was grinning… elated. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was with his perfect woman, he had his son in his life, _and _he was going to become a father for the second and third times… at the same time! He reached down and picked up Emily's hand, the other one holding the DVD showing their kids playing in mommy's tummy.

They walked down the street and found their car. Hotch opened the passenger door for Emily and leant over to kiss her before she climbed in. Emily grinned and wiped the lipstick from his mouth. "Thanks Daddy," she whispered. "Not a problem Mommy," he replied, smiling.

* * *

Emily scooped down and kissed Jack's cheek, leading him to the car. He climbed in and buckled up, all the while telling Emily about his day. He chatted the whole five-minute drive home, barely taking a moment to breathe. Emily smiled as she opened the garage door and pulled in. Even Jack's incessant rambling couldn't ruin the mood she was in.

Emily had taken the afternoon off, claiming she had a stomach bug, which wasn't really a lie. They still hadn't told the team, but they were working on it. And even with twins, at eight weeks, she still wasn't quite showing enough to make it obvious.

For tonight though, she and Hotch were planning to tell Jack about his impending brotherhood, and that was more than enough. They had planned an entire night of his favourite things.

FIRST: "Finding Nemo" which had been established as his favourite movie "of all time." This of course included each of them taking turns in reciting the dialogue.

SECOND: Pepperoni pizza and cheesy garlic bread. This had been Jack's favourite junk food for at least as long as Emily had spent time with him.

THIRD: (And most importantly) Choc-mint icecream with gummi bears on top. This was Jack's favourite dessert and he liked to mush the gummi bears into the icecream, making a pool of chocolate and candy.

Emily hurried him upstairs, put his school-bag away, got him undressed, bathed, and into his pajamas before Hotch returned with the pizza. Emily was walking him downstairs when Hotch walked through the kitchen door. "Guys! I'm home!" he called out, placing the food on the bench. He put the icecream in the freezer and was turning back when they walked into the kitchen.

Hotch couldn't help the smile when he saw them. Jack was dressed in his favourite pajamas, his hair brushed neatly. Emily had changed into her pajamas. Well… technically they were Hotch's boxer shorts, but it was her t-shirt. He reached down and picked Jack up, sitting him on the kitchen bench. "Hey buddy, how was school?" Emily went about pulling out plates and glasses for dinner, carrying them over to the coffee table in the lounge room. She sat on the couch while Hotch picked up the food and brought it over, Jack leading him.

When they were all settled, they sat down and ate their food in silence. Jack asked if they could turn on the movie and Emily looked at Hotch. "We can watch it soon buddy, but first Emily and I need to talk to you about something ok?" Hotch explained. "Ok Daddy," Jack agreed, nodding and placing his hand on Emily's leg. Emily smiled and looked down at him, running her fingers through his hair. Hotch smiled and sat up. He looked straight into Jack's eyes.

"Buddy, Emily's pregnant," he said quickly, "You're going to be a big brother and have two little brothers or sisters," he braced himself for a reaction. Hotch studied his son's face. But Jack didn't say anything. He just wrinkled his brow, as though he was thinking intensely. After a moment of silence he nodded and smiled. "Ok. Is it time for Bruce yet?" he asked, smiling with wide eyes. Hotch looked up at Emily and smiled, before nodding. "Sure buddy. I'll go put Bruce in," he said.

Hotch walked over to the DVD player, knowing that if Jack had any questions he knew to come to himself or Emily. He turned and saw Jack put his hand on Emily's tummy. "Can the babies hear me in there?" he asked quietly. Hotch smiled and watched as Emily placed her hand over Jack's, and nodded. "Yep. They can sweetheart." Jack smiled and placed his mouth over Emily's t-shirt. "I love you babies," he said quietly. Emily ruffled his hair and looked up at Hotch. He was grinning back. He walked back over to the couch and sat on the other side of Jack, putting his arm over the back of the couch and playing with Emily's hair. They sat back and watched the movie, Jack falling asleep to the sounds of Dory singing.

* * *

A/N: I thought it would be best to keep this a family-only chapter. And given their work schedule and how stubborn Emily and Hotch both are, I figured they'd both have a few sick days/leave days stored up that she could take the afternoon off without raising too much suspicion. Next up… the team finds out.


	24. Chapter 24: Changing fast

A/N: So another chapter I wasn't expecting on writing. But here it is anyway. I realized last night that I hadn't written anything about Simon since Seattle and that Emily would DEFINITELY want to tell her dad this news. Please Read and Review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Simon looked over at Natalie in the passenger seat and smiled. She pat his knee and smiled back. "What's got you so nervous Si?" she asked quietly. Simon shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the road. "I don't know. I guess I just… when your daughter get's engaged, it's proper to ask the father. But when your daughter moves in with someone, there is no proper etiquette. I just… I feel like I missed out on something," he said quietly. Natalie smiled and ran her hand over her husband's shoulder. "Darling, if I know Emily and Aaron, they're planning on the wedding. So don't worry. It'll happen. And Aaron is a fairly straight-laced man so I would assume that when the time comes, he'll still ask you," she said, assuring him. Simon breathed out and nodded. "I suppose," he replied.

The car was quiet for a few blocks before Natalie looked out of the window and sighed. "So did they tell you what the house looked like? Because this area seems fairly up-market," she asked. Simon shook his head and indicated to turn. "No, Emily just said they wanted to have us around for dinner to show us their new home and to catch up. But they were both selling their apartments _and _from what I hear Aaron still had a fair amount saved up," he explained. Natalie frowned. "From what you hear? You do know that your access to the CIA computer systems doesn't give you permission to spy on your daughter's partner?" she chastised. Simon rolled his eyes and looked at his wife. "If it doesn't give me that, then what good is it?" he teased. Natalie shook her head and smiled.

When they pulled up to the curb outside 2918 Adams Place, Natalie gasped. The house was beautiful. The freshly mown grass covered the front yard, small hedges offering privacy to the front of the house. They walked up the long driveway to the path and stopped to check out the front of the house. It was a beautiful three storey home, including the loft. The front porch was large and had a large swing hanging in front of the large windows. A small bike was propped up against the railing and Simon smiled.

They made their way up the front steps and onto the porch. Simon reached up to ring the doorbell and they both smiled when they heard the footsteps on the floorboards. "_Jack. Wait for me._" they heard Aaron call out to his son. "_Now remember to check the window_" he warned. They smiled when they saw Jack's face through the window beside the door. His face lit up when he saw them and he jumped up and down and disappeared behind the large oak front door. They heard the lock click and the handle turning, before they were greeted with the bouncing five-year-old.

"Simon! Natlee!" Jack called out, throwing himself at Natalie's legs. She bent down and scooped him up into a hug. "How are you sweetheart?" she said, kissing his forehead. Simon and Aaron shook hands and he stood back in the doorway to let them in. "Welcome to our new house," he said excitedly as they walked through the door. Natalie put Jack down and he grabbed her hand. "I'll give you the tour," he said brightly. Aaron chuckled. "Why don't we go and find Emily first? I'm sure she wants to see her mom and dad," he explained to his son. Jack smiled and nodded. "Ok Daddy," he said, running down the hall calling out to Emily. Hotch chuckled and gestured towards the kitchen. "Follow me," he said, leading them down the hall where Jack had disappeared.

"Dad! Nat!" Emily called out, placing Jack on the floor. She hugged her dad and step-mother, before she stepped over to Hotch's side. "Hello sweetheart. Your house is beautiful!" Natalie gushed. "Thanks Nat. Do you guys want the tour?" she asked. Natalie nodded and Simon shrugged. He was just happy to see his daughter. He'd only been able to see her a couple of times a month since she'd returned from Seattle, since she'd almost been killed. So he was happy to get to hold her and see her. He followed the ladies from the kitchen and into the lounge.

"This is the lounge room. And through here is the dining room," she explained, showing them around the large living space. "It's so open, I love it," Natalie said, looking around at the furniture. She spotted her grandmother's antique buffet and smiled. "I especially like that right there," she said, wrapping her arm around Emily's shoulder. Emily smiled and nodded. "Me too," she replied. She grabbed her dad's hand and led them towards the stairs, Aaron and Jack in tow. "I'll show you upstairs and then Jack can show you downstairs. Dad, I know you'll LOVE what Jack has to show you," she said, poking her father's chest.

They walked upstairs, into the hallway, and down towards Emily and Aaron's room. When Emily showed them their bathroom, Natalie squealed. "Simon! We need one of these tubs! It's huge," she cried out. Simon rolled his eyes and looked at Aaron. "Thanks son," he said sarcastically. Aaron grinned and nodded. "Anytime sir," he teased. The men chuckled and followed them out of the room, through to Jack's room, then the spare rooms. Emily led them upstairs to the loft and showed them the office. "It's perfect. It's far enough away from everything, and there's plenty of space for the two of us, and best of all, it locks so little eyes don't see the bad things," Aaron explained. Simon nodded and smiled at that last point.

They all walked back downstairs and Simon pointed out the room next to Aaron and Emily's. "What's that one there?" he asked. Emily looked at Aaron and smiled. "Uh, I _suppose _we could show you that now," she said. She reached over and took Natalie's hand. "Dad, Nat. This is the nursery," she said, opening the door and leading them in. They'd only finished the paint the day before, a light-green colour. There was a mural on the wall of animals: a lion, an elephant, a zebra, and a giraffe. They'd gone to pick out the furniture the week before and it was still in boxes, waiting to be put together.

Simon's breath hitched in his throat and he turned to face his daughter. "Em?" he asked. Emily looked from Aaron to Natalie, then to her dad. She nodded and grinned. "I'm pregnant," she said quietly, "It's twins." Natalie embraced her, squeezing her shoulders tight. "Oh sweetheart, that's incredible!" she cried out. Simon was stunned. His little girl was pregnant… with twins! He looked over at Aaron and shook his hand. "Congratulations son," he said, still slightly shocked, before he pulled the man into a hug. "Thank-you sir," Aaron replied.

When they pulled back, Simon looked at Emily and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh sweetheart. I'm so happy for you," he whispered. Emily felt a tear fall from her eye and when she stepped back she smiled and wiped her eyes. "We've still got a bit of work to do but it's getting there," she said, looking around the room. Simon nodded and Natalie grabbed Emily's hand. "When are you due?" she asked excitedly. Emily looked at Aaron and ran her hand over her belly. "Uh, April 12th, so we're just past week nine," she explained. Aaron nodded and smiled, picking up Jack.

"And everything's going alright I mean… Seattle?" Simon asked, running his hand over Emily's back. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. We're visiting the doctor's twice every three weeks, more than we need to but just to be sure. And we're taking lots of precautions. We've told the Bureau already and they trust Aaron to make sure I'm taken off field duty when we decide," she explained. Simon nodded and took a deep breath. He still couldn't believe it. He was going to be a grandfather. "Have you told your mother yet?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "I had dinner with her last night. I wanted to tell you all together but she had an event tonight so she wouldn't have been able to come," Emily explained. Simon nodded and smiled, running his hand over her back.

Emily turned to Aaron and smiled. "How about we go downstairs and eat. These kids start torturing me if I don't stick to a schedule," she teased, patting her belly. Natalie took her hand and the women made their way downstairs, talking about morning sickness and remedies. Simon turned to Aaron. "After dinner I'll come upstairs and we can put some of this furniture together," he said quietly. Aaron nodded and smiled, putting Jack on the floor. "Sounds good," he said, patting Simon's shoulder. The men walked downstairs and Aaron headed to the kitchen to help Emily finish preparing the food.

After dinner, Jack took Simon and Natalie downstairs to show them the rec room, complete with the massive train-set Aaron had set up for him. It was a work in progress and he showed Simon the parts they'd set up, where the train drove through a tunnel in the mountain.

Emily and Aaron were upstairs, getting dessert ready. They called everyone up and they ate dessert, after which it was time for Jack to go to bed. He said goodnight to Simon and Natalie, before Aaron led him upstairs to bed.

After dessert, Emily pulled out her baby books and the DVD and scans, and she and Natalie sat down on the couch while Simon and Aaron went upstairs.

Aaron led Simon into the nursery and handed him a screwdriver. They set about piecing together the cribs and the changetables. Simon was sitting on the floor, putting together the second crib, when he turned to Aaron and frowned. "You're taking good care of her I see," he commented. Aaron looked up and nodded, a serious look on his face. "Of course sir. She means the world to me," he answered. Simon's face softened. "I can see that," he replied. Aaron smiled. "I just want what's best for her and the kids, including Jack. I want us to be a family and, I hope… when the time comes… that she feels the same way," he said. Simon knew that much. He knew that Aaron wanted to do the right thing, and marry his daughter.

"Sir, if I may," Aaron started. Simon nodded for him to continue. "I love Emily. And I realize that she'll be forty next October so I don't _have _to ask but… I want to marry her and I hope that I have your blessing," he finished. Simon smiled and looked at the crib he'd finished assembling. He nodded and held out his hand. "Of course Aaron. Of course you have my blessing. And I appreciate that you still asked. It shows the kind of man that you are," he said quietly. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir," he replied. They worked in silence for another hour, before returning to the lounge where the women were talking.

* * *

Emily rolled over in bed and sighed. They'd been sitting up in bed, reading, since her parents left, and she had already peed four times. Now would be number five. She threw her case file on the bed and climbed out. "You ok honey?" Hotch called out as she closed the bathroom door. "Yep. Lexi and Mathew are just pressing on Mommy's bladder again!" she called back. She flushed the toilet, washed her hands, then climbed back into bed. Hotch rolled over and pressed his lips to Emily's belly. "Hey guys. Now don't you think that just cause there's two of you and one of Mom that you can pick on her. Remember, it's never too early for a little discipline," he said quietly. Emily chuckled and picked up her case file again. "Thanks Daddy," she said, running her hand over his shoulders. Hotch looked up at her and smiled. "Not a problem Mommy. We've gotta stick together or they'll be walking all over us," he joked. Emily smiled and nodded.

Hotch sighed and sat back, placing his case file on the bed. He leant back on his elbow, "Honey, do you think we should tell the team soon?" he asked. Emily looked over at Hotch and sighed. She put her case file on top of his and rolled on her side to face him. She but her lip and nodded slightly. "Yeah. I think we should. It'll take some of the burden from you in the field, and that way we can think about moving me from field work," she answered. Hotch smiled and leant over to kiss her. "I'm so glad you said that. Because the past few weeks I've been freaking out, wondering ways we could make that happen without telling the team, but… if you're ok with telling them…" his voice trailed off and Emily nodded. "I'm ok with it. Aaron, as much as I love my job, I also know that I need to be careful. Age factors aside, we still have Seattle and I can't lose them," she said, running a protective hand over her belly. Hotch ran his hand over hers and they stilled. "I agree," he said. Emily smiled. "So we tell them?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "We tell them."

* * *

A/N: This chapter turned out a lot lengthier than I had anticipated. But that's ok… I got everything out that I wanted. The return of Simon and Natalie. And I know that I've neglected adding Emily's mother in here but it's another case of forgetting then it didn't fit, then I just couldn't be bothered. So eventually, maybe she'll make an appearance, but for the moment just know that she's still in the picture, just not entirely visible.

Next up: telling the team.


	25. Chapter 25: A new point of view

Emily was in the kitchen, serving out the icecream, when she felt Hotch's arm wrap around her waist. "You ready for this?" he whispered in her ear. Emily smiled and dug the spoon into the tub once more. She put the scoop in the sink, placed the lid back on the tub, and turned in Hotch's arms. "I dunno… what about you?" she asked. Hotch reached down between them and placed his hand on her bump. "I don't know either but I think they're ready," he said. Emily giggled and leant up to kiss him. When their lips were milliseconds from parting, they heard his voice.

"What's taking you guys so long? We gonna start this movie or what?" Rossi called from the living room, breaking them from their moment. Emily buried her head in Hotch's chest, nervously. Hotch looked over her head and smiled. "It's done. Come and get your dessert guys." He stepped back from her and smiled. "It'll be fine sweetheart," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and she looked up and smiled. Everyone walked over and grabbed their bowls and spoons, then quickly returned to the living room.

Emily plopped on the lounge next to JJ and smiled at her friend. Hotch had gone to put a DVD in and everyone was waiting. Rossi sat in the armchair, with Reid and Morgan sitting on the floor. Garcia sat on one end of the long L-shaped lounge, with Kevin next to her. Will sat in the middle with JJ, then Emily. Hotch turned and walked back over to sit on the floor in front of Emily. He picked up the remote. "So what movie'd you pick?" Morgan asked. Hotch smiled. "Uh, I picked "A Clockwork Orange," he replied. Everyone laughed and nodded. Morgan pat Reid's shoulder and smiled. Hotch pressed play and reached up for Emily's hand.

They watched the faces of their friends to see their reactions. The pictures on the screen weren't of a futuristic London. Instead, there was movement, in black and white and shades of grey. Emily squeezed Hotch's hand when she noticed a tear fall down JJ's face. "Is it…?" JJ asked, turning to Emily. Emily grinned and nodded. JJ squealed and pulled Emily into a tight hug. "Oh my god you guys! That's incredible!" she cried out. As soon as they realized what was going on, the others were out of their seats, congratulating the expectant parents.

"So how far along are you Em?" Garcia asked, when everyone had returned to their seats. "Uh, ten weeks now," she answered. Hotch squeezed her knee. "We know that people usually wait until the first trimester has passed before they say anything but considering the work we do, we thought it best to let you guys know immediately," he explained. They spent a half hour talking about the pregnancy before Reid chimed in. "So are we gonna watch this movie now?" he asked innocently. Everyone laughed as Hotch stood to change the DVD.

* * *

The movie had ended and the dishes had all been stacked in the dishwasher. The others had left for home, leaving Hotch and Emily alone. Hotch turned and took Emily's hand, leading her up the stairs. They poked their heads into Jack's room, the six-year old asleep and dreaming, before they continued down the hall to their room. Emily quickly changed into her boxers and t-shirt, and climbed into bed to wait for Hotch. He walked out of the wardrobe a few minutes later, dressed in just boxers, and smiled at her.

Emily was lying flat on her back, with her t-shirt rolled up to her breasts. She playfully danced her hand over her belly, lightly brushing the skin. "Have you thought of any names you'd like?" he asked quietly. Emily smiled and looked up at him, her hand coming to rest over her scar. "I don't know. I know Dad would love it if one was a girl and we named her Alexandra after his mother," she confessed. Hotch smiled, imagining a tiny version of Emily. He imagined calling out to her by that name and his heart skipped a beat. He nodded and climbed into bed next to her, placing his hand over hers.

"Alexandra sounds perfect," he whispered in her ear. Emily smiled and turned on her side, reaching up to brush Hotch's hair behind his ear. "What about you?" she asked. Hotch thought for a moment then smiled. "I was thinking, if one's a boy, you might like to name him Mathew?" he suggested. Emily felt the tears start to well. "I love you Aaron," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. Hotch ran his hand down her hip and smiled against her lips. "I love you too Em." Emily lay back on the bed and placed their hands on her stomach. "Alexandra and Mathew," she said quietly. Hotch smiled and kissed her shoulder.

* * *

A/N: This was just a short little nugget chapter. Really just to show how I wanted them to tell the team. And I liked the idea of them finding out via the DVD. Anywho. Next chapter I'm gonna stir things up a little. Please Read and Review.


	26. Chapter 26: Screamin tyres, bustin glass

Hotch was sitting in the driver's seat, following the first SUV. He wouldn't say he _hated _rainy weather, but he certainly didn't like to drive in heavy rains, especially when he wasn't familiar with the roads he was driving. He looked over at JJ and smiled awkwardly. She'd fallen asleep, the roads of her home-state not all that exciting. He looked in the rear-view mirror at Reid, busy with his nose buried in Rossi's latest manuscript.

Morgan and Rossi were talking about maybe hitting the bar as soon as they got back to DC. At this rate though, it wouldn't be likely. They were going as fast as they could in the weather, with the rain bucketing down, drenching the farmlands that surrounded the highway. Rossi nodded towards the back seat where Emily had fallen asleep. "Glad to see she's sleeping through the worst of it," he said, smiling. Morgan nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I can't believe she made it through the case. I'm exhausted and I don't have two small humans growing in my stomach, sucking all of my energy," he said proudly. Rossi smiled and nodded.

The six of them had no idea what happened next. All JJ could remember was Hotch screeching on the brakes, bringing their car to a complete stop on the road.

Morgan tried to swerve as the truck ploughed into the back half of the SUV. He was helpless, trying to steer and brake as the truck pushed the SUV backwards, onto the side of the freeway, eventually coming to a stop on the edge of a cornfield. He held up his hands over his face, shielding himself from the shards of glass now pouring from the windscreen. Before he knew it, the car was still, the only sounds coming from the rain and the horn in the truck.

Hotch's breath hitched in his throat. He pulled the SUV to the side of the road and jumped out. His only thoughts were of Emily and the babies. Of course, he worried about Morgan and Rossi and the occupants of the truck, but he needed to see Emily. He needed to make sure she was alright. His mind kept flashing back to Seattle, the rain, the mud, the thoughts of Emily in danger.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Reid asked. He glanced through the shattered driver's side window and gasped. Reid pulled the driver's door open and helped Morgan out of the car. They landed in the mud with a thud and Morgan jumped up, to see if the others were alright. He fell over again in pain, apparently not alright himself. Reid pulled his cell out and dialed 911.

JJ ran to the other side of the car, checking to see if Rossi was alright. She'd seen Reid helping Morgan and knew that Hotch would check on Emily first. So, not one to enjoy feeling helpless, JJ checked on Rossi. She opened the door of the car and was relieved to find him alive, a little sore from the sudden horizontal movement of their vehicle, but alive nonetheless. She helped him out of the SUV and walked him around to the others. Morgan was on the ground, unable to stand. He probably had a broken leg, but he would be alright. She turned and saw Hotch trying to wake Emily. JJ's breath hitched and she realized she still hadn't heard her friend's voice.

Hotch glanced through the back window and gasped. Emily was lying down on the back seat, covered in shards of glass. He pulled the door open and called out to her. "Emily. Em are you ok?" But no answer. He couldn't move her, afraid to hurt her even more. She wasn't moving. He reached over and checked her pulse. She had a heartbeat, and was still breathing. But she wasn't responding to his calls. Hotch put his hand on her belly and silently prayed that they would be alright. He didn't even hear the sirens or realize the paramedics had arrived.

One of the medics ran to the other side of the car, opened the door, and checked Emily's vitals, placing a C-Collar around her neck. Another medic pulled Hotch away and tried to check her wounds. There wasn't much wrong with her, apart from the shard of glass embedded in her thigh. "How far along is she sir?" one medic asked. Hotch shook his head, "Uh... 16 weeks... twins... are they alright?" he asked. The medic frowned, "There's no visible trauma but we won't know until we get to the hospital," he explained.

Emily opened her eyes and started to cough, and Hotch breathed a sigh of relief. "Hotch? Aaron? Are you there?" she called out, unable to sit up and see for herself. Hotch tried to peek over the one medic's shoulder. "Emily?" he called back. They pulled Emily out of the car and placed her on a stretcher, then carried her to the ambulance. Hotch reached out and grabbed her hand as they made their way to the vehicle. "Oh thank God," he said, climbing up into the van.

Emily looked up at him, wide eyes and frightened. "The others, Morgan and Rossi…?" she asked. Hotch shook his head and looked over to where Rossi was being checked out by a medic and the other ambulance where Morgan was being carried. He looked back at her and forced a smile. "They're fine. They're being taken care of," he whispered. Emily wrinkled her brow, "The babies?" she asked. Hotch shook his head. "I don't know honey. Let's just get to the hospital and check on them alright?" he said, trying to calm her. Emily nodded, as much as she could in the collar, and lay back down. At least with Rossi and Morgan being taken care of that was two less things to worry about.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was excruciating, but at least this time, Emily's wounds were "superficial" so Hotch stayed with her while they mended hers. When her leg was stitched and bandaged, the doctor set up the ultrasound. Hotch held her hand and looked at her, brushing back her hair. "Don't worry sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine," he whispered while they waited. The doctor cleared his throat and Emily and Hotch looked up at him, nervously. But he was smiling. "Everyone seems to be fine. The babies heartbeats are a little erratic, but given the circumstances I'd say they're doing well. I'd like to keep you here for at least another hour, just to make sure, but I'd say you should be fine to leave by at least four PM," the doctor explained.

Emily, who'd been holding her breath since she'd been placed in the ambulance, let out a sigh of relief. She covered Hotch's hand on her goo-covered belly, and smiled. A tear fell down her cheek and she glanced up at Hotch's face. It was one of the few times she saw tears in his eyes and as one dropped, she reached up to wipe it away. He leant over and kissed her gently. The doctor stood and smiled. "I'll send a nurse in with an IV for mom. Congratulations," he said to the two agents. Emily and Hotch looked up and she smiled, "Thank you," she said, waving to the doctor before he walked through the curtains.

* * *

Two hours later Hotch wheeled Emily towards the door. The others were waiting outside and they were greeted by the now-emerging sun. Rossi had a mild concussion and Morgan had a fractured femur where the door had plowed into his leg. He was on crutches and frowned when he looked down at Emily. "Em, I'm so sorry," he said quietly. Emily stood up and shook her head as she limped over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey, it's not your fault. You couldn't have prevented this," she assured him. Still, she knew he'd blame himself.

So she picked up his hand and placed it on her belly, feeling the twins moving around inside. "They're fine. They're just glad that their Uncle Derek and Uncle Dave are too," she said, smiling at her two friends. They all made their way over to the large van that had been delivered by the rental company. They climbed inside, Emily taking the front passenger seat next to Hotch, and soon they were on the road again, glad that their accident hadn't ended more painfully or tragically.

* * *

Hotch was putting Jack to bed, and Emily was lying in their bed, waiting. She was tired from the day they'd had. They'd wrapped their case in Chambersburg, been involved in a collision, gone to the hospital, _and_ driven home. In those hours, Emily had revisited Seattle, when she'd lost their first baby, and that pain stayed with her even now. She was safe, and the babies were fine. But she couldn't help but think how broken they would be if they lost the twins. Considering this time, Hotch knew that he was going to be a dad again, and they had picked out names and cribs and other furniture for the nursery, they'd picked out some clothes, and Jack had even picked out a couple of toys. This time it was more real. And this time Emily felt like she had so much more to lose. In almost a year since her stabbing, she and Hotch had only grown closer. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost him or Jack. She only knew that she probably wouldn't recover.

Emily's thoughts were interrupted when Hotch walked through the bedroom door. He made his way over to the bed and collapsed, running his hands over his face. He looked over at Emily and smiled. "How you feeling?" he asked, rolling over and placing his hand on her belly. Emily smiled and nodded, not trusting her voice at that time. Hotch leant over and kissed her belly button. "How are you guys? You feeling alright?" he asked, talking to her stomach. Emily giggled when he kissed her belly again. "Daddy loves you… And so does Mommy but she can't get down here right now," he teased. Emily ran her fingers through his hair as he talked to the babies. She could feel the fluttering in her belly start to subside. "I think they're going to sleep Daddy," she whispered.

Hotch smiled and moved up to Emily's side. He played with her hair and kissed her forehead. "How's your leg?" he asked. Emily shrugged. "It's alright. It's sore but I can walk on it," she answered. Hotch nodded and frowned. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he pondered out loud. Emily rolled over and touched his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere honey," she whispered, before she kissed him.

The kiss started out gentle enough, but soon grew in its passion. They both needed this intimacy to remind them that she was alive. He pulled her on top of him, running his hands over her back. He soon discarded her t-shirt and kicked off his own pants, leaving them in just their underwear. Emily smiled and playfully bit his lip as she pulled his boxers down. She sat up on his lap, straddling his waist, and ran her fingers over his bare chest while they kissed. He grew harder as he ran his hands over her bare skin, loving the attention she was playing to his ear lobe.

That night they made love, and she fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her, his hands brushing over where their babies slept. Hotch listened to Emily's breathing even out, holding her in his arms. He felt a tear drop down his face when he thought that he could've lost this today, he could've lost her and the babies. He loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He promised himself he would ask her before it was too late. He couldn't wait too much longer to make her his wife, and he wanted nothing more than to be called her husband.

* * *

A/N: Just a little drama to remind them where they were a year ago. And how much more they have to lose. I also wanted Derek to be the driver because, of all of them, I would say that he's the one that Hotch would trust most to keep her safe. Not to mention he's an alpha male (big time) and the guilt he'd be feeling about the accident would be something that only Emily would be able to squish. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.


	27. Chapter 27: All you need is love

A/N: This is a chapter for romiross. Wanted a happy chapter to fit in between the two dramatic chapters that I'd already written. I'm not sure if this works so let me know.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, or Sarah Vaughn, Miles Davis, Louis Armstrong, Etta James, or John Coltrane. Or "All you need is love" by the Beatles.

* * *

Hotch was sitting in his office when he received the call. He sighed and hung up then stood up and packed his briefcase. It was 2pm, and given the forty-minute drive, it would be unlikely that he'd be back again. He walked down to the bullpen and put his hand on Emily's shoulder. She looked up and smiled. "Hey Hotch, what's going on?" she asked, nervousness taking over when she saw the frustration on his face. He shook his head.

"_Your _step-son just got in trouble at school. He was in a fight and the principal called me in," he explained. Emily's jaw dropped as she stood up. She was speechless. Jack was usually such a good kid, an angel. He was very even-tempered and, except for a few lack-of-sleep-induced tantrums, in the past year and half he hadn't misbehaved.

Emily stood up. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, rubbing his arm. Hotch shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No. I think I'm going to have to take him to the park and sit down for a talk," he replied. He looked up at Emily. "I'll have to take the car though. I'll come back at five to pick you up," he explained. Emily shook her head. "Don't be silly. I'll catch a ride with Morgan," she said quietly. Hotch shook his head and took her hand. "Walk with me to the car?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. She turned to Reid. "I'll be back up soon." Reid nodded and wished Hotch luck.

When they'd stepped inside the elevator, Emily reached up and rubbed Hotch's shoulders. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this. Jack wouldn't misbehave for no reason," she said, trying to soothe him. Hotch nodded and looked at the floor, and sighed. "I know. Which is what has me worried. I'm sure it's something terrible that's happened and I need to figure out a way to get him to talk to me," he explained.

Emily thought for a moment. "Why don't you take him to the park, like you suggested? And if that doesn't work, you know how he loves to work on the train set with you. Maybe you guys could have a boy's night building trains. When I get home I'll go out and pick up a pizza. And then I'll shut myself in the tub for a couple of hours," she suggested. Hotch nodded. He squeezed her hand in his. This is why he has her in his life. Just when he thinks things are going down the drain, she reaches down and pulls him up. He leant over and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Em," he whispered.

Emily smiled and nodded, the doors of the elevator opened and they walked to their car. Hotch stopped and turned. He leant down and quickly kissed her. "I'll see you at home," he whispered. Emily nodded and watched him hop in the car. "I'll bring the pepperoni," she said, invoking a smile on Hotch's lips. She held up her hands in celebration and Hotch shook his head. It was rare to get a smile out of him at work so she was considering this a victory. He reversed out of the drive and Emily stood, waiting, watching until she couldn't see the car any more. Then she made her way back upstairs.

* * *

Hotch shook the principal's hand. "I'll take care of it and, thank you," he said to the older man. Principal Walmsley nodded and opened the door. Jack was waiting with the secretary and stood up when his dad walked through the door. He had a cut on his lip and a bruise just starting to form on his eye socket. Hotch took Jack's hand and led him down the hall. He looked down when he heard a sniffle. Jack looked up at his dad. "I'm sorry Daddy," he said quietly, between sniffles.

Hotch reached down and picked up his little boy, holding him close to his chest. From his conversation with Walmsley, he had a clear idea of what made Jack react the way he had, but he still needed to have a chat about what constitutes an appropriate reaction to a bully. He walked them down the steps of the school and to their car. A few minutes later they pulled up in the driveway, but instead of going into the house, Hotch took Jack's hand and grabbed a soccer-ball from the shelf inside the garage, then led his son down the path.

After around twenty minutes of kicking the ball around, dribbling and shooting goals into the gap between two trees, Hotch fell to the ground next to Jack. They were looking at the sky, at the clouds floating past. Hotch breathed out a sigh and Jack turned his head. "Daddy. Mommy's in heaven right?" he asked quietly. Hotch looked over at his son and nodded. "That's right Jack," he replied. Though he wasn't sure whether heaven and hell existed, he was certain that he needed Jack to believe in them. They were quiet again before Jack took a deep breath.

"Oliver said that I didn't have a mommy anymore and that nobody loved me," he said. Hotch frowned and reached over for his son's hand, squeezing it tight. "Buddy, your mommy loved you very much. And so do I. And so does Emily. And Aunt Jessica. Lots of people love you," he said honestly. Jack nodded. "I know. But I still wanted to hurt him. I told him that you love me and that I have Emly for a mommy now, but he said that she doesn't love me. So I got mad and made him bleed. Just like you made George bleed daddy," he said quietly.

Hotch frowned and sat up. He hadn't realized how much of that day that Jack remembered and, as he pulled his son into his lap and kissed the top of his head, he felt his chest tighten. "Jack, you just have to remember how much we all love you. If someone says something like that to you again, whether or not _they _believe it, you should. Because it's true, ok?" he asked. Jack nodded. "Ok Daddy," he said, his cheek rubbing against Hotch's shirt. "And even though what Oliver said hurt you, you still can't hurt him back. Ok?" Hotch said, trying his best to explain to Jack how important it was to just walk away. Jack looked up and wrinkled his brow, "But you hurt George Daddy. I wanna be tough like you," he said quietly. Hotch smiled and kissed his son's forehead. He didn't want his son to be like him. He wanted his son to enjoy life and make the most of it, and smile. "Buddy, walking away from a fight makes you tough. A lot tougher than me," he replied. Jack leant his head against his dad's chest and sighed. This growing up thing was exhausting.

After a few moments Jack sat up. "Can we go home now Daddy? I want to write a card for Oliver to say I'm sorry," he said. Hotch smiled and ran his hand over Jack's hair. "Sure. Let's go," he said, standing up and picking up the ball. As they walked down the path towards home, Jack looked up at Hotch. "Do you think I can invite Oliver to my house to play with the trains? Then he can see that I have a daddy and an Emly," Jack suggested. Hotch smiled. "I'll call his parents when we get home," he said, squeezing his son's hand.

* * *

Emily opened the door to an unusually quiet house. Morgan had offered to stop into the pizza place on the way home, to save Emily driving out again. So she placed the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter and went in search of her boys. She walked past the basement door and heard a cheer. She smiled and opened the door, slowly making her way down the stairs. The sight that greeted her warmed her heart.

Hotch was kneeling on the ground, one arm around Jack's waist and the other holding the remote control. Jack was holding onto said control and using it to steer the train, starting and stopping it, making smoke spurt out of the chimney. Their faces were filled with delight as Jack inched the train through the tunnel in the mountain, along the tracks until it reached the bridge. Emily sat on the steps and smiled. She must've been there a good five minutes before the two boys looked up at her and smiled.

"Emly! Look! We got the bridge built!" Jack cried out. Emily smiled and nodded. "I can see that honey," she replied. "I've brought dinner home. It's in the kitchen when you boys are ready," she said quietly before standing to go back upstairs. She left a note next to the boxes, then grabbed a few slices for herself, a glass of juice, and made her way upstairs. She quickly ran a bath, eased herself in, and turned on her iPod dock, letting the words of Sarah Vaughn soothe her soul.

* * *

Hotch had walked upstairs and found the note. He smiled and posted it on the fridge, next to the one that said "I love you." She'd written that one night when they'd had a fight and he'd gone for a walk. He returned and found the note, then walked upstairs and found her asleep in bed.

Coming back to the present, he turned to Jack. "Dinnertime," he said cheerily. He made a plate for the boy, then for himself, and they settled on the couch with an episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. After they'd devoured their food, Hotch took Jack upstairs for a bath. He brushed his teeth, then Hotch put him to bed, with a kiss and an "I love you."

Hotch walked into their bedroom and smiled when he heard the unmistakable voice of Louis Armstrong. It was what Emily did. She'd run a bath, read a book, and listen to soul music. Louis, Sarah, Etta, the occasional Coltrane or Davis. It always lifted her spirits. He took off his clothes and threw them in the hamper. He knocked on the door and with a muffled "come in," he opened it.

Emily smiled when she saw him walk in. He was naked. She liked that. She frowned. She'd never really been what you could describe as "horny" but this pregnancy had her libido running at 100 mph. She smiled again as he climbed into the water, sitting behind her. She shifted forward and sighed as he ran his fingers over her bare shoulders. She didn't want to ask him about their afternoon, but preferred to wait for him to open up to her.

Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her ever-expanding belly. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was. He kissed the side of her neck and sighed. After a few minutes of just relaxing, he took a deep breath. "A kid told him that he didn't have a mommy and that no one loved him," Hotch said quietly, breaking the silence. Emily turned and frowned. "What? Oh my god! Poor Jack," she cried out. Hotch smiled at her reaction.

"But we do love him. I know you do and I know I do. And Jess and Mike, and my parents, and the team… he has to know that right?" she asked. Hotch smiled again and nodded, kissing Emily's shoulder. "Yeah. We had a good talk and I made sure that he knew that there are lots of people who love him and that he has us forever," he explained.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. She leant back against Hotch's chest and played with the bubbles. "How's his face? I saw his eye when I dropped in earlier, but… did I see a cut lip too?" she asked. Hotch nodded and felt a swell of pride in his gut. "Yeah. He was tough though. He said he'd just chuck a slab of steak on his eye like daddy does," Hotch chuckled.

Emily laughed and pat his knee beneath the water. "Like father like son," she mumbled. Hotch nodded and ran his hands up Emily's back. "I like to think so," he whispered. They sat in the water for a little longer before Hotch stood up and held out his hand. "Come on Prentiss. It's been a big day. Bed time."

Emily chuckled and nodded as she stepped out of the tub. "Sounds good. These two have been playing their own version of "Who can kickbox Mommy's bladder the most." It's been driving me nuts all day," she said wearily. Hotch held out a towel then leant down to Emily's belly. "Hey you two. Now be nice to Mommy. Don't make me come in there," he chided.

Emily laughed and smacked his shoulder, the ridiculous image of Hotch swimming through her uterus to discipline their children causing her to erupt into laughter. Hotch dried himself and followed her into the bedroom. They quickly dressed then climbed into bed. As he wrapped his arms around her waist he whispered in her ear and she drifted off to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28: There goes my hero

A/N: Not being self-deprecating but I don't do action sequences very well. So I apologise if this chapter is a little off. I couldn't figure out how to write this where there was still drama, but where they ended up ok. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

JJ walked into the bullpen and straight up to Rossi's office. Emily looked over at Reid and frowned. "This can't be good," he said under his breath. They started to pack up their desks, checking their ready-bags in case JJ came down to tell them they needed to get going. Emily ran her hand over her now ever-growing bump. She pushed herself out of her chair when she saw JJ coming down the stairs towards them. "BAU room guys," she said, picking up Reid's desk phone to call Morgan and Garcia. The three of them made their way up the stairs to the BAU room, and joined Rossi. He was pacing nervously in front of the screen, where a news report was flashing. _FBI Agent and nine other victims taken hostage inside small Charleston hospital._

Emily's heart jumped into her throat when she saw the headline. "Jayje," she croaked. JJ reached over and held her friend's hand. "Emily, just wait for the others and we'll get through it ok?" she said, rubbing Emily's hand with her thumb. Emily nodded and swallowed hard. She held her other hand over her belly and waited.

Morgan and Garcia made their way through the door, quickly taking their seats. "What's goin on Rossi?" Morgan asked, glancing around the table and frowning at Emily's worried face. Rossi nodded to JJ and she nodded back. "We got a call from locals in Charleston about fifteen minutes ago. They have a hostage situation at a small hospital and they just received word that an FBI agent is among the hostages… it's Hotch," JJ explained. Emily felt a tear slip down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Much to her chagrin the other's noticed and looked at her, concern written on their faces.

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "What do we need to do?" she asked Rossi. He nodded and forced a tight smile. "They want us to run point. We need to get there as soon as possible," he said. Morgan nodded and tapped the table. "Wheels up," he said. Rossi turned to Emily. "You can come with us, but you don't need to be working," he said. Emily shook her head and forced a smile. "I need to do this Dave. I can't come and just sit around," she said. Dave nodded and smiled. "Alright. Just let me know if you need to take some time," he said, rubbing her arm. Emily shook her head. "I'll be fine. I just need to get my ready-bag and call Jessica," she said, walking out of the room quickly.

* * *

"Ok Emily. Just bring him and yourself home safely. And take care of those babies," Jessica said before they hung up. Emily sighed and sat back in her seat. "So what do we know so far?" she asked, looking up at Rossi. He frowned, then looked down at the file JJ had compiled. "The unsub's name is Jacob Pierson. He's a former patient of Dr. Westerly who is the resident on call. We've got a video feed from the hospital's surveillance system. It looks like they're in a small ward of the hospital. The un-sub has been making demands to see the "Boss."' he explained.

Morgan nodded and looked at his file. "Seems to be a case of paranoid schizophrenia, most likely an exacerbated case of paranoid personality disorder. This "Boss" might be the key. Do we know who he's talking about?" Morgan asked. Rossi shook his head and looked up at JJ. "I don't think it's anyone who actually exists. Hotch managed to get him talking and he seems to be confused about who this boss is," she explained.

"Well then, we need to give it to him," Rossi said. Reid tapped Morgan's shoulder, "What about Texas? We could make him think we have access to this "Boss" and that may get him talking even more," Reid suggested. Morgan nodded and looked up at JJ. "Call the locals, have them set up a perimeter as close to the hospital as possible. We'll need to make lots of noise so see if they can get a chopper to circle, and see if they can get us an unmarked, black sedan with dark tint. We need to look as mysterious as possible," he explained.

"We need to lose our civi's and get some fatigues before we arrive. Emily," he said, turning to her, "we're going to need you to stay behind the barricades. Your pregnancy might throw the unsub off and make him doubt our importance. We need him to believe that we can give him what he wants." Emily frowned but nodded. "I'll stay behind," she conceded. As much as she wanted to work, she knew that her mind wouldn't be on the task. She was distracted.

* * *

When they landed, the team split into two groups. Reid and Emily went with a local constable who was to drive them to the second perimeter where they'd already set up surveillance. The second car, a black, unmarked sedan, was ready to drive Rossi, JJ, and Morgan, through the barricades and to the command post.

Emily and Reid arrived at the surveillance post and climbed into the large van. Two men and one woman greeted them, three CIA agents, and when they explained who they were, they pulled over two chairs for them. Emily sat down and Reid handed her a water bottle. Rossi had said to take care of her and this was the only thing he could think of right now. Emily smiled and thanked him and they pulled on their headsets.

"So you guys are with the BAU? Is that your man in there?" one of the agents, Parry, asked. Emily nodded. "He's our boss," she said dryly. "Any idea what he was doing here?" the female agent, Thompson, asked. "Visiting his mother. She has onset Alzheimer's," Emily answered again, running her hand over her belly. "He's a good man?" the third agent, Marks, asked. Emily nodded and Reid touched her shoulder gently, "The best," he answered.

They sat back when they saw the black sedan pulling up to the barricade. The officers standing guard pulled away the bar and waved them through. Emily looked up at the screen showing the heat signals and looked around the group of people. She saw one of the bodies move to the window and glance out, then duck down. She looked over at the video feed and watched the un-sub, Pierson, nervously pacing back and forth. Then she glanced at the next screen across, another video feed but at a different angle, and there he was.

She gasped when she saw him. He'd obviously been hit with something, probably the butt of the gun, and he had blood caked on his forehead. Reid looked over at Emily when she gasped, then over at the screen, then back to Emily. He reached over and took her hand, leaning close to whisper. "He's going to be fine Emily. It's Hotch. He's Superman," Reid said quietly. Emily squeezed his hand and nodded. "Right," she replied, her voice half sarcastic and half filled with hope.

* * *

Rossi waited in the backseat of the car. Morgan hopped out of the driver's seat, JJ out of the front passenger's seat. They both did a quick glance around the lot before they nodded to each other. They spoke into their mic's, then JJ opened the back passenger seat and waited for Rossi to hop out, before they walked over to the command post. Rossi walked in front, with JJ and Morgan following, both glancing around as they followed.

They made their way into the tent and were greeted by the local detective in charge of the case. Rossi shook his hand and introduced the others. "You guys made quite an entrance," Detective Linley said. Rossi nodded. "He wanted "the Boss," so here I am," he said. Linley smiled and nodded, then turned to show them what surveillance was picking up.

After explaining to the locals what they'd come up with so far, Morgan picked up the phone. After a few rings, he heard someone clear their throat. "Hello," a man's voice answered. "Hello. This is Supervisory Special Agent Morgan. I want to speak to Jacob Pierson. I have someone here he wants to talk to," Morgan said determinedly. He heard heavy breathing on the other end. "Is it… is it him?" Jacob asked. Rossi nodded and Morgan nodded back, "Yes. Do you want to speak to him?" he asked. "No. No. I want to _see _him. I want him to promise me that he will send them away," Jacob replied. Morgan looked at Rossi who shook his head. "I'll have to speak to him and see if he wants to see you Jacob. I'll call you in ten minutes with an answer." With that, Morgan hung up.

They watched the screen as Pierson walked over to Hotch, leaning against a wall, and got down in his face. "Hear that. Boss is here. He's going to make you go away," he said harshly, tapping the butt of his gun against Hotch's cheek. Hotch didn't move and Rossi frowned. That wasn't a good sign.

Eleven minutes later, Hotch came to when he heard the phone ring again. "Hello," Jacob said. Hotch couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but he assumed it was good news, if Jacob's reaction was anything to go on. He watched intently as Jacob nodded and grinned. "Ok. I'll send one of them down," he said into the phone. They hung up and Jacob looked around the room.

His eyes fell on the young nurse sitting next to Hotch. She looked terrified as Jacob made his way over. "You. Go down the hall. There is someone waiting at the door to come in. You are to come back immediately, with that person, or I start killing everyone in here, starting with your patients and ending with Mr. Secret Agent," Jacob explained, nodding to Hotch. The nurse looked at Hotch and swallowed hard. He nodded and she agreed. Jacob watched as she made her way out of the small room.

A few minutes later, she returned with Rossi in tow. He looked around the room, glancing at Hotch. Jacob stood up from the seat he was in. His jaw dropped when he saw Rossi. He pointed at the older man. "It's you…You're…" his voice trailed off and Rossi folded his arms. "I'm here to take you back," Rossi replied, his tone even. Jacob nodded. "You need to come with me. I have a driver out the front ready to take you where you need to go. I have two men ready to take custody of the agent inside. But we need to leave now or it'll be too late," Rossi said. Jacob nodded. "Ok. I knew you'd come," he said quietly. Rossi pointed at the weapon. "You need to leave that here though. You can't bring it where we're going," he said. Jacob nodded and handed him the gun. Rossi walked him calmly outside and to a waiting van. He nodded to the SWAT team who was to go in and make sure everything was secure before releasing the hostages.

The small group made their way out, one-by-one, being aided by the SWAT members. Hotch walked out on his own, glancing around the crowd for his team. Looking for Emily. He saw JJ and Morgan and ran over to them. "Hotch, you need to get that checked out. There are ambulances over there," Morgan said, nodding towards the group of vehicles. Hotch shook his head. "Where is she?" he asked, shifting his eyes between the two agents. JJ nodded her head to the East. "She's about two blocks that way, with surveillance. But Reid's bringing her over now," she explained.

At that moment the others turned and Hotch's face lit up. Reid pulled the sedan over as close to the barricades as possible. Emily jumped out of the car, barely waiting for the vehicle to stop, before she ran over to Hotch. He pulled her close and kissed the side of her neck. Emily wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed a sigh of relief. _It could've been so much worse_, was all she could think.

When he pulled back, he noticed her frown. She reached up and touched the wound gently. The blood had caked but the skin and flesh was still tender. He winced and Emily frowned. "We've gotta get you to an ambulance," she said quietly. Hotch nodded and let her lead him to the waiting paramedics.

* * *

The cut on his forehead received a few stitches and Emily almost laughed when Hotch insisted they do it without an anesthetic. "Hero," she mumbled under her breath. Hotch rolled his eyes but still squeezed Emily's hand when they thread the needle through. When he was bandaged up he stood up and took Emily's hand. She turned and rubbed his arm.

"So how's your Mom?" she asked. Hotch frowned and shook his head. In all of the commotion he'd been able to forget about why he was in South Carolina in the first place. "She's not good. She didn't remember who I was, kept mistaking me for Dad," he explained. Emily frowned and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry honey," she whispered. Hotch nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to where the team was waiting.

* * *

_Hotch was sitting next to a young nurse, the same nurse who had brought him a cup of coffee earlier that morning. Jacob was pacing in front of the small group of hostages, shouting out unintelligible mutterings. Then he stopped. _

_His eyes flicked up to the television playing at the nurse's station and his jaw dropped. The headline on the news read _"FBI Agent and nine other victims taken hostage inside small Charleston hospital." _He turned to face the group and held his gun at an older man's head. "Get out your wallets and your cells now. And throw them on the floor in front of you." Everyone did as they were told. _

_Jacob went around the group, looking in the wallets and checking the cell phones. He got to Hotch and opened his wallet. Behind a photo of a pregnant Emily and a sleeping Jack, was his business card. "_Aaron Hotchner: Unit Chief: Behavioural Analysis Unit, FBI: Quantico." _Jacob's jaw dropped and he looked from the card, to Hotch, back to the card. Hotch saw the looked on his captor's face change and, as he held the gun up to Hotch's temple, he knew this was it. He was going to die and leave behind the woman he loved, and three children without a father. He looked up at Jacob, unblinking. Jacob pulled back the gun and smacked the butt against Hotch's temple. As the other hostages gasped, Hotch fell to the ground, unconscious. _

Hotch opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He reached up and touched the bandage. He winced at the touch, the skin beneath it still tender. He looked beside him and squeezed Emily's hand, her presence bringing a sense of relief he should've been, but hadn't been, expecting.

Emily leant against Hotch's side. They were about halfway to DC and she was anxious to get home. She needed some alone time with Hotch and Jack, and needed some reassurance that he was there, alive. It was strange how the key moments in their lives were surrounded by events when one or both of them came close to death. And it was in those moments that they needed their privacy, to show each other that they were still there, and that they loved each other.

Emily was broken from her thoughts by Reid's voice. He looked up from the book he'd been reading, "Emily, your babies have fingerprints!" he cried out. Emily looked up and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Hotch smiled and squeezed her hand. "What are you reading Spence?" JJ asked, taking the book from his hands and holding it up incredulously, "What to expect." Really?" Hotch chuckled and Rossi laughed. Morgan just shook his head and smiled. "I wanted to read something and this was just sitting there on the couch," he said, defending his actions. The others laughed and went on, talking about the milestones Emily had to look forward to. When the conversation turned to hemorrhoids, Emily groaned and leant her head on Hotch's shoulder before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29: Made of atoms

A/N: Just a short chapter with a little fun and a little blood. Hehe. Enjoy. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch was exhausted already. He'd been carrying Jack for most of the afternoon, the now six-year old having slowed them down. He made his way into the bookstore where he'd left Emily before the need to pee had overcome his son. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist and kissed her cheek. "Found Reid's book yet?" he asked. He felt a hand slap his face and he looked up, stunned. But it wasn't the slap that caused him to lose his ability to speak. It was the strange face attached to the body he'd just touched. Not… Emily.

"Who the hell do you think you are? That's my wife!" a voice boomed from behind Hotch. Hotch swallowed hard as he turned, and came face-to-face with a man whose neck had a similar circumference to an oak tree. He put up his hands, but before he could say a word, the man sucker punched him. Hotch felt the blood run down his face and drip to the floor. A sales clerk tried to intervene but Hotch was too quick. He reached up, grabbed the man's arm, and pulled him to the ground.

With one hand holding the brute's arm behind his back and a foot to his throat, Hotch reached up with his spare hand to wipe his nose. "Look man, I'm sorry, but I thought that was my girlfriend. This is where I left her ten minutes ago," Hotch explained. The brute held up his hand. "Ok, I'm sorry. Instincts you know?" he said dramatically, clearly surprised that this man half his size had managed to floor him. Hotch held his foot to the man's throat, then let go.

"I'm sorry. As I said, my girlfriend was here before, I thought that was her," he said as the other man stood up. The brute was about to say something when…

"Hotch? What's going on?" Emily asked. There was a crowd of people standing around Hotch, Jack, and a woman. When Emily saw that the woman had similar hair and clothes, and looked to be about 30 weeks pregnant, she sighed and rolled her eyes. _Can our family ever have a _normal _Saturday at the mall? _she wondered to herself.

She looked up and noticed the blood on Hotch's face and gasped. "Honey, what happened?" she asked, reaching up and touching his cheek gently. Hotch nodded to the large man standing across from him. "Just a little misunderstanding ma'am. I didn't mean to do that," he said, holding up his hands. Emily frowned at the man and turned back to Hotch.

"Do you want me to beat him up for you?" she whispered. Hotch smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. The situation has been… resolved," he said, nodding towards the man. Emily turned to see him stretching his arms and pulling at his shoulders. She turned back and smirked, before she looked down at Jack. "You alright buddy?" she asked, patting his chest. Jack nodded and grinned. "Daddy beat up the big man," he said. Emily smiled and bit her lip. Then she turned and breathed a sigh of relief to see that the "big man" and his wife had walked away.

The rest of the crowd had dispersed and Hotch looked down at Emily's hand to see she'd found the book she was after. But she was more concerned with going to the bathroom and cleaning up his face. They still had JJ's, Rossi's, and Jessica's presents to get before they could go home. This was really their last chance, given it was just over ten days till Christmas. She quickly went to the counter and paid for the books, then took Hotch's hand and led him to the bathrooms. They walked out five minutes later, Hotch closer resembling a member of the human race and less like Muhammad Ali after six rounds with a challenger.

* * *

Emily sighed and threw the bags on the kitchen counter before she returned to the garage for another load. She chuckled as Hotch and Jack walked through the door, Jack struggling to carry the small load his father had given him. She quickly grabbed the rest of the bags and closed the boot.

When she made it inside, Hotch was handing a small bag to Jack and whispering to him. When he looked up and saw Emily, Jack looked over, then bolted down to the basement. Emily sauntered over, placed the bags on the counter, then walked over to Hotch. "What was that about?" she asked coyly. Hotch shook his head and mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"You'll never make me tell," he whispered. Emily smiled mischievously and ran her fingers over the waist of Hotch's jeans. She gently touched his lips with hers, without applying any pressure, and whispered back, "I'm sure I could find a few ways," before she pulled back and chuckled, "And if all else fails, my Dad taught me a few CIA interrogation techniques." Hotch huffed and turned to help her unpack their purchases.

They were joined by Jack, a few moments later, and he nodded to his dad. Then they set about wrapping the presents. Jack had bought a present each for his two best friends, Oliver and Lucy. Ever since their fight at school, the two boys had been inseparable, and were further united by their fierce protection of Lucy. When the wrapping was finished, Emily watched from her spot on the floor while the boys placed the presents under the tree. She looked at their handiwork and nodded. Thank God. Another year of Christmas shopping complete. And she was exhausted.

Emily tried to push herself up from the floor, but to no avail. Hotch was turning from the tree and frowned. "Hey honey, let me help you up," he said quietly, holding out his arms. Emily sighed in frustration and took his hands. When she was standing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "I hate this. I'm a federal agent who can't get myself up off the floor," she whined. Hotch huffed and pulled back, looking down at her face. "Honey, you're _human. _It happens," he said, trying to console her. Emily rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm human. Let's see you remember that next time you're injured in the field or during training, and complain when you can't button your shirt," she teased.

Hotch smiled and nodded. "Fine, we're _both _human. Now why don't you go and take a nap Wonder Woman. I'll set Jack up for his nap then come and join you," he suggested. Emily nodded and walked towards the stairs. She would be so glad when this pregnancy was over. As incredible as it was, she just wanted the small children currently holding her hostage, to release her body. She wanted to be able to run… hell she wanted to be able to walk again. And shoot a gun, and do calisthenics. And stay up past 10pm. And drink coffee. The list went on.


	30. Chapter 30: The prettiest sight to see

A/N: I love Christmas! That's all. This is just a fluff chapter. Lots of lovey Christmas stuff. And the first segment, I remember doing this when I was in the US around Christmas (minus the baby bump and the cute 6-year old). It was so beautiful. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Or "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." Or any of the other things mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Emily woke up around midnight, her eyes popping open. She smiled and gently unwrapped Hotch's arms from her waist and slid out of bed. She walked down the hall and down the steps. She made her way into the lounge room, rubbing her hands over her large belly, and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch. Then she walked over to the large window seat and sat down, leaning back on the wall, and looking out over the backyard.

Emily opened the window a little, letting some of the cool night air in. She inhaled deeply and could smell the snow. As crazy as that sounded, she really could. She loved this time of year. When her world became white, like the weather was wiping the slate clean. She wrapped the blanket around her waist and sighed. The lights from the Christmas tree were dancing on the snow outside the window and she smiled.

She didn't hear Jack come downstairs or walk into the room, and was surprised when he crawled up on the seat beside her. She smiled and wrapped the blanket over his small body. "Why are you up Emly?" Jack whispered. Emily ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "So I could see the snow," she answered. Jack nodded and cuddled into her side. He tried to resist the urge to sleep, but eventually gave in.

Emily smiled and turned to look out of the window again. As her thoughts wandered, she thought about how different next Christmas would be. They would have two eight-month olds. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. She thought about her last thirty-eight Christmases. They had been all over the world. But her favourite Christmases were still those in which she had both of her parents. She loved her parents and they'd always made an effort to come together at this time of year, from the time they'd separated when Emily was eleven, and even now.

Maybe that's why she loved this time of year. Because it was about family. As she pulled the blanket up to Jack's chin and closed the window again, she realized she now had her own family. Hotch, Jack, and the twins. They were all hers. She smiled and scooped up the little boy and carried him upstairs. But instead of taking him to his own room, she carried him down the hall. She lay him next to his dad and climbed in. She reached over and ran her fingers over Hotch's cheek, then snuggled under the blankets and sighed, before she fell asleep.

* * *

Aaron rolled over in bed and found it empty. He frowned, then pushed himself up and out of bed. He padded down the hallway of Emily's mother's home, and made his way downstairs. He realized he'd guessed right when he walked into the kitchen and found everyone else at the table. Emily was sitting down, with Natalie and Elizabeth. Jack was sitting in Elizabeth's lap, begging to open the presents. Simon was standing at the counter, smiling as he made everyone's coffees.

"Morning Aaron," Simon said, "Coffee should be ready in a minute." Aaron smiled and nodded. "Morning," he said, sitting next to Emily. He leant over and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas," he whispered. Emily smiled and pat his leg. "Merry Christmas honey," she replied. "Merry Christmas Daddy!" Jack said, wriggling out of Elizabeth's arms and running to his dad. Aaron picked his son up from the floor and squeezed him tight. "Emly said we could open the presents when you woke up. So can we now?" he asked, excitedly. Aaron huffed and looked at Emily. "What? You say no to those eyes," she said, gesturing at the six-year old. Aaron chuckled. "I've tried. It's near-impossible," he joked.

"Well, it's my house and I say it's present time," Elizabeth said, standing up from her seat. Natalie took her coffee from Simon and wrapped her arm around his waist as they followed Elizabeth to the lounge. Emily shrugged and stood up from the table, taking Jack's hand. Aaron followed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "So… second Christmas together hey? Bought a house, having a couple of kids… we certainly didn't waste time did we?" he joked, poking her side. Emily chuckled. "Nope. But I'm glad. Cause we certainly didn't have time to waste," she replied. Aaron smiled and Emily let go of Jack's hand as he raced to the presents. They walked over and took a seat, Emily on the lounge, next to her dad, and Aaron on the floor in front.

After the presents were unwrapped and the rubbish thrown away, everyone converged on the dining room, where Elizabeth had prepared a beautiful brunch. They ate until they could eat no more. Emily chuckled when she noticed Jack had fallen asleep at the table, his face dangerously close to being covered in blueberry-pancake mush. Aaron smiled and picked him up, carried him upstairs, and put him to bed. before returning to the dining room. When everything had been cleared, the rest of the day was theirs to relax, before Christmas dinner later on with the team.

Emily was asleep on the couch, her feet resting on Aaron's lap. Elizabeth sat in the armchair opposite, with Natalie and Simon sitting on the smaller couch between them. The others were talking quietly, enjoying the peace. Aaron rubbed Emily's feet. She hadn't complained, she never did, but Aaron knew that they were sore.

"So Aaron. Have the two of you talked about Emily stepping down from work yet?" Elizabeth asked. Aaron huffed. "Uh… yeah. We've talked about it, but we all know Emily. If she can, she'll be at work until the last minute," he explained. The others chuckled and nodded. They all knew Emily. She was strong-willed and stubborn. And if she thought she could strap an extra-large Kevlar on and still do the job, she would. But she knew her limitations. She was getting too far along in her pregnancy to go on raids, so she stuck with victimology and interviews. Not that she was excited about either of those jobs, but at least she felt like she was contributing.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when the babies come? Is she going back to work?" Simon asked. As much as he loved and admired his daughter and the work that she did, he still worried about her. And Seattle was still fresh enough in his mind. Aaron nodded. "She definitely wants to come back. And who am I to stop her?" he explained. Simon nodded and frowned. "I understand. I just worry… we all do," he replied.

"I'm going back to work," Emily mumbled. Aaron chuckled and pat her calf, "I wouldn't want it any other way honey," he replied, "Let's just see how you feel when it comes time to leave the kids." Emily pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around at the others, all smiling. "I'll be fine. I might be a little clingy at first, but it's all a learning process," she explained, feeling slightly perturbed that she had to defend herself at all. "Sweetheart, we know that you'll be fine. We have no doubts in your abilities. We just worry ok?" Natalie said. Emily smiled and nodded, then lay back on the couch. "I know," she mumbled.

* * *

"Emily! Aaron! Jack! You're here. Come on in," Rossi said, standing back in the door. He took their coats after he closed the door. "Merry Christmas Dave," Emily said, leaning forward to kiss her friend. "Merry Christmas Em," he replied. He leant down and placed his hands on her belly. "Merry Christmas you two. Hope you're giving your mom a rest today," he said to her belly button. Emily chuckled and Jack laughed outright. "They're being good. They seem to like Christmas food," she joked. Rossi chuckled and stood up to shake Hotch's hand.

He led them down the hall to where the other's were already set up in the dining room. They were greeted with "Merry Christmas" and the new tradition of "Wow Em! You're huge!" Hotch raced into the lounge to put the bags of presents by the tree, then joined them once again. They were the last to arrive and took their seats.

"This looks wonderful Dave," Emily said, sitting back in the chair. Reid looked over at her and his eyes grew wide. "What's wrong Reid?" she asked. He leant over and whispered, "Are you sure it's just twins?" Emily chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure. You don't have to worry… this is normal," she said, patting his arm. Hotch reached up and put his arm around Emily's shoulder, squeezing it. Dave said grace then everyone hoed into the food.

During dinner the conversation was all over the place. Given Jack and Henry's presence at the table, they kept the talk away from serials, and talked about their time with their families. Though they'd all spent a few days leading up to Christmas with their respective families, they still all wanted to make time on Christmas night to spend together. Given their work, they found themselves close like a family. And especially given the past year, they needed the night to spend together.

After dinner was eaten and cleared, it was present time. They moved into the lounge and marveled at the huge tree Dave had set up. It was this time of year that made him thankful for high ceilings. Emily, JJ, and Garcia sat on the couch, with the boys on the floor. Jack sat in Hotch's lap and eagerly waited while Rossi handed out the presents. Emily didn't mind about getting presents herself, but she was excited to see the reactions of everyone when they opened their presents. She and Hotch had thought about what to get each of them and believed they'd found the perfect gifts.

Morgan was amazed when he opened his present and found a signed football from Jim McMahon. Reid loved his new book, "Encyclopedia of Arthurian Legends," by Ronan Coghlan. The copy of Frank Miller's "300" would become a perfect addition to Garcia's graphic novel library. Rossi's personalized scotch glass and decanter were immediately placed on his drink-table in the corner of the room. And finally, the gift certificate for a weekend in the Hilton hotel of their choice, along with the personally made gift certificate stating "The bearer of this certificate is granted a weekend sans offspring. Feel free to drop him off at 2918 Adams Place, Falls Church, where he will be taken care of by two (reasonably) responsible FBI agents and kept in the company of an excited six-year old." was welcomed with tears and jubilation from JJ and Will.

* * *

The night was getting late and they still had to drive back home. Emily and Hotch said goodnight to the others, exchanging hugs and kisses, before Hotch lifted a sleeping Jack from the floor. Dave walked them to the door and said goodnight. As they walked down the path to their car, Dave couldn't help but smile as Emily wrapped her arm around Hotch's waist. He thought back on the past year. It was a little under a year ago when Emily was stabbed, holding onto life by a thread. And he couldn't believe how quickly their lives had turned around in that time. Not only were they a family, living together, but they would soon have their twin babies. They were a family. And Dave couldn't help the joy that brought to him.

He'd watched Emily, over the years, and noticed her less than stellar choices in men. Political, self-serving, willing to step on others to get where they wanted. And she'd done it, time and again. But she deserved so much more and now, with the help of the Hotchner men, she was getting her chance to have a family. And that was the best Christmas present Dave could get. To see his friend so happy.

And Hotch. You could write a book on all the crap that had happened in the last few years to that man. But, in spite of it all, Dave truly believed he'd come out the other side a better man. Given New York, Foyet, Hayley's death, and Emily's near-death, it was surprising he was still in one piece. And Dave suspected that his son and, now pregnant, partner, had a little something to do with that. Dave waved as the tail-lights of their car disappeared down the long driveway, then he sighed and headed back inside to warm up with some scotch.

* * *

A/N: I decided not to do a new years segment. Christmas is a beautiful time of year for families so that should be enough.


	31. Chapter 31: Holding you again

JJ looked over at Morgan and held up her hand. "Rochambeau?" she said, nodding towards a sleeping Hotch. Morgan nodded and they held up their hands. "Best of three," Morgan said, when his paper lost to JJ's scissors. She huffed and nodded. His rock beat her scissors the second time, then his paper beat her rock the third. She sighed and shook her head as she stood up from her seat.

Hotch was exhausted. Between the case and his worries about Emily and the twins, he hadn't had a chance to sleep much over the past four days. So the moment they took their seats on the jet, he'd thrown a pillow down on the long couch, and thrown himself down after it. Just after take-off, the team exchanged smiles and stifled chuckles as his snoring filled the usually quiet cabin.

But now they were starting their descent into Virginia and he needed to be woken up. JJ took a deep breath and reached out to touch his arm. Just as she was about to press on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and sat up. JJ squealed and jumped back, falling into the two-seater running perpendicular to Hotch's makeshift bed. Morgan burst into laughter until he saw the glare JJ was shooting him. "JJ, are you ok? I'm so sorry," Hotch said, holding his hands out. JJ shook her head and gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's fine Hotch. I was just about to wake you up. We're going to land in about ten minutes," she explained, her heartbeat gradually returning to normal. Hotch smiled and nodded. He managed to thank her before a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Is everything ok Hotch? You've been running non-stop for the last four days," JJ asked, concerned for her friend's well-being. Hotch nodded and stifled another yawn. "I'm fine. I'm just worried. Emily's mother has been staying at our place while I've been gone and I'm afraid when I get home I'll find a bloodbath," he explained, "She might be pregnant, but she can still shoot a gun."

While Emily and her mother got on at Christmas and Thanksgiving, the other times they'd spent together were generally filled with awkwardness. And Emily, while beautiful, strong, and intelligent, was also stubborn, pig-headed, and very particular about how things were done. Hotch cringed when he remembered the day he'd brought home the wrong laundry detergent. Thank God she'd pulled herself back or else the twins might have never been conceived.

Hotch shook his head. "I'll just be glad when the babies are born and we can get into some sort of routine. This bed-rest thing has us all a little on edge… even Jack," he explained. JJ nodded and smiled. "Alright. Well, if it helps, you can leave the paperwork with me and I'll finish the reports," Morgan suggested. Hotch shook his head. "It's fine. I'll take them home and work on them tomorrow. Jack's spending the day with Jess and her family so I can work on it between Emily's trips to the bathroom," he explained, blushing when it occurred to him that she'd likely be extremely embarrassed if her team-mates knew the intimacies of her bathroom schedule. He shrugged his shoulders. They were unlikely to bring it up with her so what she didn't know…

After the jet landed, the weary team-members made their way across the tarmac and into the waiting SUV's. It was a short drive back to the office and they slowly made their way up to the BAU. Since it was just past six on a Thursday night, the team was virtually alone as they made their way through the hall. They all stopped when they saw who was sitting in the bullpen.

Hotch sighed and dropped his head to his chest. He shouldn't have been surprised. Sitting in the middle of the bullpen, at her desk, was Emily. Hotch turned to the others. "Why doesn't everyone just go home? It's been a long week and I'm sure you could all use the time away from here," he suggested. The others looked around at each other, before turning back to Hotch and nodding. Morgan pat his friend's shoulder. "Good luck man," he said. Rossi did the same, "Call me if you need a ride to the hospital… or a place to sleep for the night," he smirked, before following the others to the elevator.

Hotch turned and walked through the glass doors, towards Emily. He placed his bag down on the floor next to her desk, then knelt down beside her chair. She looked over from her computer and smiled sheepishly. "Hey," he said quietly. Emily felt the blush start to creep up to her face. "Hey," she replied. Hotch ran his hand over her knee. "Not that I'm _not _glad to see you so soon, but I was hoping to surprise you by climbing into bed tonight. If you're not there, kind of makes my plan moot," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I tried honey. I really did. But this afternoon she drove me nuts! She kept going on about how I needed to put down the case files and just relax. Then she tried to run me a bath and," Emily rolled her eyes, "Of _course _she got it wrong. She doesn't do it like you do. She put in too many bubbles and the water was so hot." Hotch tried to suppress the chuckle threatening to escape. "Honey, while I appreciate the compliment that I run a better bath than your mother, it doesn't negate my earlier point." He looked up at her seriously, "You are _supposed _to be on bedrest. That means no coming to work, no sitting up at a desk… no getting out of bed, period. You need to make the most of the time before the twins come. God knows that neither of us will be getting much rest when they arrive," he argued. Emily rolled her eyes again, knowing he was right. She nodded and bit her lip. "If you come home will you make her go away?" she begged. This time, there was no suppressing the chuckle and Emily smiled in response. Hotch nodded and stood up. He pointed towards his office. "I just need to grab a few things, then we're good to go ok?" he said. Emily nodded, "I'll just wait here and rest my eyes," she said, laying her head on her desk, "Come and get me when you're ready." Hotch leant over and, while they were still in the office and he generally tried to refrain from public displays of affection at work, Emily was technically on leave, so he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes to watch him walk up to his office.

Five minutes later, Emily felt Hotch's hand on her shoulder. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Cmon sleepyhead. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable," he said. Hotch helped Emily out of her chair and led her to the elevator. They walked down to the carpark and Hotch realized she'd driven there on her own. When they reached their SUV, he turned and took the keys from her hand. "Hey! I'm driving. You need to drive your car home," Emily called out as Hotch unlocked the car and threw their things in the back seat. He shook his head. "_You _shouldn't be driving. I'll get Morgan to drop by on Monday and pick me up," he replied. Emily sighed and hopped into the passenger seat. She couldn't wait until these babies were born so she could be a normal human again, a human whose bathroom habits, driving habits, working habits… HABITS… weren't up for general discussion.

Forty-five minutes later Hotch pulled the car into the garage. He turned and smiled when he saw Emily asleep, her head resting on the window. He grabbed his things from the back seat and took them inside. He found Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen counter. "How is she?" the Ambassador asked. Hotch nodded towards the garage. "She's fine. She's asleep in the car. I'll get her in a minute," he said. He placed their bags on the floor and stood up, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you ok Aaron? You look exhausted," Elizabeth asked. Hotch forced a tired smile and nodded. "I'm fine. I just need a few months of non-stop sleep and I'll be peachy," he replied. He shook his head. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little grumpy as well." Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "Nothing to be sorry for," she replied, standing up. "I might leave you to it. Tell Emily I said goodbye." Hotch nodded and walked her to the front door. "I really appreciate everything you've done for us," Hotch said, "And, even if she is a tad moody, Emily appreciates it too." Elizabeth smiled knowingly and pat his arm. "No need for the thanks. I'm her mother. I'm happy to help," she assured him. Elizabeth turned in the doorway. "Jack needed an early night after his athletics carnival today. I made him dinner and got him bathed. I told him you'd stop in and give him a kiss goodnight when you got home," she explained. Hotch nodded and hugged her, before she turned and walked down to her car.

He waited until she drove away, before he locked the front door then turned to head back to the garage. Emily met him at the door and he jumped. She chuckled as he helped her through the door. "I didn't realize _anything_ could make you jump Agent Hotchner," she teased. Hotch smirked. "Apparently only oversize women and men wielding knives and .44's," he joked. Emily stopped in her tracks and burst into tears. Hotch hurried to her side. "What is it honey?" he asked, rubbing her arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible, not close enough given the size of her belly.

"Don't ever joke about that Aaron. I could've lost you. I almost did. I don't EVER want you to joke about that again do you hear me?" she cried into his neck. Before he had a chance to answer, she pulled away and smacked his chest. She pointed a finger in his face and her expression turned from distress to fury in an instant. "And you call me fat one more time and you'll be sleeping on the couch until the twins graduate from university," she scowled. Hotch swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm sorry Emily. I was just trying to cheer you up," he said, realizing just how hormonal she'd become. She'd moved from fatigued, to jovial, to upset, to anger, all in a matter of minutes. Hotch picked up her hand in his and kissed it gently, before flashing his best "puppy-dog eyes." He pouted slightly, "Am I forgiven?" he asked quietly. Emily rolled her eyes and nodded. "Of course. I could never stay mad at you honey," she said, stroking his face, "Remember, you keep me supplied in Reese's Cups." Hotch smiled and turned off the kitchen light. He was hungry and had work to do, but for tonight he was happy just to hold Emily in his arms and get some much needed rest.


	32. Chapter 32: Up to the same tricks

It was the final week of March, about two weeks before Emily's due date. Hotch had called at lunchtime, saying that they expected the Unit Chief conference to go until about three, so he'd be home soon after that. Even though it was a Saturday, and his leave had technically started the Friday before, at five pm, he was still required to go as the training would be relevant when he came back from leave. So with a heavy heart, he'd kissed Emily and Jack goodbye, early that morning, and left them in the capable hands of the other team-members.

It had been suggested as a good idea for Morgan to attend the conference, so he'd managed to evade the "Emily-watch, 2011." Rossi had a lunch-date with an old flame so he'd left just before midday. Reid had said something about stretch marks just after lunch and Emily's reaction had caused him to cry, so he'd taken off when JJ gave him the nod. That had left JJ and Garcia alone, taking care of Emily, Henry, and Jack.

JJ turned from the oven to pull out the tray of cookies. Jack, Henry, and Garcia, sitting on the stools by the counter, stared in wonder. Emily was lying on the couch and turned her head as the smell wafted into the living room. "That smells so good!" she called out. JJ smiled and placed two cookies on a small plate. She held it out to Jack. "Why don't you take these over to Emily?" she suggested. Jack nodded and carried the plate over to the living room. The others turned and watched as he held out the cookies to Emily.

Emily smiled and felt a tear come to her eye. She knew it was a combination of fatigue, hormones, and the kindness of the act, so she wasn't worried about crying. Jack handed her the plate and she pat the spot next to her. "Come and give me a hug," she whispered. Jack climbed onto the couch and snuggled into her shoulder. She placed the cook on the table, next to her bottle of water. "I love you buddy," she whispered. Jack sat up and smiled. "I love you too Emly," he cried out, before he buried his face in her shoulder again.

JJ placed the rest of the cookies onto a larger plate, then made her way over to the lounges where Emily and Jack were lying. Garcia followed, carrying four-year old Henry. When they were seated, JJ turned to Emily. "So have you thought about the outfits for the twins?" she asked. Emily nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I'm thinking that little jumpsuit Morgan bought for Matty. The blue one with the police car on the chest. Then for Lexi I thought the light green jumpsuit with the giraffe on it," she explained, "We also need to pack their blankets and make sure that Aaron fixes up the car seats. They were jiggling when we went to the doctor's yesterday," she explained. JJ nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it all," she said. Jack jumped up from the couch when his favourite cartoon started and the girls laughed when the two boys sat on the floor, singing along to the theme song.

The group was making the most of the sunny afternoon in Falls Church, and they had all ventured out to the frontyard. While the boys played on their bikes, JJ stood guard from the front lawn, and Garcia kept Emily company on the front porch. They talked and laughed and cried, promising to email and visit frequently while Emily was on maternity leave. Though it was a general rule that maternity leave lasted two months, Emily was taking four because it was twins. They had hired a nanny to help out, but for the first month at least, it was just going to be her and Hotch. As blissful as it sounded, having Hotch at home for a month, it would be hectic trying to balance the newborns as well as Jack.

Garcia promised that she would be a frequent visitor, especially when Hotch returned to work. And the girls had all made plans to go out for coffee at least once a week, if Emily found the time and energy. As they discussed their plans for post-birth, Emily became teary, thinking about how much she was going to miss her friends, miss seeing them everyday, like she had for the past four years. She shook her head and wiped her eyes when she saw Hotch pulling into the drive, being careful of the boys on bikes. "Can't let Hotch see me upset again. He gets so worried," she said, smiling. The girls turned when they saw Hotch walk up the path. He gave Jack a kiss on the head, before he walked up the front steps.

"So, Mr. Hotchner, what's it like to be on leave?" Garcia teased. Hotch rolled his eyes and made his way over to sit next to Emily. He gave her a quick kiss. "It feels pretty good actually. A month and a half of no serial killers, rapists, pedophiles… what more could I ask?" JJ and Emily exchanged knowing glances. Then Emily turned to Hotch and pointed to the briefcase in his hand. "So how many case files did you bring back?" she said. Hotch bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. "Don't know what you're talking about," he replied, his heart beating a little faster. Garcia burst into laughter. "I'm not even a profiler and I can tell you're lying," she teased. The others laughed and Hotch started to blush. JJ turned to Garcia. "We should probably leave these guys to it," she said, leaning over to kiss Emily goodbye. "See you Tuesday night," she said. Emily nodded and smiled. She and Hotch watched as the girls walked down the stairs to collect Henry. They quickly loaded their belongings in the car and waved, before they drove away.

* * *

Hotch picked up his ringing cell. He sat up in bed and Emily rolled over and groaned. "Hotchner," he answered, checking the alarm clock. It was 7am, Tuesday morning. "_Hey Hotch. It's JJ. We just got a case so it looks like we won't be able to come around tonight,"_ she explained. Hotch frowned. So this is what it felt like to be left behind. He didn't like it. "Ok JJ. Just let us know if you need anything… any help," he answered. He heard her chuckle through the line. "_You just take care of Emily and the kids and we'll call you when we know when we'll get back. Just relax Hotch. Make the most of the time before the twins come along," _she replied. Hotch nodded. He thanked JJ for the call, then they hung up.

"A case?" Emily mumbled into the pillow when she felt Hotch lie back down. "Uh huh," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You going in?" she asked as she turned to face him. Hotch shook his head. "Nope. I'm not Agent Hotchner for six weeks. I'm just plain old Aaron," he said, leaning down to kiss her quickly. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well plain old Aaron. Do you feel like getting up for breakfast or can I convince you to sleep in a little longer?" she asked, getting as close to him as possible with her 37-week belly between them.

Hotch chuckled. "Well, as partial as I am to food, I could probably lie here a little longer," he said. They'd had to be creative with the size of Emily's tummy, so he'd gotten used to helping her lift it, and resting it on his own stomach so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. He knew it would probably be strange for the guys to know this, but the thing he was most looking forward to once the twins were born, was being able to cuddle Emily without needing a crane.

"So what have we got planned for today?" Emily asked, leaning her head on his chest. Hotch ran his fingers over her bare arm. "Uh, well I still have a few reports to sign off on, and two or three consults to review, but once that paperwork is done, I am your humble man-servant," he explained. Emily played with his t-shirt, "Consults?" she asked, hoping he'd throw her a bone and give her a case-file to look at. Hotch chuckled. "Well, if you're really good, and stay in bed today, and don't get too stressed, I _think _you can help me with one," he said, smiling mischievously. Emily pushed herself up a little and grinned. "Really? That would be so great! If you did that, I promise, as soon as the doctor gives me the go-ahead and everything is in working order, you can get what I normally save for birthdays," she said excitedly.

Hotch chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Honey, you're weird. No other woman I know would bribe a man with birthday sex in exchange for looking at photos of dead corpses," he teased. Emily shrugged her shoulders and held up her hands. "Have you _ever _thought I was normal?" she asked. Hotch shook his head and laughed when she feigned offence. "I was just teasing sweetheart. You know I wouldn't want you any other way," he whispered as he kissed her hand. Emily smiled and lay her head back on his chest. Hotch pat her back. "I'm sorry to do this but I need to get up. Nature's calling. And Jack needs to get to school," he said. Emily rolled over so he could get up. "I feel like that rolly-polly policeman out of Noddy," she joked. Hotch laughed and poked his head out of the bathroom. "No, you're _much _bigger than him," he teased. Emily's jaw dropped but she didn't care. She was too happy. She had Hotch, at home, all to herself, AND he was letting her help out on a consult. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Emily sat up in bed, the most excited she'd been since her bed-rest had begun. Hotch placed the speaker phone in the middle of the bed and looked over at her. "I feel really under-dressed for this type of call," he remarked, looking down at his beige khakis and blue polo shirt. Emily smiled and pointed to her blue and white striped pajamas. "How do you think I feel? I feel like B1," she replied. Hotch chuckled and hit the dial button. He punched in the number and nodded at Emily.

"_Santa Fe police department, how may I direct your call?" _the operator answered. "Hi, this is SSA's Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss of the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit. We're hoping to speak to Detective Masklin," Hotch answered. "_Certainly. One moment while I patch you through," _the man replied. After a couple of beeps, the call was picked up. "_Masklin. This is the BAU?" _he answered. "Yes sir. I'm Agent Hotchner and I've got Agent Prentiss here with me," he explained. "_Thanks for getting back to me so soon. As you can assume, I'm up to my eyeballs in these letters and wanted to get your thoughts. So do you think we've got a problem or is it just a nutcase with a typewriter?" _Masklin asked.

Hotch looked up at Emily and nodded. "Sir, this is Agent Prentiss. We've taken a look at your notes and case file and by the look of it, you could have a real threat. We've put together a preliminary profile for you, and you should be able to use this to narrow down your suspect list," she explained, the excitement clear in her voice. She looked up at Hotch as the detective urged them to continue.

"You're looking for a white male, between the ages of 35 and 45. He's a local in Santa Fe and the surrounding areas. He's most likely working in a field where he feels under-appreciated and probably wears a uniform. In one of his letters he mentions getting lost in a crowd, and that you'll never find him because you'll never know which one he is," Hotch explained.

"His behaviour fits under the Cluster B of personality disorders. More specifically the third category: Histrionic. He's excessively emotional and participates in attention seeking behaviour repeatedly. His co-workers or employers may label him as someone who never learns from his mistakes," Emily continued.

"He is likely to form intense, but incredibly shallow relationships. This _isn't _someone who is in a long-term relationship. He doesn't have the social skills to form deeper connections, and because of his anti-social behaviour, he most likely blames this on others not wanting to be his friend," Hotch said, wrapping up the profile. They talked with the detective for about another half-hour, before they wished him luck and said goodbye.

Hotch pressed the button and looked up at Emily. She was grinning. "That was awesome!" she cried out. Hotch chuckled leant over to kiss her cheek. "You're weird Em," he teased. Emily shook her head and ran her hands over her belly. "I just liked feeling useful again," she said quietly. Hotch frowned and lay down on the bed. "Honey, you are useful. I can't imagine what I'd do if the roles were reversed and I had to stay in bed all day. You've handled this situation a lot better than I would have," he said, kissing her knee. Emily smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Thanks babe," she whispered. Hotch pat her knee and sat up to pack up their papers. "Alright. Let's get this packed up, I'll race down to the post-office to send it in to Strauss, then we'll figure out what to do for lunch," he suggested. Emily nodded and leant forward to pack up her notes.

When Hotch walked upstairs to the office, Emily lay back on the bed and picked up the remote. "Now for my regular routine," she said, as the Ellen show theme song started. She sighed and looked down at the phone. That was probably the last time she'd get to use her profiling skills for the next four months… at least in a professional capacity. She felt the tears start to pool but pushed them down when Ellen started dancing with her first guest.

* * *

A/N: I realize Hotch never took time off after Jack was born, but I figured he would be trying to not make the same mistakes he did with Hayley. So his taking leave off is more than just practical, it's supposed to be symbolic, that he's trying harder with Emily. And while she appreciates him taking the time off, and enjoys his company, she would never ask him to leave the team, cause she knows that's who he is. At least that's how it is in my head. And the last part, with them doing the consult, gave Emily the chance to flex her proverbial muscles before she had the babies. And the psych stuff is all true. I had to pull out my old psych notes from uni, but it's all in there. I'm a nerd so I had to make sure it was accurate.

I also wanted to bring in the girls, give them a cool girl's afternoon. And I thought this was the best way. And we got to see Henry and Jack playing together.


	33. Chapter 33: What the whoops!

A/N: Without further ado...

* * *

"What the… whoops!" Hotch cried out, his brain ceasing to work when he realized what was happening. He was in the shower, with Emily, washing her hair for her. Emily opened her eyes, in spite of the shampoo flowing down her face. Her jaw dropped and in that moment, they knew. Their lives were about to change.

Hotch's mind quickly turned and he snapped himself out of his daze. Now was not the time to think about how different their lives would be. Now was the time for action. He quickly held the faucet over Emily's head, rinsing the suds from her hair. Then he turned the water off, jumped out of the shower, and grabbed their towels. He dried himself as quickly as humanly possible, then dried Emily. She stood there the entire time, clutching her lower back.

Hotch pulled her into the bedroom and proceeded to grab their clothes from the bed. He quickly dressed himself, then helped her into her sweats and hoodie. He grabbed his cell from the bedside table and dialed Jessica's number. "Hey Jess. Aaron. It's a go. We'll be over in ten." He waited for her to confirm and he hung up. Emily slowly made her way down the stairs, carrying her pillow, while Hotch ran down the hall to Jack's room.

He grabbed his son's TMNT ready-bag, and threw it over his shoulder, before he picked up his sleeping boy. He met Emily at the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed their ready-bags, then walked to the garage. After he'd thrown their stuff in the car, he buckled Jack in his seat, the boy miraculously still asleep. Hotch huffed and went around to help Emily into the car. He grabbed his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter, then closed the door to the house, locking it on his way out. He jumped in the driver's side of their SUV, and then they were on their way.

Five minutes later, they pulled up outside Jess and Mike's place. They were waiting on the front lawn, ready to take Jack. Hotch jumped out of the car and grabbed his son's ready-bag from the boot and passing it to Mike, before he walked over to where Jess was getting Jack out of his seat.

Jess and Mike wished them luck, then they were off again. Hotch was doing his best to go the speed limit, stop at every red light, make sure Emily was ok, and call JJ. When he got through to her, she squealed in excitement. "_Sorry. I'll call the others. You just focus on getting everyone to the hospital nice and safe," _she called down the phone. Hotch thanked her and hung up. He squeezed Emily's hand and she smiled tightly.

* * *

"OOOH MY GOD!" Emily cried out, squeezing Hotch's hand, "When this is done, I'm gonna kill you." Hotch bit his lip, trying to suppress the chuckle. If there was one thing Emily had brought into his life, it was laughter. He kissed her forehead and swept back the hair that was clinging to it. "Just a little while longer sweetheart," he whispered. Emily grunted something unintelligible as another contraction started. "Where the hell is the doctor?!" she screamed. "She'll be here soon. Just try and breathe and think about how great it's going to be when we come home with our new little babies," he said, trying his best to keep her calm.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor walked through the door. But she managed to keep her "Where the hell have you been for the last sixteen hours, while my children have been torturing me?" remark to herself. Dr. Masters sat on a stool at the end of the bed and checked Emily's dilation. "Alright Emily. We're ready to go. Just take a deep breath and push," she said. Emily nodded and gritted her teeth.

She did as she was told, squeezing Hotch's hand to the point where he thought he might actually lose use of it. She felt the pain ripple through her body and looked down at the doctor with hopeful eyes. Dr. Masters returned her gaze and smiled. "Ok, we've got the head through, now one more push to get the shoulders out and the rest is a cake-walk," she said. Emily rolled her eyes. Clearly this woman had _never _given birth. "Cake-walk" wasn't exactly the words she'd use to describe the experience. "More painful than being beaten almost to death by a charismatic cult leader," would be more accurate.

Hotch took a deep breath as Emily pushed again. He swore he could feel the moment when the baby's shoulders passed through, by the intensity with which she was squeezing his hand. They both looked up when they heard their child's first cries. Emily felt the tears stream down her face and Hotch gave her a quick kiss. She nodded and pointed to the other end of the bed. "Quick, go and check," she said, sniffling.

Hotch smiled and walked to the other end of the bed. "It's Matty," he said, as the doctor held up his second son. "Yep. It's definitely Matty," he nodded enthusiastically when he saw the anatomy, confirming it was a boy. Emily smiled and held out her hand for Hotch. He took it as they prepared for the next one. "Alright. Now it's baby girl's turn," Dr. Masters said as she saw the second baby's head crowning. "You ready to be a daddy to a little girl?" Emily asked, squeezing Hotch's hand. He smiled and nodded. "Picked up my rifle yesterday," he kissed her forehead.

They both took a deep breath and Emily pushed. Three more pushes and the faint cries of their baby girl began to fill the room. Emily let the tears fall freely as she watched Hotch move down to view their second bundle. "Welcome to the world Alexandra," he whispered. A nurse held out a pair of scissors. "Here you go dad," Dr. Masters said, nodding towards the two umbilical cords. He snipped and that was it.

Hotch made his way back to Emily's side, stroking her hair while the nurses went about cleaning up the babies. Emily looked exhausted and Hotch kissed her sweaty forehead. "You are incredible," he whispered. Emily turned and smiled. She held up his right hand. "How's your hand?" she asked, sympathetically. Hotch huffed. "I'll live," he replied. He sat back when he saw the nurses carrying the babies over. Matty was handed to Emily, and Lexi to Hotch. He turned and smiled, holding his tiny daughter to his chest. "Good job Mommy," he whispered, looking down at his little girl. Emily smiled and kissed her son's head. "I love you Aaron," she whispered, looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you too Em."

* * *

He couldn't help but watch them sleep. They were perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, lungs in PERFECT working condition as demonstrated by Lexi a little earlier. Her dark hair was already thick and her skin so wonderfully smooth. Matty's head was covered in dark hair too, though his was straight. His skin was a little pink, but he was still gorgeous.

Hotch stood when his cell began to buzz. He saw it was Jess and answered quickly. "Hey," he replied in hushed tones, hoping to avoid waking the babies currently sleeping in their cribs. "Yeah. I'll meet you in the hall. Give me a minute," he replied, before hanging up. Hotch turned to Emily and leant down to kiss her. "Jack's here. I'll bring him in first so he can meet his little brother and sister hey?" he suggested. Emily nodded and brushed his cheek gently. "Sounds good," she replied. Hotch smiled and made his way to the door.

Emily leant over the edge of the bed and peeked into Lexi's crib. A tear fell down her cheek as she watched her little girl sleeping. She reached over and rubbed her finger over Matty's tiny leg. They'd both come in at just over six pounds each and they were mostly skin and bones. But that would soon change, especially if they kept up the regular feeding they were already doing. In their short, three hour lives, both babies had fed twice already. Emily was amazed at how natural it felt, and how quickly they'd both latched. She'd heard nightmare stories about some women's feeding adventures. But the twins seemed to have no problems in that department.

Emily looked up when she saw Hotch open the door. He was holding Jack's hand and led him over to the bed. Hotch had already explained the need to stay quiet, that Lexi and Matty needed their sleep, so Jack was being as quiet as possible. The six-year old climbed up on the bed next to Emily and gave her a gentle hug. "Thank you Emly," he stage-whispered. Emily kissed the top of his head and wrinkled her brow. "Thank you for what?" she asked, looking down at the little boy in her arms. "Thank you for making me a big brother," he said, innocently. Emily looked over at Hotch and grinned. She turned back to Jack and hugged him tight. "You are more than welcome buddy," she whispered.

Hotch lifted his son and held him to his chest. "You wanna see your brother and sister?" he asked. Jack nodded and Hotch held him up so he could see into the cribs. An amazed "wow" escaped the little boy's lips as he looked at the two small babies sleeping. Emily chuckled softly and ran her hand over Hotch's back. He held Jack on his hip and wrapped his arm around Emily's waist as they watched the babies. When Lexi opened her eyes and looked up, Jack was enthralled. "She's looking at me," he whispered. Hotch kissed Jack's hair and nodded. "Yep. She's just checking out her big brother," he said. Jack grinned and waved at his little sister.

Hotch turned to Jack and whispered, "Buddy, Emily and the babies need some sleep now ok? So you're going to go home with Aunt Jess and Uncle Mike. Daddy's gonna pick you up tomorrow though ok?" he explained. Jack nodded and smiled. "Ok Daddy," he replied. Emily grinned. She was so proud of him, of the way he was handling it all. Emily turned to Hotch. "Why don't you go and get Jess and Mike? They should meet their niece and nephew," Emily suggested. Hotch grinned and nodded. He wasn't sure if Emily would want them coming in, given they weren't _actually _related to the twins. But they would likely be a huge part of the twins' lives so he was glad that Emily was ok with them coming in. He kissed her cheek and put Jack on the bed, before walking out the door.

Hotch walked up to the waiting room where Jess and Mike had taken a seat. Jess stood up and smiled. "He happy?" she asked. Hotch grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Ecstatic. I think he'll be a good big brother," Hotch answered. He waited for Mike to stand up then jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "Emily thought you guys might like to come in and say hello to the two newest Hotchners," he said quietly.

Jess grinned and nodded, tears starting to pool in her eyes. This was why Emily was perfect. She didn't feel threatened by Hayley's family and their spot in Jack and Aaron's lives. Jess wasn't sure if Emily would want them to come into the room, or if she'd wait to introduce them to the babies when they were settled at home. But she was so happy that they'd get the chance now. She squeezed her husband's hand as they followed Aaron down the hall. He opened the door and gestured for them to go inside.

Emily looked up from the cribs when she heard the door open again. She smiled when she saw Jess and Mike walk in with Hotch. "Hey guys," she whispered. Jess smiled as she walked over and Emily stood. The two women hugged and Jess whispered "thank you." Emily smiled and shook her head. "Not at all, you guys are family," she whispered back. Jess smiled at Emily, before peeking over the cribs. She sighed when she saw the two tiny babies, sleeping. "They're beautiful you guys," Jess gushed. Mike and Hotch stood back, watching the women and Jack cooing over the babies.

They stuck around for about twenty minutes, a waking Matty giving Jess the chance to get her first cuddle. Jack gently ran his hand over his little brother's head and kissed him gently. Emily smiled when Jack crawled over the bed and cuddled into her side. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. You're being a very good boy," she whispered. Jack sat up and smiled. "Well I _have to _be a good boy. The babies won't learn how to be good if I don't show them," he explained. Emily smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

Matty began to stir, needing a feed, so it was time for the visitors to leave. Mike shook hands with Hotch, before he picked Jack up from the bed. Jess handed Matty over to Emily and congratulated her, before she gave Hotch a kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow morning. I should be alright to pick Jack up from school tomorrow," he explained. Jess nodded and Hotch gave Jack a kiss goodbye. "See you tomorrow buddy," Hotch said, before he closed the door.

Hotch turned from the door and smiled at Emily. She was in the process of pulling up her t-shirt to feed Matty. Hotch watched as she guided her breast into his tiny mouth and smiled when she sighed. "That's the ticket," she said, leaning her head back. "They're doing well," Hotch said as he made his way over to the bed. He climbed in and lay next to Emily, running his fingers over Matty's tiny legs as he sucked. Hotch chuckled when his son opened his eyes and looked up at his mom. Almost four hours in and Hotch still couldn't believe it. They were here.

* * *

A/N: The babies are here! The post-delivery room I'm picturing is the one my sister was in when she had her baby last year. The bed is a regular queen size and the dad's are allowed to stay overnight. It's a rather large room. And, given their jobs, I figured they would have AWESOME health insurance so they'd probably have access to the best birthing suites.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.


	34. Chapter 34: I remember always, always

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or the rights to "Happy Birthday," by Altered Images.

* * *

Aaron walked over to the suite door when the knock came. He opened it a crack and smiled when he saw the three visitors standing there with eager faces. "Come in," he said softly. Simon stood back in the hall as Natalie and Elizabeth entered. As he walked through the door, he turned to Aaron and embraced him. "Congratulations son," the older man said, biting back his tears. When they pulled back, Simon was relieved to see that Aaron had tears falling on his cheeks. They turned and looked at the two women walking over to the cribs where the babies had just fallen asleep.

Aaron pat Simon's shoulder before he made his way over to the bed to sit next to Emily. "Oh Emily, Aaron, they're perfect," Natalie cooed. Simon walked over to stand next to his wife and the tears choked in his throat when he finally set his eyes on his two grandchildren. Emily stood up, with the help of Aaron, and walked over to her dad. She wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled. "What do you think Poppy?" she asked, smiling at her dad. Simon let a sob out and turned to hug his daughter. "Congratulations baby girl," he said, pulling her tight.

Natalie rubbed his back as the two embraced and smiled when they pulled apart. Simon wasn't usually a man who showed his emotions, but apparently being shown his two grandchildren was enough to break the dams and get him crying. Emily rubbed his shoulder and smiled. "Do you want a hold?" she asked. Simon looked at her incredulously. "What do you think?" he asked. Emily lifted Matty out of his crib and passed him to her dad. Then she lifted Lexi and passed her to her mother. Elizabeth felt the tears fall from her eyes as she held her tiny granddaughter. "She's absolutely beautiful," Elizabeth sighed, playing with her tiny fingers.

Aaron stood and put his arm around Emily's waist. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I _think _they're happy," he said sarcastically. Emily chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I think so too," she whispered. Emily turned to Aaron. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she whispered. Aaron nodded and watched her walk into the small ensuite. When the door closed, he turned back to watch his two youngest kids get spoiled by their grandparents. He wished his mom could be there, to see her newest grandkids, but she wouldn't understand. In any case, Sean and his wife Kerry would be there soon enough, so his side of the family would get their chance.

Just as Emily was walking out of the bathroom, Lexi started to cry. Emily smiled. _That _cry meant someone was in need of some food. She held out her arms and took her tiny daughter. Simon passed Matty to Natalie for a cuddle, then turned to Aaron. "What's say the boys go and get some coffee?" he suggested. Emily chuckled. It didn't matter that she was his daughter, and that breast-feeding was a natural ritual, Simon Prentiss was old-school and was not going to stand around awkwardly while Emily fed her daughter. Aaron nodded and kissed Emily's forehead. "The men are getting coffee. Do you want anything?" he asked, smiling. Emily nodded. "Uh, some ginger ale would be nice," she suggested. Aaron nodded. "Your wish is my command," he replied, standing to follow Simon out.

* * *

By the time they returned, both babies had been fed by Emily and changed by the grandma's. Aaron made a beeline for the bed and passed Emily her cold ginger ale. Because of everything her body had gone through in the past twenty-four hours, and because of the toll that breast-feeding took, she needed to keep up her fluids. So in addition to the soda, she'd consumed almost five 600mL bottles of water that morning. Emily smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

Simon sighed and looked over at Natalie and Elizabeth. They nodded in unison and turned to Emily and Aaron. "We're going to leave you to it," Elizabeth said. She leant over and gave Emily a kiss. "Call me when you get home and we'll organize a time to drop around," she said. Emily smiled and nodded. "Thanks Mother, Daddy, Nat. We'll call you when we get home," she said, reaching over for Aaron's hand. He squeezed tight before walking the others to the door.

When he closed the door, Hotch turned and sighed. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll go and call the team. They said they'd try and drop around about 5," he suggested. Emily nodded. A short nap, a shower, and probably another feed before the team arrived. Hotch smiled and leant over the bed to tuck the blanket around Emily's waist. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Hotch rolled over in the bed when he heard a faint knock at the door. "Come in," he whispered loudly. "Is everyone decent?" JJ called back, holding her hands over her eyes. Emily chuckled and nodded. "Yes, everyone's decent," she replied. Hotch sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, as the whole team made their way in. JJ and Garcia were first and ran over to Emily to give her a hug. Hotch stood up and shook hands with the guys. Dave gave his friend a hug and the two men stood back, the grin on Hotch's face exceeding anything they'd seen before.

Emily stood up and walked over to the boys, giving them each a hug. "You shouldn't be up missy. Aren't you supposed to rest?" Morgan chided. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I'm actually feeling pretty good. I'm a little tired but…" she stopped mid-sentence and started to blush when she realized she was about to tell them all she wasn't too sore and that she'd only needed a few stitches. But that probably wouldn't be news they wanted to hear so she stopped.

Hotch smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and they watched while JJ and Garcia cooed over the cribs. "So it's definitely Alexandra and Mathew?" JJ asked, turning to face the new parents. Emily nodded. "Alexandra Charlotte and Mathew John," she replied. JJ smiled and turned back to look at the sleeping babies. "They're so tiny," Reid whispered. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Yep. Just over six pounds each," he explained. "Can I pick one up?" Morgan asked. Emily nodded. "Of course," she said brightly, smiling as Morgan picked up Lexi. JJ grinned and took the chance to pick Matty up.

Emily made her way back to the bed and sat down again. She sighed as she leant back on the headboard and watched her two children get their first cuddles from their BAU family. Garcia was ready with the camera and took a few photos of Morgan and JJ with the infants before it was her turn for a hold. She took Lexi from Morgan and held her tight to her chest. Hotch chuckled as the group crowded around the two babies. "Isn't it true that the moment an otherwise intelligent human sees a baby, they turn into an illiterate gawking idiot?" he whispered in Emily's ear. She chuckled and pat his leg before reaching for his hand and squeezing.

Soon enough, one of the babies started to stir. Reid looked up guiltily. "I didn't do anything, honest," he said, worry filling his eyes. Hotch chuckled and jumped up to take the crying infant. He held his son close to his chest and tried to soothe him. JJ moved onto the bed and put her arm around Emily's shoulder. "You've done something none of us thought was possible," she whispered in her friend's ear, nodding toward Hotch. Emily smiled and nodded as Hotch touched his big nose to Matty's button-nose. She sighed and leant her head on JJ's shoulder.

Hotch walked over and knelt on the bed to pass Matty to Emily. "Here you go Mommy. I think the boy wants some food," he said quietly. Emily smiled and nodded, taking the small child. As with her dad, the guys started to get uncomfortable at the thought of Emily exposing herself, so they quickly turned and left the room. Hotch shrugged his shoulders and followed, leaving Emily alone with the girls and the babies.

"Ok, so now that the boys have left. How are you _really _feeling?" JJ asked as Emily pulled her t-shirt up. She'd done it so often that morning that it had become second nature. She was about to answer when Garcia gasped. JJ and Emily looked over, their eyes wide. "Holy Mother of all that is Holy. Your boobs are HUGE!" Garcia whispered hoarsely. Emily chuckled and nodded. "I'm feeding two growing humans. They need to be big," she said. Garcia shook her head. "Pity you have to be pregnant to get boobs like that… or have plastic surgery," she joked. JJ chuckled. "Yeah. But when it's pregnancy-related, you don't really feel sexy," she replied, reminiscing on her own post-pregnancy days.

Emily looked down at Matty suckling and nodded. "That's for sure," she said quietly. JJ tapped her shoulder and nodded, "So the answer to my earlier question?" Emily huffed. "Well, I did lie before. But I wasn't going to tell the truth in front of the guys," she explained. The others nodded and she continued. "I'm not too sore, but I did have to get stitches… just a few. But enough that walking around too much makes it a little uncomfortable and peeing kind of hurts," she explained. JJ nodded and ran her fingers over Matty's head. "But honestly, apart from that, I really feel ok. Not ready to open for business again but… definitely better than I expected. The doctor said we could probably even go home tomorrow. And at this rate, if the twins keep eating the way they have been, most likely they'll both be allowed home too," she explained.

JJ took Matty from Emily when he was finished feeding, and Garcia passed Lexi over. When Matty let out a belch, Emily grinned and JJ chuckled, rubbing the tiny baby's back. "Good boy," she cooed. Emily ran her hand through his thick dark hair, "Your big brother would be so proud," she whispered. The other girls laughed at that, before the conversation turned to Jack's reaction.

Emily passed Lexi over to Garcia and hopped off the bed to go to the bathroom. Just as she was walking out, the guys returned from the hallway. Emily climbed back onto the bed and pulled the blanket up over her legs. She ran her hand over her belly and sighed. She was relieved the twins were here, but she hadn't really stopped to think about the fact that the pregnancy was over. As tough as it was towards the end, the first seven or so months had been kind of fun. She'd enjoyed the feeling of the babies kicking and those moments, late at night, when Hotch would kiss her belly and talk to them. She was definitely going to miss being pregnant.

Hotch looked over from Garcia and Lexi to find Emily crying. He hurried to the side of the bed and ran his hand over her legs. "You ok honey?" he asked quietly. Emily nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm fine. Damn hormones," she replied, flashing him a watery smile. Hotch smiled and leant up to kiss her gently. He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ears. "You want to sleep?" he asked. Emily nodded and pouted, "But I like having the team here." Hotch chuckled. "Well, why don't you get some rest. Then tomorrow, when we get home, the others can come around for a visit if they get a chance," he suggested. Emily smiled and nodded.

Dave had been watching Hotch and Emily since the guys had returned. He was attentive and caring, a side they didn't often see around the office or in the field. Even with her hormones and emotions flaring up, Hotch seemed to have a knack for anticipating what Emily needed and making sure she got it. Dave smiled, chuffed that his friends were so happy. And looking at the two perfect babies they'd just had, who wouldn't be? He overheard what Hotch had said and cleared his throat.

"Uh, we should probably get going so you guys can get some sleep," he said. JJ nodded and gently placed Matty in his crib. Hotch mouthed "thank you," to his old friend and rubbed Emily's shoulder gently. "Thank you so much for coming around guys. I'm glad the babies got a visit from their aunts and uncles," Emily said quietly. Garcia placed Lexi in the crib and turned as Morgan put his arm around her shoulder. "We've got a few dinners made up for you guys, so we'll bring them around tomorrow afternoon," JJ said. Emily nodded and thanked her friend, giving her a quick hug. "See you then guys," she called after them. Hotch walked into the hall to say goodbye, and gently closed the door on his way out.

Emily lay down on the bed, pulling the blanket up over her body. She quickly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of her two new children, her new life with Hotch, and wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so the twins' first day. A few family moments and of course, team fluff. Also thought it was important to bring another girls only moment in. Please read and review.

Also, FYI. I've got a seriously busy week this week so updates won't be coming as quickly as they have been. Please be patient and I promise, I'll keep the story going. I'd also like ideas for what you guys want to see happen. I'll see what I can do and, if the ideas aren't too outrageous, I'll incorporate them into the story. The ideas CAN include music prompts, if you feel so inclined.


	35. Chapter 35: Locked up safe and dry

A/N: I wanted to do a couple of chapters following their first week at home. Just a few milestones. It's basically just a series of REALLY short segments. So fair warning, the next few chapters don't contain alot of happenings, but they are important to set the emotional climate of the house. I was going for calm, relaxed, and peaceful. Not always the way it goes with newborns but you know what they say, calm mother = calm baby. Anywho. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or "The lighthouse song," by Josh Pyke.

* * *

Matty stirred in his car-seat. Emily turned and leant into the back-seat, running her fingers down her small son's face to soothe him. She glanced out the window, hoping to see them, and smiled when she saw Hotch leading Jack down the steps of his school, the little boy's backpack almost as big as him. "Daddy's coming sweetheart. We're almost home," she whispered to her son.

Hotch opened the back door and lifted Jack into his seat. When he was buckled, Hotch climbed into the driver's seat and looked in the rear view mirror. He cleared his throat and looked at Emily, nodding to the back seat. She turned and smiled at Jack leaning over Lexi's car-seat, sneaking a peek at his little sister. Hotch smiled as he pulled the car from the curb and drove his family home.

* * *

Emily sighed, holding Matty to her chest as she walked through the door into the kitchen. She was so glad to be home. Emily placed her bag on the kitchen counter and looked back at Hotch carrying Lexi. She smiled and held her hand out for Jack, in tow behind his dad. "You wanna come upstairs and help me put your little brother to bed?" Emily asked the six-year old. Jack nodded eagerly.

Hotch followed them up the stairs and into the nursery. Emily walked over to Matty's crib, the one with the large "Mathew" sign painted above it on the wall. Jack stood on his tiptoes as Emily pulled the blanket up over Matty's chest. She lifted Jack over the crib and he leant down to place a gentle kiss on his little brother's forehead. "I love you Matty," he whispered (as softly as a six-year-old could manage). Hotch placed Lexi in her crib and took Jack from Emily so he could kiss his little sister, not wanting to play favourites. Then he lifted Jack on his hip and followed Emily out of the room.

"Do you have homework buddy?" Hotch asked as they walked down the stairs. Jack nodded, "Yes. I have to practice my handwriting. Miss Johnson said I need to practice it _every _night," he explained. Hotch huffed and placed his son on the ground. "Alright. Well why don't you take your bag upstairs to your room and get started. I'll be up in a minute," he instructed. Jack did as he was told and pulled his bag onto his back for the walk upstairs. Hotch turned to find Emily lying herself down on the couch.

Emily was exhausted. She was planning on taking a short nap, then getting started on the laundry. Even though they'd only been at the hospital for three days, she wanted to get into the practice of getting things done while the babies slept. But for now, she was happy to just get some shut-eye. She walked over to the lounge while Hotch and Jack talked, and lay down on the couch. She'd only been lying down for a moment when she felt his hand run down her arm. Emily forced her eyes open and smiled when she saw Hotch's face.

"Hey," she said quietly. Hotch gently ran his fingers over Emily's cheek and smiled. Even when she was exhausted after barely any sleep for three days, she was still beautiful. "Why don't you go upstairs and lay down? Then you'll be closer to the babies, and Jack and I'll be just down the hall," he suggested. Emily frowned. She was already comfortable. But his plan did make sense. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Hotch chuckled and held out his hands to help her up, which she gratefully accepted.

He pulled her into a hug and ran his hands over her back. "I love you Emily," he whispered. Emily pulled back and smiled. She leant up and kissed him sweetly. "I know I've been saying that a lot lately, but I can't help it. You've given me so much… so much more than I deserve," he confessed. Emily shook her head and looked at his lips, before returning her eyes to meet his. "Not at all honey. You're wonderful and I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd rather share my life with," she replied. Hotch smiled and kissed her one more time, before turning and taking her hand to lead her upstairs. Once he'd settled Emily in bed, he gently closed the door and headed down the hall to Jack's room.

* * *

Hotch was never a heavy sleeper. Provided he'd had an extremely late night, he could possibly sleep in past 6am, but for the most part, he woke to the lightest of sounds. So when his eyes opened to the sounds coming from the nursery, he knew he'd get up. He glanced over to find Emily sound asleep and hoped she didn't wake up. She desperately needed sleep and, if they didn't need a feed, he could take care of their crying children. He hopped out of their bed, pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulders, and walked quietly down the hall.

Emily woke up and rolled over to check the alarm. 5:30AM. She sighed, then frowned when she realized she was alone. She climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe on the way, and walked into the hall. She saw light coming from the nursery and quietly walked down towards the room. The sight that Emily found warmed her heart.

Hotch was lying back in the reclining rocking chair in the corner of the large room. He was asleep. Matty was lying on his chest, with Hotch's arms wrapped protectively around the sleeping infant. They both looked so beautiful and peaceful. Emily wandered over to Lexi's crib and found her stirring. She picked her daughter up and held her to her chest. As she rocked the small baby, Emily smiled, looking down at her beautiful little girl. She was truly amazed that she was here. She was living with Hotch and Jack, and they had Matty and Lexi now too. She had a family.

Emily grabbed a feeding towel, nappy, and wipes, and carried Lexi downstairs. She filled a glass of water then made herself comfortable on the window seat. As she felt Lexi latch on, she sighed and leant her head back on the wall. As her little girl fed, she looked out over the backyard. It was April now and Spring was well and truly here. The small vegie garden Morgan had helped Jack to build was starting to sprout with vines of cherry tomatoes and snow peas. Emily thought about going to the mall in a couple of days and picking up a small wading pool for the kids to play in. Though the twins would be too young right now, in a few months they'd be big enough to have someone hold them in the water. It would probably make the Summer a lot more bearable.

Emily finished feeding her tiny daughter. She sat her up on her thigh and held her up, gently patting her back to get her to burp. When she finally burped Emily smiled and kissed her dark curls. "Good job Lex," she whispered. She lay the tiny girl down on the window seat and went about changing her nappy. She looked up when she felt a little hand on her thigh.

"Emly. Is Lexi awake?" Jack asked quietly. Emily smiled and shook her head. "No sweetheart. She just went back to sleep," she whispered back. Jack nodded and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doin up buddy?" she asked, fixing the tabs on Lexi's new nappy. "It's almost time for cartoons," he replied innocently, as if Emily should know that it was almost time for his morning fix of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Emily chuckled and ran her fingers through Jack's hair. "Ok. Let me go put Lexi back to bed and then I'll come back down and make you some breakfast ok?" she explained. Jack nodded. "Ok Emly," he replied. Emily kissed the top of Jack's head, then grabbed the dirty nappy and feeding towel, before she slowly made her way upstairs with her newly fed, newly changed, and soundly sleeping baby.

Hotch was still asleep in the nursery, with Matty, so Emily decided to leave them sleep. She knew that Hotch would have to go back to work eventually so this leave was important for him to have some time with the kids. Even if he _was _unconscious at the time. She gently placed Lexi in her crib then grabbed the monitor and walked down stairs.

She poured Jack a bowl of cereal and glass of juice, before making some toast for herself. Then they sat at the kitchen counter and ate their breakfast while they watched Jack's favourite cartoons. When they were finished eating, they migrated to the lounge room and Emily collapsed on the couch. Jack sat up next to her, his hand resting on her tummy while he watched the cartoons and she slept.

Hotch woke up, his arms still wrapped around his tiny son. He smiled as he looked down at Matty, and sighed as he stood up to place the sleeping baby in his crib. He leant over Lexi's crib and kissed her gently. She stirred then turned her head, but didn't wake. Hotch looked around and noticed the monitor had disappeared. He shrugged and went to look in on Emily before he got started on breakfast for Jack.

Hotch made his way into the living room and found Jack and Emily on the couch. He smiled and walked over to where they sat. Jack was lying in Emily's arms, their bodies curled up on the couch, and both of them fast asleep. He picked up a blanket and gently pulled it over them. Then he made his way into the kitchen to clean up their plates from breakfast. After it was all cleaned, Hotch went up to their office to get to work on some long overdue paperwork.

* * *

Emily woke up to the sounds of the babies stirring. She picked up the monitor and smiled at Jack, quietly playing in the lounge room. "Cmon buddy, let's go visit the babies," Emily said, holding her hand out to the six-year old. He jumped up, excited to see his little brother and sister. He followed Emily upstairs and into the nursery, climbing up on the small stool while he watched her pick up Matty.

She sat in the rocking chair and waited while Matty latched. Jack looked on, completely amazed. "Emly," he started. Emily looked up from Matty to Jack and nodded. "How did the babies get made?" he asked quietly, running his hand over Matty's little legs. Emily was stunned. She wasn't too sure how to answer the question.

She thought for a moment before an appropriate answer came to her. "Well buddy, your daddy and I love each other very much. And we like to show each other that. So we kiss and cuddle and do things only grown-ups can do. And then, the babies start to grow in my tummy and then they're born," she explained, hoping her answer was sufficient. Jack pondered what Emily had told him, then smiled. "Ok," he said brightly.

Hotch heard voices. He walked down the stairs from the loft and into the upstairs hallway. He followed the voices to the nursery and smiled when he saw Emily, Matty, and Jack. He stood in the doorway watching Emily burp their youngest son. When he let out a loud belch, Jack's face lit up and he giggled. "That's so cool!" he cried out.

Hotch chuckled and Emily looked up and smiled. "Did you hear that Daddy? Matty can burp really loud!" Jack cried out. Hotch nodded and grinned. "I heard buddy," he said, making his way over to Lexi's crib. He picked up his baby girl and carried her over to Emily. "Swapsies?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded, switching one baby for the other.

As she settled Lexi on her breast, Emily looked up and watched Hotch carry Matty over to the change-table. Jack followed, keenly interested in observing the nappy-change. He scrunched up his nose when he saw the contents of Matty's diaper. "That's so gross," he said quietly. Hotch chuckled and nodded. "Yep. But remember, I used to have to do this for you," he explained. Jack looked up, surprised. He couldn't remember that.

He looked back down at his little brother and his face lit up. "Matty has bits like me Daddy! But Lexi doesn't," he said, slightly confused. Hotch looked at Jack, then at Emily, stunned and unsure of what to say. He nodded. "That's right buddy. That's because Matty's a boy, like you and me. And Lexi's a girl like Emily," he explained. Jack nodded, then looked up at his dad. "Daddy can I go and play now?" Hotch smiled and nodded. "Sure buddy. We'll be down soon," he answered. Jack scampered out the door and Hotch listened as he made his way downstairs. He turned to face Emily, holding Matty in his arms, and smiled.

"He's FULL of questions this morning," Emily said. Hotch wrinkled his brow and Emily smiled. "While I was feeding Matty, Jack asked me how babies are made," she explained. Hotch raised his eyebrows. His kid was SIX! He shouldn't be asking about sex. Although, Jack didn't really know that he was asking about _sex_. He was just curious. Hotch looked back up at Emily and she went through what she'd told Jack.

Hotch's face softened and he smiled. "That's better than what I'd thought up so far," he replied. Emily smiled as she sat Lexi up to burp. Hotch placed Matty in his crib and reached out for his daughter. "Here. I'll take her," he said. Emily smiled and passed the towel before she passed Lexi. She sat back and watched the brave, stoic Aaron Hotchner burp his tiny daughter. She felt a rush of warmth flood her chest and grinned. When Lexi let out a loud belch, Hotch grinned like they'd just convinced a serial murderer to confess all. Emily chuckled. If only the team could see him now.

* * *

Emily opened the washing machine and pulled the load of clothes out, reaching up to place them in the dryer. As she was closing the door she felt Hotch's arms wrap around her waist. "You shouldn't push yourself. You need to rest and heal," he whispered in her ear. Emily rolled her eyes as she turned the timer on, then turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing a load of washing Aaron. I'm not used to lying around and, after all of that bedrest before the twins came, I'm not going to spend any more time doing it," she replied. Hotch chuckled and shook his head. "Fine. But in between loads, you need to take it easy. The kids are all sleeping, including the big one. So why don't you go and take a nap?" he suggested.

Emily nodded before she turned to put the next load of towels in the washer. "Ok. But," she said, taking his hand and leading him out of the small laundry and up the stairs. "Only if you come with me," she said quietly. Emily turned at the top of the stairs and ran her hand over Hotch's chest. "I always sleep better when you're there," she whispered, looking up into his eyes. Hotch's face softened and he kissed her forehead. "Ok," he replied simply. Emily smiled sweetly and Hotch followed her into their room.

After their nap and after lunch, Emily decided it was a nice enough afternoon for some time in the backyard. They had set up two rockers for the twins on the back deck and Emily played with Jack in his fort, and did some gardening in their vegie garden, while Hotch lay in the hammock watching over the twins. He looked down at the twins, sleeping soundly, their tiny bodies drowning in the comparatively massive rockers.

He smiled at their peaceful faces. He couldn't believe they were his and Emily's. He wasn't sure how it had happened… when it had happened… or even whether he deserved it… but he had gotten his second chance at a family. As he watched Emily and Jack in the backyard, Hotch breathed deeply. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if the pace for this chapter was kind of slow, but I wanted to set a scene of them for their first day back at home. Please read and review and remember, I'm after ideas for what you guys want to see happen. I've got a few up my sleeve but if you suggest something I'll try and fit it in.


	36. Chapter 36: People come and people go

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, "Friend" by Bob Evans, or "World of Warcraft."

* * *

Emily opened the front door with a grin. "Girls!" she cried out, standing back in the door to let JJ and Garcia in. Emily gave them each a hug before she led them through the house. "How are you Em?" JJ asked, following her friend through to the kitchen. Emily smiled and nodded, "We're doing really well," she replied. Hotch looked up from the TV, where he was lying down with the babies. He waved at the girls, keeping his other hand firmly held on the lounge next to Matty's tiny body. Garcia and JJ grinned in reply, the former wandering over to the couch to say hello to the babies.

JJ turned to Emily as she put the bags she was carrying on the counter. "So how's it going? You adjusting?" she asked. Emily smiled and looked over at the lounge. "I really am. I thought it'd take longer than just five days of motherhood, but I really do feel like I'm getting the hang of it," she explained. JJ smiled and rubbed Emily's hand. "You look tired," she said sympathetically. Emily shrugged. "I can say with absolute certainty that I am thankful for all those sleepless nights on cases. Best training ever!" she cried out. JJ chuckled and nodded, smiling when Garcia joined them.

"They are beautiful," she said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. Emily smiled and nodded, "They are," she replied. "Just like their Mom!" Hotch called from the lounge. JJ and Garcia glanced over their shoulders at Hotch, who was smiling at Emily. When they turned back to their friend she was blushing. Emily cleared her throat. "So, who wants a coffee?" she asked her friends. They both nodded and the three of them stood in the kitchen, chatting while the kettle boiled. Emily filled the four mugs, making a green tea for herself, and handed the girls their drinks.

She carried Hotch's mug to him. "Do you want me to go upstairs?" he asked, not wanting to intrude on what was likely to be a very girly conversation. Emily leaned on the back of the couch, smiled and shook her head. "No, the twins are settled and you've got your…" she paused as she looked at the TV, "PGA?" she asked. Hotch nodded and smiled, leaning up to kiss her gently. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled as she pulled away. "We'll just go and sit out on the deck." Hotch watched the three girls walk out the back door, before turning back to watch Ogilvie putt his last shot.

Emily sat down and sighed. "You ok there sunshine?" Garcia asked, sitting on one side of Emily. She nodded in reply, "I'm fine." JJ smiled. "I know that look. It's the "I still can't believe I'm a mom" look. Sometimes I swear, on the right day, I still feel that one," JJ added. Emily smiled and nodded. "I honestly don't know what I did right," she replied. Garcia smiled and took a sip of her coffee. The women sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the peace and quiet of the big backyard.

"So Em. You miss work?" JJ asked. If _she'd _been asked if she missed having Emily around, the answer would be a resounding yes. EXCLAMATION MARK. She missed having another woman around, especially when the locals decided police-work was too difficult for a member of the fairer sex. It was usually then that Emily would step in, tackling an un-sub or putting a sexist officer in his place with a properly-worded but still polite comeback. Emily sighed and nodded. "I do. But I've been reviewing some of my old cases, catching up on paperwork, and looking at some of the files on Hotch's desk. It's kept my head in the game," she replied.

If she was completely honest though, it wasn't the work she was missing, but the team. It had been said many times before, the BAU was a family. They took care of each other, supported each other, and made each other laugh. She missed Morgan's stories from his weekends, Rossi's stories from his golden days, and even Reid's fact-filled anecdotes. She missed seeing Hotch in the office, though she missed him less considering he'd been around for the past three weeks. She missed having regular coffee dates with JJ and Garcia, and hearing the latter's long-winded greetings on phone calls.

"As much as I'm loving this time at home, I honestly can't wait for the twins to get settled and for my body to heal so I can get back to work," she confessed, sitting forward and lowering her voice. It was no secret that Hotch wasn't all too keen on Emily returning to work too soon. JJ smiled and looked at Garcia. They all understood. They were agents, trained to deal with the most horrific crimes in the world. And though JJ loved Henry more than life itself, and Emily was just finding out how incredible it was to be a mother, all three of the women knew that none of them would be happy to stay at home.

"So when's the boss gonna be back?" Garcia asked. "Uh, he still has about three weeks left. The end of April/beginning of May. He didn't really have an exact date, just deciding when the time came I suppose," she replied, "How's Morgan doing as boss?" Emily asked. JJ and Garcia exchanged a look. "He's doing well. Of course, he already had a chance to show off his skills when Hotch stepped down year before last, but he's picked it up again, no worries," JJ explained. She knew not to lie to her friend. And it shouldn't be a secret that Morgan was doing well. Emily and Hotch both knew he would.

The women talked for about an hour before Lexi started to stir. Hotch walked through the sliding door onto the deck, carrying both kids. "Hey," Emily said, looking up. Hotch smiled and passed over his daughter. Emily held her to her chest and kissed her forehead. "She's a bit warm, she probably needs a diaper change and a feed," Emily said. When she looked up she found the faces of her two friends, looking at her like she'd just spoken another language. She rolled her eyes. "She gets really warm when she needs her diaper changed. It's a girl thing. They don't like to sit in their own filth," she explained. JJ smiled and held out her arms. "Here. We'll go upstairs. I can change her and then you can feed," she said as she took the tiny girl. The three women walked inside and up the stairs, leaving the two Hotchner boys alone in the lounge.

The girls stayed another hour, sitting with Emily while she fed both the babies. When Hotch brought Matty up for his feed, he blushed. Emily chuckled at the shy look on his face. He wasn't usually one to get embarrassed, but he also wasn't usually around a semi-naked Emily at the same time as JJ and Garcia. Not that Emily was dancing around in her state of undress, but that _particular _body part was out nonetheless. His staring, not a practice he wanted two of his agents to be so painfully aware of.

JJ and Garcia traded amused looks with Emily when she draped the towel over her chest. While the twins' very existence spoke volumes about her and Hotch's relationship, they'd never really displayed their affection in front of others all that often. And since they were mostly around JJ and Garcia at work, it wasn't at all appropriate to be that way in front of the girls. Talking about their relationship was one thing, seeing Hotch stare at Emily's breasts was another. So this was one of those rare instances where Hotch felt a little embarrassed. He passed their son to Emily and cleared his throat. He said nothing, before turning and hurrying out of the room.

The girls chuckled quietly when they heard him running down the stairs. "He's so funny," JJ giggled. Emily blushed and nodded. "He's so relaxed when it's just us… or even Jack. But we had my parents over last night and the moment I whipped these things out to feed the kids, Dad and Hotch bolted, making up some excuse to go into the rec room," she laughed. Garcia chuckled. "Well, can you blame him? Those things arelike a freakin solar eclipse. And, even though it's not like we don't know you guys… well you know, it's still gotta be strange for him. I mean, it's _Hotch_," she pointed out. Emily and JJ nodded.

After Matty was fed, burped and changed, Garcia placed the little guy in his crib, kissing his cheek. "I want one of these," she said quietly. Emily chuckled. "Well you can't have one of mine. You'll have to take it up with Kevin," she teased. Garcia rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Even if I could pull him away from "World of Warcraft" long enough to have a serious conversation, chances are he'd run screaming into the night," she joked. The others chuckled as they closed the nursery door.

The three women walked into the kitchen to get the girls' bags. They said a quick goodbye to Hotch, saying they'd see him on Saturday for the barbecue. He thanked them for dropping by, putting his arm around Emily's waist. JJ smiled and hiked her bag up on her shoulder. "Alright. We should go. We've spent way too long bugging you guys," Garcia joked. Hotch said goodbye to the girls, then sat back down on the couch, waiting for the Spurs/Knicks game.

Emily hugged the girls and thanked them for coming. "I really appreciate it. I mean, I know you'll probably be in trouble for being gone most of the afternoon," she said, grateful for the visit. She hadn't realized how much she truly missed her two girlfriends. JJ smiled and nodded. "We don't care. You're worth the pain from Strauss. And we couldn't go much longer without seeing those two babies," she replied. "Ok. Well I guess we'll see you Saturday. Don't worry about bringing anything. Morgan's bringing his homemade coleslaw and Dave said he's got a surprise for dessert. I've already picked up the meat and salads and Reid's bringing drinks," Emily explained. The girls nodded and said goodbye again, before walking down the path to Esther, Garcia's car.

Emily stood on the porch and waved to them as they drove off. Then she turned and went back inside. There was no way she was missing this game. The Knicks were going to kick the Spurs' ass. And then Hotch would owe her a massage.

* * *

A/N: This was part two of the "welcome home babies" arc. I just thought a little girl time would be good. Given the field they work in, their relationships with their female colleagues would be important so a missing colleague out on leave would probably be missed even more. It also gives me the chance to bring some of Hotch's character out, thus the embarrassment. He is a private guy in the show so I tried to bring that out here. Please read and review.


	37. Chapter 37: Take me away

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, "So Far Away" (Carole King) or "Days like these" (Cat Empire).

* * *

"_Number two, I'd cruise where the grass is smooth, And the sound of the sea, Is a dreamy melody, Snooze all afternoon…_" Emily sang along to the music while she tossed the salad. She looked out the kitchen window and smiled at Hotch and the other guys standing around the BBQ. She didn't know what it was about that particular outdoor appliance, but men seemed to have an indescribable attachment to it. Maybe it was something to do with the making of the fire, or the fact that it was used for cooking meat.

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to the music of the Cat Empire, bopping her head. "Looks like you've got your own little party going on in here," JJ said as she walked through the back-door. Emily looked up and smiled at her friend. "I'm just getting the healthy stuff ready while the Neanderthals take care of the meat," she replied. JJ chuckled and nodded, standing beside Emily to stir the home-made coleslaw Morgan had brought. His mother _had _taught him well.

"So how you doing? Coping with everything?" JJ asked her friend. She remembered when she'd first had Henry. She felt completely overwhelmed, like she didn't have the first clue about raising an infant. Give her a room, lawn, or station driveway full of reporters asking questions about a serial killer: piece of proverbial cake. Give her a screaming baby just starting his teething and she was a basket case. And that was just _one _baby. Emily had TWO!

Emily smiled and nodded. "I'm doing ok. Is it difficult sometimes? Of course. Do I need more sleep? Hell yes! But Hotch is great. He's so helpful. Even though he can't feed them he still makes sure he helps during feedings. He's up with me every time. He burps and changes them. He's in love," she explained, glancing out the window at the man in question. JJ smiled. She was so happy for her friend. Hotch seemed like a different man post-twins. He was smiling a lot and JJ was sure it wasn't just because of the three weeks he'd already had out of the office. It was the twins. And… JJ looked over at Emily and smiled… Emily.

"So he's still got a few weeks left hasn't he? Any plans?" she asked. Emily shook her head. "I think I'm happy just to try and get the babies settled and get into some sort of routine. I'm gonna have my hands full once Hotch goes back to work so I need to get used to handling them on my own now," she replied. JJ nodded. "Well, you know we're all here. And if we're out of town when Hotch gets back, you've got people right? I mean, provided Pen doesn't come you can call on her," JJ explained.

Emily smiled and nodded, putting her arm around JJ's shoulder. "I know. And I have my parents to call on. And Jess has offered to come around and help while Hotch is away. So I'm all set," she explained. JJ nodded, wishing there was something more she could do for her friend. The twins were only one and a half weeks old so JJ knew that Emily and Hotch still had A LOT of learning to do yet. But Emily seemed to be handling this situation with the same grace, strength, and determination with which she tackled profiling. JJ smiled, realizing she didn't need to worry.

Hotch looked up from the BBQ and through the kitchen window. Emily and JJ were talking while they made the salads. He smiled when Emily looked up and their eyes met. He mouthed to her that the meat was ready and she nodded.

A few moments later, the girls walked out from the kitchen. Hotch called out to the others that the food was ready. Morgan and Garcia, down in the backyard with Henry and Jack, picked up the two boys and tickled them as they carried them upstairs. The group all sat around the large table and Hotch put the meat in the middle. He took his seat next to Emily, reaching for the baby monitor and putting it on the table between them.

Everyone served their food and quickly started eating. At one point, the twins started to stir and Emily began to get out of her chair. Hotch pat her arm, "I'll go. You sit down and relax," he whispered in her ear as he rubbed her shoulder. Emily smiled and nodded, watching him walk inside. When she sat back, she looked over at JJ. "See what I mean?" she smiled. JJ smiled back and nodded.

Hotch emerged a few minutes later, carrying both babies in his arms. Rossi looked up and chuckled. If only he had a camera. "Got your hands full there, Aaron?" Dave said, standing in his seat and holding out his hands for one of the babies. As Hotch passed Lexi to her Uncle Dave he smiled. "We've gotten used to it," he said, taking a seat next to Emily and Morgan. Morgan put his cutlery down and held out his hands for Matty. Hotch sighed and handed over his small son.

"They're so much bigger guys!" Garcia cried out, leaning over Morgan's shoulder to run a finger through Matty's thick dark hair. Hotch smiled and tipped his head towards Emily. "It's all her. She's got the good stuff. I just deal with the crap and the other bodily functions," he joked. The group chuckled and JJ piped up, "Just like your job!" The group burst into laughter and Emily sighed, leaning her head on Hotch's shoulder.

* * *

Emily and Morgan were in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes and stacking them in the dishwasher. She wrapped the top of the leftovers in cling wrap and put it in the fridge. When she turned around again, Morgan was leaning against the kitchen counter, smiling at her. Emily blushed. "What? Do I have something on me? Is it barf?" she asked, frantically wiping her face and checking her hands.

Morgan chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "I've just never seen you look so happy Em," he whispered in her ear. Emily sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around Morgan's waist. "I've never _been _this happy," she replied. Morgan nodded and pulled back. He was truly happy for his friend. He had seen, over the years, how she'd tried to be happy with just her job and her friendships. But she wasn't truly happy. She always seemed like she wanted something more. And apparently "something's" name was Aaron Hotchner. And the "more" turned out to be twins.

Morgan rubbed his hands down Emily's arms. "You know you can call on any of us if you need. Or if you want us to drop into Hotch's office and tell him to go the hell home," he joked. Emily chuckled and nodded. "I know. And it won't be long until I'm back at work and it'll hopefully seem like I never left," she replied. Morgan smiled and nodded. "Believe me Em, we're missing you. And we can't wait to have you back," he said quietly.

Emily started to feel the tears forming in her eyes and smacked Morgan's chest. "You should know better than to be sincere with a new mom. My hormones are all over the place," she said quietly, trying to suppress the emotions. Morgan smiled and gently tapped her shoulder. "Sorry Prentiss. Maybe I should clarify that I only want you back at work so I have a buffer between me and Reid's damn stories," he teased. Emily smiled a watery smile and nodded. "Thanks Derek," she said quietly, staring at her feet, before letting Morgan pull her into another tight hug.

Hotch walked through the back-door from the deck and looked at Morgan and Emily. He smiled, realizing how much she meant to Morgan, to the team, and how obvious it was that they missed her. Hotch cleared his throat as he put the glass water bottle down on the counter. Emily and Morgan smiled and slowly pulled apart.

"Sorry. I can't help it," Emily said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "But really, this is your fault," she said, pointing at Hotch. He chuckled and Morgan smiled. "According to Emily, everything's my fault," he joked. Morgan shrugged his shoulders, "Well you _are _the reason she was pregnant so…" his voice trailed off and Hotch smiled and nodded.

Morgan watched as Hotch put his hand on Emily's cheek and whispered something in her ear. He pulled back and brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling at her. He'd not seen his boss, his friend, with anyone the way he was with Emily. It was clear to Morgan that Hotch adored her. That he would do anything to make sure that she was happy. And that made Morgan glad. Emily deserved someone who could give her that. He tapped the bench, and when Hotch and Emily looked up, he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder and joined the others in the lounge room, sitting with Garcia, who sat on the floor, playing with Matty on his rug.

* * *

Later that night, Emily was sitting on the back deck, looking up at the stars. Hotch was checking on the kids. Jack had gone to bed earlier, exhausted from a day full of playing with Henry and the grown-ups. And the babies had been put down an hour earlier, fed and changed. So now it was time to relax. Emily had managed to hang out a load of washing, the clothes now hanging on the line and dancing in the soft breeze that played across the backyard. The surrounding houses were dark, save for a bathroom or kitchen light here or there. The night was still, the sky was clear, and the air was warm. Emily sighed in contentment.

Hotch walked down the stairs and past the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, taking a moment to just watch Emily. She was lying in the hammock, gazing at the stars. She had a peaceful smile, the same smile she had when she was watching the twins or Jack. Her hair flitted softly in the breeze and he heard her sigh. He'd just gone upstairs, checking on the twins his ruse. As he put his hand in his pockets, he sighed and made his way onto the deck.

Emily looked up when she heard his footsteps. Just the sight of him made her heart beat faster and she smiled. "Hey. Everyone ok?" she asked. Hotch nodded and smiled, before he looked up at the sky. "Seen any shooting stars?" he asked, looking back down at Emily, surrounded by the faded colours of the hammock. She shook her head and bit her lip. "You reckon we can both lie here without breaking the house?" she joked. Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "Never know unless we try," he replied.

Emily smiled and scooted over to make room for Hotch in the hammock. He climbed in and wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder as she snuggled into his side. "Guess we're skinnier than I thought," she teased. Hotch huffed and kissed the top of her head as he ran his fingers over the bare skin of her arm.

They lay there for awhile, just enjoying the peace and quiet that the night offered. Hotch picked up the hand that Emily had splayed across his chest. "Emily," he started, waiting for her to look up at him before he continued. When her eyes met his, he went on. "I've been trying to think of a good time to bring this up. But it's never felt right… until now. You are incredible and I love you so much. And I can't imagine living without you. In fact I know, after Seattle, that I couldn't. You mean so much to me and I'm hoping you'll say yes," he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, placing it on his chest near her hand.

"Will you marry me?"

Emily's heart began to pound when he first started speaking, realizing what he was asking. But she didn't say anything until he asked the question. Then, even though there were a million words that came to mind, she couldn't say them. So she showed him. She gently touched his cheek and nodded, biting her lip, before she leant up and kissed him.

Hotch smiled into the kiss. "Say it Em," he requested, pulling his head back from hers. Emily smiled. "Yes. Of course Aaron. Of course I'll marry you," she whispered. Hotch smiled and picked up the box. He opened it, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. As he pulled out the ring, Emily held out her left hand. She grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Perfect. He pulled her into a kiss again, before she lay her head on his chest. He picked up her hand and they stared at it, the princess-cut diamond sparkling in the night. And all he could think was _It's about time_.


	38. Chapter 38: Dreams in your hands

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, "Letters," by Matt Corby, or any of the James Bond franchise.

* * *

He pulled the tie tight around his neck. He'd performed this ritual for at least the last twenty-five years of his life, with the exception of the last six weeks, and it came back as naturally as riding a bike. He picked up his jacket from the back of the chair in the corner of their room and pulled it on. When he was finished dressing, he checked his hair in the mirror and sighed. He walked over to their bed and leant over her sleeping body.

The previous night had been rough, the babies waking up every two hours. So they were both exhausted. And he let her sleep. He kissed her shoulder gently and she stirred. As she opened her eyes, they fluttered, adjusting to the light. "You off hey?" she asked, in a raspy voice. He nodded. She smiled and sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Have a good day. Call me if you get a case," she whispered as their lips drew closer. He nodded and pulled her into a kiss. He hated to leave her behind, hated knowing that she wouldn't be joining the team in the office.

But the twins still needed her and she still wanted to be home. So he was going alone. He pulled her into a warm hug, his arms wrapping around her shoulders, hers around his waist. He kissed her once more, then stood up. "I'll call you as soon as I can," he whispered as she lay back down. He tucked the sheet around her shoulders and stood up. "I love you Emily," he whispered, walking towards the door, picking up his ready bag on the way. "I love you Aaron," she whispered back, her eyes remaining closed as she tried to get some much-needed sleep. He gently closed the door and walked down the hall.

He poked his head through the door of the nursery, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the babies. He leant over Matty's crib and kissed his cheek gently. Then he did the same with Lexi, hoping his daughter would continue to sleep, if not for her own wellbeing, then for that of their mother. He looked down at his sleeping children, his heart breaking a little as he thought this might be the last time he could see them for days. He sighed, then turned to walk out of the room.

* * *

"Hotchner house, Emily speaking," she said, picking up the phone. "Hey Em. It's me," Hotch replied down the line. Emily smiled. "Hey. How's your first day back going?" she asked brightly, folding the towels as they talked. Hotch sighed and Emily frowned. "Where?" she asked, before he had a chance to say anything. "Arizona. We could be gone a few days," he replied. Emily felt her heart-strings tug a little. "Ok," she said, trying not to sound disappointed, "I'll take care of everything. Just… stay safe. And remember I love you," she expressed openly, knowing this could be their last conversation for awhile.

Hotch smiled and nodded as he leant his head back on the seat, "I love you too. I'll see you in a couple of days and I'll try to call you tonight," he replied. They said goodbye then hung up. Emily tapped the phone on her chin anxiously. She knew there was a chance, with each case, that Hotch wouldn't return. But she pushed that thought aside. It wouldn't help to be so pessimistic. She needed to remember he knew how to do his job. He was a fantastic agent, as were the other team-members. And they would find their killer or rapist or stalker, and then he'd be back home.

* * *

Hotch sighed and sat back in the chair. "Ok guys. We're just running around in circles. Why don't we break for the night, get some sleep, and attack this first thing in the morning?" he suggested. The others agreed, eager for a hot shower and some sleep. They packed up their case notes and headed back to the hotel.

"Night Hotch," Morgan said as he walked past to head to his room. Hotch said goodnight then closed the door and made his way to the bed. He threw his bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled his cell out. After a few rings, she answered.

"Emily speaking." He frowned. She sounded exhausted. "Hey honey. It's me," he replied. He could hear the immediate change in her voice when she responded. "The case is going well. I can't believe it's been six weeks. It feels like longer and like nothing at the same time," he explained. He told her the basic details of the case and smiled when she offered her initial thoughts. He jotted down a few key points she raised, then dropped his pen.

"Ok. Enough about work. I'm supposed to be resting. Tell me about your day," he requested. He could hear her smile as she told him about the twins and how Lexi had smiled earlier that afternoon. Emily promised to send a photo as soon as she captured one. She also gave him the details of Jack's day at school. He'd gotten into trouble for not finishing his math homework and Emily had to discipline him by not letting him play with the trains.

"He was so sad. He shot those puppy-dog eyes, the same ones you have. And I _almost_ gave in, but I stood my ground," she said proudly. Hotch chuckled and sighed. He felt better just talking to her, and hearing her talk. He missed her so much it scared him a little. "Have you looked in your ready-bag yet?" she asked. Hotch frowned. "Uh no… why? Have you stashed one of the babies in there?" he joked. Emily chuckled. "No. Just look," she pushed.

Hotch sighed and picked up his bag, opening it slowly. He had no idea what was about to jump out but he wasn't taking any chances. He pulled out his spare clothes, his pajamas, his toiletry kit… under the spare slacks he felt something plastic. He lifted the bags out and smiled. "Have you found them?" Emily asked, curiously. Hotch huffed, "Yes." Emily grinned on the other end of the line. "There's one from each of us," she said. Hotch picked up the bags and held them tight.

One was labeled "The soon-to-be Mrs. Emily Hotchner," and contained her favourite pajama shirt. Another was labeled "The mighty Jack," and contained the almost seven-year old's favourite TMNT t-shirt. The smaller packages were labeled "Defender of mankind," the meaning of Alexandra's name; and "Gift from God," the meaning of Mathew's. The two bags contained a singlet from each of the babies. Hotch opened them and sniffed. They smelt like baby shampoo and home.

He smiled and held his phone up. "Thanks honey. You have no idea how much better this makes me feel," he said quietly. Emily smiled. "I'd hoped it would," she paused before taking a deep breath, "Now get some sleep. You need to catch the bad guy quickly so you can get home." Hotch nodded and they said goodnight. He lay back on his hotel-room bed, and held his family close. He fell asleep with the smell of Johnsons' No Tears, Mr. Bubbles, and Clairol Herbal Essences filling his dreams.

* * *

He made his way through the kitchen door, pausing to quietly close it behind him. He dropped his ready-bag at the door of the laundry before he made his way upstairs. He stopped in on Jack, smiling at his small son asleep, his skinny arms wrapped around his favourite teddy bear. He gave his oldest son a quick kiss, brushing his fingers through Jack's light hair.

Next, he snuck into the nursery. Matty was sleeping in a contorted position, his back twisted strangely. Hotch tried to suppress a chuckle as he pulled the light blanket up over his son's tiny four-week-old body. He kissed Matty's cheek gently.

Hotch moved to the other side of the room to check on Lexi. She was sleeping soundly, a small smile working on the corners of her mouth, her tiny yet obvious dimples already forming. Hotch smiled and kissed his small daughter's forehead. "Goodnight sweet girl," he whispered. He quietly closed the nursery door behind him and made his way into their room.

He dropped his briefcase on the armchair and took off his jacket, throwing it on the top. He took off his tie as he shuffled off his shoes, then made his way over to the bed. He didn't bother undressing, too exhausted from the past four days of non-stop criminal hunting. He lay on his side and shimmied under the thin sheet covering Emily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. It was good to be home.

Emily woke up around 3am, used to the twins stirring around that time. Though for the past few nights, they'd slept right through (an experience she was grateful for). She rolled over and found Hotch lying next to her, asleep. Exhausted. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, kissing his shirt-covered shoulder. He sighed and fluttered his eyes open. He felt her hand on his waist and held up his arm. She sat up a little so he could wrap it around her shoulders.

"I was just dreaming about you and now here you are," she whispered as they both closed their eyes again. "Really?" he replied, "Cause I was just dreaming about Ursula Andress," he teased. Emily frowned and wrinkled her brow. "Who?" she asked. Hotch chuckled. "Honey Ryder," he replied, holding back a chuckle at her befuddled look. "She was _THE _Bond girl. The one who had that amazing bikini in "Dr. No," he explained.

Emily shook her head incredulously and used his chest to lever herself up. "You were dreaming about a Bond girl?" she accused. Hotch shook his head and chuckled, pulling her back to his chest. "Why do I need to dream about a secret agent in a bikini when I've got my very own special agent? And I get to see this one naked," he teased. Emily chuckled, "Not if you keep that up mister," she replied, poking his stomach.

He kissed the top of her head. "It's good to have you home. I missed you," Emily whispered. "It's good to be home. I didn't realize how much I missed you too," he replied. Hotch's ears perked up when he heard a baby start to stir. "Matty's up," Emily sighed. Hotch nodded and kissed her forehead. "You stay here. I'll go check on them," he whispered. Emily smiled and watched him walk out of the room. She was glad to have him home.

* * *

A/N: I thought about what we did when I lived overseas and missed my nephew and remembered my sister sent me a package with his singlet in it. It smelled just like I remembered and it gave me a little sense of home. So I thought I'd throw that in there. Now it's late and I need to get to bed. So goodnight all. Please read and review so I have something fun to look at in the morning.


	39. Chapter 39: You're weighed down

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or "Waiting" by City and Colour.

* * *

Director Levinson sat back in his chair, folded his hands on his lap, and sighed. Hotch was nervous. He wasn't sure what this unexpected meeting was about but he never had liked surprises. He liked to be in control, knowing what was coming around the corner. And Dave's old friend Mike wasn't letting anything slip. How Rossi knew the Director, Hotch was sure he didn't want to know. As for this meeting, however, Hotch was more than eager to find out the meaning.

Levinson cleared his throat. "Agent Hotchner, I'm sure you're wondering why I requested this meeting," he started. He tried to suppress the smirk when Hotch nodded and fidgeted his hands. "I have watched you over the years, and the brilliant team you've led in the unit. I'm more than pleased with the team you've assembled, including Agent Prentiss," he continued. Hotch tried not to smile at the mention of Emily, but knew he'd failed when he saw the Director's face soften.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to discipline you for that. The two of you have demonstrated your ability to work together and not allow your personal lives to interfere with that," he assured Hotch. Hotch nodded and smiled tightly. "Thank you sir," he replied. Levinson nodded before he continued. "What I _did _want to talk to you about is the possibility of a promotion."

Hotch raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me sir?" he probed. "Section Chief Strauss has accepted a job with the DoD, working in their Counterintelligence office," Levinson explained. Hotch's jaw dropped. "The Pentagon sir?" he asked. The Director nodded. "Yes Hotchner. So, the position for Section Chief has been opened and, before we started fielding applications from other Unit Chief's, I wanted to personally offer an invitation to yourself. Your work as Unit Chief has been exemplary, your team is the only one in the world that has reached its' level of success. And that is mostly due to the work you've put in as Chief. I have no doubt that if you were to step up, we would see similar results for the entire department," Levinson explained.

Hotch was stunned. He had no words. Strauss was gone. "Sir, if I may ask," he started, waiting for the Director to nod his assent, "When do you need an answer?" Hotch asked. "Obviously we want you to take the time to think about it, weigh your options. But we need to know by week's end," he answered. Hotch nodded and stood from his seat. "Thank you sir," he expressed, holding his hand out. The Director shook his hand and watched him leave.

Hotch walked down the hall. He didn't know what to say. Strauss, the woman who had been digging up dirt on him for years, who'd been trying to force him out of the Bureau, was gone. He made his way through the bullpen and straight to his office. He checked his watch, just past five. He quickly packed up his files, threw them in his briefcase, and switched off his computer. He needed to get home and talk to Emily.

* * *

Jack looked up from Matty and Lexi when he heard the unmistakable sound of the garage door opening. "Daddy's home!" he cried out. He looked back down at his brother and sister, who were enjoying what Emily called "tummy-time," and grinned. "Did ya hear that guys? Daddy's home!" he cried out again, rubbing his hands over their backs.

Emily was lying on her side, her hand playing with Lexi's thick dark curls. "Why don't you go and meet him at the door?" she suggested. Jack jumped up, excited to see his dad. It wasn't often he just came home after work, rather than taking off on a case. Emily watched as six-year old Jack raced to the kitchen door, waiting for his dad to come through.

Hotch opened the door to the house and grinned. Jack was waiting, in the hall, dressed in his PJ's. "Daddy!" the little boy cried out, racing to throw himself in his dad's arms. Hotch picked up his son and hugged him tight. "How you doing bud?" he asked, throwing his briefcase on the counter. Jack started telling him stories about his school day as Hotch walked over to the lounge. They dropped to the floor and Hotch leant over to kiss Emily. "Hey you," she whispered, looking deep into his eyes. "Hey," he replied. He turned to look at the twins. It was hard to believe they were already six weeks old. And they were growing so fast.

"I went to the doctor's today," Emily said. Hotch frowned. "What? Is everything ok?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Emily smiled and nodded, running her fingers through Hotch's hair. "Everything's fine. Just went in for a check-up for the babies and to get my stitches taken out," she explained. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief. "And is everyone ok?" he asked, running his hand over Matty's back. Emily nodded. "Everyone's fine. He said they're putting on enough weight and growing lots. He also suggested we start bottle-feeding them, so we can get them used to it," she explained. Hotch smiled and nodded, leaning down beside Lexi. "You hear that? Daddy gets to feed you now too," he whispered. Emily smiled and ran her hand over Hotch's shoulders.

* * *

Jack had just gone to sleep. Hotch gently closed his door and made his way down the stairs. He sighed as he walked into the lounge and found Emily lying down. "He down?" she asked, sitting up. Hotch nodded as he sat down next to her. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a breath. Emily ran her hands over his shoulders. "Wow honey, you're really tense," she said quietly, rubbing the tough muscles around his neck. She knelt behind him and rubbed, letting the tension work its' way out. "It's so good to be home," he whispered. Emily stopped her massage and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's good to have you home," she replied.

"So anything exciting happen today?" she asked, returning to the massage. She could feel him tense up even further at the question and she ran her fingers through his hair. "What is it?" she probed. Hotch cleared his throat. The one downer to having a brilliantly intelligent profiler as your future wife was that you could never hide how you were feeling. "I uh… I had a meeting with the Director this afternoon," he started. Emily frowned and pressed Hotch's shoulders so he'd turn to face her.

Hotch looked at his hand on Emily's leg. "What did he want?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. Hotch picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "Strauss has taken a job at DoD. Mike wanted to offer me the Section Chief spot," he said quickly, figuring it was like a band-aid. Even though he was seriously considering taking the job, he was afraid of Emily's reaction. "Are you serious? What did you say?" she asked, relief flooding her chest. "I said I'd have to think about it. I mean, the hours would be fantastic in comparison to the Unit. I wouldn't travel as much," he thought out loud. Emily nodded and ran her hand over his back. "So what's your hesitation?" she asked, trying to meet his avoidant gaze.

Hotch frowned. "You're probably going to think I'm insane…" his voice trailed off and Emily chuckled. "Honey, I've been thinking that since November of 06," she teased. Hotch huffed and squeezed her hand. "I just… I don't want to leave the team. Things are good… or at least they will be when you get back. And I don't want to lose time with you. I want to be around you and working with you," he explained.

Emily touched his cheek gently. "Honey, you don't need to worry. I want to be around you too. But this is too good an opportunity to pass up. You need to think about the long-run. I mean, and don't take offence, but you're not young anymore. And yes, Dave is a lot older than you, but think about even just the last 3 years. New York, Foyet, Hayley, the twins… so much has happened. Maybe your taking this promotion will help things to cool down a bit," she countered.

Hotch thought for a moment, processing what she'd just argued, before he nodded. "I'm not saying a definite yes… I have three days to think it over. But I need to figure out what to do about the team. Who to promote to Unit Chief and look at agents to join the team," he explained. Emily smiled and nodded. "Good. I'm glad. And think, even when I'm gone away with the team, you can stay here with the kids. They'll never miss out on having at least one of us here," she pointed out. Hotch smiled. It was true. This promotion meant more time at home with the kids. He wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you Em," he whispered. Emily huffed and pat his tummy. "Well, I think it's safe to say your life wouldn't be quite as exciting," she joked.

* * *

The two men shook hands. "Thank you for the opportunity sir, I won't let you down," Hotch expressed as he stepped back. Director Levinson smiled and nodded. "I have no doubts," he replied. He paused for a moment. "So have you put any thought into who you'll promote to Unit Chief?" he asked. He was surprised when Hotch nodded. "Yes sir. After his brief stand-in as Unit Chief during the Foyet case, and his exemplary work since, I was hoping you would approve Agent Morgan," Hotch explained. Levinson was completely on board with Hotch's choice. They discussed the need for another agent to be placed on the team. Levinson said he'd look into Agents who had completed the necessary training, and that he'd get back to Hotch as soon as he had some candidates. The men shook hands again, before Hotch left.

Upon his return to the office, Hotch found a most welcome surprise. Standing in the middle of the bullpen was the team. Morgan was holding Lexi, Rossi holding Matty, and the girls and Reid looking on with awe. Hotch walked up to Emily and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking over Morgan's shoulder at his beautiful daughter. Emily smiled and pat his back. "Just thought we'd come say hi to everyone. It's been awhile since they've seen their uncles," Emily explained. Hotch turned to the others, "Are they alright with you guys for a moment? I just need to speak to Emily," he explained. Rossi waved them off, assuring the parents their children were safe with the group of FBI agents.

Hotch took Emily's arm and led her up the stairs to his office. He closed the door and pulled her into a tight hug. Though she was happy for the physical affection he was offering, Emily was a little confused. "Hey, what's going on?" she enquired. Hotch stepped back, his hands still at her waist. "I accepted the job," he said quietly. Emily grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him sweetly. "Honey. That's amazing!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I gave my recommendation for Morgan to take over Unit Chief, and Levinson's compiling a list of potential replacements," he explained. He still couldn't believe it. In one week, he would be the Section Chief.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me for twisting the team around. I believe that fanfiction is a chance to distort things on the show and to experiment with new stories, and I just figured the reasons I presented would be legitimate. Hotch's age, plus his experience. It wouldn't be long before the Bureau noticed his work. Plus it would give him time with the kids. Even if Emily's not there. And it won't stop him from going on cases with the team, particularly big-news cases where having the Section-Chief there might carry a little more weight than merely a Unit Chief. So don't sweat, it's not the end of the road for ass-kicking Hotch.


	40. Chapter 40: That we are united

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or "Hometown Glory," by Adele.

* * *

Morgan's jaw dropped. "You're leaving the team?" he asked incredulously, "Does Emily know?" Hotch huffed and nodded. "She'd probably shoot me if I decided this without speaking to her first," he replied. Morgan shook his head. "And she's ok with it?" he asked. Hotch nodded. "I don't understand. Is it that you guys are together? Cause that's been going on for years now and the Bureau hasn't disciplined you," he asked.

Hotch shook his head. "It's not the Bureau. And I'm not leaving for another agency. I'm… I'm being promoted to Section Chief," he explained. For the second time in their short conversation, Morgan's jaw dropped again. "You… what about Strauss?" he asked. Hotch went on to explain his conversation with the Director. He was just as stunned, and just as pleased as Hotch to see the end of that woman's influence on the Unit.

"So you'll be in charge of the whole department?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded his confirmation. "So now you see, accepting this offer is a _good _thing. I need to hand the team over to someone I trust, someone they all trust. And after your performance as Acting Unit Chief year before last, I couldn't think of a better selection," he explained. Morgan huffed. "Do you want me to take some time to think about it?" he asked. Hotch shrugged. "It's up to you. You can accept it now if you feel that way, but if you need… by all means," he said. Morgan sighed and sat back in his chair. "Ok. I'll do it," he replied.

* * *

JJ walked briskly through the halls. This was a bad one. Twelve women dead and counting. The first had been found just two weeks prior. She walked past Rossi and Reid, sitting in the bullpen, and made her way up the stairs to Hotch's office. "Come in," he said, after she knocked. "Hi guys. Uh, Hotch. We've got a case. Georgia," she said quickly. Morgan and Hotch quickly rose from their seats to follow JJ out the door. As they made their way down the walkway to the BAU room, Hotch called out to the others. "Reid, Rossi, BAU room." They obeyed and met the others in the team's conference room, Garcia the last to arrive.

* * *

Hotch rolled over and sighed as he picked up his cell. He checked the time and it showed it was 3am. He just needed to remind himself that this would likely be the last hotel room he would call his temporary home. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, wishing he could fast forward a week, so he could be driving home to his family, to Emily. He flipped open his phone and pressed play on the latest video Emily had sent him of the twins and Jack, playing in the small wading pool. He smiled as the video ended, with Emily's face. "_We love you Daddy and can't wait until you come home._" Hotch closed his eyes and sighed, dreaming of his family as he went back to sleep.

* * *

JJ and Garcia were the last ones to arrive in the conference room. They saw Emily sitting at the table, whispering something to Morgan. But their excitement and surprise in seeing their friend immediately dimmed when they saw Director Levinson standing at the front of the room with Hotch. They quickly took their seats at the table and looked up at their Unit Chief for some sort of indication as to what they were all doing here.

"Thanks everyone for coming at such short notice. I'm sure you've all got plenty of work to do but this was important and needed to be addressed immediately," the Director began. He looked around at the concerned looks around the table, at least that was the case for four of the agents. Agents Morgan, Prentiss, and Hotchner had all been informed of the changes some time ago so this was just for the other members of the team.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here now. So I'll get straight to the point. Section Chief Strauss has taken up a position at the Pentagon. She starts on Monday. As such, her position needs to be filled and Agent Hotchner has accepted it," Levinson explained. Wary looks were passed between team-mates and he had to suppress a smile. "Agent Morgan is stepping up to take Agent Hotchner's place as Unit Chief, and the three of us will have made a decision by the end of the month concerning the new member of the team," he continued. He thanked them for their time, before leaving so they could discuss this change.

JJ's gaze followed the Director and, when he had left the room and was making his way through the bullpen, she turned back to the others. "Did you know about this?" she asked Emily. Emily bit her lip and nodded. "But it wasn't my place to say anything," she defended herself. JJ nodded. She understood, but she hated that her friend had to keep a secret from her. "Honestly guys, what are your thoughts?" Hotch asked.

Garcia, Rossi, Reid, and JJ all exchanged looks. Rossi shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it was inevitable. We obviously can't stay working together forever, so I suppose it was going to happen eventually," he pointed out. Morgan nodded. "And after everything, it's an incredible opportunity for Hotch. Section Chief is a big step," he added. "Not to mention Strauss is gone," Reid added, knowing the pressure Hotch had been over the past few years. "Good riddance I say," Garcia agreed. Hotch looked at Emily and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll still be involved with the team. I just won't be in on every case," he argued.

JJ had been silent since the beginning and Emily turned to her. "You ok Jayje?" she asked. JJ nodded and folded her arms, classic defense. "I'm fine… I understand it's good that Strauss is gone, and that Hotch and Morgan are both being promoted, but am I the only one who feels like our family is breaking up?" she asked. Emily and Garcia exchanged looks. They knew how strongly JJ felt about the close bonds the team had developed. And they really were like a family. Now Hotch would be on the outside of that group, and a new person would be added to it. She didn't like huge changes like this and everyone knew it would take awhile for her to adjust to the idea. Emily ran her hand down her friend's arm. "Jayje, we're still a family. We'll still be working together. And we'll still see each other every day," she said quietly. JJ nodded. She understood all of that. She just needed some time. They all would.

* * *

A/N: So I wasn't intending on leaving that on such an angsty place, but it did seem to fit. Obviously not everyone would feel so positive about the changes, and given JJ's long run with Hotch, and the way she sees him as a big brother, and protector of the team, I figured she'd have the most obvious negative reaction.


	41. Chapter 41: And

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or Whitley's "Lost in Time."

* * *

Hotch and Morgan had spent the past four days in Hotch's old office, going through the details of running the Unit. Morgan had some experience as Chief, though it was just brief, and he's had Hotch there as he grew into the role. But now, he would be on his own. And training a new member.

The two men had just finished wrapping up some final points, and were now packing up Hotch's office. He would be moving into a new office down the hall. He'd been offered a larger office up one level, but he'd decided it would be easier to remain in step with the goings on in the Unit if he was actually on the same floor. So he would be taking an office just down the hall, near JJ's office. It was larger than his current office, but smaller than the one Strauss had vacated.

"So you think you're set to go?" Hotch asked, packing the last of his boxes. Morgan huffed and nodded. "You've trained me well Hotch. And you've developed a strong team. So unless this new agent is a dud, I think we'll be fine," he replied. Hotch smiled and nodded. "It's going to be weird not travelling as much," Hotch expressed. Morgan stopped what he was doing and stood up straight. "Hotch, you and Emily have the chance to really make your family work now. You'll be able to go home most nights and actually have dinner with them, see Matty and Lexi's first steps in real time, in front of them, and you won't be completely losing the team. We'll still all see each other," he pointed out. Hotch smiled, "We'll definitely see each other. I'll now be the one kicking your ass about budgets and stationary," he joked. Morgan huffed and the men continued their packing.

If Morgan was forced to admit it, he'd say he would miss Hotch on the team. With all the travelling they did, it was tough not to feel like a family. They ate practically every meal together, saw each other at their finest, at their weakest, at their most vulnerable. He was there when Hotch cried over Hayley's body, when he tried to run into a burning building, when he walked into a hostage situation- unarmed AND without a vest. They'd been through a lot together in the years Morgan had been on the team. And without a doubt, they were good friends.

But Morgan and Hotch weren't chicks, so he wasn't about to verbalize _any _of that. He just settled for comfortable silence as he packed up his friend's belongings for the short trip down the hall. He picked up one of the photos on the cabinet and smiled. It was of the whole team. The Christmas just after Hotch had returned to the Unit. Rossi had brought the whole team together at his house, insisting on throwing a Christmas party fun enough to cheer up everyone. And it had worked. Looking back now, Morgan realized that Emily and Hotch would have been together. He huffed. A whole team of behaviouralists and none of them had picked up on it. He looked over the photo.

Rossi was standing on the end, his arm around JJ. She was holding Henry and laughing as he kissed her cheek. Reid had his left hand on Henry's back, his right leaning on Garcia's shoulder. Garcia was grinning wildly, her new red hair tied back with a large green headband. Morgan had his left arm around Garcia, a huge smile on his face. To his right, was Emily. She was trying to stand on her toes, to be at the same level as Morgan and Hotch, who stood to her right. He had his arm around her waist and had a smile, the likes of which Morgan had never seen on his friend before.

He huffed and held up the photo to Hotch. "Good day," he said simply. Hotch took the frame and nodded. "It was," he replied, pausing before he went on. "She would've just been pregnant," he said sadly, before he shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it all worked out in the end." Morgan huffed and nodded. This optimistic Hotch was something he was still getting used to. But he supposed Emily, Jack, and the twins _probably _had something to do with that.

Morgan turned to Hotch and picked up two of the boxes. "Alright. Let's get you all packed up so I can move in," he joked. Hotch huffed. "Yeah… let's do that," he replied. He turned in the doorway. "Just so you know though, I'm taking my good leather chair." Morgan's jaw dropped and, as he followed Hotch out of the room, he shook his head fervently. "No way man. The chair comes _with _the room! You can requisition a new one for yourself!" he shouted as he walked out after him.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try and do short chapters for each team-members' feelings on Hotch leaving the team. So this was Morgan. Next up, I think I'll do Reid.

And, if you'll note, I like doing the photo thing in my stories. I actually study behaviour and photos can tell a multitude of stories so I like throwing that into my stories when I get the chance.

Finally, if you think that was a little melancholy, I apologise, I'm just trying to write it how I think they'd feel. And given Morgan's been with Hotch's team the longest, he'd have the most memories to think back on.

Please read and review and remember: I welcome suggestions for chapter ideas. I've got some ideas for up to the time when Emily returns, so anything after that, feel free to suggest something you'd like to see.


	42. Chapter 42: Suddenly

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Or Starbucks.

* * *

"Can I please have a grande Americano and a brownie slice please?" Reid asked Stacey, the girl behind the Starbucks counter. She nodded and took his cash, handed him his change, and watched him walk to the end of the counter.

Reid felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned. He was surprised to see Hotch standing there. "Taking a break hey Reid?" Hotch asked politely. Reid swallowed hard. "Uh, yes sir," he croaked, before clearing his throat. "But I'm just taking ten minutes, then I'll be right back up there sir," he finished nervously. Hotch huffed and shook his head. It didn't matter how many years the kid worked with him, Reid always felt nervous around him.

"Americano and brownie for Spencer! Double shot espresso for Aaron!" the barista called out. Hotch picked up his coffee and looked at Reid's. He turned to the young genius and nodded towards a few seats at the back of the store. "Why don't we sit down for a moment?" Hotch suggested. Reid looked like he'd just had a stroke. Conversation with Hotch… unless it was about corpses or his mother's seemingly endless battle with schizophrenia, they'd never done this before. Reid nodded and followed Hotch through the café.

Hotch pulled his tie against his chest as they sat down. Reid stared at his brownie, then his eyes lit up. "Would you like some sir?" he asked politely. Hotch held up a hand and shook his head. "No thanks. Emily made cookies and sent them with me. If I don't eat them, it'll be the couch for a week," he joked. When he noticed the nervous look on Reid's face, he waved his hand, "But go ahead. You're skinny enough, don't _not _eat on my account," he insisted. Reid nodded and took a bite of the slice. When he'd swallowed, he cleared his throat.

"So sir, how are the twins?" Reid asked. He'd never really been one for small talk, but he figured chatting about Hotch's kids would most likely be a good starting point. He breathed a sigh of relief when Hotch smiled and began telling him how well they were doing, and how he and Emily had to go around the house and put all chokable objects on higher shelves. "They can't crawl yet, but they're both starting to grab onto things," he explained. Reid's mind automatically went to the statistics on how many infants and small children are admitted to hospitals each year as a result of choking, but he decided to keep that to himself and simply nodded and smiled.

There was a lapse in conversation for awhile, after they'd exhausted all topics on the babies, and Emily's eventual return to work, and Reid's mother. Then, Reid remembered something that had been concerning him since Hotch had made the announcement a week earlier. "Uh, sir. I understand you've chosen the new team member… " he paused and waited for Hotch to nod. When he did, Reid continued. "What is he… she?... like?" he asked. Hotch smiled. "_He _seems like a good fit on paper. But Morgan and I are meeting with him next Monday. If all goes well in that meeting, then we'll extend the offer. He's got a lot of experience in organized crime so… we'll see. We'll organize a time for introductions when we formally decide," Hotch explained.

Reid nodded. He was always nervous when it came to change. Which was why it took him some time to warm up to Emily, and get used to Gideon's leaving, and then when Rossi joined the team. But things had just started to settle down before Emily fell pregnant. And her leaving had left a huge hole in the team. Now, with Hotch moving up to Section Chief, that was going to leave an even bigger hole.

Hotch could see the discomfort on Reid's face. And he knew that this spontaneous coffee meeting was only part of it. He'd worked with Reid long enough to know that, while the guy had an IQ well above the norm, he didn't react well to change. Hotch sighed. "You know Reid, I'll still be around. And the pressure that Strauss held over the Unit will be gone as a result of all of this," he started. Reid nodded, but Hotch still wasn't convinced. "And you know that Emily will be back the first week of July. And that I'll most likely still come away on cases when the need arises."

Reid breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't know you'd still come. I thought this was it," he expressed. Hotch smiled and shook his head. "You think I could give up the cases that easily?" he joked. Reid smiled and shook his head. "No sir. It's just… it's still going to be different." Hotch nodded and played with the rim of his coffee. "I know Reid. We're all going to have to adjust," Hotch replied. "If it makes you feel any better, sir, everyone's going to miss you," he said quietly. Hotch looked up at Reid, and nodded. "Thank you Spencer," he replied.

The two agents finished their coffees, and Reid his brownie, and stood to leave. Hotch remembered something Jack had asked him earlier that morning. He tapped Reid's shoulder as they walked towards the exit. "Oh, and Reid, Jack asked me if you could come around sometime soon and show him some fun science experiments." Reid's face lit up. "Really sir?" he asked, excitedly. Hotch huffed and nodded, before his face took a serious turn, "Yes Reid. But…" he pointed his finger at the younger man, "No explosions."

Reid smiled and nodded as they made their way back into the office building. "Yes sir." He breathed an inward sigh of relief. Just because Hotch wasn't on the team anymore, didn't mean they wouldn't still see each other. And that made him happy. Though Hotch was officially his boss, he was also a friend. And it pleased him to know he wouldn't lose that friendship.

* * *

A/N: I actually felt a little uncomfortable while I was writing this. I could imagine awkward pauses and Reid picking at his brownie. Anywho. Next up is Garcia.


	43. Chapter 43: It's

A/N: Just a short one for Garcia. Given that he's not actually leaving and that she's usually the optimistic light in their very dark world, I thought I'd try and make it a bit more fun, little less sad.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"Come in," Hotch called, packing his text-books into the shelf behind his new desk. He turned in time to see Garcia poking her head into the office. "What can I do for you Garcia?" he asked. Her face lit up. "Sir. Please tell me the new team-member's name isn't really Robert McGee?" she asked excitedly. Hotch's jaw dropped, wondering how she could have _possibly _found out. Morgan had sworn he would say nothing until after their meeting with the new agent. But then Hotch realized, even topics that were top secret, the moment they were in the computer system, they were there for Garcia's eyes to see.

Hotch bit his lip and nodded. "Yes Garcia. That _is _the name of the new team-member, provided Morgan and myself approve his transfer. But that's unlikely to happen until after our meeting on Monday," he explained. Garcia squealed, surprising her colleague. "Uh… I realize this may be pointless to ask, and I'll probably regret it…" Hotch paused, "But why is this so exciting?" Garcia put her hands on her hips and shook her head, shooting Hotch an incredulous look.

"And you call yourself a child of the seventies," she muttered under her breath. Hotch cleared his throat and folded his arms. "Actually Garcia, I was born in the sixties," he corrected. Garcia tipped her head to the side. "Oh really? I had no idea… Hotch, when it comes to pop culture, you're a child of the seventies. Like I was born in the seventies, but I'm a child of the _eighties_," she explained. Hotch nodded his head in understanding.

"Ok. I understand now. But… I still don't understand why it's so exciting that this agent's name is Robert McGee," he replied. Garcia shook her head and started humming a recognizable tune. When Hotch recognized the tune he chuckled and nodded. "I hadn't thought of that before," he said, shaking his head. Trust Garcia to look past the man's credentials and experience with the FBI, and go straight to the fact that his name was like that out of a Janis Joplin song.

They stood in silence for a moment, both thinking about the lyrics to the song. Garcia looked up and smiled, before she took a seat across the desk from Hotch. "So sir, you getting all settled?" she asked. Hotch smiled at her forthright behaviour, and nodded. "Yes Garcia. I'm settled. Though it'll probably take awhile to get used to not needing my ready-bag quite as often," he replied, sighing as he sat back in his chair. Garcia smiled and nodded. "Just think, after awhile you'll be just as excited as I get when I go with the team," she said brightly. Hotch nodded.

They were quiet for a moment longer before Garcia decided to speak what was on her mind. "I think it's a good thing," she said quickly. Hotch's brow furrowed in confusion and Garcia decided to clarify. "You'll get to spend more time with your family. And you, hopefully, won't be under so much stress from the higher-ups. I mean, now that Strauss is gone," she explained. Hotch nodded at the points that had already been raised by most members of his team. "It's true," he agreed.

"Oh, and the best part…" Garcia said, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "You'll be just across the hall from me, so we can conspire when the team's gone," she joked. Hotch huffed, "Sure Garcia." She smiled and nodded, before standing to leave. "I'm gonna miss your calls sir," she said quietly, turning to flash him a smile. Hotch smiled back, involuntarily. "I'm going to miss calling you Oracle," he replied. Garcia chuckled and nodded, then walked out the door.

Garcia huffed as she closed the door behind her. She started to feel the tears start to form in her eyes. She was definitely going to miss working with Hotch every day. But… she shook her head… it wasn't like he was leaving the Bureau for good, or even the building. She would still see him in the office, in the staff kitchen, and outside of work. And she knew that would be enough. It wasn't goodbye. She nodded and walked a short way down the hall to her office.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying not to repeat the good things about Hotch leaving the team, but add to them. And I thought the biggest part of Garcia's role in the team is the phone calls, and the rather eccentric ways she answers. So I figured Hotch and Garcia would miss that part of their relationship the most.


	44. Chapter 44: All

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Rossi pulled out his earplugs and smiled at Hotch. "Looks like you're going to need your time here just to come and practice on the range. You're losing your touch," he teased, pointing at Hotch's target as it slowly moved towards him. Hotch rolled his eyes. "I let you win old man," he replied. Rossi huffed. "Sure you did," he poked. Hotch stared at him in indignation. "We both know that I'm the better shot. My target from the Winter of 09 is still up there on the board," Hotch cried out defensively, pointing to his framed target, hung above the check-in. Rossi shook his head and opened the door. The two men made their way down the halls of the range, handing their sheets and keys back to the woman behind the check-in.

As they walked out into the sunlight, Hotch sighed. "So I take it you're adjusting to the changes?" Rossi asked. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It took me awhile to get used to the idea of not seeing everyone and not travelling, but… I guess you could say it's grown on me," he replied. Rossi nodded and smiled as they crossed the road. "Well, I have to say it'll be strange but… I'm happy for you," he said, patting Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch's brow wrinked and Rossi stopped on the footpath. "What is it?" he asked. Rossi could read the man like a book and it was clear his friend was thinking deeply. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asked. Hotch raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Not at all. It's a good change… I just…" he took a deep breath and buried his hands in his pockets. "When Emily gets back to work, I won't be there to keep her safe," he admitted. Rossi huffed. "Please tell me you haven't said this to her," he begged. Hotch let out a nervous laugh and shook his head. "No Dave. I value my life too much to risk that," he joked. Rossi smiled and nodded. "Good to hear," he replied.

Hotch shook his head. "I know it's a ridiculous thought. Prentiss is a very capable agent. She's strong, she can shoot, she can kick down doors, and she's intelligent enough to profile on her own. But Emily…" his voice trailed off. "Emily is the woman you love and the mother of your kids," Rossi finished for him. Hotch looked at his friend and nodded. "That's it. And I know that I can't let my emotions get in the way of her doing her job. And we did well when I was in charge," he started. "But now you feel like you'll be abandoning her and like she'll be in more danger if you're not there," Rossi finished again. Hotch huffed and nodded. Rossi did know him too well.

Rossi shrugged his shoulders. "I think it'll just take time for you to adjust to that part of this change. But that won't happen until she gets back from maternity leave. So… my suggestion is that you just get used to not being out in the field as often. And… when the time comes, if it comes, you can figure out how to handle the problem then," Rossi suggested. Hotch nodded. They were silent for a moment. "You always know how to talk me down off a ledge," Hotch said quietly, looking at the ground. Rossi shrugged. "Comes with years of experience," he smiled. Hotch nodded.

"I need you to take care of them for me. All of them," he requested. Rossi nodded sincerely. "Morgan's going to be getting used to the job, we'll be figuring out how we can work together in this new set-up… it's going to take time. So I need you to make sure the others are safe," he clarified. Rossi pat Hotch's shoulder. "I will Aaron. You don't need to worry. You've built a strong team who would do anything for each other. You've done the best job of making this unit what it is. And now you're being rewarded for that hard work," Rossi pointed out. Hotch huffed and nodded towards the building. "Guess we should get back to work then hey?" he suggested. Rossi smiled and nodded. "After you, boss," he teased.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why, but these chapters just keep getting shorter. But again, it's most likely because it's not really goodbye. And for Hotch and Rossi, they don't really need to say much more. They've worked together/known each other so long, they probably would be able to finish each other's sentences.

Please read and review.


	45. Chapter 45: About

JJ looked up at the knock on her door. When she saw Hotch standing there, she sighed. She'd been hoping to avoid talking to him, ever since Director Levinson's announcement. It wasn't that she was annoyed that she hadn't been informed earlier, and it wasn't that she was angry with Emily for keeping it a secret. No. She was upset. She had never worked with another Unit Chief before, and in her opinion, Hotch was the best. JJ admitted that she had no qualms with Derek, or doubts in his ability to lead the team. But she was going to miss working with Hotch.

Who else could interpret Garcia's ramblings the way he could? And who else could actually tolerate (to some degree) Reid's incessant statistic and fact-quoting? Who else would take care of the two women on the team, the way that Hotch did? Who else would put Morgan in his place when he decided to take down an un-sub on his own? And who else would show Rossi that there were alternative ways to finding an un-sub? The list could go on of the ways in which she would miss her friend.

Hotch knocked on JJ's door with the pretense of handing her some finished reports. They needed to be sent back to the relevant detectives, but weren't really top priority. Nonetheless, he couldn't very well show up at her office empty-handed. He noticed her tense up when he walked through her office door, and he winced when he realized that he was the reason she was upset.

"JJ. I'm sorry if you're angry with me, or Emily, that we didn't come and tell you before Levinson said something," Hotch started. JJ's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm not angry Hotch. I'm…" her voice trailed off as she tried not to cry. "I'm just tired. Henry's been sick the last couple of days and I've been up with him most nights," she lied. Hotch knew it for what it was. And usually he'd let her lie to him. But not today. Today was officially his final day as Unit Chief, and though he would still be her boss, they wouldn't be working together as closely as they usually did. So he had to get this out today.

"JJ. While that may be true, about Henry, I also know you. And I know that when you get upset, you scratch at the edges of your fingernails. And you've been doing that since last week, since Levinson's announcement. And you're the only one who's avoided me since then," he pointed out. JJ sighed and threw her hands in her lap. He was right. She couldn't avoid telling him forever. She took a deep breath.

"I'm going to miss you Hotch. You're like my big brother AND James Bond all rolled into one," she explained, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm going to miss throwing you amused looks when Garcia answers the phone, and I'm going to miss watching you rail out on Morgan when he does something stupid. I realize this may sound neurotic, and it's not like you're dying or you're actually leaving us all. And I know we'll still all get together, and that I'll see you just because of Emily. But I'm still going to miss having you around," she blurted out. She looked down at her hands and felt the tears start to slip down her cheeks.

Hotch was surprised. He'd expected her to tell him what was wrong. One of his trademark glares was all he'd need to do to achieve that result. But he hadn't expected her to be so forthright. He stood up and walked around to the other side of her desk, stepping over the pile of files that served as a small wall, and pulled her to her feet. Pulling her into a tight hug, he kissed the side of her head. "I'm going to miss you too Jayje. And everything you said, I feel the same way. You _are _my family. More specifically, if I'd ever had a little sister, you're exactly how I'd hope she would turn out," he explained. JJ smiled against his chest. "Wow Hotch, Emily's lucky. You're a great hugger," she teased. Hotch pulled away and looked down at her, smiling. "Would you mind telling her that next time we have an argument. You know, a little reminder of how lucky she is?" he requested. JJ reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I think I can do that," she replied, wrapping her arms around Hotch's waist again. If she was going to have to go without working with him from now on, she was getting another hug.

Emily popped her head into JJ's office and was surprised. Hotch looked over JJ's shoulder and smiled. "Everything ok?" she mouthed. Hotch nodded with his eyes and mouthed "I'll meet you in the bullpen." Emily nodded and turned to leave. Hotch pulled back from JJ. "You ok?" he asked. JJ nodded and smiled up at him. "I will be," she replied, pausing, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out… I realize you're still going to be around I just…" her voice trailed off and Hotch nodded. "I know. It just means we'll have to have everyone around for dinner more often," he said. JJ nodded fervently. "Sounds good to me. Henry loves visiting his cousins," she said brightly. Hotch smiled and pat JJ's arm.

"Emily should be here soon. She was bringing the kids down for lunch," he explained, nodding towards the door. JJ nodded. "I'll be in there soon. I just need to freshen up," she said, sitting down behind her desk. Hotch nodded. "I'll see you in there," he replied, stepping back over the files and walking out the door. JJ's eyes followed him as he left. She shook her head and wiped her face with a tissue. She could quickly clean her face then make it to the bullpen in time to see Emily and the babies.

"At least in a couple of weeks Em will be back. And then we can go back to rolling our eyes at sexist country cops," she said to herself. There it was. The optimistic outlook she'd been searching for.

* * *

A/N: I realize that some people are JJ/Hotch shippers, but I personally see their rel'ship as being more familial, brother-sister-esque. So I thought I'd draw on that and how much JJ's going to miss that relationship she has with Hotch. I also figured she would be the one team-member who Emily could just "drop in on," and the lunch story gave me a reason to bring her in.

Please read and review.


	46. Chapter 46: To

Hotch pulled up into the driveway and waited for the garage door to open, before he rolled the car inside. He took his time, gathering his briefcase and ready-bag, before making his way inside. It was done. His last official day as Unit Chief of the BAU. He couldn't believe it. And tomorrow night, he and Emily would be out with the team, celebrating. He made his way into the house and marveled at the peace and quiet. He threw his ready-bag down near the laundry door, and made his way upstairs. He poked his head into Jack's room, but the lights were out and he wasn't there. He glanced into the nursery, and the same thing. Huh.

Making his way down the hall to their room, he wondered where everyone was. He opened their bedroom door and almost had a heart attack. "Uh… hi," he said, trying to mask his surprise.

It truly was a sight to behold. There was soft music playing on the stereo, Miles Davis. A wine chiller sat on the bedside table. Candles illuminated the room, setting a warm glow. Lying in the middle of their bed, wearing nothing but a red tie, was Emily. She grinned. "Hi. You're home," she said, her eyes sparkling. Hotch swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah. Uh… I… uh I finished setting up my office and fixing up a few things with Morgan…" his voice trailed off as Emily stood up from the bed and walked over to him. "Uh… not that I'm not incredibly happy to see you... naked but… where are the kids?" he asked. Emily smiled when she reached him. "At my Dad and Nat's," she whispered in reply, brushing her lips over his jaw. He felt her take the briefcase from his hand and drop it on the floor near their dresser. Then, she started to undress him.

"Uh… Em. Are you sure?" he asked, his mind telling him he should check, but his other "brain" telling him to shut the hell up and just go with the flow. Emily smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. I had an appointment today with the doctor and she said we're good to go," she explained. That was all Hotch needed as he picked up his naked fiancée and carried her to the bed. Emily giggled as she reached up to unbutton his dress shirt. "Next time you go and see her, you'll have to thank Dr. Masters for me," he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

* * *

Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and breathed a contented sigh. "You happy?" she asked, running her fingers over his bare arm. Hotch huffed and nodded, kissing her neck. "I'm going to say yes... Are you?" he asked. Emily nodded. "I just nailed the Section Chief of the FBI," she joked. Hotch chuckled and gently kissed her hair. "Yeah you did," he replied. Emily turned in his arms and ran her fingers over his chest. "I'm going to miss working with you Hotch," she whispered, not daring to look him in the eyes. Hotch smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to miss working with you too Prentiss," he replied. Emily smiled and looked up at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"What are you going to miss most about it?" she asked, kissing his chin. Hotch smiled. "Uh… let's see. I'll probably miss sitting on the jet with you, and sitting in the conference rooms with you," he replied, rolling her beneath him. "I'm going to miss drinking disgusting police station coffee and watching your reaction to it," he continued, brushing her hair off her face with both hands. "But most of all I think I'm going to miss watching you kicking down doors and tackling unsubs," he said before kissing her passionately.

"Well, maybe we can set up a web-cam so you can watch me turn into Lara Croft," she joked. Hotch chuckled and rolled onto his back, pulling her to his chest. "I think the Section Chief can set that up," he replied. Emily laughed and ran her hand over his stomach. "Do you think the Section Chief would like to go soak in the bath?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Hotch nodded and smiled. "I think that sounds like a fantastic plan," he said, jumping out of bed, picking her up, and carrying her into their bathroom.

* * *

A/N: So even though this is an H/P story, I still thought it'd be a good idea to give Emily a chance to say "goodbye." And given that their relationship started because of the job, it would be important to acknowledge the changes about to happen.


	47. Chapter 47: Change

A/N: For those wondering about the name, the new agent has nothing to do with McGee from NCIS. I was looking for a name, a couple of chapters ago, that Garcia would get excited about. And since she's the pop-culture whiz of the team, I figured she'd enjoy that little tid-bit. So don't get freaked out/excited about a potential crossover, cause it's not gonna happen.

Anyway, without further ado… the new team-member. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or Janis Joplin's "Me and Bobby McGee."

* * *

Morgan sat back in his new office and stared at the files in front of him. They'd decided on Robert McGee. He picked up McGee's file and opened it, hoping to familiarize himself with the new team-member before their meeting on Monday. He looked at the photo, then started reading.

Robert Patrick McGee, born August 18th, 1968. Third of four sons born to Caleb and Harriet McGee. Born in Brooklyn, NY. Attended Midwood High School, before moving to New Haven to attend Yale. Four years of study with an international relations major, before attending Johns Hopkins University's School of Advanced International Studies.

McGee attended the Bureau and graduated in the class of 2002 and had worked his way up from there. He made a name for himself in the LA Field office over the past five years, before he applied to the BAU. His record was exemplary, he had shining references from his former chiefs, and he had passed his behavioural classes with flying colours. All in all, a fine addition to the team. Now they would just see what he was like in person.

* * *

"Yeah, Robert McGee," Garcia said, outing the name of the newcomer to the girls. Hotch had offered to take care of the kids that Saturday morning, giving Emily some time with her friends. Now that they were bottle-feeding the twins during the day, she wanted to explore that freedom a little. So the girls were going out for brunch and some much-needed gossip. Thus, the topic of the BAU's newest team-member.

"He's from Brooklyn, went to Yale _and _Johns Hopkins," she explained, "Comes from a the field office in LA." Emily's jaw dropped. It couldn't be. If this was the Robert McGee she was thinking of… remembering… the scandals weren't finished in the BAU. In fact, they were just about to start. She listened on as Garcia went through the information in the newby's file. His brothers, his parents, his major at Yale, his decision to study at JHU's Washington school. It was him. But she was sure that Hotch had no idea who he'd just hired as his replacement. If he did, he would've come to her.

"Emily?" JJ asked, tapping her friend's arm. Emily shook her head and looked up from her daze. "Sorry girls. I guess I'm just more tired than I thought," she said, forcing a tight smile. JJ and Garcia smiled back. "Garcia just asked if Hotch has said anything to you about the new guy?" JJ asked. Emily shook her head. "Nope. Just that he and Morgan are meeting with… McGee (?) on Monday," she said. Garcia nodded. "That's all either of us got too," she added.

* * *

Emily opened the kitchen door and made her way through. She sighed and threw her purse on the counter. Hotch poked his head up from the couch. "Hey. You're back. How was coffee with the girls?" he asked. Emily smiled tightly and nodded. "It was good. Really good to catch up," she replied, "How was everything here?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "Everyone's fed, changed, and taking a nap. Even Jack," he reported, quite proud of his parental efforts.

Emily smiled and walked over to him. She gave him a quick kiss, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm just gonna go up to the loft and get some reading done. You wanna go for a walk to the park this afternoon?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "Sounds good honey," he said, running his hand up and down her arm. Emily nodded and stood up straight. Hotch frowned as she walked through the archway and made her way up the stairs. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the TV. Whatever was wrong, she'd come and tell him eventually.

Emily walked up the stairs into their loft. She shut the door behind her, before making her way over to the bookshelves. On the very top was a photo box, filled with her photos over the years. She pulled it down and sat on the floor. She took a deep breath and opened the box, rifling through it until she found the photos she was looking for. Sophomore year at Yale. 1988. Spring break.

His auburn hair shone in the sunlight and his bright smile covered half his face. Emily was wearing a navy-blue bikini, he was wearing a pair of white board-shorts. They were lying on the beach in Spain, their trip a gift from her Dad and Natalie after she managed to maintain a 4.0 GPA. She had been so surprised, but there was no doubt who she was taking with her. He was a junior at Yale, studying international relations. And, though she sometimes wondered if he stayed with her because of her parent's, she didn't care. He made her happy.

Robert Patrick McGee. Bobby. The first man she truly loved.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so with Hotch gone and my inability to write decent action scenes, I figured I'd throw a spanner in the works. Robert Patrick McGee. If you want a picture in your head of how I intend him to look, think: Dean Winters who played Carrie's sex buddy in Sex and the City.

Please read and review.


	48. Chapter 48: Through endless night

Hotch looked up from the mirror as Emily walked out of the bathroom. She looked beautiful in a black, knee-length dress, her hair in curls falling just past her shoulders. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing tufts of it as he worked his way down her jaw. "I'm going to have to brush my hair again sweetheart," he mumbled as he kissed down her neck. Emily sighed, "Well at least you can fix that easily. You're in the process of giving me a hickey or razor burn, and concealer can only do so much," she chuckled. Hotch pulled back quickly and turned to fix his tie. "Fine. No hickeys," he sighed. Emily chuckled and pat his butt as she walked past. Hotch huffed and looked at her in the reflection of the mirror as he fixed his hair and she pulled on her shoes.

They kissed the twins goodnight, gave Jack a kiss and a hug, and walked to the kitchen door. "We'll be back at about 11, maybe a little later. Call if you need anything," Emily explained to her step-mother. Natalie just smiled and nodded. "Take your time. And have fun you two," she said as she walked them to the door. Hotch smiled and thanked her for giving them the chance to go out. Natalie kissed his cheek. "You just take care of her ok? I've got everything covered here," she said. Hotch smiled and nodded. "By Nat," Emily called from the passenger seat. Natalie stood at the door until the garage door had closed.

* * *

Emily put her arm around Hotch's waist as they made their way down the street. She playfully pinched his butt and he playfully glared at her. "Hey! We're in public," he said. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I know. I just love your butt. It's perfect and round and so pinchable," she teased. Hotch dropped his chin to his chest and shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Emily Prentiss," he sighed. Emily smiled and walked through the restaurant door he'd just held open for her. "You're going to marry me Aaron Hotchner," she replied, patting his chest.

They followed the waiter to the table where the others were waiting. "Emily!" JJ squealed when she saw her friend. The two women hugged and JJ stepped back to look at Emily. "You look gorgeous! How is it that you've got 8-week old twins back home?" she gushed. Emily blushed and looked up at Hotch. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at JJ. "I've been telling her this since before they were born. She still doesn't believe me," he joked. Emily shook her head. "That's because I was sitting on the couch _nine _weeks ago, dressed in pajamas, eating Ben and Jerry's out of a carton and he said I was beautiful. Who's gonna believe that?" she retorted. Hotch huffed and turned to say hi to the others.

They sat down at the table and Emily looked around. Even with the spontaneous visits from everyone over the past thirteen weeks, she still missed her friends incredibly. She smiled at the group collected at the table. They were her family.

The group celebrated well into the night, moving on from the restaurant to a small bar two blocks away. Emily immediately dragged Hotch to the dancefloor, not wanting to miss the opportunity. As he locked his arms around her waist, and she locked hers around his neck, Hotch smiled at her. "Tonight's been fun," he said quietly. Emily smiled and nodded, leaning up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "There's more fun to be had. I've got a new little nightie if you're interested." Hotch huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "I could be," he replied, "How little?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows. Emily smiled and kissed him gently. "Virtually non-existent," she replied.

"Get a room you two," Morgan joked as he walked past them, following a woman onto the dancefloor. Hotch laughed and looked at Emily. "Hey, have you thought about the wedding?" he asked. Since the night he'd proposed, so much had happened. It had occurred to him the day before yesterday that they could start planning it, and that they should if they wanted to get married before their kids graduated from college. Emily's face lit up. "No. I hadn't thought about it. But… we could start looking at dates and figuring things out, if that's what you want" she said excitedly. Hotch smiled and nodded. "The sooner I marry you, the better," he replied. Emily leant up again to kiss him.

Hotch felt a tap on his shoulder and he and Emily turned to face JJ and Will. "We're going to take off. Henry's staying with my cousin tonight so…" her voice trailed off and Emily smiled and nodded. "I'll see you Monday afternoon," she said, hugging her friend. The guys shook hands, before JJ and Hotch hugged goodnight. "I'll see you Monday JJ," Hotch said, watching them walk off before he turned back to Emily. "You wanna take off too?" she asked, winking. Hotch chuckled and nodded. "Absolutely," he cried out, grabbing her hand. He quickly waved to the others, before dragging her out and back towards their car. Emily laughed. This was a great night.

* * *

A/N: Just a short little chapter to wrap up the week. And Hotch couldn't leave the team without a little celebration. And given they go out after most cases (at least that's what happens in fanfiction) I thought I'd end up with the typical bar scene.

Please read and review. Next up = Introduction of Bobby. Sparks are sure to fly. And just a note for the future, I'm calling the new agent "Rob" in everyone else's POV so as not to mix him up with McGee from NCIS. And from Emily's POV, at least at first, he'll be "Bobby."


	49. Chapter 49: While you wait inside

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch couldn't help but smile at the sounds coming from the phone. One of the twins was laughing into the receiver. "Who is it? It sounds like Lexi," Hotch asked. Emily smiled. "You got it. That's your daughter Hotch," she replied, knowing that he generally got a little emotional whenever she spoke those words. She could picture him now, closed up in his office, tears forming in his eyes, and him willing them to stop.

"So what time will you be home honey? Jack said he wants to help me make dinner," she asked. Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, I should be home as soon as the meeting's over. Agent McGee started case work this week and they went away on their first case, so I wanted to have a meeting with the whole team and ask how it went." Emily nodded and sighed. She still wasn't sure if it was _the _Robert McGee she was thinking of. But she doubted all that many Yale/JHU grads were named Robert McGee.

"You ok sweetheart?" Hotch asked, hearing her sigh down the phone. Emily shook her head, relieved that he couldn't see the worry on her face. "I'm fine honey. I'm just tired. I think I might go put the kids down for a nap and get one in myself," she replied. It was true, she was exhausted, so she didn't feel guilty about telling a little white lie. Hotch nodded. "Alright. Well I'll call you when I'm leaving the office," he replied. They said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

"How did everything go in Texas?" Hotch asked Morgan as he walked into the BAU conference room. Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "As well as could be expected. We had a few tense moments on our first day, with Rob insisting he was ready to add to the profile. He got a bit of stage fright when it came to delivering it though," Morgan explained. Hotch nodded. He glanced around the room.

"Where are the others?" he asked. Morgan nodded towards the bullpen. "I sent them home. It's been a pretty horrible few days and I could tell they needed to get away," he explained. Hotch shook his head. "I requested a meeting with the team, the WHOLE team, Morgan," he said, disappointed. Morgan shook his head. "I know. But I couldn't ask them to stay any longer than just dropping their things off. They needed to get out Hotch. You know what it's like," he argued.

Hotch nodded. "I do. Ok, well make sure everyone's here 9am Monday morning. It'll be Em's first day back and you should introduce her to Agent McGee before the team gets sent away," he explained, "And in the future, when I say set up a meeting with the whole team, make sure they're here." Morgan nodded. "I'm sorry I just…" he paused and looked at his feet. Taking a deep breath, Morgan looked back up and continued. "Hotch, I know how to run this team. I don't need you checking up on me all the time," he said. Hotch frowned. "Morgan, it's my job. I might not be _Unit _chief anymore, but I'm still your boss. And I need you to respect that," he argued. Morgan nodded. "I do… it's just…," he stammered, "I'm still adjusting to you not being on the team… everyone is. It's gonna take some getting used to." Hotch nodded and pat Morgan's shoulder. "For all of us," he replied. He paused, "Alright. I'll see you Monday," Hotch said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

Emily heard the garage door open. Hotch was home a lot earlier than she'd expected. Jack was setting the table and raced into the kitchen to take the salad bowl back to the dining room. Then he stood at the kitchen door, waiting for Hotch to walk through.

Hotch sighed as he opened the door to the house. It was definitely going to take some time to get used to not being on the team, to not being around on cases. He shook his head. Those thoughts could wait until Monday. Right now he just wanted to see his kids, see Emily, and make the most of the first weekend that he didn't have the prospect of a case looming over his head. When he walked into the kitchen, he smiled.

Jack threw himself at his dad's legs and waited for him to pick him up. He wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck and squeezed tight. "Guess what Daddy?" he asked excitedly, as Hotch carried him over to Emily. "What buddy?" Hotch asked after giving Emily a kiss. "I made dinner for you!" he cried out, holding his hands up in the air. Hotch chuckled and looked between Emily and Jack. "Did you really?" he asked. He put Jack down again and leant over to give Emily a proper greeting.

Hotch pulled Emily tight against his chest and breathed in. Emily frowned and ran her hands over his back. "Everything ok honey?" she asked, standing back to look him in the face. Hotch nodded. "We'll talk about it later," he said quietly. Emily smiled sweetly and ran her fingers through Hotch's hair. She nodded, "Ok," she whispered back. "Hey Jack. You wanna help me serve up the plates?" Emily asked, picking up the little boy. Hotch watched as they served up their food, then, after handing a plate to Hotch, the three of them made their way to the dining room.

After dinner Jack and Hotch went upstairs to brush their teeth. They came back down so Jack could say goodnight, and then Hotch took his son upstairs again. Twenty minutes later, after two stories and three "I love you's," Hotch made his way back down to the lounge room. He found Emily curled up on the couch, watching TV. He dropped down next to her and Emily sat up and pulled his head down into her lap. As she ran her fingers through his hair, Hotch started to relax. Emily hit the mute button, before clearing her throat.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked. Hotch opened his eyes to look at her, before nodding. He closed them again and took a deep breath. "I feel useless. I feel like I've had something taken away from me," he explained. Emily waited for him to continue, but when he didn't she took her cue.

"Honey, you knew it would take some time to adjust. And you've been doing such a tough job for so many years, you had to know it was going to be a much different pace when you stepped up to Section Chief," she pointed out. Hotch nodded. "I did know that. But…" his voice trailed off. "It doesn't make it any easier," Emily finished for him. Hotch nodded again. "I guess I just have to pace myself in my work. I mean, I'm used to getting a full week's worth of work done in a couple of days because of travelling so much. Now I don't have as much to do," he explained. Emily smiled. "That's a good thing hon. You can relax a little, you can come home earlier than usual. And you can maybe start thinking about teaching again," she suggested.

Hotch sat up suddenly and kissed her. That hadn't occurred to him. He had loved teaching when he had Gideon sharing the load of the team. And now he had the time, he might as well. And the publishers were trying to persuade him to put out a new edition of his hostage negotiation textbook. Maybe he could finally do that.

Emily was surprised at the sudden contact, but happy nonetheless. When Hotch pulled away, she smiled. "Feeling a bit better I see," she teased. Hotch looked at her, her hair mussed, her lips swollen and red. He nodded and wagged his eyebrows. Emily chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slid down to lie on the couch. "Come here, Section Chief," she whispered, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Just a little bit of calm before the storm. Next up: Agent Prentiss meet Agent McGee.


	50. Chapter 50: No alarms and no surprises

A/N: I can't believe I'm up to 50 chapters! Scary. But thanks to those who've been following this since the start. It's nice to know there are people enjoying my work still.

I had so much trouble starting this chapter. It was so hard to try and think of how I wanted things to happen. I suppose you could attribute it to writer's bloc or simple fatigue. In any case, here it is. Emily's first day back!

And I said this a couple of chapters ago, I'm going to refer to the new agent as "Rob," not "McGee." Less confusion I hope. AND, Emily will start off by calling him "Bobby." Anyway. That's all. Read on McDuff!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily wasn't sure what to expect. She knew that Bobby would most likely be there when she and Hotch arrived. But she hadn't been expecting the ENTIRE team to be there when she saw him again for the first time in decades. Emily saw the team standing and sitting in the bullpen. Bobby's back was turned to them, but she knew it was him. It was the same haircut he'd had Junior year.

Hotch and Emily walked through the glass doors of the BAU and JJ's face lit up when she saw them. "You're back!" she cried out, running towards her friend. Emily nodded and smiled. "I am. We can now kick sexist ass together once more," she joked. JJ smiled at Hotch over Emily's shoulder. "Morning Section Chief," she teased in a serious voice. Hotch rolled his eyes as they continued to the rest of the group.

"Hey Em. Welcome back," Morgan said, giving her a hug after she'd dropped her bags by her desk. Emily hugged each of the others, stopping when she saw him. Hotch came up to stand beside her as Morgan made the introductions. "Uh, Emily Prentiss, this is Agent Robert McGee, Hotch's replacement," Morgan said, gesturing to the team's newest recruit, "Rob, this is…" Morgan was cut off by Rob's voice. "Emily Rose Prentiss," he said, nodding his head and holding out his hand. Emily smiled awkwardly but pushed his hand aside, giving him a small hug. "How you doin Bobby?" she asked, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of her friends and Hotch.

Rob couldn't believe it. Emily Prentiss. An agent in the FBI… in the BAU nonetheless. This world was too small. "Haven't been called Bobby in about 15 years… unless you count my Mom. I'm doing good Em. How have you been?" he asked. Emily nodded and glanced beside her at Hotch, before turning back to Bobby. "I'm really good," she replied. "Glad to see you lost the multi-coloured mohawk." Rob chuckled and dropped his head to his chest. "That was one time. And it was the late eighties for God sake!" he exclaimed. He looked up and smiled, "Glad to see you lost the excessive make-up and dog-collars," he replied, "but you're still just as beautiful as you were twenty years ago." Emily blushed and nodded, reaching out to hook her index finger on Hotch's pinky.

Rob noticed the contact and he wrinkled his brow. It suddenly ticked over in his head. He raised his eyebrows. "Wait, _you're _the agent who was on maternity leave?" he asked. Emily blushed and nodded. "Uh yeah. First day back after what," she turned to Hotch, "Three months?" she asked. Hotch shrugged his shoulders, "Four including your bed-rest," he replied, dropping her hand to place his on her shoulder. Emily nodded and turned back to Bobby, who looked stunned.

"Wow. And you always said you'd never have kids," Rob said, shaking his head in disbelief. Emily smiled. "Well, you know what they say. It's a woman's right to change her mind," she replied. Rob smiled and nodded. "True. And I'm sure your mother had something to do with that instilling _that_ philosophy," he teased. Emily chuckled and nodded. "Something like that," she replied.

Hotch cleared his throat and Emily turned. He nodded his head towards the glass doors. "If you'll excuse me I have to go to a meeting. Agent Morgan I trust you'll take care of Prentiss' paperwork?" he asked. Morgan nodded. Hotch nodded and said goodbye to the team. Emily looked back at Bobby and held up her hand. "Gimme a second. I'll be back," she said, before turning to run after Hotch.

"Hotch!" she called after him as he walked quickly down the hall. Hotch stopped and turned, waiting for her to catch up. "You know him," he said, a statement more than a question. Emily nodded and swallowed hard. "Uh, can we talk in your office?" she asked, nodding to his door. Hotch raised his eyebrows, clearing his throat before nodding. "Sure," he replied, unsure of what she was about to tell him. He followed her into his office and closed the door.

"What was _that_ about Em?" Hotch asked as he rounded his desk and dropped his briefcase on the floor. Emily played with the hem of her blouse and looked up at him. "I wasn't going to say anything unless I knew that it was definitely him," she started. Hotch's heart started to beat a little faster and he nodded for her to continue. "Uh… Bobby, Rob. Uh, he and I dated," Emily said quickly.

Hotch raised his eyebrows and his jaw dropped. "You… you…" he stuttered. Emily nodded and smiled tightly. "Two years in college," she clarified. Hotch shook his head, then he looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Wait… Spain?" he asked, remembering Emily telling some stories about the month she spent in Europe with her college boyfriend. Emily nodded. She'd hoped that would be one story Hotch would forget. But apparently all of her wishes were used up. "Yep. That's him," she replied, crossing her arms.

Hotch was silent. After a few moments, Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hotch. Say something. Tell me what you're thinking," she begged. Hotch didn't know what to say. As far as he knew, "Bobby" was the only guy Emily had loved, before she met him. The only other man his fiancée had ever loved, and now they'd be working together.

Emily walked around and squeezed Hotch's arms. "Honey, please… just say something," she begged again. Hotch looked over her head, at a spot on the wall. He shook his head. "I… I don't know what else I can say? I'm shocked but…," he said quietly. He looked down at her and forced a smile, "I'm just going to need some time to get used to the idea. I mean, you're going to be working together and…" he cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, "travelling together."

Emily smiled gently and reached up to touch his face. "Honey. I might be working and travelling with… Rob. But I'm coming home to you. And our kids," she replied. Hotch sighed and placed his hands on her waist. "Just… give me some time ok? I promise I won't have him transferred… right away," he joked, smiling softly. Emily smiled back and leant up to kiss him quickly. Though they generally had a rule about no kissing or hugging at work, this seemed like it called for an aberration.

Hotch kissed her back, pecking her lips as she pulled away. He pulled her into a hug and she huffed against his chest. "So… first day back and we're already breaking our office rules," she teased. Hotch stepped back and put his hands on his hips. "You're right. I'll see you later, for coffee Agent Prentiss," he said stiffly, before smiling. Emily smiled and nodded. "I'll drop by around 11." Hotch nodded and watched her walk through the door. He dropped into his chair and sighed, leaning his head on his hands. Crap.

* * *

Emily walked down the hall and back into the bullpen. Thankfully, most of the team had disappeared. As she walked over to her desk, Emily smiled at Reid. He nodded and stood up. "I'm going to the supply closet for a legal pad. You guys need anything?" he asked, glancing between Emily and Rob. They both shook their heads and he nodded and walked away.

Emily turned her chair around and looked at Rob. "So… JJ told me. Hotchner… he's your fiancé," Rob said, turning to face her. Emily bit her lip and nodded. "And the baby…?" he asked. "Babies. Twins. They're just over three months old now," Emily explained. Rob raised his eyebrows. "I can't believe it's you," he muttered under his breath. Emily smiled and sat back in her chair. "When Garcia said your name I almost choked on my coffee. I couldn't believe it was _you_," she said quietly. Rob nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So you go by Rob now huh?" Emily asked brightly. Rob nodded. "Yeah. You always said Bobby sounded like a kids name. So I started introducing myself as Rob," he explained. Emily nodded. "It suits you," she replied. Rob smiled and nodded. "You been with the BAU long?" he asked. Emily nodded and sighed, "Uh, it's going on six years now," she said, her mind flipping when she realized it'd been that long. "They seem like a good team," he said. Emily nodded and smiled. "Yeah. We're family," she said quietly. Rob smiled.

"Speaking of which, how are yours? I heard Tommy opened up a restaurant in Soho," she said excitedly. Rob nodded and grinned. "Yeah. He's the chef, and Stu's in charge of the rest. They're doing pretty well," he explained. Emily smiled and nodded. "And Grant? How's he?" she asked, of Rob's youngest brother. Rob smiled. "He just started his Junior year at Georgetown. He's doing pre-med," Rob explained. Emily smiled brightly. "No doubt he's doing fantastically! He always was a smart kid," she exclaimed. Rob nodded.

They continued catching up for about twenty minutes, Emily finding out that Rob's parents had just celebrated their 50th Anniversary. He promised to say congratulations on her behalf. Emily pulled out her cell and showed him the latest photos of the kids. Jack had just finished the first grade and the class had held an awards ceremony, so she and Hotch had taken lots of pictures of the three kids. Rob still couldn't believe she was a mom. "Jack's got lighter hair than the twins," he commented. Emily nodded. "He's Hotch's son. Hayley, his mom, was killed a couple of years ago," she explained.

Just before it was time for the briefing, Reid returned to his desk. Emily looked up from her work and smiled. She mouthed "thank-you" and the younger agent smiled and nodded. He might've been socially awkward, but he knew that Emily and Rob needed to talk. He loved Emily like a sister, and when Rob had explained that they'd dated, Reid was a little shocked. But he liked the newest team-member and knew they had to give him a shot. So Reid had made a silent promise to himself to look out for Emily. He cleared his throat. "Ok. Briefing time," he said, standing up with the others and heading up the stairs.

* * *

Emily knocked on Hotch's door at 11:15. She'd been running a little late after a call to Moscow. Their work at an international level meant that she was busy simply keeping contacts with the local police. Not that she minded. Any excuse to practice her Russian, Arabic, Spanish… linguistic skills in general… was good in her book. At Hotch's answer, Emily opened the door and smiled.

Hotch looked up from the file he was reading and saw Emily in the doorway. "You ready for coffee?" she asked. Hotch nodded and stood up from his desk. Signing off on Agent Anderson's holiday request could wait until after coffee. Hotch smiled and followed Emily through the door and down the hall to the elevators. As a rule, they used the front door of the building as a designated reference point between professional and personal. So when they reached the sidewalk and began the short stroll to the local Starbucks, Hotch took Emily's hand in his.

"So did you and Rob catch up?" he asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. Emily huffed and nodded. "We did. I showed him the pictures of Jack's awards ceremony and he caught me up on his family," she explained. Hotch nodded but frowned slightly. Even though he knew the man, and he knew that he wasn't a criminal, he still wasn't sure about Emily showing him the pictures of their family. But she knew Rob a lot better than he did, so he supposed it was ok.

Hotch reached over and held the door open for Emily. She sighed in relief when she felt the air-conditioning hit. Even though it was only just July, the heat was unbearable. And today was the first day in weeks she hadn't been able to wear shorts everywhere. She hoped the kids weren't being too difficult for Hannah, their new nanny. But they were generally well-behaved and, provided they got to have a splash in the pool, she was sure they'd be fine.

After they'd ordered their coffees, Emily and Hotch took a seat towards the back of the shop. They spent their coffee break talking about the kids and the upcoming summer holiday the three of them were paying to Emily's dad and Natalie, and how Emily was coping so-far with being away from the kids. "I mean, sure I miss them. But I know that, at the end of a day filled with talking about horrible things like murder and abductions, I get to go home to my four favourite people in the world. So it's ok," she explained. Hotch was surprised. He was sure she'd be a basket case but apparently Emily's amazing ability at compartmentalizing worked on more than just cases. Hotch smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They were just walking back to the office building when Emily's phone started to vibrate. "Prentiss," she answered. Hotch looked over at her and frowned at the face she'd made. "Ok Jayje. We're just heading back now. I'll be up there in a few minutes," she answered, before they hung up. Emily turned to Hotch. "Looks like I won't be home for dinner," she said sadly. Hotch forced a tight smile and nodded, holding open the front door for her. Emily smiled sadly and walked through.

"What've you got?" Hotch asked Morgan as he and Emily walked into the bullpen. "Child abduction, Seattle," he said. Hotch frowned. The team hadn't been back to that city since Emily's stabbing. And now they were going back and he wasn't going with them. AND if that wasn't enough to worry about, the "new guy" was Emily's college boyfriend. Hotch rolled his eyes.

He grabbed Morgan's shoulder. "Take care of her," he said quietly. Morgan smiled and nodded. "Of course boss," he replied, patting Hotch's arm. Morgan turned and followed the rest of the team out through the glass doors. Emily walked up to Hotch, carrying her bags. "We're briefing on the jet. I'll call you when I get a chance," she said quickly, giving him a brief kiss before chasing the rest of the team. Hotch turned and watched as the elevator doors closed. He sighed and walked back down the hall to his office. This was going to be a long few days.

* * *

A/N: So I wanted to get them through their first day. And I'm not great at writing case-fic so I'm just going to skip forward a couple of days. Please read and review.


	51. Chapter 51: Dusting off the memories

A/N: I just want to thank those who have reviewed/PM'ed me so far. It's honestly the best thing to read other people's reactions/opinions about my writing. This is just a fun outlet for me and I really appreciate the reviews. I can't believe this is up to chapter 51 already and it's because you guys wanted more. So thanks. And kudos to all of you for reading.

This chapter picks up a couple of days after the team leave for Seattle. As far as I know that's all you need to know. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch sighed as he walked down the hall to Garcia's bunker. She'd called to say that she needed his approval on a case, but wouldn't go into more detail. He knocked on her door and heard her shuffle to the door. Hotch couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips when it opened. Even after seven years of working with the woman, she still surprised him every time. Today, she was dressed in a bright red knee-length dress, lipstick and pumps to match. Her red hair was pulled into a top-knot and held together with chop-sticks, the ends of which had small tassels. What she was doing working for the FBI, Hotch still had no idea.

"Come in come in!" Garcia cried out, dragging Hotch by the arm. He followed her into the room, and was brought to an abrupt stop in front of the large display of screens. She started talking to him while she tapped away at her keyboard. "Now I know that while Emily was on leave, you _did_ go away so you're not all that maladjusted to being without her. But I _also _know that this is the first time she's left you behind," Garcia said, "To that end, I've rigged something up that you can use every now and then." With the end of her sentence, she hit one more button and turned to watch Hotch's reaction.

"Hotch!" Emily called out when his face popped up on the laptop. Hotch immediately smiled and looked at Garcia, before turning back to look at Emily. "Hey Em. How's it going?" he asked. Emily rolled her eyes and started to brief him about the case. The third young woman had been abducted from outside her workplace. The third in a week. The investigators were getting desperate.

Garcia stood and tapped Hotch's shoulder while getting into the shot of the web-cam. "You guys probably can't talk for long so I'll give you a minute alone," she said. Hotch nodded and Emily thanked her friend.

Hotch turned back to the screen when the door had closed. "Ok, having now experienced what you did a few weeks ago, oh my god I miss you," he said. He shook his head. "I don't know how you did it." Emily smiled. Hotch never was one for showing his emotions, but every now and then he'd let the mask slip and she'd see (and hear) how he truly felt. And he missed her. Of course, she already knew that, but hearing the words come from his mouth meant so much more.

"I miss you too honey. How are the kids?" she asked. Hotch nodded and began telling her about the couple of days they'd had since she'd left for Seattle. "And Jack keeps asking if you're coming back. I swear he thinks you ran away," Hotch explained. Emily felt the tears start to form and she reached up to wipe them away. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you," Hotch said, his heart breaking when he saw her upset, knowing he couldn't touch her. Emily smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'm fine. It's just… this is the first case. It's gonna take some getting used to," she replied. God knew with his steadily growing workload, the last thing Hotch needed was for something else to worry about.

They stayed on the line for about ten minutes before Emily said she needed to go. "We're gonna have an early morning tomorrow so I need to go and shower and get some sleep," she explained. Hotch nodded and felt his heart twinge. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said. Emily smiled and blew him a kiss. "I love you honey. Give the kids kisses for me," she said. "I love you too Em," Hotch replied, before they said goodbye.

Emily closed the laptop and all Hotch could see was snow. He wiped the few tears from his eyes and breathed out. He stood up just as Garcia poked her head back in the door. "Everyone alright sir?" she asked. Hotch nodded and smiled, placing a grateful hand on her shoulder. "Everyone's fine Penelope. And… thank you," he said quietly. Garcia nodded and smiled. "Gotta take care of my family sir," she replied. Hotch smiled and nodded, before he made his way out of her bunker and down the hall to his office. He just wanted to go home and hold his kids. That would hopefully make him feel like at least a piece of Emily was there with him.

* * *

Emily was relieved to see Michael's caught. She didn't want to spend another day in Seattle. Just driving past the hospital where she'd spent almost a week gave her the heebie jeebies. And this time she didn't have Hotch to tell her everything would be alright.

When Morgan suggested they fly back immediately, in spite of the late hour, everyone was more than keen. They grabbed their belongings from the hotel and met at the airport just before 4pm, DC time. Provided the sky was clear and they didn't have any delays, they should get back to Quantico before 10pm.

Emily sat down at the four-seater in the middle of the cabin. JJ sat next to her, the two women seeking solace in each other after the vicious attacks they'd witnessed. Rob sat down on the long couch, and Morgan sat down across from JJ and Emily.

They were about an hour into their flight. Reid was sleeping in one corner of the jet, Rossi reading in the other. Morgan looked up from his book and smiled. He just thought of a way to pass the time. He pulled off his headphones and leant forward.

"So Rob. Tell us what Emily was like in college," he asked, mischief in his eyes. Emily looked at Rob, her mouth open. Rob just chuckled. "Uh, I don't really remember much," he said, clearly lying. "All the partying huh?" Morgan asked, smiling. Rob glanced at Emily then looked at Morgan with a smile, "Something like that." JJ smiled and shook her head. "No way. I'm not even a profiler and I can tell you're lying," she said, poking her finger at Rob. Emily sighed and waved her hand in the air, "Fine. Tell them a story," she said. Rob chuckled and nodded.

"Uh… let me think. Well there was the time we were staying at her grandparent's house in Maine. Was it…" his voice trailed off as he tried to remember. "Uh, Dad and Nat's wedding," Emily added. Rob nodded and smiled. "We were staying there for… a week?" he checked with Emily. When she nodded, he continued. "They'd gotten married on the Saturday and this was the Tuesday after. We'd had a pretty full-on family day. My whole family had come up to visit so everyone had needed an early night."

"We weren't tired and decided to go for a walk down by the lake. We thought we'd go for a midnight swim… but we didn't have our swimsuits," he started. Emily blushed and dropped her head to her chest. JJ's jaw dropped and Morgan burst out laughing. "_YOU _went skinny-dipping?" Morgan asked. Emily looked up and bit her lip, nodding slightly.

"That's not even the worst of it," Rob said. The others nodded for him to continue. "We'd been swimming for about a half hour, when we decided to go back to the house. It was a spur of the moment thing so we hadn't brought any towels, and we couldn't really get dressed again cause we were soaking wet. So we decided to just pick up our things and run to the house," he continued.

Emily rolled her eyes and buried her head in JJ's shoulder thinking this was a bad idea to give him free reign of a story. Somehow she knew he'd pick this one. "So we're running across the back lawn when we hear the back screen door open. And outta nowhere, Em's dad and his new wife Nat, come racing down. Turns out they'd had the same idea, except for the nude part… thank God," he said, trying to hold back the laughter. By this point, the others were almost wetting themselves laughing. Emily's face was beet-red.

"When they saw us and we saw them, we all stopped in the middle of the lawn. I can still remember Simon's face when he saw us. It was halfway between incensed and truly embarrassed," he explained. Emily shook her head. "Worst part was, the next day, Nat sat next to me on the porch and winked, complimenting my "male friend's" package." With that, Rob blushed and the others laughed even more.

When everyone settled down, Emily coughed. "It was a good week," she said under her breath. Rob nodded. "It was," he agreed. Emily smiled and went back to her book.

* * *

Emily dropped her purse on the counter and made her way through the house. She placed her ready bag on the floor near the laundry, opting to wash her clothes the next morning. As she made her way upstairs, she saw the one light on in their bedroom. She walked up to the door and peeked in.

Hotch looked up when he heard her sigh. He smiled and waved. She smiled and slowly made her way into the room and grinned when she saw the twins lying on the bed. "Hey honey," Hotch whispered, rubbing his hand over Matty's chest. Emily kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, leaning over the sleeping babies to give Hotch a kiss. When she pulled back, she leant down to kiss her small children. "I hadn't seen them all day so I thought I'd bring them in here while I read," he explained. Emily nodded and smiled as she ran her fingers through Lexi's hair.

"I thought you'd be coming back tomorrow morning," he asked. Emily shook her head. "Morgan said we could come back tonight. We were all keen. Reid has a class to teach on Monday morning and needs to get all of his lecture notes ready. Rossi has a meeting with his publisher tomorrow. JJ's got Henry. And Rob's got a date tomorrow night," she explained. Hotch smiled at the run-down. "And what about you?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

Emily huffed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Well," she said, leaning over the twins to kiss him again, "I thought we could have a family day tomorrow. You know… park, pool, a DVD. And then tomorrow night," she kissed him again, "Maybe we could get a sitter." Hotch smiled as he pulled back and nodded. "Sounds good," he replied. Emily smiled and leant back to look at her babies. She lay on her side and ran her hand over Lexi's belly. "Oh I missed this," she sighed. Hotch smiled and reached over the kids to place a hand on Emily's hip. "We missed you too sweetheart," he replied.

* * *

A/N: Just a little awkwardness and heart-tugging. And I had to add a story about Emily and Rob in there. Don't worry about me breaking Emily and Hotch up and getting her together with Rob. That's not where I'm going. Mind you, I'll say it again, I do like to write the jealous Hotch. You'll see.

In any case, since we've not heard much about Emily's youth except for her abortion and the fact she moved around a lot, I figured I'd throw an old boyfriend in and see what happened.

Please read and review.


	52. Chapter 52: Einstein and astrology

A/N:Picks up the morning after "Dusting." Got some park-play, thoughts about Hotch in spandex, and an explosion (the good kind). Please read and review!

As a complete aside, I was so excited when I went to check the traffic on this story. 2000+ hits on this story alone! Makes me so happy that people keep coming back. Thanks guys.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily woke to the sounds of one of the twins crying. She sat up and looked at the clock. "Wow, six am?" she said, amazed that they'd basically slept through the night. She shook her head and swung her feet over the side. As she made her way down the hall to the nursery, she blinked, trying to wake herself up.

Emily found the source of the crying, Lexi, and picked her up from her crib. As she held her daughter to her chest, Emily sighed. She'd missed this. The time, in the early hours of the morning, when it was just her and the twins. She missed those moments when she forgot that, outside the four walls of their house, evil existed. In those moments, the world was peaceful. Emily kissed Lexi's head and carried her over to the rocking chair. Though they were mostly bottle-feeding now, Emily was still breast-feeding when she had the chance. And she loved it. It was something special, something that she alone could have with her twins.

As she looked down at Lexi sucking, Emily played over the past week in her mind. This was definitely a new form of self-care. Coming home from a horrific case and being reminded that there were still some innocent souls in the world, the population of which included her two babies and Jack. At that thought, the six-year old came bursting through the door. He'd learnt not to make too much noise in the early hours, but that didn't stop his excitement at seeing Emily.

Emily smiled when the blue and red bullet came charging at her. "Hey Jack-in-a-box," she whispered brightly. Jack grinned and jumped up on the small chair they'd brought into the nursery for him. He stood up on the chair and leant over to kiss Emily's cheek. Then he looked down at Lexi and smiled. "Is Lexi having her breakfast?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded, reaching over to brush her fingers through his hair. "That's exactly what she's doing. And once she's done, we'll go and get yours," Emily replied. Jack smiled and sat back down in his chair. Jack sat up and touched Emily's arm. "You're better than Daddy at cooking dinner… AND at bathtime," he said. Emily looked down at the little boy and leant over to kiss the top of his head. "I missed you too sweetheart."

Hotch got out of bed and made his way down the hall to the nursery. He stopped in the doorway and smiled. Jack was talking, just above a whisper, telling Emily about his week at school. She'd missed out on so much! And, even thought Hotch knew she was exhausted, she managed to listen and respond appropriately.

Hotch made a move into the room when Emily sat Lexi up on her knee. He held out his arms after he grabbed the burping towel from the change-table. "I'll take her honey," he said. Emily smiled and passed the content thirteen-week old over. Then she stood to check on Matty. But he was still sleeping. And she'd learnt to NEVER wake that boy up. Even if it meant food. He was addicted to sleep.

So Emily turned and sat back down in the chair, pulling Jack into her lap and hugging him tight. "Do you know how much I missed you?" she asked as she tickled him. "No! How much?" he answered between gasps. Emily held out his arms. "This much!" she replied. Then she stood up and held him in her arms. "How about some breakfast?" she asked as she looked at Jack, sitting on her hip. He nodded and Emily looked up at Hotch. "Bacon and eggs?" she asked. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I'll be down in as soon as your daughter burps," he answered. Emily smiled and walked out of the nursery, carrying Jack on her hip. Lexi was always "her" daughter when she wasn't being cooperative, but "his" daughter when she was being an angel. Emily rolled her eyes and smiled. No doubt that kid would grow up to be Daddy's little girl. Just like her mom.

* * *

Emily sighed as she watched Hotch and Jack play tag around the playground. The twins were sleeping on the picnic blanket, and Emily watched over them while she watched the others. She was happy for this time with her family, especially after four days without seeing them. It was TOO long, as far as she was concerned. But she'd enjoyed getting back to work, back into the hustle and bustle of life in the BAU. And she found that her new outlook on life, through the eyes of a parent, made it easier for her to relate to the families of victims. She could now answer "yes," when a family member asked if she was a parent. She ran her hand over Matty's head and smiled.

Hotch was exhausted. Apparently his almost seven-year-old son had endless supplies of energy. He picked up said boy and sighed. "Come on, let's go see what's for lunch," Hotch said, carrying Jack over his shoulder. Jack squealed and giggled, then sighed when his dad brought him back over and placed him on the ground. "I'm dizzy," Jack said, sitting down on the blanket. He peeked over Lexi's face and smiled when she opened her eyes. "Hi Lexi. It's Jack. Remember me?" he asked. Emily looked at Hotch and smiled. "Their first words are going to be "Jack" if we're not careful," she joked. Hotch nodded, "And their second one's going to be "unsub" or "BAU," he replied. Emily chuckled.

After lunch, Hotch and Emily sat back and watched Jack as he played on the grass near them. Emily leaned back on the blanket and looked over the babies at Hotch. "So I was thinking about dates. What do you think about the 12th of November?" she asked. Hotch frowned. "For what?" he asked. Emily rolled her eyes and nodded at Jack, then the babies. "You, me, Jack, Matty, Lex," she hinted. Hotch shook his head in confusion. "A wedding you idiot," she cried out. Hotch laughed and nodded. "Why didn't you say that to begin with?" he asked. Then he leant over to kiss Emily. "12th of November sounds good to me," he nodded. Emily smiled and ran her finger through his hair.

She felt Jack sit down next to her and she looked up. "What do you think Jack? Is it alright if your dad and I get married?" she asked. Jack looked between the two adults, then pointed at the babies. "Aren't you already married? Daddy said only married people get to have babies," he said, confused. Hotch laughed and Emily chuckled. "Well, that's the usual case. But we just wanted to give you a little brother and sister so badly we thought we'd do that first," she explained. Jack nodded in understanding then shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. You can get married then," he said, nodding. Emily smiled and looked at Hotch. "The boss has spoken," she said. Hotch raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Apparently so," he replied.

Emily waited until the kids were down for their afternoon nap before she took the phone outside to call JJ. "We set the date!" she cried into the phone as soon as her friend answered. JJ squealed down the line and Emily had to hold the phone away from her ear. "That's awesome Em! When?!" JJ asked excitedly. Emily told her friend the date and suggested the girls meet for a coffee the next morning so they could start planning. "I'll call Garcia and tell her to meet us at your place. I'll bring Henry and the boys can play together," she suggested. Emily agreed and, after about ten more minutes of chatting, they said goodbye.

* * *

Emily took a seat in the middle of the row and waited for Hotch to arrive with their snacks. She smiled when she saw him walk through the theatre doors. He smiled when he found her and started up the stairs to get to her. He was relieved they had the chance to go out on their own. Both of them had been DC Comics fans when they were younger and were keen to see the new film. So they'd taken the chance to head out. The kids were at home, being taken care of by Morgan and Reid. Hotch was secretly hoping the house was still standing when they got home.

Hotch passed Emily the bucket of popcorn and sat down next to her, lifting up the armrest between their two seats. It was easier to cuddle this way. He put the soda in the cup-holder on the back of the seat in front and leant back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Emily sighed and leant into his side. "We're on a date!" she cried out. Hotch chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Yes Emily, we are," he replied drolly. Emily rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. This is nice," she said, smacking his leg. Hotch nodded and smiled at her. "It is. I agree."

Emily sighed. "Are you happy?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded and took a bite of popcorn. "I'm on a date with my favourite Hotchner man. I've got three beautiful kids at home. _And_ I get to see Ryan Reynolds in tight spandex. What more could I want?" she said brightly. Hotch huffed. "Uh… me in tight spandex?" he joked. Emily chuckled and nodded. "Now that would make this night perfect. A visit to our bedroom by you dressed as the Green Lantern. That would be wonderful!" she teased. Hotch chuckled. "Well, I can't promise that I'd look as good as Ryan Reynolds but I could give it a try… you know… for your birthday or something," he whispered.

Emily coughed as she choked on the piece of popcorn in her mouth. Hotch pat her back and handed her the soda. "Geez Em. The least you could say is, 'No honey, but thanks for the thought," he teased, patting her back. Emily rolled her eyes and looked at him. "It was just the popcorn Mr. Self-conscious. You know you're perfect to me," she replied, patting his stomach. Hotch smiled and pulled her head against his shoulder again as the previews started. "The feeling is very mutual," he whispered.

* * *

JJ opened up the fifth magazine Garcia had brought over. Emily had just looked through it, looking specifically for a dress, and she'd stuck post-it notes next to the one's she'd liked so far. "What colour do you want your bridesmaid dresses girls?" Emily asked, looking through the paint-swatches JJ had brought along. JJ and Garcia looked at each other and shrugged. Emily chuckled. "Come on. I can't do this on my own. What about "Celtic Green?" she asked. The girls looked at the colour swatch, then back at each, then at Emily and nodded. "Looks good. Won't make us look washed out, but it'll still look nice in contrast to your white dress," JJ said. Emily nodded and smiled.

From that point they then settled on flowers (white roses with light-green daisies), a location (Decatur House, in NW), and the bands for both the ceremony and reception (string quartet and big band respectively). Emily sat back while Garcia hooked up her iPod so they could figure out the songs for the ceremony.

Emily would walk down the aisle to the traditional Wagner's bridal chorus, but she thought the girls should walk down the aisle to a different song, something that held some meaning for Hotch and herself. Then, she found it. "Stop Garcia… that one," Emily said, holding up her hand. Garcia flicked back a song and Emily nodded. The girls sat back to listen to the song and smiled. It was perfect. "Ok. You've got your wedding song. And… you could probably dance to this too," JJ suggested. Emily smiled and nodded.

They were sitting back and relaxing, drinking their lemonade and enjoying the peaceful Sunday afternoon. Hotch was lying on the lounge room floor with the twins, watching the basketball while they had their tummy time. Jack and Henry were in the backyard with Reid, having fun with the science experiments Reid had promised. Emily laughed at something Garcia said, sitting back with her feet up on the railing. Then all of a sudden… **BANG! **

The three women jumped out of their seats and Hotch was on the back deck in seconds. The four of them ran down into the backyard only to find Reid, Jack, and Henry covered in some sort of goo. Hotch huffed and the girls all burst into laughter. "Uh, sorry guys. Had a little bit of a mishap," Reid said, cringing. Emily walked down and touched the foam covering the three boys. "What is it?" she asked. "Just yeast and hydrogen peroxide," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Emily chuckled. "I uh…" she turned to the others. "Hotch, could you get the hose? I don't think they should go in the house covered in this?" Emily suggested. "I'll go grab a change of clothes for everyone," she said, heading into the house. Garcia and JJ went inside to get the babies while Hotch started hosing the three mad scientists down.

"I thought I said no explosions," he shouted to Reid, maintaining a distance from the very smelly trio. Reid shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think Jack would pour the whole bottle of bleach in," he replied. Hotch turned to Jack with a mock glare, but his son had somehow become immune after years of exposure. Jack just held up his hands and shrugged. "Uncle Spence said the more bleach, the more foam. I was just trying to get more foam," he explained. Henry was just giggling to the side and laughed outright when Hotch turned the hose on the four year old. Hotch huffed and shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his face.

JJ and Garcia watched from the deck while the boys were hosed down, then Emily brought them up onto the deck where she and Hotch helped the two younger ones dry off. They quickly got them changed into some of Jack's clothes, making a pile of the bleach-covered clothes, over by the door. Hotch held up one of the large beach towels so that Reid could get changed into… was that… Hotch turned to Emily and frowned. "You gave him my sweats?" he asked. Emily shrugged. "I wasn't gonna give him mine," she replied, "I don't think he'd appreciate walking around in sweatpants that had "Tasty" on the ass." Hotch rolled his eyes. "Uh, Reid, feel free to keep, burn, dispose of those when you're done with them," he huffed.

* * *

A/N: So this was just a fun chapter to show that they would still stay themselves even after the team mix-up. And now there's a wedding to plan for. But a little more drama before then. Please read and review.

Oh, and a little personal note, I love writing Reid. He's so much fun! And awkward and you can use him to add science experiments in.


	53. Chapter 53: Soft as a shadow

Hotch woke up and rolled over. It was 3am. What the hell? He picked up his ringing cell and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while he answered. "Hotchner," he mumbled. "Hotch, it's JJ," she started. Hotch immediately sat up straight. "What's wrong? Is she ok?" he asked, his heart starting to beat faster. JJ sighed. "She's ok. Ok, let me clarify. She's not ok but… She's not _hurt_," JJ explained. Hotch shook his head. "Jayje, it's 3am. What's going on?" he asked. JJ sighed again. "Emily and I are sharing a room and I woke up about twenty minutes ago to a weird sound," she explained.

JJ had opened her eyes when she heard the sound. It was… crying. She sat up in bed and saw the light shining through the cracks in the bathroom door. JJ sighed and rolled out of bed, slowly making her way over to the bathroom door. She knocked lightly, "Emily. Are you in there? Is everything alright?" she asked. There was no answer. She tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. As she slowly pushed the door open, she sighed.

Emily sat on the floor, leaning against the tub. She was curled up in a ball, clutching two small singlets in her hands. "Em, sweetie. What's going on?" JJ asked, sitting down next to her friend and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Emily shook her head and continued to cry, leaning on JJ's shoulder. "I shouldn't be here. I should be at home. What the hell kind of mom am I if I can't stay home with my kids?" she cried out, holding the singlets up.

JJ smiled sadly and ran her fingers through Emily's hair. "Em, there is nothing wrong with working AND being a mom. I've done it for four years now. And I promise you, while it doesn't get easier saying goodbye, it does get so much better when you come home and see your kids again," JJ said quietly. Emily sniffed and sat up, leaning her head on the edge of the tub.

"I just feel like I should be home. I feel like I'm a failure as a mom because I WANT to work," she said quietly. JJ smiled and pat her friend's head. "You don't have to work Em. You choose to. And you're doing a tough job as well. You're doing a job that helps so many people. And trying to make the world safe for your kids," JJ argued. She pat her friend's knee and stood up, holding out her hand.

Emily looked up with a wrinkled brow, her gaze following JJ as she left the bathroom. Where was she going? Emily just wanted to cry and have JJ let her. Emily sighed and hopped up to follow JJ back into the room. JJ was sitting on the side of Emily's bed so she sat down next to her. JJ wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder and hit speed-dial 6 on her cell. Hotch picked up after the second ring.

"Can you put her on?" Hotch asked. JJ smiled and held her cell out for Emily. "Hotch," Emily whimpered into the phone. "Hey honey. What's going on? How's North Dakota?" he asked. Emily whimpered again, trying to stifle her sobs. "I miss you. And I miss the kids," she whispered. Hotch smiled. "We miss you too honey. But remember, when you get home we're taking the kids to your Dad and Nat's," he replied. Emily nodded and wiped her nose. "I'm sorry JJ had to wake you," she said. Hotch shook his head. "Sweetheart, it's not a problem. I love you. Even when you're teary and snotty and gross, I still love you," he said.

Suddenly, Hotch had an idea. "You still there honey?" he asked. Emily nodded. "Still here," she replied. Hotch climbed out of bed and made his way down the hall to the nursery. He opened the door and crossed the floor to Lexi's crib. Even in her sleep, she made the cutest noises. Hotch lay his cell next to his sleeping daughter and smiled.

On the other end of the line, Emily smiled. Lexi. She'd know those coos anywhere. She heard the phone shuffle and heard Hotch's voice. "Feeling better?" he asked. Emily smiled. "I am. But…" her voice trailed off. "What is it?" he asked. "Can I listen just a little longer?" she asked. Hotch smiled. "Of course honey," he replied, before placing the phone down next to Lexi again.

Emily sighed as she listened to her daughter sleeping. She sat back on the bed and closed her eyes. JJ smiled as she listened to Emily's breathing even out. "Hotch?" she said quietly, picking up the phone. Hotch picked the phone up again. "Emily?" he asked. "She's gone to sleep," JJ whispered down the line. Hotch huffed and smiled. "Ok. Give her a kiss for me. And tell her I'll call tomorrow," he replied. JJ agreed and said goodnight. Then she placed her cell back on her own bed, before sliding a blanket over Emily.

* * *

Morgan suggested the team get some down-time in Fargo before they flew back to DC the following morning. It was too late to leave that night so they'd just stay and fly back in the morning.

The girls had suggested going to a nice restaurant for dinner and the guys had agreed. It was rare that they got to go out anymore, seeing as Emily and JJ both had families to go home to. They took the advice of the local detective and found the little Italian restaurant a couple of blocks from their hotel.

After a meal of pizza, pasta, and way too many carbs, the team started to head back to the hotel. Emily was enjoying the warm July night and sighed. As the others headed into the hotel, she tapped JJ's shoulder. "I'm just going to take a walk around. It's so peaceful," she explained. JJ nodded and told her she'd see her back at the room. Rob cleared his throat, "Do you mind some company? I don't think I could sleep at the moment," he said. Emily nodded and they continued down the street.

Emily sighed. Even though she loved her family and she loved some of the things the kids did, it was nice to just enjoy a peaceful night. Rob chuckled. "You look a lot happier than you did yesterday," he said. Emily nodded and folded her arms. "I am. We caught our unsub and now we're going home," she said. Rob nodded and smiled. "It's a good feeling," he agreed.

They'd been walking for about ten minutes, in comfortable silence, when Emily nodded towards the convenience store. "I just need to go to the ladies. Do you mind?" she asked, holding out her purse. Rob shook his head. "Not at all. I'll just wait out here," he said, leaning against a light pole. Emily smiled and nodded, before heading into the store.

The doors had just closed when Emily's bag started to vibrate and the familiar tunes of Hootie and the Blowfish started to play. Rob froze, realizing who it was. He pulled the cell out, knowing if the call wasn't answered, that _particular _person would probably freak out.

"Uh. Agent Prentiss' phone," he said nervously. Hotch frowned. "Who is this?" he asked, wondering why a strange voice was answering Emily's phone. "Uh, it's Rob… uh Agent McGee sir. Emily's just in the bathroom," he explained. Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Ok. Can you just ask her to call me back please?" Hotch said, clearing his throat. "Yes sir. Will do," Rob answered. Then there was nothing but dial tone. Rob bit his lip and put Emily's phone back in her purse.

He looked up when he heard the bell ring. Emily walked towards him, a smile on her face. When she noticed the nervous look on his face, she froze. "What is it? Do I have like a toilet paper trail or something?" she asked, spinning in a circle, looking for the paper. Rob shook his head and laughed nervously. "No. Uh…" he paused. "Your phone was ringing so I answered it. Uh… it was Hotchner," he explained.

Emily nodded. "Ok. Did he leave a message?" she asked, not sure why that would make Rob nervous. He nodded. "Yeah. He just asked for you to call him back," Rob answered, relieved that Emily wasn't upset, but still worried about Hotch. He wasn't someone he wanted pissed off at him. Emily smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll give him a call when I get back to the room," she said. Emily nodded in the direction of the hotel. "You ready to go back?" she asked. Rob nodded and they made their way back in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

Hotch hung up. What the hell was that? Why was Rob answering Emily's phone? Why hadn't Hotch stayed on the team? At least then he could watch over Emily. Actually, no. If he was on the team still, then Rob wouldn't be there. He'd still be in L.A. Far away from Emily. In a perfect world, all of the Rob's in Emily's life would stay far away.

Hotch shook his head at the jealous thoughts running through his head. This was ridiculous. He trusted Emily. They were engaged. Getting married in three months. He huffed. He knew Emily loved him and wanted to marry him, so why was he worried? Was it just the distance or the fact that he wasn't on the team anymore? Or was it something more?

Hotch looked at his cell, realizing it was thirty minutes from when he had called. She should've gotten the message by now. Why hadn't she called him back? Maybe Rob hadn't told her about the call? Or maybe she _couldn't _call. And if so, _why _couldn't she call. Hotch tossed his cell onto the other side of the bed. Emily's side. He switched off the light and closed his eyes. But the pictures running through his head kept him from sleep.

After ten minutes of tossing and turning, he switched the light on again and made his way upstairs to the loft. If he wasn't sleeping he might as well get some work done. A new chapter for his book maybe.

* * *

By the time Emily returned to her room, she figured it was too late to call. She sighed and dropped on her bed after changing into her PJ's. She'd just have to settle for a text. "_Hey Hotch. Thought it was too late. Hope all is good back home. Talk to you in the morning. Love Emily_." Emily put her cell on the bedside table and switched off her light. She went to sleep happy, knowing in less than 24 hours she'd be back home, holding her babies and being held by Hotch.

* * *

Hotch opened his eyes at the strange feeling in his back. As he sat up he groaned. Falling asleep at your desk, bad idea. He peeled the note paper from his face, glancing at the horrific, illegible handwriting he'd managed at 2am. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and realized the time. 6:30. Hannah would be there soon to get Jack ready for school. Hotch stood up and walked downstairs.

As he walked through their room he saw his cell on the bed and growled. Damn cells. He ignored it and made his way through to the bathroom. As he showered, he couldn't get his mind off of his last thoughts from the previous night. He groaned as the hot water hit his aching shoulders.

Emily woke up and showered, picking up her cell from the bedside table after she'd dressed. She grabbed her ready-bag and dialed Hotch's number as she made her way downstairs. "Hotchner," he said gruffly. Emily smiled. "Glad to hear you're as miserable without me as I am without you," she teased. Hotch frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you call back last night?" he asked, the question coming out irritable than he had intended.

Emily was shocked. "Uh. Didn't you get my message? I figured it was too late," she replied. Hotch huffed. _Too late. Sure._ "Sorry. I fell asleep at my desk. My cell was in our room," he mumbled. _Our room. Remember that Emily Prentiss? The room down the hall from our twins' nursery. The room with the ensuite with a tub that you practically demanded. _Of course he didn't say these things out loud. "Honey, you shouldn't be sleeping at your desk. You need your rest," she said, concerned.

Hotch shook his head. "I have to go Emily. Is there anything you need?" he asked. Emily frowned. "No. I just wanted to call and check in. Let you know we're coming home this morning," she replied. Seriously, what was going on with him? "Ok. Good. I guess I'll see you when you get into the office," he replied. "I really have to go though," he said gruffly. Emily nodded. "Ok. Well I'll see you later on," she replied. Hotch huffed and hung up. Emily stared at her phone for a moment, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Emily looked up from her paperwork when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Hotch. She grinned and stood up from her desk. "Hey honey," she said, starting to put her hands on his shoulders for a quick hug. "Emily, not in the office," he muttered. Emily nodded and bit her lip. "You ready to go?" he asked, glancing around the bullpen. Reid and Rob had both cleared out, as had Rossi. Morgan was still in his office finishing the case paperwork.

Emily nodded. "Sure. Just give me two minutes to pack this stuff up," she said brightly. She went about shutting down her computer and getting her files together, all the while noticing the impatient look on Hotch's face. When he sighed for the fourth time in two minutes, Emily frowned and looked up at him. "Ready," she said, picking up her ready-bag. Hotch nodded and took the bag from her, leading her out of the office.

The drive home was quiet, Emily humming along to the Violent Femmes. When a particular song came on the radio, Emily chuckled and turned it up. "You remember Spokane?" she said, placing her hand on Hotch's thigh. He ignored the question, frowning at the traffic on the roads. He reached over and switched the radio off. Emily's jaw dropped and she frowned. Hotch noticed her look and turned back to the road. "I hate traffic," he mumbled. Emily squeezed his leg. "I know," she said quietly. She honestly had no idea why he was acting this way.

Emily dropped her purse on the bench and quickly made her way upstairs to find the babies and Jack. She found them in the nursery. Jack was standing on his little step, helping Hannah give them their dummies. "Emly!" Jack cried out, running over to her. Emily stooped down to give the little boy a hug and kiss, then carried him over to Lexi's crib. "Hey baby girl," she whispered kissing her daughter's head. Emily put Jack on the ground as she walked over to Matty's crib. She rubbed Hannah's shoulder as she leant over to kiss her son hello. "How was your trip?" Hannah asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "Successful," she replied, running her fingers through Matty's hair.

Hannah said goodnight to Jack and Emily before heading downstairs. Emily wanted to stay in the nursery a little longer, to spend a little time with her kids. Jack raced downstairs to his dad and the two of them started on dinner.

Emily came down about fifteen minutes later, after the babies had fallen asleep. She found Hotch and Jack in the kitchen, cooking pasta. She made her way over and ran her hand over Hotch's shoulders. "Wow. Pasta two nights in a row. You're gonna make me put all that baby weight back on," she joked. Hotch frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. Emily smiled as she ran her fingers through Jack's hair. "Last night we went out for dinner at this beautiful Italian restaurant in Fargo. I had the chicken penne," she explained.

Hotch frowned. Last night. He turned back to the pasta, virtually turning his back to Emily. Emily frowned and turned to Jack, smiling. "Sweetie, why don't you go downstairs and play with your trains. Dinner's gonna be a little while," she suggested. Jack nodded and Emily helped him to the floor. She waited until she heard Jack's footsteps as he made his way downstairs. Then she turned to Hotch and ran her hand over his arm.

"Honey, what's going on?" she asked. Hotch shook his head. She didn't really want to do this did she? "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," he lied. Emily huffed and nodded. "Sure. You've been weird since the call this morning. What is it?" she asked. Hotch reached over and switched off the cooktop. Apparently yes, she did want to start this now. He moved over to lean on the island bench, facing her, with folded arms.

"Why didn't you call me back last night?" he asked. Emily wrinkled her brow. "I told you, I thought it might be too late to call so I messaged instead," she explained again. Hotch nodded. "And why was Rob answering your cell?" he asked. Emily frowned. Rob? "Rob? I went for a walk after dinner and Rob tagged along. It was a warm night and I wasn't sleepy," she explained, starting to get an idea of what this was about. But she suppressed the smile that was pushing at her lips. God he was gorgeous. Jealous Hotch was always entertaining. And a little sexy.

Hotch frowned. "You went for a walk, at night, with Rob?" he asked. This was unbelievable. While the pictures in his head were _much _worse than this, it was still pretty bad. If it was possible, the pictures of Emily and Rob taking a moonlit stroll in a pretty town was actually scarier than confronting a mass murderer. Emily nodded and licked her lips. "Yes. We went for a walk. I'd just eaten enough food to feed a small village and felt like going for a walk. Rob thought he'd keep me company," she explained. Hotch shook his head. "But why did he answer your cell?" he asked. _Let's see her explain this one. _

Emily shrugged. "I went into a convenience store to go to the bathroom and you called while I was gone. You know I hate to take my purse in those places. I didn't want to put it down on some gross surface," she said. Hotch huffed. Apparently she had an answer for everything tonight. "What's this really about Hotch? Is this about Rob? Is this about _you _not trusting _me_?" she asked. Hotch looked up with wide eyes. "Is there a reason I _shouldn't _trust you? I mean, I call up my fiancée, who's out of town with an ex-boyfriend. Who, according to her, is the only other man she's loved? And he answers her cell. What the hell am I supposed to think?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air, "I'm an idiot. I know. But apparently I'm an idiot in love."

Emily huffed and shook her head, closing the distance between them. She placed her arms around his neck. "Honey, you _are_ an idiot. I don't know how many times I have to remind you. I love you. I can't imagine anyone else that I'd rather come home to. Even if it is someone who spent the last day thinking the worst thoughts about me," she whispered. Hotch opened his mouth to argue but Emily looked at him and he shut up. He looked down at their feet and sighed.

"I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean to jump to any conclusions. I just… I heard him on the phone and then…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head, ashamed with himself. "And then your mind started taking you down all kinds of roads. But Hotch… Aaron," she said, making her tone serious. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Rob's not even close to being competition. You honestly have _more _competition for my affections, in Reid." Hotch huffed and put his hands on her hips. "I'm so sorry Emily. I didn't not trust you. I just didn't trust him," he explained.

Emily smiled and placed her hands on Hotch's chest as she leant her forehead against his chin. "I don't think you've really got much to worry about in him either Hotch. I never told you why we broke up," she said, looking up to face him. Hotch shook his head. "You don't have to now," he replied. Emily nodded. "If I explain, then you'll realize why you _never _have to worry about this again," she said. Hotch nodded. "Ok," he said quietly. Emily took a deep breath.

"I was visiting my mother in Amsterdam and had just come back. We'd been dating just over a year by this stage. And things weren't really going well. I decided to surprise Rob and just show up at his dorm. I parked just down the street and started to walk up towards the front door, when I saw him walking down the street. With another girl. Turns out he'd met her at a party, and they'd hit it off."

Hotch frowned. Now he really _was _going to hurt Rob. Emily smiled at Hotch and shook her head. "It's really not a big deal. He realized it was wrong but we'd both been distant with each other for about a month and it wasn't going to get better again. We were both young and weren't looking for anything serious so we just… we ended it. And even though it took a couple of months, we ended up friends," she explained, "So you don't have to go and hurt him ok?" she said. Hotch nodded and pulled Emily into a hug. "I didn't think it was possible but now I actually feel worse," he whispered. Emily huffed and pulled back. "Nothing to feel bad about honey. Let's just put it behind us and move on," she suggested.

Hotch nodded and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled back and looked down when he felt something tug at his pants. Emily looked down and giggled. "Daddy can we please eat soon? I'm starving," Jack said. Hotch nodded and moved back over to the cooktop while Emily started to pull plates out of the cabinet.

* * *

A/N: So at first I wasn't gonna do a "Rob cheated" story. But then I figured "they were young and naïve in thinking they'd be together forever" would probably be a take Emily would have herself. So now that it's done, Hotch will hopefully move past his jealousy.


	54. Chapter 54: Green Apples

A/N: Surprise visit from one of Rob's brothers. If you want a picture in your head think Adam Brody (cute/geek/audiophile).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Or the White Stripes. Just using Meg White as a talking point. Not sure if she even goes to college let alone GWU. And I don't own Pretty in Pink either.

* * *

A busy trip to L.A. really wasn't what any of the BAU team-members had planned on when the case arrived on JJ's desk. Hotch once again stood in the hall and waved as the elevator doors closed. It was mid-August and Emily had been back for just over a month. The twins were had just passed their fourth month. Despite the almost two months that Hotch had to get used to it, he still wasn't accustomed to his lack of cases. And he didn't really like it at all. He was only just adjusting to the lack of field time. Just.

The team was gone for almost three days, arriving back at the office on Thursday afternoon at five. The elevator doors opened and they made their way through the hall and glass doors and into the bullpen. Rob looked up and grinned, tapping Emily's arm when he saw someone sitting at his desk. Emily saw him too and grinned. She turned to the others and told them to stop and watch. "You gotta see this… they're like cave-men," she whispered. The others looked at her strangely, but obeyed.

Grant looked up and saw his brother. "Ro…bbie!" the younger brother called out, standing from the seat. Rob walked over and put his hand up, pulling his brother into a hug and patting his back with a fist. Then they pulled back and knocked heads. Emily burst out laughing and the others were speechless. It was odd… to say the least.

When Emily laughed, Grant looked up, saw her, then looked back at Rob. "What the… Emily?" he asked, pushing his brother aside and rushing over. Emily grinned and dropped her bags on the floor, giving Grant a tight hug. "How you doing lil Mac-Gee?" she asked. Grant stood back and looked at her. "I'm good. What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Emily smiled. "Uh… I work here," she said, nodding towards her desk. Grant nodded and smiled, nodding his head in Rob's direction. "The big one didn't tell me," he said. Emily smiled and nodded. "Yeah well, he always was pretty hopeless at passing along news, good, bad, and in between," she teased. Grant turned and nodded.

"Oh… you might like this Em. You'll never guess who's in my final physics class this semester," Grant said excitedly. Emily shook her head, wracking her brain to think of someone Grant might think that _she _would get excited about. Grant started humming a tune and waited for it to click. When it did, Emily's face lit up.

"_We're laying down again, on a blanket in the clover_," she sang along. "No freakin way?" she cried out, gently pushing his shoulder. Grant nodded, smiling. "Yep. Meg White. I couldn't believe it. I walked into the room with my headphones on, listening to "Hotel Yorba." I thought I was losing my mind," he said, gesturing wildly. Emily shook her head, amazed.

"You're a Stripes fan huh?" Garcia asked, just walking in on the conversation. Grant and Emily turned and nodded in unison. Emily gestured between the two of them. "We went and saw them live about…" Emily's voice trailed off. "Six years ago," Grant finished.

Rob nodded. "They're like the wonder-twins with their taste in music," he teased. Emily pushed his arm and shook her head. "You were just jealous that you didn't get to come with us," she said, pointing her finger in his face. Grant laughed at the face Rob pulled. "Don't tell me you like _Bowie_ too kid?" Morgan said, remembering a conversation with Emily about her taste in music. Grant nodded. "I have an eclectic taste in music. And that includes Bowie," he said, smiling. Garcia grinned. "OOOOOOHHHH…" she started. "Wham bam thank you maam," Emily and Grant joined in.

The group was stirred from their conversation when Hotch cleared his throat. Grant leaned over and whispered, "There's a scary dude in a suit with eyebrows starting at me. Tell me now. Do I need to pack a bag for Gitmo?" Emily looked up and grinned. She leant over to Grant. "I think you're safe. Just don't make any sudden movements," she whispered back. Then she looked up at Hotch and smiled. "Hey," she said, holding up her hand in a wave. Hotch smiled and nodded. "How was L.A?" he asked, glancing around the group, his eyes coming to rest on the strange man leaning on Emily's shoulder. "Uh, it was good. Detective Kim was there again," Morgan explained. Hotch nodded. There was a lull and Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, Agent Hotchner, this is my youngest brother, Grant," Rob explained, gesturing to Grant. Grant held out his hand, holding his headphones behind his back. Hotch shook the younger man's hand and looked over at Emily. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked. Emily nodded towards Morgan. "So long as it's ok with the boss," she said. Morgan held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not the boss once the clock hits five. He is," he answered, nodding in Hotch's direction. Hotch huffed. "Yeah… not really. She's pretty much the boss," he teased. Emily folded her arms and huffed. "You got that right," she added. The others chuckled.

Grant gestured between Emily and Hotch. "Wait… you two are…" he stopped when he saw Emily nodding, holding up her left hand. Grant's eyes popped out of his head when he saw the ring. He held Emily's hand to look at it, then nodded approvingly at Hotch. "Nice bling there sir," he said. Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Hotch apologetically. Hotch huffed. "Thanks," he said. Emily looked between the two guys. "Oook. Let me just drop off my paperwork and I'm good to go," she said. Hotch nodded and the others dispersed. Emily dropped her briefcase on her desk and turned to say goodbye to the boys.

She wrapped her arms around Grant's neck. "We'll catch up soon. Maybe you guys can come around for dinner sometime," she suggested. Grant nodded and smiled. "That'd be great Andie," he teased. Emily rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you called me that. You do realize that makes you Duckie right?" she teased. Grant shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I'm ok with that," he replied. Emily smiled and pat his cheek affectionately. She grabbed her ready bag and purse and waved to Reid and Rob. "See you guys tomorrow," she said. They nodded and waved. Grant waved and watched as Emily took Hotch's hand and they walked out together.

He thought about the last time he'd seen her. It was just after the concert and she'd dropped him back at his hotel. Well… backpackers. The tickets had used up most of his pay from that week. She was such a great person. He smiled and nodded. Her boyfriend seemed alright too. A little on the serious side… at least more-so than any of the others she'd dated over the years. But she looked happy.

Rob pat Grant's shoulder and broke him from his thoughts. "You ready to go man?" he asked. Grant nodded. The Yankees were set to play the Red Sox that night and he was keen to hang out with his brother. "Yep, let's go," he answered. They said bye to Reid and walked out.

* * *

Emily was laughing as she opened the door. Rossi was up to his usual tricks, telling horror stories of the early days of the BAU. She swung the door open and turned to find Grant and Rob waiting outside. Emily squealed in excitement and Hotch popped his head into the archway. "Everything alright?" he asked drolly. Emily nodded and grinned as she opened the screen door. "You made it!" she said, wrapping her arms around Grant's neck.

Grant chuckled and hugged Emily back. He still couldn't believe she was here, let alone living in a huge house, with three kids and an "almost-husband." When they pulled back, Grant stepped into the house and waited as Rob and Emily hugged hello. Even though they'd dated, it'd been almost two decades since they'd broken up. So they weren't as awkward as they once were. Rob stepped into the foyer and Emily led them through the house.

"I'll give you the quick tour," she said. She pointed to the library (the small room to the left of the foyer that housed all of their "regular" books, then led them through the dining, into the lounge and past the kitchen. "The play room's downstairs, bedrooms upstairs, and we've set up a home office in the loft," she explained. Grant shook his head. The place was HUGE! Emily led them past the kitchen and through the screen door to the deck.

"Hey guys," Rob said, patting Morgan's shoulder and kissing Garcia's head. The others all said hi. "Uh, you remember my little brother, Grant?" he asked. Grant stuck his hand up in a wave and the others said hello. Emily pointed to two spare seats, one next to her and one between Reid and Morgan. Rob took a seat between the guys and Grant sat next to Emily.

"Sorry we're late. Apparently being a genius in science and math means you don't feel the need to look at a GPS," Rob teased. Grant shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I don't know Virginia," he said. Emily pat his shoulder. "You haven't changed a bit," she said quietly. The others turned back to their conversations as they all served up their food. Hotch and Rossi were talking about Strauss and a few rumours Rossi had heard from his Pentagon sources. Emily shook her head, "I can't believe you even have Pentagon sources," she teased. Hotch rubbed his hand over her back, "He's old," he mocked. Rossi shook his head. "I don't know if I like the idea of November now. One Hotchner is bad enough. Two is a disaster," he teased.

Grant tapped Emily's shoulder and she turned smiling. "November?" he asked. Emily nodded. "Yeah," she said, squeezing Hotch's arm, "Our wedding is the 12th," she explained. Grant nodded and smiled. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "I still can't believe _you _are getting married," he said. Emily smiled and glanced at Hotch before turning back to Grant. "Apparently all it took was the right man," she whispered. Grant smiled and pat her shoulder.

Most of the table was serving up their seconds when the sounds of crying babies came through the monitor. Emily turned to Hotch. "Sounds like a team effort," she said. Hotch nodded and they stood and made their way inside. A few moments later, Emily and Hotch returned, carrying Lexi and Matty.

Emily sat down in her seat and sat Matty on her lap. Grant turned and smiled. "Dude. He's like a mini-Hotch," he cried out, reaching out a finger. Matty grabbed hold and squeezed. Grant shook his head and looked up at Hotch, chatting to Rossi while he bounced his little girl in his arms. Emily smiled and nodded. "He is. And he's grumpy just like Daddy too," she said, holding Matty up and blowing raspberries. Matty squealed and giggled, causing JJ and Garcia to gush.

Emily held Matty up for Grant to take. "You wanna hold?" she asked. Grant nodded and took the four month old in his hands. He sat him on his knee and chuckled when Matty grabbed his nose. "He likes you," Hotch said, nodding at Grant. Grant looked up and smiled. Hotch smiled back, before turning to his daughter and kissing her hair.

Everyone had finished eating dinner and had opted to wait for dessert until after their food had settled. Hotch was in the kitchen, sitting the dishes on the bench, when Grant joined him, carrying Matty. Hotch looked up and smiled. "I think you've got a new friend there," he said, nodding to his son. Grant smiled at Matty, then turned to Hotch and nodded. He glanced around the rooms to check that they were alone and out of earshot.

"Emily looks happy," Grant said. Hotch stopped rinsing the plates and turned to face the younger man, wiping his hands dry. He nodded. "She is," he replied. Grant smiled. "I'm glad. She deserves to be happy. After everything," he said quietly. Hotch frowned and nodded. "She does," he answered. Grant nodded. "I'm sorry if I seem a little over-protective. It's just…" he paused and looked down at the baby, "Emily's like a sister. To me and the other guys. Tommy and Stu have always tried to look out for her just as much as me," he explained.

Hotch nodded. "It's good to know. And, if I may," he said, waiting for Grant to nod. "You don't need to worry. I love Emily and I'll take care of her," he said quietly. Grant smiled. "Good. That's all I need to know," he replied. Hotch smiled and nodded. Grant turned to walk away, but paused at the bench. "And Hotch," he started. Hotch looked up from the sink and nodded. "You don't need to worry about Rob. Anyone can see you guys are happy," he said. Hotch huffed and nodded. "Thanks Grant," he replied, watching the young man return to the table.

Hotch shook his head. He knew that he trusted Emily. He knew that she loved him. But with Rob being new to the team and coming back into Emily's life, he wasn't so sure that Rob was going to leave her alone. But apparently his little brother was quite the profiler as well. And Hotch trusted Grant's analysis. He sighed. It was in that moment he realized he had nothing to worry about. Emily wasn't going anywhere.

Everyone slowly left, Grant and Rob the last ones to walk out the door. Grant turned to Rob and nodded his head toward the door. "I'll meet you at the car. Just give us a sec?" he asked. Rob wrinkled his brow then nodded. If Grant had asked that when he and Emily had still been dating he would've told his little brother to go to hell. But he knew Grant and Emily had always had a close friendship, even after their relationship ended. So he simply nodded, said goodnight to Emily, and walked down the path.

Emily turned to Grant and smiled. "It was so good to see you hon," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Grant hugged her back and huffed. "Hey Andie," he started. Emily pulled back and nodded, grinning at the play. Grant smiled. "You're right about Hotch. He's not like the others," Grant finished. Emily grinned and pat Grant's cheek. "Oh Dude. You're a sweetheart," she said, pulling him into a hug. Grant chuckled. "Just… don't tell the girls. I don't wanna be known as a sweetheart," he joked. Emily rolled her eyes and pulled back. They said goodbye and Emily watched as he walked down the path to the car. Hotch came to the door and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist as she waved them off.


	55. Chapter 55: Waiting for the day

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to start so I had to wait for inspiration. I ended up going for a run thus giving me the inspiration. Mind you I only went 10 miles, not 16. Anyway. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

JJ opened the glass doors of the BAU and searched the bullpen. Rob? Had gone home the second the clock hit 5. Reid? Had done the same. She walked up the stairs and found a note on Morgan's desk saying he'd gone to the gym, and Rossi was in his office, enjoying a cup of "coffee" (a.k.a. whiskey in an FBI mug).

She searched the BAU room but still no sign of Emily. JJ frowned and rang everyone, including Garcia. No one had seen Emily. JJ sighed and made her way down the hall and knocked on Hotch's door. If anyone would know where she'd gone, it would be him.

Hotch looked up when he heard the tapping at his door. "Come in," he called out, not looking up from his paperwork. JJ opened the door and stepped through. Hotch looked up and sat back in his chair. "What can I do for you JJ?" he asked. JJ frowned. "Uh, you haven't spoken to Emily recently have you?" she asked. Hotch frowned and shook his head. "Not since this afternoon, when you all landed," he answered, "What's going on?" JJ shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing I just… I haven't seen her since we got back from the airport. No-one has," she explained.

Hotch's heart started to beat fast. The team had landed earlier that morning, just after 2, and it was now 5. Three hours and no one had heard from Emily? Then it dawned on him where she could be. He stood up and closed his laptop. "I think I may know where she is," he said quietly. JJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok. Do you want me to go find her?" she asked. Hotch shook his head. "No, it's fine. If she's where I think she is, you don't want to see her," he explained. JJ wrinkled her brow but nodded. "Ok. Well… when you find her, can you please ask her to call me. We're all worried," JJ said. Hotch nodded as he walked past JJ. "Of course. I'll call you when I find her," he said, walking quickly down the hall. JJ closed Hotch's door and stood in the hallway, watching him step into the elevator.

* * *

_That damn pedophile. That stupid f*cking pedophile. Why the hell can't people leave children alone?_ Those same thoughts had been running through Emily's head as she ran down Canal Road NW, heading back towards the city. She could feel the sweat running down her face and mixing with the tears she was crying for those poor little girls. Six. There were six of them. And they were too late.

Maybe if they'd just figured out the profile an hour earlier. Or maybe if the detective had made the call an hour earlier. Who knew? Who knew if that would change the outcome of this case? And all Emily could think of when she saw those children's bodies posed in the backyards of their homes, was Jack, Lexi, and Matty. The pictures of the dead children, posed with their arms crossed over their chest, but with the faces of her three kids.

Hotch wound down his window when he saw her up ahead. She always came here after a case like this. It was like a drug, something she could do to release the endorphins. She would run the same route every time. 16 miles along the river and through the city. And every time, she would have that same expression. Anger, mixed with sadness. She would run the same route repeatedly until she started to feel better. Hotch slowed down when he reached her.

"Emily," he called out from the car, driving at a snail's pace so as not to overtake her. Emily looked over and rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it," she called back, speeding up a little and running down the footpath, away from the road. Hotch sighed and pulled the car over to the curb, hopped out and threw his jacket on the driver's seat. After he'd locked the car, he took off after Emily.

"Emily!" Hotch called after her. He hadn't quite reached her, just a few paces back, when it suddenly started bucketing down with rain. Hotch rolled his eyes. "Thank you God. For making my life _so _much easier," he said out loud. He reached Emily and broke his stride to match hers.

"I said I don't want to talk about it Hotch," Emily muttered, reaching up and wiping the water, sweat, and tears from her face. Hotch shrugged and growled. "I know honey. I'm just keeping you company," he replied. Emily nodded. She was glad he wasn't pushing. She would talk if she wanted to but right now she wanted to run. Just try and push those images and experiences into the various compartments she had in her mind.

* * *

They'd been running for about twenty minutes and Hotch was starting to feel the sweat seep through his shirt, even with the rain. He kept his pace with Emily, even in his dress shirt and half-suit.

They had just rounded up to Virginia Ave NW when Emily suddenly stopped. Hotch stopped next to her and rubbed her back when she doubled over, sobbing. When she fell to the ground, she began to weep. Hotch just held her, waiting for her to talk when she was ready.

He sat on the ground, his suit dirty from running for twenty minutes in the rain. Not that he would've cared either way. He pulled her down next to him and kept his arm around her as she tried her hardest to stifle her sobs. She was grateful for the rain, if only for the fact that it meant they were virtually alone on the normally busy running path.

"Why the hell can't people leave children alone?" she repeated her thoughts out loud, in the midst of her sobbing. Hotch pulled her tight against his body and kissed the top of her head. "They're just innocent children. They have the right to live, to be kids, to have fun. They shouldn't have to worry about such horrible things," she wept. Hotch closed his eyes and ran his hand over Emily's arm. He just sat and listened to her cry. He discreetly pulled his cell out and sent a text to JJ. _Found her. Will call you when I can. _He didn't want her to worry but he also knew Emily wouldn't want to know her friends were worrying.

Emily hated that she reacted this way. Especially since she'd dealt with a few dozen cases like this since her first day in the BAU. But it didn't matter how many times it happened, or how long she'd worked in the Unit, it hit her the same way it did the first time. And she especially hated that, now that she was a mom, that she saw her kids faces in the crime scene photos. She felt like she was robbing her own children of their innocence.

Emily's breathing had started to calm down and Hotch glanced down at her. He reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, then kissed the top of her head. He leant his head on hers and breathed in and out, smelling the strange combination of fragrances coming from her hair. He smiled and sighed. At least now she'd stopped shaking. He moved around so she was sitting between his legs and held her to his chest. She'd had her freakout and now was the time when he said the magical words that made her feel better.

"I can't tell you why people do things Emily," he started, kissing her hair, "All I know is that sometimes, they feel like they need to and they're missing that essential human emotion of empathy. I know it's scientific and right now you don't want scientific. And if I had a reasonable biologically unrelated answer for you, I would tell you right away. But I don't," he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to try and warm her up. "What I do know, is that you and I, we're doing everything we can to make it so that our kids have a much safer world to live in. And that… that's the best gift a parent can give their kid. That makes you their hero," he whispered.

Emily reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. When she looked up at Hotch she realized he actually believed everything he'd just said. He believed they were giving their children a gift. Hotch kissed Emily's shoulder and laced his fingers between hers. "You know what Jack used to tell me all the time?" he asked. Emily shook her head and sniffed, squeezing Hotch's fingers. Hotch smiled and brushed Emily's hair from the side of her neck, running his fingers through it.

"Whenever I apologized for being away so much he used to say that Mommy makes the cookies and Daddy makes the bad guys go away. So long as he had cookies AND the bad guys were gone, he would always be happy. And Em," Hotch said, kissing the side of her neck, "You give the three kids, you give Jack and Lexi and Matty, a safer world. Nothing is greater than that," he said quietly.

Emily sniffed and nodded. She wasn't feeling 100% again, but she was feeling a little better. Just being able to run and knowing that Hotch was watching her back and willing to hold her as she cried, that was more than enough. She pat Hotch's calves and smiled sadly. "You wanna go back to the office?" he asked. Emily shook her head. She just wanted to go home to her three babies.

Hotch nodded. He could leave his stuff at work. Tonight was going to be about their family. He stood up and held out his hands, helping Emily to her feet. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her shoulder. "You feeling better?" he asked. Emily pulled back and shook her head. "Not really. But… maybe once I see the kids and get some sleep," she whispered. Hotch nodded and took her hand in his and they walked back to the car together.

* * *

They got back home just after 7:30. Hannah was sitting in the lounge, reading a book, when Emily and Hotch walked through the garage door. "You're home," she said excitedly. Emily nodded and forced a smile. Hotch rubbed her shoulders as he came up behind her. "You're all wet, is everything ok?" Hannah asked. Emily didn't say anything and Hotch nodded. "Everything's fine. I'm sorry we're late. I should've called," he apologized. Hannah shook her head and smiled. "It's not a problem. Geoffrey's 67 years old. If he can't fix himself dinner every now and then, well… in any case it doesn't matter," she said brightly. Hotch nodded and thanked her, walking her to the door. "We appreciate it Hannah," he said. She smiled and said goodnight before walking down the front steps.

Hotch turned and walked back into the kitchen. Emily was standing in front of the fridge, the door open. But she didn't know what she wanted. She felt Hotch wrap his arms around her waist, and sighed. "Why don't we go and have a nice warm shower. Then we can kiss the kids goodnight and come down and I'll make something to eat," Hotch whispered. Emily nodded and let Hotch lead her upstairs.

* * *

Emily had fallen asleep on the couch. Hotch untangled his arms from her and hopped up to clean up their dishes. He stacked the dishwasher as quietly as possible, before he turned off most of the lights and the TV. He checked all of the doors, then walked back to the lounge. He gently squeezed Emily's shoulder.

"Honey. Cmon, let's go to bed," he whispered. Emily stirred and opened her eyes. She let Hotch pull her up from the couch and lead her up the stairs. He helped her into bed, lifting her legs up onto the bed and tucking her in, before he walked around and climbed into his side. He heard her sigh as he pulled her body against his. He knew she needed to know she wasn't alone and he was willing to lie in bed for days to achieve that outcome.

Emily sighed the moment her head hit the pillow. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep for days. Instead, she knew she had to get up in about 8 hours and do it all again. She felt Hotch's breath on the back of her neck. "Hey, why don't we write tomorrow off? If the team gets called away, then you can go in. But why don't we just take tomorrow off, we'll spend the day together, and when Jack gets back from school we'll go out for dinner?" he suggested. Emily nodded and smiled, turning over in the bed. "Sounds good," she whispered, her hands resting on his chest. "Just good?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Emily smiled. "Sounds perfect," she corrected. Hotch nodded and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled back, he pulled her against his chest and wrapped her tight in his arms. Her breathing eventually evened out and Hotch felt free to do the same.


	56. Chapter 56: I was alright for a while

A/N: I've hit a freakin brick wall with this chapter. I hope it worked out but I'm not 100% sure.

I've been watching "Huff," another Paget Brewster show and I guess I'm loving her relationships in that show. It's a little different but hey.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Hotch called JJ to say they were taking a personal day and that he'd like them to call him if they got a case. JJ said she'd let the others know not to call either of them. "Is Emily ok?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "She'll be ok. I think she just needs some time," he answered. "Did she tell you what happened?" JJ asked. Hotch frowned. "No. She hasn't told me anything about it… why?" he asked. JJ shook her head, "I think you should probably wait for Emily to tell you. It's not my place," JJ explained. Hotch thanked JJ and hung up.

Emily was in the nursery, changing Matty's diaper. Hotch stood in the doorway, watching Emily kiss the little boy's cheek while she dressed him in his onesie. He smiled when she whispered "I love you Mathew John Hotchner." He stepped through the door and Emily looked up and shot him a small smile. Hotch wrapped his hands around her waist and looked over her shoulder at his youngest son. He poked a face and Matty smiled. Emily smiled and ran a hand over Matty's tummy.

Both of them turned when they heard Lexi stirring. "Why don't you go and have a shower? I'll get Lexi dressed and meet you downstairs," Hotch suggested. Emily nodded and kissed his cheek. Hotch's gaze followed Emily until she walked down the hall. He sighed and kissed Matty's hair before placing him back in his crib. When he picked Lexi up, he held her against his chest. "We're going to need to cheer Mommy up," he whispered.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Emily made her way down the stairs, dressed in jeans and a loose floral top. A day of no murderers, no rapists or pedophiles. It was just what she needed. She sighed and put her hand on Hotch's back. "We ready to go?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "Sure," she replied. Hannah walked through from the laundry. "Enjoy your day you two, you deserve it," she said brightly. "Thanks Hannah," Hotch said, taking Emily's hand and leading her out to the garage.

It was a short drive into the city and Emily breathed deeply when they pulled into a car spot just outside a strip of small shops and cafes. They got out of the car and Hotch took Emily's hand. It felt strange to be walking around in the city, on a Friday. But he knew that Emily shouldn't be going into work and that she needed him today. So the piles of paperwork could wait until Monday.

Hotch pointed to a café and Emily nodded. She hadn't slept well last night and, given that they shared a bed, that meant that Hotch hadn't either. So coffee was definitely the first order of the day. They walked into the small café and found a table by the window. Hotch pulled Emily's chair out for her and she smiled. "Wow, you certainly are a gentleman aren't you," she said quietly. Hotch smiled and nodded. "That's the way my mother taught me," he replied. They ordered their coffees and a serving of scones to share. Emily sat back in her seat and sighed.

"You ok?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "I'm fine… honestly. I just. I really needed a day to get away from work and let my mind free," she explained. Hotch nodded, but his mind went back to his conversation with JJ, about something that Emily should tell him. But Hotch didn't want to push her. They were alike in many ways, the most significant of those being that neither of them appreciated people asking them too many questions about how they felt. He'd learnt over time that Emily would come to him eventually. He just wasn't sure if he had the patience to wait.

"What do you think about maybe taking a trip one weekend, just the two of us?" Hotch asked. Emily took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "Sounds good. But we've got the wedding coming up in two months. You sure you want to go away?" she asked. Hotch nodded and smiled. "I realize the wedding is soon but, your birthday's coming up as well. And I dunno, I thought maybe you'd want to go away for a couple of nights. No kids, no cells, no laptops," he suggested. Emily almost choked on her bite of scone. "No cells?" she asked, her eyes wide. Hotch huffed and nodded. "I know. Shocking. But cmon Em. We could both do with a couple of nights in the wilderness," he said. Emily bit her lip and nodded, reaching her hand across the table to rest on his. "Sounds great honey," she replied, with a tight smile.

* * *

Emily was feeling in much better spirits after spending the day with Hotch. They even surprised Jack at school, picking him up. He ran to the car and straight to Emily. It was almost as if he knew that she needed a hug. Emily squeezed him tight and smiled at Hotch. She helped Jack into his booster seat and buckled him up, before running round to the other side of the car and hopping in.

Earlier that day, Emily suggested a simple family night at home. Pizza, a movie, a game of Candyland. And since she still hadn't told him what it was that happened in Wichita, Hotch had agreed. It would probably be easier to get her to open up at home, rather than in public.

They got everyone bathed and dressed in their PJ's. Jack was excited. He rarely got pizza anymore, especially since Hannah started looking after the kids. She was the old-school mother type, with homemade cookies and casseroles. So tonight was a treat. Hotch even let him pick the DVD. And once again, Jack seemed to understand Emily's need. Jack had picked the Charlie Chaplin DVD's that he'd seen her watch when she was sad.

And he knew he'd picked the right ones when she picked him up and hugged him tight. Jack pulled back and smiled at Emily. "It's ok Emly. You don't need to be sad. You've got me and Matty and Lexi and Daddy," he said innocently. Emily started to tear up and she pulled the little boy into a hug again. "I love you so much Jack," she whispered. Jack pat her back. "I love you too," he replied.

* * *

After a couple of the short films, Emily walked Jack up to bed. Usually that was Hotch's job, but he knew that Emily needed that connection. So he stood back and watched them make their way up the stairs.

Jack brushed his teeth before Emily followed him into his room. The six-year old climbed into bed and pat the spot next to him. "Will you sit with me for a while?" Jack asked. Emily smiled and nodded, climbing onto the bed next to him. She felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes when he reached over and put one tiny hand on her shoulder, snuggling into her side.

"Emly," he said quietly. Emily nodded. "Yeah Jack," she replied. He sighed, his young brain trying to work out how to phrase the sentence properly. "Why are you sad?" he asked. Emily smiled and pat his back. "I'm just tired sweetheart," she replied, running her fingers over the flannel material. Lying here, with this little boy, she felt deliriously happy and incredibly sad at the same time. She sighed. "I want you to know that, whatever happens, I love you very much," she added. Jack smiled and played with her hair. "I love you too Emly," he replied. "And when you're sad, you just need to member that and you'll be happy again!" he added. Emily smiled and nodded.

* * *

She lay there for a few minutes before giving Jack a kiss goodnight. She made her way out of the door, closing it quietly behind her. Emily walked back downstairs and found Hotch lying on the couch, flicking channels. He put his arm up and she climbed onto the couch next to him, snuggling into his side. "He asleep?" Hotch asked. Emily nodded. "Yep," she replied, hoping the waver in her voice wasn't _really _that obvious.

Hotch ran his hands over Emily's arm. "Honey, I need to ask you something," he started. Emily pushed herself up on his chest and nodded. "What happened in Wichita?" he asked.

Emily bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell. But he'd been so great, taking her out for the day. She knew it must've been killing him that he couldn't go into work, but he'd been so supportive. Emily smiled sadly and sat up on the couch. She crossed her legs under her and fidgeted her hands in her lap. Hotch sat up and mirrored her stance. He refrained from touching her though, understanding that she needed to do this on her own.

Emily sighed. "Uh, it was one of those cases that we all hate. And it was even worse," she choked on her words, "Because you weren't there." Hotch's heart broke with her words, and the emotion coming through. He had to put his hands on his knees to stop from reaching out to her.

Emily sniffed and a tear slipped down her cheek, before she sat up straight and continued. "I hated this man for what he was doing to these poor kids. And I cracked," she rolled her eyes. "We had to raid his house. Morgan was afraid he'd make a run for it, or that he'd kill the two kids that were still alive. So we got set up and we went in. I found him on the second floor. He was wrapping one of the girl's mouths up with duct tape. And I flipped," she explained. Hotch could see where this was going, but stayed quiet.

"I tackled him and pummeled him with a right hook. Got him square in the jaw," she said, tapping her jaw, "The little girl was cowering in the corner and I just kept going at him. I just kept hitting him and kicking him and I kneed him in the balls. I thought, maybe if I kicked him hard enough he wouldn't be able to do anything with that thing ever again," she laughed coldly.

Since she'd gotten through the bulk of her story, Hotch felt like he could reach out to her, so he did. He squeezed her hand and she continued, playing with his fingers while she talked. "The bastard was crying out for me to stop. He put up his hands and said he'd never do it again. But I… I couldn't… I…" her voice trailed off. "You couldn't stop," Hotch finished for her. Emily nodded. "Morgan and Reid came in and found me. Reid pulled me off of him and pulled me into a hug," she explained. She sighed.

"Once they'd gotten him into an ambulance and the girls were checked out by the paramedics, Morgan pulled me aside and started to yell at me. I mean, he was kinda justified…. I didn't need to bash the guy up. But… I just kept picturing the kids. Every time I thought about what this guy had done, I thought about our kids. And it just… it pushed me over the edge," she explained. Hotch sighed and nodded, but remained silent. "Those little girls… they didn't deserve it… they're just kids," Emily cried out, the tears now pouring freely.

Hotch pulled Emily into a hug, letting her cry on his chest. She let out all of her frustrations and emotions and cried. And Hotch didn't say a word. He didn't criticize her or try to tell her that what she did was right. All he did was let her cry. And it's exactly what she needed. She just needed Aaron. Hotch could talk to her on Monday, but right now she just wanted HIM.

* * *

A/N: I was trying to show how much Emily wanted Hotch there with her, but also how differently the cases hit her now that she's a mum. And I have to admit, I'm like Emily in that I don't like people touching me when I'm upset. I just want them to shut up and listen to me. So I thought I'd explore that a little.


	57. Chapter 57: Looking at our planet

A/N: This is just a fun, birthday chapter. I figure it's now the middle of September. And I did a few rough calculations, though I may be wrong but eh. The twins are now 21 weeks. I'm using their age as a timeline for the story. Anyway. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily suddenly sat up in bed. Jack had bounced onto the bed, jumping up and down, waking up his parents. Hotch groaned and sat up. "What's the?" he growled. Emily rubbed her face and chuckled. "I think this is what happens when your oldest kid turns seven," she joked. Hotch chuckled and sat up, instantly brightening his mood. His boy was seven. When the hell did that happen?

Jack bounced on the bed. "It's today! It's today! I'm seven!" he called out. Emily giggled and pulled him tight to her chest. "Yes, it IS today. You're seven!" she cried out, tickling the little boy. Hotch pulled his son into his lap. "So what's it feel like to be seven?" he asked. Jack pondered for a moment, tapping his finger on his chin like Daddy and Emly did when they were thinking hard. Then he held his finger up. "I feel old," he said. Hotch laughed and Emily smiled.

"Are we having a party?" Jack asked excitedly. Emily looked at Hotch and bit his lip. "You and Daddy are having a special day. He's going to take the day off from work and you're going to spend some time together," Emily said brightly. She was actually quite surprised when Hotch had agreed to it. The man had a thousand vacation days stored up and she almost had a heart attack when he said yes. But he'd agreed that this was needed so they could set up.

Jack frowned. "What about you and the babies?" he asked. Hotch smiled. "Well, maybe we can have dinner together when I get home from work and you boys get back from your day out," Emily suggested. Jack nodded and smiled. "Sounds perfection," he said, nodding his head. Emily smiled at Hotch.

Emily looked at her watch, then back at Hotch. "I should get going," she said. Hotch nodded and kissed her, watching her walk towards the bathroom. Then he turned to Jack. "Why don't you go and pick out ANY outfit you want to wear today, and then we'll get ready ok?" he suggested. Jack nodded excitedly, hugging his dad tight before he left.

Hotch joined Emily in the bathroom a minute later, opening the shower door and climbing in. "So, you're going to come home this afternoon and get it all set up?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled, stepping out from under the faucet so Hotch could wet his hair. "Yep. JJ's going to come with me so we can set up the back deck, and Morgan's bringing his potato salad. Dave's bringing the drinks, Reid's bringing a quote "cool science experiment" and Rob's bringing the music. Oh… and you're bringing the birthday boy," she explained.

Hotch pulled her under the water so she could rinse out her hair and kissed her lips. "Good. Sounds like I've got it easy," he said. Emily chuckled. "Hmmm… keeping a seven-year old birthday boy entertained for an ENTIRE day… Easy?" she teased. Hotch huffed. "Maybe not," he said, rolling his eyes. Emily stepped out of the shower and started to dry herself while Hotch finished washing up.

* * *

Emily and JJ arrived home and walked through the garage door. They put the bags of food on the kitchen counter and found Hannah sitting with the twins in the lounge room, having some tummy time. JJ sighed. "Em, I can't believe how big they are," she said. Emily smiled and walked over. She sat on the floor and ran her hand over Matty's back. Hannah smiled. "They've been talking all day Emily," she explained. Emily grinned. "You guys are so smart!" she cried out, kissing each baby's head. JJ went back to the kitchen and started unpacking the supplies and Emily soon joined her.

Hannah stood and made her way over. She handed the baby monitor to Emily and pat her arm. "Do you want me to stay and take care of the babies while you guys set up?" she asked. Emily smiled and hugged her. "No, it's fine. Just make sure you and Geoffrey come tonight. It wouldn't be right without you being here," Emily said. Hannah smiled and said goodbye to the ladies before letting herself out the front door. Emily turned to JJ and nodded towards the lounge room. "I'll go and put them down for a nap. I'll be back in a sec," she said. JJ nodded and watched as Emily walked over and expertly picked up both babies (no mean feat!) and walked down the hall towards the stairs.

A few minutes later Emily returned to the kitchen, carrying the monitor. "Ok, what first?" Emily pondered aloud. JJ suggested they set up the decorations on the deck before they got started on the food.

* * *

Jack tapped Hotch's leg as the images flew across the massive screen. They'd (luckily) made it just in time for the "Black Holes" show at the Planetarium. Jack was going through a phase where he was obsessed with stars and constellations so Hotch had thought it was a must for their special day. They'd already sat through the "Walking on the Moon," and "Space Station" shows, and this was their last stop before they left to go home. The show was set to run until 5:30, which would get them home just after six. Perfect.

Hotch sat back as the images flew in front of his eyes. All he could think of was how he'd hit the jackpot. He had his wonderful (SEVEN-YEAR OLD) son, his gorgeous and growing twins, and a beautiful, loving woman, who cared for him just as much as he did for her. He couldn't imagine his life without them all. Add to that his incredible and supportive friends and colleagues, his supportive, if not annoying, little brother, and his mother. Hotch smiled and sighed as Jack excitedly pointed to the Milky Way.

* * *

Emily glanced out of the window near the front door, before racing back to the lounge room. She told everyone to be quiet and stay still, before she turned off the lights.

"That had better be Garcia and not you Reid," Morgan huffed. "Shhh," Emily hissed, holding her finger up to her mouth. Even though she couldn't SEE it in the dark, she could definitely feel Morgan's wincing at her scolding tone. She smiled and looked over, squinting in the dark and smiling at her dad holding Lexi and Sean holding Matty. The whole group was quiet as they heard the car pull into the garage. A few moments later they could hear Jack talking excitedly about the Hubba (or Hubble) telescope and begging Hotch to take Emily there one day.

Hotch agreed as he opened the door, preparing himself for the surprise that was about to happen. He switched on the kitchen light and turned to watch Jack's face as everyone jumped up shouting "Surprise!" and blowing on their party whistles. Jack's face lit up when he saw all of his loved ones. He squealed in delight, holding onto Hotch's jeans leg. "It's a party Daddy! A party!" he shouted. Hotch nodded and guided his son towards the group of waiting well-wishers.

Hotch stood back as his son was smothered in cuddles and kisses from the guests. He walked over and said hi to his brother, giving him a small hug. Emily joined them and wrapped her arm around Hotch's waist. "The place looks incredible honey," he whispered. Emily looked around at the job she and JJ had managed and smiled satisfactorily. "I guess it does look pretty cool," she mused.

Hotch looked through the living room windows into the backyard and saw that the entire place was decorated. The deck was covered in balloons and streamers, with giant number 7's hanging everywhere. There was a brand new trampoline (a surprise for the birthday boy and one he could share with his brother and sister), and Reid's science experiment was set up in the corner. In another corner, Hotch was surprised to see a carnival game. He couldn't believe she remembered, but when he looked at Emily, he realized he never should have doubted her.

Emily smiled. He'd seen it. She'd remembered that he had mentioned once that, when he and Sean were younger, a family friend took them to a carnival and Hotch had spent the whole afternoon playing the one game. The game where someone sat on a seat over a pool and the players threw balls at a target, trying to drop the "someone" into the pool of water. She thought it could be something that Hotch shared with Jack, even just for the night.

"Ok, who's hungry?" Emily asked, directing everyone to the deck where the food waited. Hotch waited behind to say hello to the other guests: the team, Emily's parents, and Sean's girlfriend Kerry. Then he followed everyone out the back and everyone got stuck into the food.

* * *

Hotch couldn't believe he was doing this. How had he agreed to this? He fidgeted nervously in his seat and Emily shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. "If you wriggle too much you'll end up soaked," she called out. Hotch rolled his eyes. He looked down at the tub of what he assumed was going to be freezing cold water. He took a deep breath as Morgan lifted Jack onto a chair, giving him better aim at the target. His first try ended up flying into the fence. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief. But his relief was short-lived as Jack's second shot hurled towards the target. Hotch took a deep breath as the target was hit and the seat fell into the water. He pushed himself out of the water. It was freezing!

Emily was laughing as she looked over at Hotch. He pulled himself out of the tub and climbed down the ladder. "You gonna get me a towel?" he asked, smirking. Emily pursed her lips and pointed at the fence. "I'm not silly. I know what you're thinking. I bring the towel over and you smother me in a freezing wet hug?" she said, pointing her finger. Hotch grinned. "I might be a desk jockey, but I'm not too far out of the field that I can't catch you," he teased, starting towards her. Jack turned on the chair and laughed as his Dad chased Emily around the backyard, eventually catching up with her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, soaking through her jeans and t-shirt. She squealed when Hotch picked her up over his shoulder and carried her over to the tub. He placed her on the seat and pushed on the target, making her fall into the water.

Emily squealed when she broke through the surface of the water. It was freezing! She looked over at Hotch, ready to tear him a new one. But when she heard Jack's laughter through that of her friends and family, she was reminded why they did this. To get that reaction. She saw the delight on Jack's face and went for a simple splash of cold water at Hotch. "You're lucky mister… I'll just have to wait till later to get some payback," she said as her teeth chattered. Hotch relented and helped her out of the water, wrapping a towel around her shoulders and hugging her tight. "Thank you for this Emily. You went above and beyond tonight," he whispered, looking down into her eyes. Emily smiled and tipped her head towards Jack. "That makes it worth it," she replied. Hotch followed her gaze, then smiled at her again. "Wanna get Morgan?" he suggested, wagging his eyebrows. Emily chuckled and nodded, following Hotch's lead and helping him pick Morgan up. The identical squeals of delight from Jack and Garcia was payment enough.

* * *

Emily pulled the blanket up to Jack's chin. "Did you have fun tonight?" she asked. Jack yawned and nodded simultaneously. "It was the bestest birthday ever Emly," he said. Emily smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad buddy. You deserve the bestest birthday ever," she whispered. Jack smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you for my party," he sighed as sleep started to take over. Emily smiled. Ever since that horrible case in Wichita, this was their new routine. Emily would tuck Jack into bed and wait for him to fall asleep. Of course, Hotch would check on Jack before he and Emily went to bed, but this routine was theirs now. And Emily found that her connection with Jack had grown stronger. For tonight, especially, she was glad to have it. She'd wanted him to have the perfect birthday and, with her and Hotch's powers combined, she thought they might have actually reached that goal.

She kissed Jack one more time before she got up to leave. "Night Jack. I love you," she whispered. She turned to close the door and heard Jack stir as he turned in his sleep. "I love you too Emly," he whispered through the darkness. Emily smiled and closed the door behind her. The day had been perfect.


	58. Chapter 58: Dream together

A/N: This is another Hotch/Emily chapter. Celebrating her birthday so it's set in early October. It's not actually her birthday cause in my head Hotch would figure she'd want to be around the kids on that day. So this is basically just a little couple's getaway with a tiny bit of drama. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily frowned and looked at Morgan with an incredulous expression. "What do you mean go home?" she asked. Morgan smirked and nodded towards the door. "Go home. Boss' orders," he said. He wasn't about to spill the beans on Hotch's surprise. But he was definitely going to hold up his end of the deal.

In exchange for Hotch covering his two-week vacation to Jamaica in a month, Morgan would send Emily home early Friday morning. Hotch was quiet on the specifics (much to Morgan's pleasure- he didn't really want to know the intimate details of his boss/colleague's relationship. Even if they were friends in addition to colleagues), but he did know, from his own sources, that Hotch had booked two tickets to New York. And Morgan was happy to help out. Emily's birthday was coming up and, considering how hard she worked _at work_, in addition to raising three kids, she deserved a weekend away. So they were flying just after lunch and not expected back until Monday afternoon. Three nights in New York was just what she needed.

Emily was confused. "What the hell Morgan? Did I do something wrong? Is my performance not up to par? Because as far as I know, all of my paperwork is up-to-date, I had my latest eval on Tuesday and everything was fine. So I don't understand," she exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "Emily, you gotta work with me," Morgan replied, shaking his head, "I'm just following orders from _higher up_," he explained, raising his eyebrows. Emily wrinkled her brow in confusion and Morgan pointed to the door. "Would you just go home so he can surprise you?" he said. It finally clicked and Emily smiled and nodded. "Yes sir," she said sarcastically, before turning to leave. "And Emily," Morgan called after her. Emily turned and nodded. "Have fun," he said, smiling. Emily nodded and made her way downstairs.

* * *

Hotch looked out the window when he heard Emily's car pull into the driveway. He kissed Matty's forehead and smiled at Hannah. "Thanks for this," he said. Hannah waved her hand in the air and smiled. "It's not a problem. She deserves some time away. And not just for her birthday. Now let's go downstairs so Mommy can say bye to the babies before Daddy whisks her away," Hannah cooed. She followed Hotch downstairs and they reached the bottom just as Emily walked through the door.

"Honey, you're home," Hotch said, faking surprise. But by the anticipatory look on Emily's face, she wasn't surprised. Hotch smiled and rolled his eyes. He'd have to thank Morgan when they got back. Emily walked over to him and held out her arms for Matty. "Come here my sweet sweet boy," she cooed. Hotch smiled and passed the boy over. Emily gave him a kiss and leant over to kiss Lexi, safe in Hannah's arms.

"So. Do I need to pack or will my ready bag be sufficient?" Emily asked. Hotch rolled his eyes. "Uh. You don't need to pack. I did it for you," he explained, rubbing Emily's shoulders. She sighed and nodded. "Great. So when are we leaving?" she asked. Hotch smiled and took Matty back so Emily could take Lexi for a cuddle. He glanced at his watch. "Uh, we should probably leave soon. We have to be somewhere at noon," he explained. Emily smiled and nodded, cuddling her baby girl to her chest. "Ok. Just a few more minutes," she pouted. Hotch smiled and nodded, holding Matty in the air and making airplane sounds.

* * *

Emily groaned. "Why do I have to wear this damn blindfold? I know where we're going," she said. Hotch chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. You don't know. I've driven all over the city so you can't possibly know where we are," he said, turning onto 23rd St. Emily chuckled. "We're on 23rd. My guess is… Ronald Reagan?" she teased. Hotch chuckled. "How do you do that?" he asked. Emily smiled and shrugged. "Years of training," she smirked. "Well, you might know where we are right now, but there's no way you're taking the blindfold off until we land. I've got your iPod and your noise cancelling headphones. You'll have to listen to something loud… Pearl Jam maybe… until we get to the place," he said.

Emily moaned but nodded. "Fine," she resigned. She didn't really mind. Though she wasn't in the mood for Pearl Jam she did want Hotch to feel satisfied that he'd surprised her. So she'd feign annoyed just enough, while still enjoying the experience of being whisked away. Emily reached over in the dark to hold Hotch's hand. "Emily Prentiss!" he cried out and Emily winced when she realized what she'd done. He picked up her hand and squeezed. "That's going to have to wait until we get there," he teased. Emily chuckled and nodded. "So no joining of the mile high club?" she joked. Hotch laughed and shook his head. "No way," he replied.

* * *

Hotch looked over at Emily. She had agreed to the blindfold, though Hotch had to explain to the stewards what was going on, and the headphones and had been happily bopping her head to a mix of Pearl Jam, Foo Fighters, Guns n Roses, etc, since they left DC. They were now beginning their descent into JFK. He reached over and squeezed her hand, pulling back one ear of the headphones. "We're getting ready to land sweetheart," he said. Emily smiled and nodded.

* * *

Hotch guided Emily through the airport and found their luggage quickly. He walked them through the terminal and paused just inside the sliding doors. He tapped Emily's shoulder and pulled the ear pieces off her ears. "We're here honey. You ready?" he asked. Emily nodded, grinning and blinked as Hotch removed the blindfold. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she smiled at Hotch. "New York?" she asked excitedly. Hotch nodded and smiled, rubbing her shoulder. "Come on. We've got someone waiting for us," he said.

Hotch walked Emily through the gate and found their driver waiting for them, "Hotchner" placard held above the crowd of people. Emily grinned and squeezed Hotch's hand. "You're wonderful," she exclaimed. Hotch shook his head as the followed the older man through the airport and to their waiting car. "I'm just giving you a well-deserved surprise," he said. Emily smiled and squeezed his side. "And you think this is cool? Just wait till you see where we're staying," he whispered. Emily grinned and poked his chest. "If you say the local Y, I'm going to hurt you Section Chief Hotchner," she teased. Hotch shook his head and smiled. "Damn. There goes that plan," he joked as he helped her into the waiting town-car.

Much to Hotch's approval, the driver took a scenic drive through the city, passing Central Park and the Empire State Building, before heading down East 57th Street. Emily's face lit up when she saw the building. She turned to Hotch and pat his thigh. "Honey! Are you serious?!" she cried out. Hotch nodded and grinned. Apparently she liked the surprise. The driver pulled the car into the driveway of the hotel and hopped out to open the back passenger door.

* * *

"Welcome to the Four Season's. Do you have a booking?" the concierge asked when they'd made it into the foyer. Hotch nodded and handed over his credit card. A moment later the concierge shifted the credit slip across the counter for Hotch to sign, then swapped the slip for a set of key-cards and a brochure about what the hotel had to offer. Hotch glanced up at the girl and squinted. "Is the other thing taken care of?" he asked conspicuously. "Gina" nodded and smiled. "Tomorrow afternoon at four," she replied. Emily smirked and rubbed Hotch's shoulder. He turned and nodded. "Tomorrow at four. Great," he said, tapping the counter. Then he turned and watched as the bellboy placed their luggage on the trolley, ready for the ride up.

Emily squinted as the light in the elevator climbed through the numbers. She turned to Hotch when the bell dinged at the 50th floor. Hotch smiled and rubbed Emily's back. "We're here," he said. Emily grinned as the doors opened and the bellboy walked into the hall, pushing the trolley. Emily and Hotch followed him to room 508. Hotch handed over one of the cards and the younger man opened the door and pushed the trolley into the room after Emily and Hotch had walked through.

Emily walked over to the windows and looked out over Manhattan. She turned when she heard the door close and ran over, wrapping her arms around Hotch's neck. "Honey, this is incredible!" she exclaimed. Hotch grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you like it," he huffed. He pulled back and started to move their luggage into the wardrobe while he spoke. "We have reservations at eight, for dinner," he explained. Emily sat on the bed and sighed as she lay down.

"Where?" she asked. Hotch walked through the door of the walk-in and smiled, crossing the floor to lie down next to her. "It's a surprise," he whispered. Emily nodded and smiled, running her hands up Hotch's chest. "So, the question is, what do you want to do for the next three hours? We could go shopping or we could read or watch TV," he said, sliding his hand across her waist.

Emily grinned and pushed him on his back, then climbed on top of him. "Or, we could just hang out here," she suggested, leaning down to kiss him. Hotch chuckled onto her lips and ran his hands over her thighs. "Well… this is _your _birthday present," he said, reaching up to untie the wrap of her dress. "What more could I want for my birthday honey?" she chuckled, biting her lip and starting to unbutton his dress shirt. "So the hotel room wasn't needed? We could've just gone to some Day Inn back in Virginia?" he teased, running his hand down Emily's face and down to her chest. She laughed and shook her head. "Maybe not a Day Inn, but a Hilton would definitely do," she joked, running her hands down his bare chest, placing kisses as she explored.

* * *

Hotch kissed Emily's bare shoulder. She'd fallen asleep and Hotch just liked to watch her that way. It had been so long since he'd had a chance to watch her sleep like this. But, he glanced at his watch, they needed to get up so they could make their reservation. Hotch ran his hand over Emily's back and kissed her shoulder again.

"Emily," he whispered into her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey good lookin," she smiled. Hotch huffed. "Hey yourself," he replied. "Did you want something?" she asked, rolling on her side and running her hand down Hotch's chest and bringing it to rest on his hip. Hotch ran his fingers through her hair and smiled.

"We… uh," his voice stammered as her hand made a "southern exploration" and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Uh… we need to get ready if we don't want to miss our reservations," he finished. Emily chuckled at her still keen ability to make him nervous, and nodded. "Ok. Well, you know me. The promise of good food will get me moving like Michael Phelps in a lap pool," she joked, climbing out of bed. Hotch laughed and watched her walk towards the bathroom, admiring her form as she moved.

* * *

Hotch grabbed Emily's hand as they left Jean-Georges and led her down the footpath. "That parmesan-crusted chicken was delicious," Emily gushed as Hotch led her down the street, grinning. "How was your duck?" she asked. Hotch nodded and squeezed her side. "It was good. Wouldn't have been so strange if I didn't feel like I was eating Daffy or Donald," he said.

Emily chuckled. "Honey, I think you've been watching too many cartoons with the kids," she teased. Hotch looked over at Emily and shrugged. "Maybe," he chuckled. They walked in silence for a half a block before Hotch turned to Emily. "Icecream?" he asked. Emily grinned and nodded, making Hotch laugh. Emily smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's good to see you smile honey," she said. Hotch grinned and pat her butt. "Hey! We're in public!" Emily cried out. She didn't actually care, but definitely enjoyed busting his chops. Hotch smiled and took Emily by the shoulders and pulled her into the Baskin Robbins.


	59. Chapter 59: A brand new start of it

A/N: Second chapter in the "Emily's surprise weekend." A little bit of drama (just a pinch) and some pampering. Please read and review.

HOLY CRAP, JUST NOTICED IT'S 2800 WORDS. So sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily woke up to a knock at the door. She smiled when she looked over and saw Hotch still sleeping. She was used to waking up in strange hotel rooms across the country, but she definitely liked this one the most. The one with Hotch in it.

She sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side, grabbing a robe before she answered the door. She smiled and greeted the attendant, who wheeled the breakfast cart into the room. Emily pointed to the small dining table and thanked the young man. He closed the door behind him and Emily climbed back onto the bed.

Emily kissed Hotch's cheek and he stirred. "What is it? Are you alright?" he asked, sitting up. Emily smiled and nodded. "Everything's fine. Breakfast is here," she whispered, rubbing his shoulder.

Hotch nodded and sat up in bed, groaning. "Apparently I'm getting old. I can't do these all nighters anymore," he huffed. Emily pouted sympathetically and pat his leg. "Poor baby… you'll be fine. Let's have some bacon and eggs," she said, smiling. Hotch climbed out of bed and pulled on some boxers before following Emily to the cart. They put together their plates and walked out to the balcony.

"So what's on the books for today," Emily asked. Hotch shrugged and smiled. "We have an appointment at four but apart from that," he waved his hands in the air, "the day is ours," he said. Emily smiled and nodded. "Did you have something in mind?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Emily shrugged. "I don't know if you'd be up for it," she replied. Hotch wrinkled his brow. "This is your weekend sweetheart. Anything you want," he assured her.

Emily smiled and nodded. "Well, would it be ok if we went and checked out Tommy and Stu's restaurant?" she asked. Hotch frowned, "Whose?" he asked. Emily smiled. "Uh, Rob's brothers," she said. Hotch raised his eyebrows and nodded. "That'd be ok. Are they open for lunch?" he asked. Emily nodded. "Yep. They are. I just… I haven't seen them in a few years. And it's not like we're in New York a lot so…" her voice trailed off and Hotch nodded. "Honey, you don't have to explain yourself. It sounds great," he said. Emily smiled and nodded. She'd definitely picked a winner.

* * *

They'd spent the morning walking through Central Park, drinking coffee, reading the newspaper, and just relaxing. Hotch was feeling calm and could tell Emily was as well. She'd stopped checking her cell for missed calls from Morgan or Hannah, and was well into her new book. Hotch glanced down at her, lying with her head in his lap, reading her book while he watched the people in the park. It was a beautifully lazy Saturday morning.

"Hey Em, if we want to get lunch at this restaurant we should probably get going," Hotch said, glancing at his watch. Emily smiled and nodded, sitting up and putting her book back in her bag. Hotch stood and held out his hand and they made their way back through the park.

Hotch led Emily down 5th St, in the direction of MOMA. He'd called Rob earlier to find out where his brothers' restaurant was and asked for the number. Rob was happy to help, more than happy that Hotch was giving Emily a much-deserved holiday. So Hotch had called ahead and made a reservation, warning Tommy that they were coming.

Emily wrinkled her brow when Hotch stopped in front of the restaurant. He nodded towards the door and Emily smiled. "How did you know where to go?" she asked. Hotch shrugged. "Called a friend," he replied succinctly. Emily nodded and added Rob's name to the list of people to thank for their co-conspiracies with Hotch in order to make this weekend happen. Hotch held the door open for her and they walked inside.

"EMILY PRENTISS!" Stu called out. Emily smiled and gave him a tight hug. "Stu-baggins! How are you?" she cried. Stu smiled and nodded, shaking hands with Hotch. "I'm great. Business is doing well," he nodded, looking around the large dining room. Emily pat his arm. "The place looks incredible. You've done a great job," she exclaimed. Stu shrugged. "Well. It's not really me. I'm just the money guy. Tommy had all the ideas about decorating it all and it's his food that keeps people coming back," he explained. Emily nodded and Stu raised his eyebrows. "Speaking of which, why don't I show you to your table and I'll drag T-man out here. I'm sure you're dying to see him," he said. Emily smiled at Hotch and he nodded. "Sounds great," he replied.

Once they were seated and had their menus, Stu excused himself to go find Tommy. "You made a reservation?" Emily asked, smiling at Hotch. He nodded. "I thought it'd be a good idea… though I did drop your name," he admitted. Emily rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well… I suppose that's ok. As long as you did it for a worthwhile reason," she teased. Hotch huffed as he poured them each a glass of water.

A few moments later Stu returned with Tommy. When Emily saw him she jumped from her seat and gave him a huge hug. "Em you look fabulous! Didn't Grant tell us you _just _had twins?" Tommy cried out, stepping back and looking at Emily. She nodded and blushed. "Yeah. They're just over six months old now," she said. Tommy glanced at Hotch and smiled, holding out a hand. "You must be Aaron," he said brightly. Hotch nodded. "And you're Tommy," he replied. Tommy nodded. "So do you work with Robbie too?" he asked. Hotch nodded. "Hotch is our boss. Our Section Chief," Emily explained.

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "You're sleeping with your boss?" he exclaimed. Emily blushed and smacked his chest playfully. "I'm _engaged _to my boss," she corrected. Tommy's eyebrows shot through his hairline and he glanced at his brother. "Wow. That's… congratulations," he said, a little more subdued than Emily was expecting. Emily smiled and thanked Tommy, before he excused himself to get back to work.

When he was out of earshot, Emily turned to Stu and wrinkled her brow. "What was that about?" she asked. Hotch tuned in, not wanting to miss _this _answer. Stu rubbed his hand over his mouth and frowned. "Uh. I'm not sure," he said quietly. Emily raised one eyebrow and shook her head. "Come on Stu. I could read you before I took the classes. And now I'm a qualified behavioural analyst. So spill," she chastised.

Stu rolled his eyes and gestured for Emily to take a seat. He joined Emily and Hotch at the table and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I promised him I wouldn't say anything but… now I guess I have to," he said, glancing up at Emily. She nodded and folded her arms. Stu glanced over at Hotch before looking at Emily again. He sighed out and nodded. "Tommy was hoping that, now that Rob works with you, that you'd get back together," Stu explained.

Hotch frowned and looked at Emily, who was biting her lip. Emily wrinkled her brow and looked back at Stu. "Why would he think that? He does remember how bad it was in the end right?" she asked. Stu shook his head. "I don't know what he thought would happen," Stu admitted, "But he always loved you Em. And he never liked anyone Robbie brought home after you," he explained. Emily blushed and looked at her hands. Stu turned to Hotch. "I'm sorry man. You just gotta know…" he started to explain but Emily held up her hand. "Let me," she said. Stu nodded and tipped his head towards the front door. "I'll leave you two alone," he said, before standing and walking back towards the front desk.

Emily turned to Hotch, who had his eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation. Emily cleared her throat and interlaced her fingers. "Uh. About two months after Rob and I ended things, Tommy was in an accident. He was sky-diving and his chute failed. He did a free-fall for about 200 feet and landed in some trees. He sustained some brain damage and never really recovered," she explained.

Hotch frowned and leant forward, covering Emily's hands with his own. He knew she was close with Rob's family so that must've been hard for her. Emily shook her head and continued. "He didn't remember a lot of things… at least at first. And he and I were always close. I was close to all of them really. So I visited. And I guess he always thought there was a chance that we'd get back together. I don't know… I guess he still does," she mused, "Well… did. I honestly had no idea he thought that Hotch, otherwise I never would've suggested coming here."

Hotch didn't say anything. He just held her hand, understanding now why Tommy reacted the way he had. And Hotch couldn't blame the guy really. Emily was an incredible person. After a few moments, Hotch squeezed her hand and smiled. "So what do you want for lunch?" he asked. Emily looked up and smiled. He wasn't trying to drag her out of there. She supposed he knew that she needed to see Tommy again and explain everything to him. Maybe she could show him the photos of the twins and Jack, and then he would understand how much she loved Hotch. Emily nodded and looked back at the menu.

* * *

Emily had finished her filet mignon and excused herself. She leant over and kissed Hotch's cheek. "I'm just going to pop out the back and try to find Tommy," she whispered. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Good luck," he whispered back, rubbing his hand down Emily's arm. Emily smiled and stood up straight. "I'll be back soon," she replied. Hotch nodded and watched her as she made her way through the maze of tables towards the kitchen.

Emily poked her head through the swinging doors that opened to the kitchen and looked around. A younger man, about 25 to 30 years old, saw her and wrinkled his brow. "Ma'am, can I help you with something?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded. "I'm looking for Tommy McGee. Is he here?" she asked. When she saw the frown on the man's face she smiled and shook her head. "I'm an old family friend," she said assuring him. He nodded and pointed towards the back of the kitchen. "He's in the office. And I think Stu's in there too," he said. Emily nodded and made her way through the kitchen towards the small wooden door. She knocked and opened the door when someone called "come in."

She poked her head through the doorway and smiled when she saw the guys sitting around a coffee table. "Hey, come in Em," Stu said. Tommy was silent and Emily made her way over to the couches. Stu glanced between Emily and Tommy and smiled. "Have a seat," he said. Emily nodded and sat on the lounge to the side, a good two feet away from Tommy. She knew he didn't like people invading his personal space so she was sure to give him some distance.

"I just wanted to come out and have a chat," she explained. Tommy refused to make eye contact and Emily looked up at Stu. He nodded for her to continue. Emily smiled nervously and pulled her cell from her pocket. "I thought I could show you some photos of my family," she said quietly, flipping through the files on her cell to find the folder of her kids. She opened a photo of the three kids together, lying on the lounge-room floor at home. She handed the phone to Stu who looked at the photo and smiled, before passing it over to Tommy. He looked at the photo and his brow wrinkled at first, before a smile grew on his face.

He pointed to Lexi, in the middle of the two boys, and smiled. "The little girl looks like you," he mused quietly. Emily nodded and smiled, moving over to the couch next to him. "Everyone says that. Her name's Alexandra. We call her Lexi," she explained. Tommy smiled and pressed the button, changing the photo. This one was of the five of them: Hotch, Emily, and the three kids, standing in front of their home, just after the twins were released from the hospital. "That's our house. In Virginia. The day we brought the twins home," Emily explained.

Tommy was quiet for a moment before he looked up at Emily. "You look happy Em," he said quietly. Emily nodded and smiled as Tommy looked back at the photo. "I am Tom," she replied. Tommy nodded and reached over to squeeze her hand. "Then I'm happy too," he said. Emily squeezed his hand back and leant over to kiss his cheek. "Good. Because I want you to cater my wedding. No-one's as good as you babe," she said brightly. Tommy looked up and grinned. "You know we don't normally do weddings, but I suppose, since you're family, we can bend the rules," he joked.

Emily chuckled and nodded, leaning her head on Tommy's shoulder. Stu smiled and moved over to sit next to Emily. "So… I wanna see more photos of these kids," he said brightly. Emily nodded and took the phone from Tommy, flicking through the three dozen or so photos she had on her cell. Ten minutes later, Hotch knocked on the door and opened it when Stu called out. Emily looked up and smiled. "Sorry, got caught up showing the boys photos," she explained. Hotch smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Tommy looked up and smiled, gesturing to the couches. "You wanna come in?" he asked. Hotch shook his head and tipped his head toward the restaurant. "I'm just going to go outside and call Hannah, make sure everything's ok," he explained. Emily nodded and smiled as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Ok, we've gotta walk kind of fast if we want to make our appointment," Hotch said, guiding Emily up the street. Emily chuckled, obviously in a great mood after lunch with Tommy and Stu. Tommy had settled after their chat in the office, and he'd actually started to warm up to Hotch. Emily squeezed Hotch hand and smiled. She was glad. Her past and her future were getting along quite well. And now she had ANOTHER surprise waiting for her.

They walked through the foyer of the hotel and Hotch looked over at Gina who nodded and smiled. He grinned as they made their way to the elevators. Hotch led Emily down the hall towards their room and unlocked the door, holding it open for her so she could walk through first. Emily gasped when she walked in and saw the room. The shades were open, revealing the beautiful view of Manhattan. There were rose petals spread across the bed and soft music playing over the speakers. Candles lined the bedside tables and the hutch over by the window.

Hotch nodded towards the bathroom. "The bath is filled and we have a massage booked in an hour," he explained. Emily's jaw dropped and she turned to wrap her arms around his neck. She leant back and kissed him softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "You are a wonderful, wonderful man Aaron Hotchner," she whispered. Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not at all," he replied, "Just giving you a gift that's long overdue." Emily smiled and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom. She reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. After they'd undressed, they slid into the water, Emily molding her body into Hotch's and relaxing in the heat of the water.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Hotch climbed out of the bath and dried himself off, before pulling on a robe and answering the door. He let the two masseuses in and went in to get Emily. She smiled as she pulled on her robe and Hotch led her out to the room. One of the ladies led Emily to the first table, another leading Hotch to the second. Moments later they were in deep tissue heaven. "This was your greatest idea yet honey," Emily moaned. Hotch huffed and sighed as his masseuse hit exactly the right spot in his shoulder. "I wholeheartedly concur," he replied. Emily chuckled and closed her eyes once more, letting the soothing rainforest sounds and the rotating thumbs relax her.


	60. Chapter 60: When I close my eyes

A/N: I wanted to stretch out the weekend so it's this chapter, and one more, then they'll be back in DC. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or any other shows/movies/entities herein.

* * *

Hotch had dragged Emily out of bed late Sunday morning, saying that he had found the perfect place for brunch. What he failed to mention as he wrapped her scarf around her neck, was that he had one last surprise for her on their last full day in the city. He was just glad she hadn't taken notice what the bellhop was wheeling towards their room as they made their way towards the elevator.

Emily groaned as Hotch lead her down the street towards the park. "Aaron, it's 10am, it's probably about 57 degrees out, and you're dragging me to Central Park for breakfast," she grumbled. Hotch chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Honey, trust me ok. It'll be worth it when we get there," he assured her. Emily rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine," she replied. After all he'd done so far, she could trust him.

She looked up just as they rounded the path that led to a gazebo and gasped. "Aaron, you do realize, after this weekend, that you've screwed yourself for every anniversary and Valentines Day for the rest of your life right?" she teased as she took in the sight. Hotch huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "I think seeing your face right now is worth it," he whispered.

Emily looked towards the gazebo and saw a small table set for breakfast. Only it wasn't for just two. It was for five. Jessica stood up from the stroller and turned to face Emily and Hotch. She waved and Hotch lead Emily down the path. They made their way up the stairs and were greeted by the smiling faces of their three kids. "Honey… how…" Emily's voice trailed off as she lifted Lexi out of her seat. Hotch pulled a chair out and Emily sat down, placing Lexi on her lap. Jack climbed into his seat and Hotch pulled Matty out of the stroller.

Jessica turned to Hotch and smiled. "I'm meeting Mike down the street for breakfast before we fly back. Are you sure you don't want me to stay and take care of them until tomorrow?" she asked. Hotch shook his head and smiled. "It's fine. I've got something planned for today, and three movies picked out for tonight. Thank you so much for bringing them," he said. Jess shook her head and kissed Jack's cheek. "A free trip to New York. No thanks needed," she said. Emily thanked her before Jess said goodbye.

"How did you do this?" Emily asked, looking around at the food. "Uh, Sean helped out. He set up breakfast and waited for Jess to arrive, and he's headed back over once he's opened his restaurant for breakfast. He wanted to take us out to lunch," Hotch explained.

Emily was stunned. So many people had pulled together to make this weekend happen. Morgan and the team had practically forced her out of the office, making sure she wasn't bothered the entire weekend. Rob had made sure that Tommy and Stu gave them a wonderful lunch. Rossi had pulled a few strings so they could have their massages last night. Reid, JJ, and Garcia had taken care of the kids at night, so that Jessica could go home. And now Emily found out that Sean had set up this wonderful brunch for their family and that Jessica and Mike had flown with three small children, to New York.

And everything that Hotch had done. She was amazed. And it wasn't the hotel room, or the dinners and massages and baths that had her speechless. It was the time that Hotch had set aside to show her how much he loved her. That's what mattered most. He'd gone above and beyond for her birthday, and she honestly didn't know what she did to deserve it.

As if he could read her mind, Hotch looked up from his plate of blueberry pancakes and smiled. "I love you Emily," he said quietly, "And you do deserve all of this… and more. You're incredible. You've supported me for so long, without me even thanking you for it. And you've given me a second chance at a family. This weekend, it was my attempt at showing you how much I love you for that," he explained. Emily looked down at Lexi and smiled, kissing her daughter's hair. "I love you too honey," she replied, looking back up, the tears welling in her eyes. Hotch smiled and nodded towards her breakfast. "You'd better eat up. We've got a big day," he said, before turning to smile at Jack.

* * *

After they'd finished breakfast, Hotch suggested they take the kids to the Bronx Zoo. Emily nodded and strapped Lexi into the stroller as Hotch did the same for Matty. Then she stood and took Jack's hand, walking beside Hotch pushing the stroller. They slowly made their way through the park, towards the subway. It was just a short ride until they reached West Farms Square.

Hotch paid the $41 dollars for the five of them, pushing the stroller through, following Emily and Jack. Emily knelt down and smiled at the seven-year old. "So, what do you want to see first buddy?" she asked. Jack pondered for a moment, then his face lit up. "Can we go and see the tigers?" he asked excitedly. Emily chuckled and nodded. "Tigers it is," she said, standing up.

They spent some time with the tigers, watching them forage and play together. As they were walking down the path, Jack started bouncing up and down, pointing to the next enclosure. Emily and Hotch followed his gaze and Emily chuckled when she saw what Jack was pointing at. "Hey Daddy, I think he wants to check out the Equus grevyi," Emily said, tipping her head in the right direction. Hotch wrinkled his brow and turned the stroller to follow Emily and Jack.

When they reached the exhibit, he laughed out loud. "What did you call them?" he asked, looking over at Emily. She smiled, "Equus grevyishe replied. Hotch shook his head and smiled. "You know you could've just said zebras," he chided. Emily shrugged her shoulders and picked Jack up, resting him on her hip so he could watch the animals, chewing on the grass. "Now what fun would that be? How else would you know my love for all things scientific?" she teased. Hotch smiled and watched Emily and Jack talk about the zebras, or as he called them, the "Marty's."

Their next stop was the giraffes and Jack was really excited. His favourite movie at the time was Madagascar, and his favourite character, Melman. So he was really excited to see the tall, lanky creatures. Emily pulled Matty out of the stroller and sat him on her hip, Hotch doing the same with Lexi. The five of them watched as one of the taller animals craned its' neck up to reach the lush green leaves towards the top of the tree.

They were about to head to the next exhibit when Hotch's cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled. "Hey Sean," he said brightly. Emily smiled. Hotch hung up his call and looked over at Emily. "Sean said he's on his way. He said we should have lunch in the café while we watch the monkeys," Hotch explained. Emily nodded and smiled. "Sounds great," she replied. They strapped the kids back in the stroller and headed towards the small café overlooking the makeshift jungle. They quickly found a table and took their seats. Emily pulled the twins' bottles from the bag and handed them over, glad that was two out of five taken care of. Then she turned to Jack to find out what he wanted to eat.

A few minutes after they sat down, Sean strolled up to the table. Jack and Hotch were busy watching the gibbons swinging through the vines when Emily looked up and saw him. "Hey Sean!" she called out. Sean smiled and hugged Emily. When they stepped back, he shook hands with Hotch and leant over to give Jack a kiss on the cheek. "Having a good weekend?" he asked, looking at Emily. She grinned and nodded, looking at Hotch before smiling at Sean. "Thank you so much for this morning. It was perfect," she said, squeezing Sean's hand. Sean shook his head. "It was the least I could do," he replied succinctly. Emily smiled and nodded. Hotch gestured to the spare seat next to Emily and they all sat down.

* * *

After they'd finished their lunch, Sean suggested they continue through the zoo. "I don't get in here as much as I'd like," he said, asking if he could join them. Hotch nodded and pat his brother's shoulder. They strolled out of the café and continued their circuit of the zoo.

They'd stopped at the Monkey House, where Jack was in awe of the various types of monkeys he could see. Hotch lead him over so he could have a closer look, while Emily and Sean watched over the babies. "So honestly, are you having a good weekend?" Sean asked, glancing over at Hotch and Jack, before looking at Emily. She nodded and smiled, "I really am. It's been perfect," she sighed. Sean smiled. "That's good," he chuckled, "Because Aaron was hell-bent on making sure you had a good birthday." Emily smiled. "Well, he definitely succeeded," she assured him.

Sean leant against the glass and faced Emily. "He really loves you," he said quietly. Emily looked over and smiled. "Well the feeling is very mutual," she replied. "I honestly can't remember the last time he was this happy. I mean, you got him to laugh! Honest to god laugh," Sean exclaimed. Emily started to blush. "Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Sean apologized, patting Emily's shoulder, "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of him. I feel like I don't need to worry as much any more now that he has you," Sean admitted. Emily smiled and stood next to him, knocking his shoulder with hers. "Thanks Sean," she said quietly, turning her head to watch Hotch and Jack laugh at the marmosets.

* * *

It was starting to get late and Jack was crashing. Hotch picked him up to carry him while Emily pushed the stroller with the sleeping twins. Sean was headed to Morrisania on the BX21 bus, so he walked with the family as far as the subway station. He hugged Emily and kissed the twin's goodbye, before giving Hotch and Jack a quick hug goodbye. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of weeks," Sean said. Hotch smiled at Emily and nodded. A couple of weeks. They said goodbye and Sean watched the five of them disappear on the elevator. Then he turned and headed towards the bus stop.

* * *

Hotch was in the shower while Jack had his bath. Emily was in the room feeding the twins before she placed them in the large cot the bellhop had brought in while they were out for the day. She laughed as she sat Matty up to burp and heard Hotch and Jack's singing coming from the bathroom. Sean was right. It had been a long time since she'd seen him this relaxed. He was joking and laughing with the kids, singing along to a silly made-up song with his son.

Emily placed Matty in the cot alongside his sleeping sister, and made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and laughed when Jack splashed her with the water. "Hey young man, you'd better be careful. Or…" she walked over and started to tickle him. He giggled and splashed about in the water, completely soaking Emily's clothes. Hotch smiled as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Nice work there Mommy," he teased. Emily shrugged and smiled. "What's a bit of water on my clothes compared to hearing those laughs," she retorted.

Hotch smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Why don't you go and have a shower. I'll get him out and dressed in his PJ's. I promise we won't start the movie without you," he assured her. Emily nodded and watched as Hotch dried Jack. She waited until the door was closed again, before she started undressing.

Ten minutes later, Emily emerged from the bathroom to find Hotch and Jack lying on the bed, watching cartoons. Emily smiled and quickly dressed in the wardrobe, before joining the two boys on the bed. Hotch smiled at her. "You ready for the movie?" he asked. Emily nodded and ran her fingers through Jack's hair as he climbed over her to lie on her otherside, while Hotch hit the play button. A few seconds later, the three bedmates watched as the TV lit up with scenes of Africa.

About five minutes into the movie, Emily looked down and smiled. Jack's head was on her chest, his tiny body already asleep, exhausted from the big day. To her other side, Hotch was asleep, his head in her lap. She smiled and lay back, watching the movie without sound, and listening to the sounds of her beautiful family sleeping.


	61. Chapter 61: Summer on the radio

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily stood from her seat and looked apologetically at the other occupants of the cabin. Apparently she'd forgotten what it was like to travel on commercial flights. And that she was traveling with twin six-month olds and a fidgtety seven-year old. Emily carried Lexi down the aisle to the restroom and squeezed the two of them through the narrow door.

"Come on sweetheart. Please settle down," she begged her daughter. But Lexi wouldn't cooperate. Emily wondered what could be the problem and figured it was probably the noise in the plane combined with the altitude. She was grateful that they only had twenty minutes before landing in DC, but Emily really wanted to calm the poor girl down. If she wasn't careful she could hyperventilate. So Emily tried the first thing that came to mind, something she knew her mother had tried with her.

Emily lay Lexi down on the change-table and started to rub her ears. The action seemed to soothe the pain and Emily breathed a sigh of relief. She continued the rubbing motion and started to sing softly, the first song that came to mind.

"_Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_," she sang, softly. After a few lines of the chorus, Lexi had fallen asleep. Emily sighed and picked up her tiny baby in her arms, holding her to her chest as she closed the change-table and made her way back down to their seats.

Hotch looked up and smiled apologetically. Jack was settling down again, excited to watch out the window as Maryland appeared through the clouds. And Matty had settled once Hotch had given him his bottle. And by the look on Emily's face, Lexi had settled too.

"We're never flying anywhere ever again. Unless the FBI decides to lend us the jet," Emily mumbled when she sat down, gently resting Lexi on her lap. Hotch huffed and squeezed her knee. "I'll see what I can do," he whispered. Emily smiled and leant her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Now please don't tell me that all of my hard work this weekend has been undone in a one and a half hour plane trip back to DC with our wonderful family," he asked.

Emily smiled and sat up, shaking her head. "Not at all honey. I have had the perfect birthday weekend," she whispered. "Hell, you got me out of two days of work… what's not to be grateful for?" she teased. Hotch smiled and looked down at Lexi, sleeping soundly, then back up at Emily. "Well, I'm glad. And this isn't the end of the birthday festivities," he said, with suspicious eyebrows. Emily wrinkled her brow. "What do you mean?" she asked. Hotch smiled, "Uh, I've got the team and your parents coming around Wednesday night for pizza and birthday cake," he explained. Emily smiled and nodded. "Well, I suppose that's ok," she joked. Hotch nodded and ran his hand over Lexi's chest and tummy.

* * *

Emily had never been more relieved to see that horrible pink and white house on the corner of their street. A few moments later and she and Hotch breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief as he pulled the SUV into the driveway of their home. Emily went about getting the three kids out while Hotch took care of the luggage. It was only 2pm so it was too early to get started on baths and getting the kids to bed, so Emily put the babies in the play-cot in the lounge and lay a sleeping Jack down on the couch. Then she followed Hotch into the laundry to get started on the washing.

Hotch had just closed the lid on the washer when Emily walked through the laundry door. He smiled and pointed to the door. "You… rest. This is your birthday-week and you're not going to do any of this," he said quietly. Emily smiled mischievously and slid on top of the washing machine, her legs on either side of Hotch. He looked down, then back up at Emily, who was grinning.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, trapping him with her legs. He rested his hands on her thighs and leant forward, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. "So you're _really _ok with Wednesday night?" he asked. Emily pulled back, her hands still around his neck, and nodded. "I really am," she assured him, pulling him close for another kiss.

* * *

Emily groaned when the alarm buzzed. She rolled over and leant over Hotch's slowly-waking body and hit the button. "I hate alarms," she mumbled, laying her head on his chest. "Yet another thing we have in common," Hotch mumbled back. Emily chuckled, her mood instantly improving with Hotch's attempt at levity.

She pushed herself up, kissing Hotch's forehead, before climbing over him and landing on the floor. "Hey. Where are you going? I liked where you were about fourteen seconds ago," he grumbled. Emily chuckled and leant over the bed, kissing Hotch's forehead again. "Better?" she asked. Hotch chuckled and Emily shivered as his breath hit her breasts. "Much," he replied. Emily stood up again and shook her head. "You're such a man," she muttered. Hotch chuckled. "Uh… thanks," he replied, sitting up in bed. "Come on. We've gotta get the babies ready," she said, patting his shoulder. Hotch nodded and followed Emily into the ensuite. Their "peaceful" weekend was definitely over.

* * *

A/N: That last segment, though short, was just a wrap up for the weekend. It took me a surprisingly long time to finish this chapter. I got distracted by a new story idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I got it down on paper. Please read and review.


	62. Chapter 62: I love that man

A/N: Instead of music inspiring this chapter/title it was a reader quoting a movie. So nataliebianca, I hope you enjoy the references. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"So do you think if I paid for some bigger boobs, I'd get served straight away too?" he said brightly. Emily turned to the man standing next to her and laughed. "Yeah, I think that'd definitely help," she replied. The tall blonde man nodded and smiled. "You having fun tonight?" he asked. Emily nodded and waved to the bartender again, her thirst starting to get desperate. "And you?" she asked. Though she wasn't usually one for talking to strangers in bars, she was surprisingly relaxed this evening. Surprising because of what the night represented. And she could still be polite and make small talk with the good-looking guy.

Said-guy nodded and flashed a brilliant white smile. "My name is Marty," he replied, "And yes. I'm definitely having fun… now." Emily rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure," she nodded, "And my name is Emily." The bartender finally came over and asked Emily what she'd like to drink. "Uh, can I please get five shots of tequila, two gin martinis, one with an olive another with a twist, one vodka lime, one beer, and a tequila sunrise," she said. The bartender nodded and went about making the drinks. Marty raised his eyebrows.

"Thirsty huh?" he asked. Emily nodded and turned back, nodding to the rest of the group. "And so are they," she said. He turned and looked at the table, then turned back to Emily. "You here celebrating something?" he asked. Emily nodded and held up her left hand. "I'm getting married in a week," she said, flashing her ring. Marty raised his eyebrows and held onto her hand, getting a closer look at the ring. "Nice," he said, "Are you excited?" Emily nodded and smiled. "I am. Although… it's not really all that scary. We've been living together for years now. And we have three kids," she explained. Marty raised his eyebrows again. "_You_ have 3 kids?" he asked, shaking his head as he scanned down her body. Emily blushed and nodded. "Yep. Three," she said. The bartender took the money that Emily was holding out and handed her the tray of drinks. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," she said. Marty nodded and smiled. "Congratulations Emily. I hope you have a wonderful wedding," he said, holding out his hand. Emily shook it and smiled. "Thanks Marty. Have a good night," she said quietly, taking back her hand and picking up the tray of drinks.

"So who was that cutie you were just talking to?" Garcia asked, nodding towards the bar. Emily rolled her eyes. "His name is Marty. And before you ask, yes I told him I'm getting married," she replied. JJ and Garcia laughed at each other as they passed the drinks around. Emily handed one of the martinis to her old college room-mate, Michelle, and smiled. "So how is your practice going?" she asked.

* * *

Hotch shook his head and threw his cards down on the table. "I'm out," he said, standing to refill the chip bowl. Rossi followed, folding as soon as he saw the river card. He stood and followed Hotch to the kitchen under the pretense of grabbing the next round of beers.

"So you getting nervous?" Dave asked, opening the fridge. Hotch huffed and shook his head. "Not really," he replied. He looked up at Dave and squinted. "Why? Should I?" he asked. Dave chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. Hotch nodded and smiled. He leant on the kitchen counter and shook his head. "I can't believe we're actually here," he sighed. Dave smiled and put the bottles on the counter. "I can. The two of you danced around each other for years. And now you're getting married. S'about freakin time," he huffed. Hotch chuckled. "Yeah well… you can't blame us can you? After everything that happened," he mused. Dave shook his head. "I guess not," he agreed. "All I can say is if you screw this up or hurt her… you'll have to answer to me," Dave said. Hotch nodded and smiled. "I promise, I'd die before I hurt Emily or the kids," he assured his friend. Dave nodded and pat Hotch's shoulder. "Well, let's not let it get to that point," he said. Hotch smiled and nodded, before they returned to the table.

* * *

Emily was enjoying her conversation with Jessica when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Emily looked up. "Marty," she smiled. Marty returned the smile. "Emily. I was wondering if you'd like to dance," he asked. Emily looked around the table at her grinning friends, before turning to Marty and nodding. "Sure," she replied, taking his hand.

Marty led her to the dancefloor and kept her there for a couple of songs, before she was joined by the other girls. "Oh god, thank you," Emily mumbled, faking a smile as Marty walked away. "You looked like you were starting to form homicidal thoughts," JJ mused. Emily chuckled and shook her head. "He was a true gentleman, just wouldn't shut up," she assured her friends. Jessica laughed and turned to the others. "He's lucky. If he was handsy he probably would have needed an ambulance to get out of here," she joked. Emily chuckled and nodded. "And that would be _before _Hotch got his hands on the guy," Garcia added. "Oh God, please don't tell him. He'd probably gut the guy just for dancing with me," Emily teased.

* * *

The guys had finished their poker game. Of course, Hotch had won. He put his winnings in his wallet and took a victorious skull of her beer. Reid looked over at Morgan, a mischievous look on his face. Morgan nodded and Reid stood up from the table. Hotch looked between Morgan, Rob and Rossi, a questioning look on his face. Rossi smiled and held up a finger.

Reid quickly returned and placed a medium-sized gift box on the table in front of Hotch. Hotch wrinkled his brow and looked around at the group, nervousness hitching in his throat at the mischief painted all over their faces. He shook his head and looked up. "What's this?" he asked.

Morgan sat forward, the self-appointed spokesman for this part. "This isn't your first wedding and Emily is… well Emily's a different kind of girl," he explained, "So we've put together a little "going away" present for you." Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Going away?" he asked, "We're not getting married for another week. And our honeymoon is a week here, with the kids." Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "That's ok. Some of the stuff in the box you can use _with _the kids," he said. Rossi interjected with a raised hand, "But some of it is _definitely _just for you and Emily," he added.

Hotch started to lift the lid on the box, slowly. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want anything jumping out at him. He laughed when he saw what was lying at the top. He lifted up the DVD. "'Up?' Really?" he asked, incredulously. Rob nodded. "Apparently it's a really good movie," he explained. Hotch nodded and smiled, placing the case on the table.

The next thing he pulled out made his skin blush. "Because you get hungry during times of intense physical exertion," Morgan said, chuckling. Hotch held up the jar of chocolate body-paint and shook his head. "And it's the low-fat version. Cause you're getting old and have to watch your sugar and cholesterol intake," Morgan added. Hotch shot a mock glare in his friend's reaction, inciting laughter from the whole table.

The body-paint went on the table, next to the DVD, before Hotch pulled out the next item. A pair of hand-cuffs. "And they're real, FBI cuffs. So you can experience what it's like to be linked by a real FBI agent," Morgan said, chuckling again. Hotch shook his head and threw them on the table next to the other items.

Hotch reached in and grabbed the next item. "This is something from me," Reid said, as Hotch lifted the small book from the box. Hotch opened the front cover and smiled. "Poetry?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Reid nodded, blushing. "It's sixteenth century love poems. I saw Emily eying the book when I had it on my desk once, and I always thought it would make a great wedding present for her one day. But when I saw all the stuff these two were putting in the box," Reid explained, gesturing between the other three guys, "I thought I'd throw it in. For good measure." Hotch nodded and smiled, holding out his hand for Reid to shake. "Thanks Reid," Hotch said quietly, amazed at the kindness of the gift. Reid sat back in his chair, a satisfied look on his face.

"There's one more item in there that I think you'll enjoy," Rossi said, nodding to the box. Hotch frowned and looked into the box. There was just an envelope sitting in the bottom. He pulled it out and sliced open the envelope, pulling the contents out. Two tickets to "a destination of your choice" and a $4000 gift voucher to Hilton Hotels (Int'l) fell into Hotch's lap. He gasped and looked up at Rossi. Dave held up his hands and shook his head. "It's not just from me. I took up a collection, seeing as you guys said no gifts on the invitations. I just added a little myself," Rossi explained. "And that vacation includes babysitting services from the entire BAU," Rob added. Hotch shook his head, amazed at the generosity of his friends. "Well, when we figure out a date, I will definitely let you guys know. Thank you so much," he said quietly. Though they could definitely afford to pay for their own honeymoon, they'd decided to forego the vacation, instead spending time with their kids. But now they would definitely have to take some time off and go on a belated honeymoon.

Hotch stood and shook each of the guys' hands, thanking them for their gifts. "It's definitely appreciated guys," he said quietly, before sitting down again. Morgan reached over and grabbed the DVD. "What's say we watch a movie?" he suggested. The guys all nodded and smiled, grabbing their drinks and moving to the lounge.

* * *

The girls laughed and danced and drank, celebrating Emily's final Saturday night as a single woman. It was about 2am when they called it a night. The taxi stopped in front of 2918 Adams Place and Emily, JJ, and Garcia climbed out of the car.

They paid the driver and stumbled up the front path to the porch. Emily unlocked the front door and the three girls walked through, dumping their purses on the small table in the foyer. They slipped off their shoes and Emily noticed that the guys' shoes were still there. She tapped the others' arms and tipped her head towards the living room.

Hotch was lying on one couch, Rossi and Morgan slumped back on the other. Rob was lying back in a beanbag, and Reid was lying on the floor. All of the boys were asleep. And, when the three girls looked up at the TV, the running loop for "Up" was playing.

Emily chuckled softly and made her way over to Hotch's side. She leant over and kissed his lips gently. She felt him stir and opened her eyes as she pulled back. "What a way to wake up," he whispered. Emily smiled and ran her hand over his chest. "Did you have fun?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "I cleaned up. You wanna call the caterer and tell her to go with the expensive champagne?" he joked. Emily chuckled and shook her head. "No. The money can go towards the twins' college education," she replied.

"He didn't win _that much_," Morgan threw in, sitting up in his seat. Emily sat on the edge of the couch and Hotch sat up. "It was definitely close," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Rossi huffed. "Only if you want to get them through half a semester," he mumbled. Rob and Reid sat up simultaneously. "Guess we should call it a night," Rob mumbled, standing from his seat. "Thanks for coming tonight," Hotch said, holding out his hand. The men shook hands as the others stood up. The group slowly made their way to the front door. "You need a lift home ladies?" Morgan asked Garcia and JJ. They nodded and followed the others through.

Emily gave the girls a hug goodbye. "Thanks for tonight girls," she said. They stood back and chuckled. "And we promise to take Marty's existence to the grave," Garcia said. When she realized what she'd said, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Emily glanced over at Hotch, who was thankfully busy, saying goodbye to the guys. She turned back and shook her head. She said goodbye to the girls once more and followed them to the door. She said goodbye to the guys and stood in the doorway with Hotch.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as their friends walked down to their cars. "So you had fun tonight?" he asked. Emily smiled and ran her fingers over Hotch's arms. "I did. We danced and drank and chatted. It was the absolute girls' night out," she mused. Hotch smiled and kissed her neck. "So who's Marty?" he asked, smirking. Emily groaned and shook her head. "I'm gonna kill Garcia," she mumbled.

As they split to move to their cars, Reid looked up between Morgan and Rob. "What happened to Doug?" he asked. JJ wrinkled her brow at Garcia and Morgan and Rob laughed. "He lived," Morgan said, patting Reid's shoulder. They climbed into Morgan's car and started home.


	63. Chapter 63: Put this night upon a shelf

A/N: Just a short chapter. Pre-wedding jitters. I'm doing this bit in two, maybe three parts so hopefully will put the next part up as soon as it's done. Soon hopefully.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

It was the night before the wedding. Jessica was taking care of the kids while Aaron, Emily, and their bridal party stayed at the Sofitel, close to the wedding venue. The girls really should've had an early night, but had opted to stay up late, drink lots, and tell stories of relationships-past.

"Ok Emily, next question," JJ said, the alcohol practically seeping from her pores. Emily rolled her eyes. "Give it to me," she said, waving her hands in the air. JJ looked at Garcia and giggled. "Ok. What was the name of the first boy you went _all the way_ with," Garcia asked, laughing as she spoke.

Emily smiled and folded her arms. "You know Penelope, you should never finish your sentences with a preposition," she teased. Garcia rolled her eyes and smirked at JJ, before both women turned to face their friend. "Spill bridezilla," JJ probed, waving her finger in Emily's face.

She sighed and nodded, conceding defeat. "Fine, fine," she mumbled. Emily took a deep breath. "His name was Alessandro. He was my biology partner in ninth grade. And he was my first _real _boyfriend," she answered, a faraway look in her eyes.

JJ wrinkled her brow and looked at Garcia. "But I thought it was John," she pondered aloud. Emily huffed and shook her head as she reached for a chocolate. "Nope. I fell pregnant with John, but he wasn't my first," she explained. The girls nodded and smiled. "And what was Alessandro like?" Garcia asked. Emily chuckled and shook her head, burying her face in her hands. "A typical 15 year old. Finished too quickly but still thought he was… Fabio," she replied. The others laughed outright, collapsing in on each other.

They were quiet for a few moments: JJ and Garcia close to passing out from their consumption of alcohol; Emily quietly contemplating her past, present, and future.

She couldn't help but wonder if they were really ready for this. Granted they lived together and had three wonderful kids. But were they really going to get married and live happily ever after. Emily wrinkled her brow. Did she actually believe in happily ever after anymore? And were they tempting fate by trying to get more than what they had now? She kept thinking that they had it pretty good already… so why mess with perfection? Not to mention the fact that Hotch had danced this dance before. And it had ended… badly. So could Emily trust the two of them to make this work? Could they go the distance? She wasn't sure.

Emily looked over at the second double bed, and frowned. The two girls had fallen asleep. Luckily they were already in their pajamas so they wouldn't need to wake up to change. Emily's face suddenly hardened with a resolve she usually kept for business. She stood from her own bed and walked towards the door, grabbing a robe and a key card on the way out.


	64. Chapter 64: Made out of glue

Hotch smiled as he lay on the bed. The guys (Sean and the guys from the team) had just left after a final night of drinking and poker. Hotch was happily buzzed, probably two or three drinks away from wasted. He stared at the ceiling and contemplated how different his life would be 24 hours from now.

Of course it wasn't as if his life would change all that much. Apart from Emily changing her name to match the rest of their family, and of course the actual legalization of their relationship, not much would change.

The wedding, the ceremony and reception, was really just a formality and an excuse for a party. For all intents and purposes, Hotch considered Emily his wife long ago. But he still wanted to do the right thing, and that was to marry this woman. To promise, in front of their friends and family, that he would be by her side forever. That he would never stop loving her. And that he wanted to sit next to her on a rusty, squeaking porch swing, when they were old and grey, yelling at the neighbourhood kids to get off their damn lawn.

Hotch smiled at the thought of a grey-haired Emily Prentiss (soon-to-be Hotchner). He could imagine her fussing over grandkids and spoiling them with candy. He could imagine her smacking him upside the head when he forgot to put his dentures in of a morning.

Hotch shook his head and huffed. Maybe he was a little past buzzed.

He sat up when he heard the knock at the door. He rolled his eyes and climbed off his bed, groaning as his head started to ache. He reached the door and checked the peep-hole. He smiled and opened the door.

Emily stood in the hall, hearing the click of the lock as Hotch opened the door. When he opened it, she saw him smiling.

"Honey, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," he teased. Emily rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the room. How could he joke at a time like this? They were potentially ruining their lives and any chances they may have had to make this last forever. Emily was thinking they could do this if they didn't have the added pressure of marriage, and Hotch was joking.

Hotch frowned at Emily's reaction (or lack thereof) to his rare attempt at levity. He watched her walk hurriedly into the room and over to the minibar. "Uh, Em. What's going on?" he asked, wrinkling his brow as he stood by and watched her climb onto the bed.

Emily looked up at him and her heart started to beat fast. He looked really good in his state of almost undress. She looked down. She really liked those boxers on him, but they were starting to get old… and they had holes in one leg. Maybe she'd buy him some new ones next time she went clothes shopping.

She shook her head. Now is _not _the time to be thinking about shopping. She looked up at him and frowned. "Are we making a mistake? Do we _really _need to get married?" she asked.

Hotch's heart rose in his throat. His pulse was racing and he could feel tiny beads of sweat starting to form on his temples. A mistake? He frowned and joined Emily on the bed. He reached over to take her hand in his before he started to speak.

"Are you having doubts about us?" he asked, hoping the waver in his voice wasn't as apparent to her as it was to him. He swallowed hard as he anticipated her answer.

Emily shook her head and squeezed Hotch's hand. "Not at all honey. I mean… I'm absolutely, 100% sure about _us,_" she replied, "But I keep thinking… do we need to get married?"

Hotch frowned. "You don't want to get married?" he asked. Emily huffed and nodded. "I want to marry you Hotch. I want to be your wife and raise our family together. But… I just wonder if we can make this work? I mean… you were married and then you weren't. I haven't had a relationship last longer than a month, except for you, since the tenth grade. We're not exactly the experts on relationships," she explained.

Hotch huffed and shook his head. "No, we're not. But Em," he said, squeezing her hand, "We work. We're the experts on us." He reached up to brush her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Sweetheart, after everything we've been through in the relatively short time we've been together… I think of everyone on the planet, we can make _this _relationship work."

Emily rolled her eyes and nodded, feeling the tears start to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry honey. I don't know what came over me. I just… I kept thinking about my past relationships and then I thought about you and… Hayley," Emily swallowed hard. Hotch smiled gently and brushed Emily's arm. "How about next time we have a wedding, you _don't _let Garcia and JJ play 20 questions with you?" he suggested. Emily smiled and nodded, leaning forward to hug Hotch.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. He turned his head and kissed her hair. "I love you Emily. And if you don't want to get married, then we don't have to," he whispered. They pulled back and Hotch smiled. "But if you think you're ready to see how incredible this can be. And how nothing will make me stop loving you, regardless of whether we're married or not… then let's do it."

Emily looked up from her close inspection of Hotch's chest hair. She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Well, we've already paid the caterers," she said, shrugging. Hotch smiled and nodded. "My thoughts exactly," he replied. Emily leant forward and kissed him tenderly.

When they pulled back, Hotch smiled. "You should probably get back to your room before the girls send out an APB on the missing bride," he joked. Emily rolled her eyes and pushed Hotch onto his back. He just went with it, placing his hands on her thighs as she straddled his waist. "They've consumed enough alcohol in the past three hours to kill a small horse. I'd say we've got at least four more hours before they're even conscious again and whining about their enormous headaches," she whispered as she lowered her body, flush against his.

Hotch chuckled and raised his eyebrows. "Four hours… really?" he asked. Emily nodded and Hotch winked before rolling her beneath him. "Imagine what we could do with four hours," he whispered. Emily chuckled and kissed him quickly. She glanced down between them and smiled as she looked back up, into his eyes. "Looks… _feels_… like you're ready to find out," she replied, craning her neck up to kiss him tenderly.

As Hotch placed gentle kisses down Emily's neck and chest, she lost herself in him. She rolled her eyes, wondering how she could possibly think she would lose this if they went through with the wedding. There was no way she would ever leave him, and she was absolutely sure he wasn't going anywhere either. They were definitely in this for the long haul.


	65. Chapter 65: This is the day

A/N: Just a tiny chapter. Will update soon so don't lose your heads. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. Title of the chapter comes from Joshua Radin's "Today." Which I don't own either.

* * *

Emily looked up as the car pulled into the driveway of Decauter House. She smiled over at her dad and squeezed his hand. "You ready sweetheart?" he asked. Emily grinned and nodded. "I think so," she replied. Simon huffed. "You _think_?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Emily chuckled. "I'm absolutely certain… is that better?" she teased. Simon laughed and nodded, tipping his head towards the front doors of the large building. "Let's get this show on the road then huh?" Emily nodded and picked up the cloth dress-bag holding her wedding dress. Soon she'd be getting ready for her wedding, dressed in a beautiful gown, celebrating with her beautiful family, and marrying a wonderful man. She was marrying Hotch today.

* * *

Hotch checked his tie in the mirror and looked over at Sean, fixing Jack's tie. Sean looked over and smiled at his brother. "You sure you're ready for this?" the younger Hotchner asked. Hotch huffed and nodded. "Absolutely," he replied, "Why? Did you think I was gonna back out?" he joked. Sean laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't sure," he replied, "But I figured if you did want to pull out, I would suggest sending Jack to tell her. I know the woman carries a gun," he joked. Hotch smiled and looked down at the bedside table, eyeing the two wedding bands. He shook his head. No way he was backing out. He was marrying Emily today.

* * *

Jack looked up as Aunt Jessie and Uncle Mike carried the twins down the aisle. He ran up to his brother and sister and smiled. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married today!" he cried out, jumping up and down. Aunt Jessie knelt down next to the bouncing seven-year-old and nodded, holding Lexi up on her feet. "They sure are buddy. You ready to be the best man?" she asked. Jack nodded excitedly. He was going to be the best best man in the history of the world today.

* * *

Hotch tapped Sean on the shoulder as they made their way up the front steps of the building. "I left the rings back at the hotel. I'll go back and grab them. Be back in a few," he said. Sean nodded and watched his brother jog down the path, back towards the hotel, a couple of blocks away. He smiled as he thought about today. His brother was so happy with Emily. They had a beautiful family and they truly loved each other, Sean was sure of that. And this was it. They would be married by the end of today.

* * *

Hotch watched the numbers light up as the elevator climbed the storeys, stopping on the 28th floor. He walked out, into the hall and pulled the key card from his pocket. He slipped the card into the lock and waited for the light to turn green. He pushed the door open and *BANG*. Heat, fire, then black. Today was finally here.


	66. Chapter 66: Just to be with you

A/N: Hey all. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been trying to rediscover my muse. I hope this is up to snuff. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Sean looked down the aisle, searching for his brother. Where the hell had Aaron gone? He looked over at Morgan and shrugged. "Did he say where he was going?" Morgan asked. Sean nodded and tipped his head toward the front of the building. "Said he forgot the rings. Left them at the hotel. But that was forty-five minutes ago," the younger Hotchner explained.

Morgan frowned. This wasn't like Hotch at all. He was a stickler for punctuality. Sometimes that was a pain in the ass. But more often than not, it was a great thing. Especially in a leader. He glanced down at the second row of seats on Hotch's side of the aisle. Rossi was frowning back at Morgan. He shrugged and tipped his head towards the front of the building. Morgan nodded and the two agents disappeared down the side of the large structure.

Dave didn't know what was going on as he and Morgan jogged down the street towards the hotel. His heart started to beat exceptionally fast when they saw the fire trucks and ambulances cordoning off the street. Morgan looked at Rossi and the two men exchanged concerned looks as they hastened their pace.

"SSA Rossi and SSA Morgan. We're with the FBI," Dave said, pulling his ID from his jacket pocket. The officer standing guard at the barricade nodded them through. "What happened here?" Morgan asked. The officer nodded towards the hotel and shook his head. "There was an explosion. No one was killed but the guy whose hotel room it was… he's unconscious and pretty badly beat up," the officer explained. "Any ID?" Rossi asked, now extremely nervous. The officer shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sorry," he replied. Rossi nodded and thanked the officer, before he and Morgan walked towards the ambulance. They began to run when they saw Hotch lying on the gurney being loaded into the truck.

Rossi held his badge out again as they reached Hotch's side. "Agents Rossi and Morgan. This is Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI," he explained to the paramedics, as Morgan squeezed Hotch's arm. One of the men looked up. "Agent? This guy's a fed?" he asked. Rossi nodded. "He is. He's supposed to be getting married today," he explained. The paramedic raised his eyebrows. "He's got lacerations all over the front of his body and his left arm sustained substantial burns from the explosion. He hasn't regained consciousness yet. We're taking him to DC General," the man explained as they lifted Hotch into the ambulance.

Rossi nodded to Morgan, who climbed into the van. "You go with him. I'll tell Sean what's going on. He can handle the guests. Then I'll get Emily and the others and meet you at the hospital," the older agent instructed. Morgan nodded and watched as the paramedics shut the back doors of the truck. Rossi took off, running down the street.

* * *

Emily looked in the mirror and ran her hands down the smooth material of her wedding dress. She traced her fingers over the beads that ran down, stopping just below her knee. The gown flowed down to the floor, hiding her feet, and the train of the dress sat perfectly. JJ fixed the end of the ribbon holding the back of the dress together, and smoothed her hand over the back of Emily's dress.

"You look beautiful Em," JJ whispered. Emily blushed and smiled tearfully. "I can't believe this is happening," she replied, her voice husky. JJ smiled and squeezed Emily's hand. "I can. You guys… you're meant to be a family. And you deserve this sweetheart," JJ assured her friend. Emily smiled and nodded. She turned and gave JJ a hug. "Thanks for everything," Emily whispered. JJ chuckled. "Well, you can pay me back when Will and I get off our asses and get married," she replied. Emily laughed and nodded. "Sounds good," she replied.

There was a knock at the door and Garcia stood from her seat, where she was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She pulled the door open to find Rossi, out of breath and sweating. "What's going on Dave? You know you probably shouldn't run in your tux. It'll get all sweaty and gross," she teased. Rossi pushed his way past and into the room. Emily turned and her brow wrinkled when she saw his state.

"Emily. You have to come with me. There's been an accident," he started. Emily's face went pale, as white as her dress. "An accident?" she asked, her voice cracking. Dave nodded and reached for her hand. "They've taken Hotch to the hospital. He was alive, but unconscious," Rossi explained. Emily raised her eyebrows and choked out a cry. "Take me… now," she said. Dave nodded and pulled her towards the door.

"Wait! The kids. Where are the kids?" she asked. Rossi shook his head. "They're at the hall with the others. Sean said he'd get Jess and Mike to help him. And they'll bring them to the hospital as soon as we call them," he explained. Emily nodded and the three women followed him down the hall.

* * *

Rossi stopped at the nurse's station in the emergency room. To most people it would have been a surprise, seeing a man dressed in a tux, followed by three women, one in a wedding gown and the others in matching black, silk dresses. But to the nurse who greeted them, it apparently wasn't.

"We're looking for Aaron Hotchner. He was brought in here about ten minutes ago. There was an explosion," he explained hastily. The nurse nodded and opened a file. She looked around at the group, before her eyes stopped on Emily.

"He's awake again. He's very badly injured but nothing that needed surgery. The doctor is in with him now," she explained. The four agents breathed a collective sigh of relief and nodded. She smiled as she stepped from behind the desk and held her finger up, urging them to follow her. She led them down the hall and stopped at one of the small observation rooms. "He's been giving the doctors some trouble," the nurse explained.

Rossi looked over at Emily and nodded, smiling. "You go ahead honey. We'll wait out here," he said quietly. Emily nodded, and pushed her way through the door. She gasped when she saw Hotch, sitting up in the bed, while the doctor tried to fix the bandages to his arms.

Hotch and the doctor, an older woman mid to late fifties, turned and saw Emily in the doorway. The doctor opened her mouth to tell Emily to stay out, when she saw the bridal gown. "Emily," Hotch croaked, holding out his right hand. Emily busted through the door, pushing it shut as she hurried to Hotch's side. She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Honey. Are you ok?" she asked, just above a whisper. Hotch glanced up at the doctor, who nodded, before looking back at Emily. He nodded as he reached up to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "I'll be fine sweetheart. Just a few cuts and burns. Nothing I haven't had before," he assured her. "Where are the kids? Are they alright?" he asked.

Emily rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand. "They're fine. Sean is with them now," she replied. Emily looked over at the doctor. "Is he really ok?" she asked. The doctor smiled sadly, and nodded. "He'll be fine. He has a mild concussion from when the explosion pushed him into the hallway wall. And he sustained some minor burns and lacerations. But he should be fine," she assured the younger woman. Emily nodded, satisfied with the doctor's prognosis. "What happened?" Emily asked Hotch. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. After I woke up, Morgan took off, back to the scene I guess. He hasn't called back to update me," Hotch explained.

Emily nodded and frowned. "Are you admitting him?" she asked the doctor, not taking her eyes off of Hotch. The doctor shook her head. "Once we fix up the bandages and check his x-rays, you should be ok to leave. Though I would suggest he go home and rest," the doctor explained. Emily nodded and ran her fingers through Hotch's messed hair. "Ok," she replied quietly. The doctor left shortly after, to collect the relevant paperwork. Emily threw herself into Hotch's arms and hugged him tight.

"You're going to get your dress dirty," Hotch mumbled into her hair. Emily huffed and shrugged, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I don't care. God you scared me," she replied. Hotch huffed and squeezed her tight, the pain pressing on his skin. But it was worth it. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I promise, we will get married," he whispered. Emily smiled and stood back. "I don't care if we never do. I just want you to be alive," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I am," he said. Emily nodded. "And I demand to go first. I could never live without you," Emily whispered. Hotch smiled and nodded, though he honestly disagreed. "Ok Emily," he replied. Emily nodded and squeezed his hand, sitting on the bed beside him to wait for the doctor.

* * *

A/N: I'm still not entirely sure about this chapter. I've been sick and trying to write when you're high on polaramine and you've got tissues stuffed up your nose… can't expect the greatest literary works. But I didn't want to leave y'all hanging for too much longer.


	67. Chapter 67: You've got another

A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay in posts on this story. On any story in fact. My writing has had to take a back-seat to everything else in life, so apologies. I don't want to promise anything I can't deliver, but I've got some free time this week so I hope to have another chapter of this up soon.

OK, so not a long chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. Not alot happens really. Just going home from the hospital/the team starting their information gathering. But there is a pretty BIG thing at the end so this chapter is necessary.

Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Emily held Hotch's hand as they walked down the hall. They stopped at the nurse's station so that Hotch could sign the relevant paperwork, and were joined by the others. When Rossi walked up, he pat Hotch on the shoulder. "How you feeling?" he asked. Hotch looked over at Emily, momentarily distracted by JJ and Garcia. "Confused. I want to know who did this. I want to know why," he said through clenched teeth. Rossi nodded and frowned. "Morgan's on it," he replied. Hotch nodded and turned when he felt Emily lean her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you two go and get the kids. Go home, get some rest," Rossi suggested. Hotch was about to open his mouth to protest, but JJ interrupted. "I just spoke with Morgan. Detective Walker said that they've deployed bomb tech's to your house. It's all clear," she started, "And they'll post a patrol car outside until they close the case."

Hotch looked from JJ, to Garcia, to Rossi, then to Emily. She nodded and he nodded back. "Ok. We'll go. But," he said, pointing at Dave, "You let me know as soon as you find anything." Rossi nodded and tipped his head towards the elevators. "Go. You keep your kids safe. We'll take care of the rest," he said.

Hotch watched as Emily hugged the two women, then he squeezed her hand. They made their way down the hall towards the elevator. They climbed into the elevator and looked at each other. Hotch could see the tears beginning to form in Emily's eyes, but she bit her lip to stop from crying. He leant over and kissed the top of her head. "We'll be fine sweetheart," he whispered, "I promise." He looked down at her dress and smiled, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he asked. Emily smiled a watery smile and leant up to kiss him again. "I love you Aaron," she whispered against his lips. "I love you too Emily," he replied.

* * *

Hotch had called Sean on the way home. He was bringing the kids over to the house and meeting them there. Emily stood at the front window, nervously waiting and watching the street. From her spot in the dining room, she could see the patrol car parked about three houses down.

Hotch was doing another check of the house, making sure that no one had gotten through their Fort-Knox-style security. All of the windows were locked, as was the door leading in from the garage. He'd checked the basement windows and all was secure. He sighed and shook his shoulders, trying to ward off panic. He needed to be alert. He needed to keep his family safe.

When she saw the car pull into the driveway, she called out to Hotch. He ran down the stairs and met her at the front door. They opened it and stepped onto the front porch. Hotch stayed at the door, watching as Emily ran down the front steps and across the lawn. She picked up the twins and knelt down to give Jack a hug. Sean picked up the seven-year old and followed Emily up to the front door. He passed his nephew to his brother and smiled sadly.

"How you feeling?" Sean asked. Hotch shrugged and kissed Jack's head. "I'll be fine," he replied, "How were the guests?" Sean huffed. "Uh, Uncle Jeremy is pissed that he now has to buy another ticket for when you two FINALLY get married. But apart from that, everyone was fine. Just worried about you," he answered. Hotch huffed and shook his head.

He looked up and down the street before nodding towards the house. "You're staying here," he said sternly. Before Sean could argue, Hotch shook his head. "No. You're staying here," he repeated, "And I'm calling Jess and Mike and telling them that there'll be a patrol car outside their place. We have to be careful."

Sean nodded and tipped his head towards the car. "Fine. Let me just grab my things," he conceded. Hotch nodded and watched as his little brother jogged down to his car, grabbed his suitcase from the trunk, and jogged back up. Then they walked back into the house and closed the front door.

* * *

Morgan looked up from the file as the others walked through. Though the two women had changed into more appropriate work-wear, their make-up remained, and Morgan was reminded what they should all be doing.

"How are Hotch and Em?" he asked. JJ bit her lip and Garcia rubbed her friend's arm. Rossi shook his head. "They just want to know what the hell is going on," he answered. Morgan nodded and held up the file in his hand.

"Bomb-tech analysis. And I've looked over the evidence and I agree with their findings," he explained. He handed the file to Rossi and waited for the other three agents to look over the file. "Reid and Rob are in the conference room waiting," Morgan said, nodding to the room. The four of them walked up together and found Reid, standing at the whiteboard, looking over the evidence, and Rob sitting at the large round table.

"The unsub wrote a message on the wall," Morgan said, pointing to the board. "There's no doubt that Hotch was the intended target," Reid added, as the others read and gasped. "Or why," Rob finished. It was there for them to see. In plain English.

_**EMILY IS NOT YOURS TO KEEP. GIVE HER BACK AND YOU WILL LIVE. **_

and

_**I SEE YOU'RE RUNNIN' BABY, OUT OF TIME. **_

_**I SEE YOU'RE RUNNIN' BABE, WE'RE WAY OUT OF LINE. **_

Simple as that. This was about Hotch. And Emily.

"Patrol set up at their place?" Rossi asked, turning to Morgan. He nodded, before turning back to the board. "Reporting half-hourly to me," he replied. Rossi nodded as the team took their seats around the table. "I told Hotch that the best place for them was with the kids. They can take care of themselves," Rossi added.

"So what are we thinking?" JJ asked, frowning as she re-read the note left on the wall. The others were silent. "Could Emily have a stalker?" Rob asked, wondering why the words on the wall seemed so familiar. "Does anyone know what the words in the last sentence are?" Morgan asked, looking at Garcia. She quickly typed them into her laptop and her brow wrinkled.

"What is it?" Rossi asked, leaning over to read the screen. "It's lyrics to a song," Garcia said as she clicked on the link.

As the lyrics played, Rob's jaw dropped. "Oh my god," he mumbled. He ignored the confused looks being passed around the group, and stood from his seat. He pulled out his cell and held up a photo that he'd taken at Tommy and Stu's place in New York. "I think I might know the unsub," he started. At the wrinkled brows he saw in response, he knew he needed to elaborate. "I think it's my brother."


	68. Chapter 68: In disguise

"What do you mean it's your brother?" Morgan asked incredulously. He looked at the cell Rob handed him, then looked up at the crime scene photos. The writing matched. He handed the cell down the line. "Which brother?" JJ asked. Rob dropped his head to his chest. He wanted to protect him, but he knew he couldn't. Emily was important to him, and Hotch was important to Emily.

"Tommy," he said quietly, knowing what he had just set in motion. Now the team would have to look into Tommy's history, into their family, into the dark secrets they had all tried to hide. Rob knew why his brother might do something like this, but he wouldn't make it easy for the team. He couldn't sell his brother out any more than he already had.

"I need to go. I can't be a part of this investigation," Rob said, picking up his cell from the table, "Everything you need to know, Garcia will be able to find." Morgan couldn't stop him. Though he had every right to detain Rob, to get information from him, he couldn't. So he let him go.

When Rob had exited the BAU, Morgan turned to Garcia. "You heard him," he said. Garcia nodded and packed up her things, walking with the JJ to her office. She set up her things and sat behind her desk, willing herself to work as quickly as humanly possible.

Morgan pulled his cell from his pocket and hit speed dial 2.

* * *

Hotch walked into the kitchen and found Emily heating up the twins' bottles. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He felt her relax immediately as her body molded to his. She turned in his arms and put hers around his waist.

"What's going on Aaron? I don't understand any of this," she whispered. Jack and Sean were in the basement, but she still didn't want their son hearing any of this. Hotch stepped back and brushed her hair over her shoulders. "I don't know honey," he replied, kissing her quickly, "But whatever it is, the team, and our family… we'll deal with it together," he whispered.

"Have they called to tell you anything?" she asked. Hotch shook his head. "But Rossi will call as soon as they know something," he replied. Just as the bottle warmer beeped, Hotch's cell began to buzz. "I'll take this upstairs and meet you in the nursery," he whispered, pointing to his cell. Emily nodded and frowned, watching as he walked through the archway.

She picked up the two bottles and was turning, when she saw him standing in the hall. "Tommy. What are you doing here?" she asked. Tommy smiled. "I need you to come with me Emily. I'll explain everything, I promise," he replied in a whisper. Emily wrinkled her brow as he nodded towards the garage. Something in the back of her mind told her not to follow him, but she pushed that thought away. This was Tommy after all. He was a friend. More than that. He was family. She put the two bottles on the bench and followed him down the hall to the garage.

* * *

"Hotchner," he said quickly. "Hotch, it's Morgan. We think we know who the unsub is," he started. Hotch raised his eyebrows. That was quick. "Who is it?" he asked in a hushed tone, sitting on the steps leading up to the office. "It's Tommy McGee, Rob's brother," Morgan explained.

Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Tommy? Why?" he asked, confused by this turn of events. "There was a message on the wall. Rob knew that the words were lyrics to a song. And the writing matches a sample of Tommy's," Morgan elaborated, "I've got Garcia getting some more information. Rossi and Reid are heading out now, to Grant's. Apparently Tommy and Stu were staying there," he explained. "And Rob?" Hotch asked. "He left. He couldn't be involved in the investigation anyway. And he told us where he would be in case we need him," Morgan explained.

Hotch frowned and nodded. "Alright. Thanks Morgan," he said quietly. "Are you going to tell Emily?" Morgan asked. Hotch ran his hand down his face. He'd never lied to Emily. This was not the time to start. "I have to," Hotch replied, "Thanks Morgan. And keep me updated."

Hotch hung up and leant forward, elbows to knees, running his hands down his face. Tommy. He sighed. At least they knew what he looked like. And what this was probably about. Stu had told them that Tommy believed that Emily and Rob were meant to be. And he loved Emily, so he would never hurt her. Hopefully the team would find Tommy before it came to that, but at least it was something to be grateful for.

He stood up and opened the door to the hall, and headed into the nursery. When he saw the twins standing up in their cribs, but no Emily, Hotch's heart began to beat a little faster. He picked the babies up and took them with him while he went to check on Emily.

* * *

Reid and Rossi had just returned from Grant's. Tommy was no longer there. His brothers didn't know where he had gone, but he'd left all of his belongings there, including his cell. "There's no doubt he's on the run," Reid said. "Did you let Hotch and Emily know?" Rossi asked. Morgan nodded and looked up, hearing footsteps on the stairs.

Garcia and JJ walked into the conference room with stern expressions on their faces. "What is it?" Reid asked, sitting up at the table.

Garcia put her laptop down and opened the file up on the monitor. "Tommy was in an accident years ago. He sustained serious brain-damage," Garcia explained, "After the accident, his family started to fall apart. Rob moved away to go to the Academy. His mother left their dad to take care of the others. From what I can tell, she remarried, but never saw the boys again."

"He probably doesn't even understand what he's doing," JJ said quietly.

"He knows exactly what he's doing," Hotch said, causing the group of agents to look up from the laptop. Hotch was standing in the doorway, holding Emily's cell and a note, "He's got her." The agents simultaneously looked past Hotch, seeing Sean and Jack standing in the hall, the twins asleep in the double stroller. They looked back at Hotch, wondering how they were going to find her.

* * *

Emily fluttered her eyelids and tried to sit up. She felt so heavy. Surrendering to the weight, she let herself fall back, hitting her head on the cold, concrete floor. That was enough to stir her senses and she opened her eyes quickly, rapidly blinking to adjust to the dark room.

"What the hell?" she pondered aloud. She raised her hand to her head and pushed herself up. She squinted as she looked around the room, but she couldn't make out any objects. It was too dark. She sat up and leant against the wall, smacking her legs and trying to wake them up. If she could stand, then maybe she could find a way out.

As she tried to will her body to wake, she thought back to the last thing she remembered.

Hotch's arms wrapped around her waist, his breath warm on her neck. She remembered the sound of his cell and the smell of the warm bottles. She remembered switching off the bottle warmer then… Her eyes widened in understanding. Tommy!

She quickly pushed herself up from the ground, holding one hand to the wall to keep herself balanced. She moved her legs up and down to get the blood to circulate. God only knows how long she'd been unconscious. Now her body needed to wake up. She took a step forward, taking care in where she stood. She made her way around the circumference of the room and felt the walls.

She reached a hinge and ran her fingers vertically, where she felt another one. She moved her hand over the wooden surface and began to pound. She heard something on the other side of the door, and was temporarily blinded when she heard a scrape and a small window opened, letting some light in.

"Emily. You're awake!" Tommy cried out. Emily wrinkled her brow and nodded. "I am hon. And I need to use the bathroom. Do you think you can let me out?" she asked brightly. Tommy wrinkled his brow and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't do that," he replied, "But once Rob gets here and you two talk, then you can come out." Emily stepped back from the door and frowned. "Rob?" she asked. Tommy looked up and smiled, nodding his head. "Rob's coming. And you two can talk and figure everything out. And then you can be together. Like it's meant to be," he replied.

Emily frowned and shook her head, holding onto the door. "Tommy, I'm not supposed to be with Rob. Remember Aaron? I am supposed to marry him. Remember our kids?" she said quietly. Tommy frowned and shook his head as he swayed back and forth. "No!" he shouted, "You're supposed to be with Rob. And you will be. You won't leave him like she did."

With that final statement, Tommy slammed the window shut. Emily felt a tear run down her cheek, but couldn't bother to reach up and wipe it away. She leant her head against the door and slid to the ground, the pictures of her beautiful family the only thing that could get her through this.


	69. Chapter 69: What once was

Hotch looked around the table, then back at his kids. They were sitting in the corner of the room, playing with Sean. Hotch had considered sending them home, but he wasn't taking any chances. If they were here, then they were safe. He would keep them safe.

"Does he have any other cells listed under his name?" Morgan asked. Garcia shook her head. "Just the one he left at his brother's house. The one which is now in evidence," she said, pointing to the archive box in the middle of the table.

Rossi stared at the evidence that they had accumulated. There was nothing in that box that was going to help them. They needed something. They needed that first domino that would knock all of the others in succession.

Hotch was staring at the words on the wall when he felt a small hand on his foot. He looked down at his sneakers and saw Lexi, looking up at him and smiling. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he leant down to pick up his daughter. He looked into her eyes, Emily's eyes, and pulled her close to him, hugging her tight. He could feel his emotions getting the better of him and needed to get out of the room.

Hotch stood from the table and left the room, clutching his little girl to him. He made his way into Morgan's office, his former office, and closed the door. He needed the privacy, but didn't want to be too far from the others. And this room held so many of his secrets, so many of his tears and frustrations.

Once the door was secure, he let his emotions spill out, into Lexi's hair. He held her close and breathed her in, not wanting to let her go. At the moment, she represented what was being taken away from him, what he was trying not to lose, what he couldn't imagine losing. Emily. He let the tears fall as he sat down on the couch and held his daughter to his heart.

* * *

A stream of light shone through the window in the door. Emily pretended to still be sleeping, but she could see the shadow of his head swaying on the wall in front of her. She stayed still waiting to see what he would do.

"When he gets here, it'll be just like before. It'll be perfect. You and Rob are meant to be Emily. You'll see," he said quietly. There was a knock upstairs and Tommy looked up. Emily watched his shadow move and heard the excitement in her captor's voice. "He's here!" he cried out, before slamming the window shut once more. She turned and heard footsteps leading up the stair case, then across the floor above her.

The voices were muffled but she could hear a certain panic in his voice. She knew it was Rob. She just wasn't sure what was going to come after that.

Emily jumped when she heard a loud thud on the ceiling, followed by the sound of something being dragged across the floorboards. Moments later, she heard the scrape of the lock on the door and was surprised when it opened. She sat up and saw a silhouette move into the room, hunched over. She squinted her eyes to make out the shapes, but she'd been in the dark for too long that her eyes couldn't adjust. The person dropped whatever they were dragging and stood up straight. The light from the hall lit up his face. It was Tommy again. Emily looked to the floor and gasped. "Rob?!" she cried out.

Tommy smiled as Emily crawled over to Rob's side and touched his face. "I'll leave you two alone," he said quietly. Emily tried to stand but her legs had fallen asleep once more. She dropped on the floor again as the lock slid across and the footsteps moved up the stairs.

Emily moved over to Rob's side and ran her hand down his face. "Rob, you need to wake up," she whispered. She ran her hand up into his hair and felt a wet patch. She lifted her hand to her face and sniffed. Copper. Blood.

* * *

Sean looked at the door, worried. He stood up from where the two boys were playing, and walked over to the table. "He's losing it. We need to find her," he said sternly, taking on the well-known Hotchner glare as he pointed down the hall. The others nodded and Morgan stood.

"We know, Sean. We're trying to figure this out. But in order for us to figure out where Tommy has taken her, we need to work through his profile," Morgan explained, "Right now, we know what he wants from her. We just need to figure out where he's taken her, and how he's going to achieve his goal."

"And what is his goal?" Sean asked, looking up at the board. JJ stood and tapped the photo of the crime scene, the message on the wall. "His goal is to make her be with the one that _he _thinks she should be," she said aloud, "Didn't Hotch say that Tommy thought Emily should still be with Rob?" she asked. Morgan nodded and stood up, leaning over Garcia. "See if you can locate Rob's cell signal," he said, squeezing her shoulder.

Garcia typed away as quickly as she could and triangulated the signal. "There!" she cried out, pointing at the screen. "Email the coordinates to my cell and have SWAT meet us there," Morgan called as he ran down the hall to tell Hotch. He knew he'd want to come with them and Morgan wasn't about to stop him.

Hotch looked up when he heard the knock at the door. "Hotch, open up. We've found something," Morgan called through the door. Hotch jumped up from the couch and held Lexi on his hip. "What is it?" he asked, swinging the door wide open. Morgan held up his cell. "We've got coordinates on Rob's cell. We're going now. You in?" he asked. Hotch stepped out of the room and looked down the hall at Sean. He was holding Matty.

Sean nodded and Hotch met him halfway, passing his daughter over. He took the flac vest that Rossi held out for him and slid it on. He knelt down to check his back-up in his ankle holster, then took his regular sidearm from his friend and slid it into his side holster.

He knelt down to kiss Jack's forehead. "I'll see you when we get back ok? Take care of your brother and sister," he whispered. Jack nodded. "Go get the bad guy Daddy," he said brightly.

The others watched, tightening their own vests and checking their weapons, while Hotch kissed the twins goodbye. Then he joined them and the team moved towards the elevator together.

"Why don't you come and sit down and I'll put a movie on?" Garcia suggested, winking at Sean. He mouthed "Thank you," before setting the kids up in the stroller and seats. He honestly had no idea how to distract three small children for however long the others would be gone, but he assumed that some colouring pencils and three army soldiers would not suffice.

As the sounds of Finding Nemo escaped from the monitor, the faint clicking of Garcia's keyboard continued in the background as she kept an eye on her team, and the other on Hotch and Emily's family.

* * *

Emily woke up to a tapping on her leg. She opened her eyes and squinted. "Rob?" she whispered loudly. "Emily?" he replied. Emily pushed herself up from the ground and crawled around, feeling her way along the concrete. "Where are you? I'll come to you," she whispered. "Over here," he called from close by.

Emily crawled in the direction of his voice and sighed in relief when she felt his leg. "How's your head?" she asked, travelling her hands up his body to find his head. She felt his fingers and tapped them away, patting gently on the makeshift-bandage she'd made out of the sleeve of her shirt.

"It's fine. Really. Are you ok?" he asked. Emily nodded, then rolled her eyes when she realized he couldn't see. "I'm fine. I think he must've drugged me in the garage before he brought me here," she explained, "How long have I been here?"

Rob shrugged his shoulders. "About three hours," he replied. Emily nodded and leant against the wall, her shoulder brushing against Rob's. They sat in silence for a moment. Emily heard Rob take a deep breath and knew, instantly, what he was going to say.

"I'm so sorry Emily. I didn't know he felt this way," Rob whispered. Emily shrugged and reached over, picking up Rob's hand and squeezing. "It's not your fault Bobby," she whispered in reply.

They both looked up when they heard the scraping on the door, and shielded their eyes when the window opened. "See you guys. You're meant to be," Tommy called out, watching Rob instinctively shield Emily from his brother.

"Tommy, you have to let us out buddy. We can't work on this while we're stuck in here. I have to be able to take Emily out to dinner so that I can tell her what she means to me," Rob called out. He hoped Emily understood his plan, and by the squeezing of his arm as she pulled herself up on her knees, he knew she did.

Tommy pondered his brother's point for a moment, before he shook his head. "I can't let you go yet. You'll just go back to that bastard and leave Robbie again," Tommy answered, looking straight at Emily. "Just talk first. Then, when I'm sure that she's not going anywhere… then you can come up," he said, before closing the window once more.

Emily and Rob fell back against the wall again, both exhausted. "What are we going to do? I need to get us out of here," Rob said quietly. Emily sighed. "The team will be looking for us. They'll find us. We just have to bide our time and hope that he lets you out," she replied.

* * *

Morgan pointed down the street when he saw Rob's car. Hotch pulled the SUV up to the curb and the five agents jumped out. Hotch ran over to the car and peeked into the window. It was empty. Rob's cell was on the driver's seat, next to two small pieces of paper. The doors were locked, so one of the SWAT agents had to jimmy the door open.

When he stepped back, Hotch moved in and picked up the pieces from the seat. He opened the notes and read the words aloud.

_Robbie, _

_Don't worry about Emily. She's safe with me. Drive to the corner of Colshire Drive and Colshire Meadow Drive. Attached to the sign post is a note. Follow those directions and meet me there. _

_It's meant to be brother. _

_Love Tommy. _

Hotch wrinkled his brow and looked up at the signs. Sure enough, Colshire and Colshire Meadow. He looked around to see if there was anything else around. Except for a couple of joggers passing them, and some produce trucks driving past, the street was fairly quiet for a late-Saturday afternoon.

He looked back down at the notes and read the second one.

_Robbie, _

_Leave your car where it is, and your cell and gun inside. I promise, you won't need them. She's safe with me. You just have to come here and she'll be even better. It'll be just like it was before. _

_Walk back to the round about and turn right when you get there. We're in the third building, on the right. You'll find a note in the lobby when you get here. Follow those directions and you'll find her. _

_Love Tommy. _

Hotch looked up at the others and nodded. The group started to run down the street, heading in the direction the note indicated. They were quickly followed by the SWAT team as they reached the corner. Hotch led the group into the third building on the right and paused when he saw the note lying on the ground. He bent over and picked it up.

"Basement guys. But we're going to have to make a soft entrance," Hotch said quickly. Morgan nodded. He pointed at the SWAT guys. "You wait here. When you hear my word, we need you to come down," he said. JJ and Reid hung back with the large group. Soft entrance meant no more than three people and Hotch was definitely going in. JJ turned and quickly dialed Garcia's cell, asking her to send paramedics, without their sirens.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes when she heard the shuffling on the wooden floors above their heads. She tapped Rob's thigh. "I think something's going on up there," she whispered. When there was no response, Emily began to panic. She'd known that his head wound was worse than what he'd admitted, but now, she was starting to really worry.

Emily turned and found his face, holding her hand under his nose. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his breath. At least he was still alive. She reached up and touched the bandage on his head and gasped. The blood had soaked right through. The wound had to be massive. She wrinkled her brow and moved Rob's unconscious body so that he was lying down. She slapped his cheeks gently, trying to wake him.

He stirred, but stayed silent. Apart from a moan when she pat his face again, he wasn't making a sound. "Rob. You need to wake up. Rob!" she cried out. She heard more shuffles upstairs and could hear muffled voices, followed by a loud bang and a thud. Another loud thud followed. Whatever was going on up there, she could only hope that they would find them soon.

"Help! We're down here!" she called out, "Help us!"


	70. Chapter 70: Nothing comes from nothing

Hotch kicked the door down, taking Tommy by surprise. Tommy held up a pistol and pointed it at Hotch. "What the hell are you doing here? You can't be here! You'll ruin everything!" Tommy cried out.

Hotch shook his head. "It's over Tommy. You have to tell us where Emily and Rob are," he said. Tommy shook his head and waved the gun at Hotch. "No. I won't tell you. They're meant to be together and you won't ruin it," he screamed.

Tommy hadn't been paying attention to anyone except Hotch, his entire focus remaining on the man he believed stood in the way of his family's happiness. Morgan had snuck his way around the walls of the empty storeroom, with Rossi going in the opposite direction. When Morgan was slightly behind Tommy, he moved forward and tackled him, just as he fired the weapon.

Morgan and Tommy dropped to the ground, the gun falling away from his hands. Hotch fell too, the bullet going straight through his left arm. He fell against the wall and hit the ground.

Rossi ran to his side, putting pressure on the wound while Morgan cuffed Tommy's hands. "You ok?" Rossi asked, gripping Hotch's shoulder. Hotch nodded and bit his lip, trying his hardest to ignore the pain ripping through his body.

Morgan called into his mic, requesting back-ups and paramedics. Rossi squeezed Hotch's shoulder while he looked around the room. He felt Hotch move, but couldn't stop him from standing as he made his way over to a set of stairs, leading further down.

Hotch ran down the steps, hearing faint cries from behind the wooden door. He opened the window at the top and peered in. He saw Emily's tear-stained face staring at him and smiling.

"Emily!" Hotch cried out. He heard her call his name as he took a step back and kicked on the door, knocking it down. He ran over, still gripping his wound with his right hand. He dropped to the ground and threw his arms around her, kissing her hair as he held her close.

"You're here," she whimpered. Hotch pulled back and kissed her quickly, brushing her hair from her face. "Of course I am. I would never stop looking for you," he replied through his tears.

Emily ran her hand down his arm and found the wound. "Oh honey," she cried out. Hotch shook his head and ran his thumb under her eyes, wiping away the tears. "It's a through-and-through. I'll be fine," he said.

Emily turned as the paramedics made their way in. They came straight to Hotch, but he shook his head and pointed at Rob, lying unconscious on the ground. "Help him. I can walk," he ordered. They did as he said and set to work, strapping Rob to a gurney.

Hotch stood and helped Emily stand, leading her up the stairs. Her eyes squinted as she walked into the storeroom and looked around. In the corner of the room, Tommy had set up a dining table, with linen and candles and cutlery. She looked at Hotch and frowned.

"Is he ok?" she asked. Hotch nodded as he brushed his fingers through her hair and down her jawline. "Physically at least," he replied. Emily stared at the FBI lettering on Hotch's vest and bit her lip. "I'd like to see him," she said quietly. Hotch frowned, but nodded. "Ok. But let's get you cleaned up and checked out first," he replied. Emily nodded towards his shoulder. "You too," she replied. Hotch huffed and put his right arm around her shoulder as they followed the others into the hall.

They made it into the front foyer of the building, when Hotch started to sway. Emily looked over at him, concerned, and watched as he slipped away from her arms and fell to the ground. She knelt beside him, trying to wake him up, but his eyes closed and she felt his grip on her hand loosen.

Rossi was standing next to them and watched the whole thing happen. He knelt next to Emily and held onto Hotch's wound. There was a lot of blood. Rossi looked at his friend's shirt and tore it open, gasping when he saw the size of the bullet hole.

Within moments the paramedics had him on a gurney and were strapping him into the truck. The others stood back and watched as the ambulance carrying their friends drove away.

* * *

Sean walked through the sliding glass doors of the hospital's front entrance, carrying the two boys. He heard the clacking of Garcia's heels following closely behind, so he kept up his pace until he reached the front desk.

"My name is Sean Hotchner," he advised the older woman sitting behind the desk, "I'm here for Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner." The woman typed the names into her computer, before looking back at Sean. "Fourth floor, room 408," she said quietly. Sean smiled and thanked her, before heading in the directions of the elevators.

The elevator ride up was quick and soon enough, the doors opened. Garcia pointed down the hall to the small huddle of agents, and the two adults carried the tired children towards them.

Rossi looked up when he heard the rushed footsteps heading their way. He was relieved to see Sean and Garcia with the three Hotchner kids. Their parents would be so happy to see them. It might even be enough to persuade them to stay.

"How are they?" Sean asked quickly. All he'd been told on the phone was that Aaron had been shot and was being taken to the hospital, and that Emily was severely dehydrated. He hadn't told the kids anything, choosing to wait until he knew more.

Rossi nodded, then pointed to the room. "They're inside. They're fine," he explained, "Or at least they will be once they've healed." JJ ran her hand through Matty's hair. "You can take them in if you want," she suggested.

Sean nodded and smiled. "That'd be good," he agreed. He slid Jack onto the ground so that he could take Lexi in his spare arm. Reid held the door open for them and he made his way through.

* * *

Tommy's eyes fluttered open and he knew immediately that something wasn't right. He tried to bring his hands up to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes, but he couldn't move them. His eyes burst open and he looked down at his arms. He was restrained! What the hell?! When did that happen?

"Tommy, buddy. You've gotta lie still," Stu cried, sitting up in the armchair. Tommy looked up and sighed in relief when he saw his brother.

"What is happening? Where are Robbie and Em?" he asked, confusion written on his face. Stu shook his head and pulled the chair closer to the bed. "Robbie's in the hospital. So is Emily," he answered. Tommy's jaw dropped. What had he done?

"Are they ok?" he asked. Stu nodded and shrugged. "They will be," he replied. Tommy nodded and lifted his hands as far as possible. "What's with the restraints?" he asked. Stu shrugged his shoulders for the second time. "You hurt them Tom. You hurt Robbie and Emily. And you hurt her fiancé," Stu answered.

Tommy closed his eyes and shook his head. "I was doing what was right," he said quietly. Stu shook his head and stood. "You did something wrong Tom," he retorted. Stu nodded towards the door. "I'm going to go tell the doctor you're up," he explained, heading for the door.

Tommy threw his head back on the pillow and sighed. It was all for nothing. Emily and Rob would never be together again. And it was all his fault.

* * *

Emily looked up from Hotch's hand when she heard the door click open. She smiled when she saw Sean and the kids make their way into the room. She stood up and met Sean halfway, holding her arms out for the twins. When she had them firmly in her arms, she knelt down and kissing Jack's head.

"How is everyone?" she whispered, not wanting to wake Hotch up. Sean nodded and smiled. "Everyone's good. Now that you and Daddy are ok," he replied. Emily grinned and stood, carrying the babies over to their dad.

Sean watched as Emily sat the twins down on Hotch's lap, then scooped Jack up, resting him on her hip. Hotch's eyes opened and he smiled when he saw the babies. "Hey," he said quietly, reaching over and pulling the twins to his chest. Emily leant over, holding Jack up for him to kiss, before she sat on the edge of the bed.

"How you feeling?" Sean asked his brother. Hotch shrugged his shoulders and winced. "I'll be fine," he replied gruffly. Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Sean. "The doctor wants to keep him in overnight. He lost a lot of blood," she explained. Sean nodded and couldn't help but chuckle when Hotch rolled his eyes.

He pointed towards the door. "I'll leave you guys alone," he said quietly, nodding at the kids. Hotch smiled. "Thanks," he whispered. Sean smiled back and waved, before turning to head out the door.

Emily watched as Sean closed the door behind him. When she turned back, she couldn't help but smile. Considering how the day had turned that afternoon, it had ended quite well. Though, she mused as she ran her hands down the leg of her jeans, she hadn't really been planning on wearing these today.

"Do you still want to get married today?" she asked, looking up at Hotch. He wrinkled his brow, but a smile grew on his face. "What are you thinking?" he asked suspiciously. Emily shrugged her shoulders and smiled when she saw the three kids playing in their dad's lap.


	71. Chapter 71: With the lights on

_**AN: Hey all. Thanks for the patience. I've been working on a few stories but haven't really felt like writing much lately. Hopefully this is the sign that my muse is back. Please read and review. Also, going with the chapter titles being inspired by music, this one is from Passenger's "The One You Love". I am totally in love with this album, so check it out. It's called "Flight of the Crow" and features lots of awesome Australian artists collaborating with Michael Rosenberg. Really beautiful music. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. **_

* * *

**With the lights on**

Emily smiled at her dad, tears glistening in his eyes as he pressed down on the tie hanging from his neck. He smiled back, crinkling his nose as he took in the sight before him. Although he'd thought she had looked beautiful earlier that day, dressed in her white bridal gown, Simon couldn't help but feel the warmth spread in his heart at her new bridal outfit.

The two Prentiss' turned when she heard the door opening, and smiled at the nurse who poked her head through the door.

"He's here… if you're ready."

Emily smiled at the redhead and nodded, "Thank you," she replied softly, before turning back to her father.

"You ready for this sweetheart?" Simon asked, his own nerves evident.

Emily shrugged and grinned, "I don't think I need to be worried, Daddy… after all," Emily huffed, "We already share three kids and a mortgage… why not a surname?"

Simon chuckled and nodded, hugging his daughter tight before stepping back and straightening his tie. Holding out his arm, Simon winked at his daughter, "Let's get the show on the road."

Elizabeth and Natalie smiled in unison when they heard the door open and looked up to watch Emily and Simon make their way through the opening.

"You look beautiful," Natalie gushed, holding out her hand to squeeze Emily's arm gently. Emily smiled and gave Natalie a hug, then turned to her mother.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Elizabeth whispered as she embraced her daughter. Emily stayed silent, not trusting her voice as she pulled back.

Clearing her throat, Emily looked around at her three parents. The three parents who had raised her, supported her, shown her what it was to be a parent. She smiled at them, before breathing deeply, "Ok… Let's go so I can marry Aaron before something else happens."

* * *

Hotch swatted Sean's hand away, evoking a huff from the younger man. Hotch rolled his eyes and looked up, "Sorry… I know you're only trying to help, but I've been successfully tying my ties for the last 30 years of my life."

Sean held his hands up in defeat and chuckled, "You're a stubborn bastard, brother… good luck Emily."

Hotch rolled his eyes and fixed his tie, huffing inwardly at his current state of dress. He had managed the energy to sit up and pull on a dress shirt and tie, but underneath his blanket, all he had was boxers. He shrugged and smiled, looking over at Jack and Reid in the corner, where Reid was helping Jack to button his shirt.

* * *

Morgan pegged the door back, nodding and grinning at Hotch before he walked over to take his place between Rossi and Reid. Hotch glanced nervously over at the minister who had offered to perform the service in the hospital. Looking around the room, Hotch was surprised the number of people they'd managed to squeeze into such a small space. He wasn't going to admit this to anyone, but he was glad that the witnesses to their wedding were the only one's he'd really cared about… Sean, Kerry, Jessica, Mike… and on Emily's side – her parents. And of course the team.

When he heard the music start up, Hotch's gaze turned to the doorway, smiling when he saw Garcia walk through the door. She was dressed in dark green scrubs, holding her bouquet of white roses and green daisies in one hand and holding onto Jack's hand with the other. Jack beamed up at his father, Hotch replying with a wink, before he joined Jessica and Mike. Garcia took her place in front of the guys.

Shortly after Garcia took her place, JJ made her way through the door, smiling proudly. In her arms, she held the twins. Though they were oblivious to the current ceremony and the implications it would have on them, both children grinned when they saw their father. Hotch couldn't help the tears that pooled. He waved to the children, the entire group laughing when Lexi clapped her chubby hands together. JJ carried the children to the other side of the bed, passing Matty to Elizabeth.

The crowd of family and friends then turned to watch Simon lead Emily through the small doorway, Hotch's face lighting up when his eyes locked with hers. She winked at him and he chuckled, his heart beating faster. Emily bit her lip when the beeping of the heart rate monitor grew louder and faster. Hotch rolled his eyes and unclipped the device from his finger.

When they reached the side of the bed, Emily leant over to kiss her father's cheek, before he joined Natalie and Elizabeth. Emily turned to Hotch and reached over, running her fingers through his hair. "You feeling ok?" she whispered.

Hotch nodded and reached up, taking her hand in his own. Leaning closer to her side Hotch whispered, "I like this look on you."

Emily rolled her eyes and ran her hand over the white scrubs, "Just a little something to feed your nurse fetish." She ran her hand down Hotch's green tie and smiled, "I don't object to your look either."

Emily turned to JJ, holding out her bouquet, before turning back and taking Hotch's hand in her own. She squeezed tightly and nodded to the minister.

"Aaron and Emily have prepared their vows, so without further ado…"

Emily took a deep breath, looking at her father and winking, before turning back to Hotch. She squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I had a whole speech planned… you know how much I love to talk…" Emily started nervously. Hotch huffed and offered her a loving smile, "But given all the action today I must've left it at home so I've gotta go off-the-cuff." Emily shrugged and took another deep breath, "There's not a lot that we haven't shared already… three kids, a house… a particularly strange gravitation towards hospitals… so I guess all I can do is promise to you today, that no matter what happens in the future, I will be there… by your side. Sharing your pain, your joy, your heartache, and your happiness. It's pretty simple, really… I love you Hotch."

Hotch smiled and brought Emily's hand to his mouth, placing a gently kiss on her knuckles. He glanced up, waiting for the minister to nod, before he began.

"You all know I'm a man of few words so… without too much talking… Emily, I was going to promise to care for you, to wait on you hand-and-foot… as long as we both shall live. But…" Hotch smiled when Emily pouted sarcastically. He continued, "_BUT_… given the number of times we've both been close to death, I'm starting to rethink that." Hotch paused, nervously ignoring the chuckles of the "congregation". Taking another deep breath, he continued, "It's pretty simple for me too, Em. I love you and that's something I promise to do for the rest of my life… no matter how long (or short) that is."

* * *

Emily kissed Jack on the cheek, sitting forward to run her fingers through his hair, "Now you be a good boy for Uncle Sean and Aunt Kerry tonight."

Hotch nodded and ruffled his son's hair, "And take care of your brother and sister."

Jack nodded to his parents, taking his uncle's hand and blowing kisses to the pair on the bed.

Emily sighed, standing up from the seat and making her way to Hotch's bed. She took the hand he extended, offering him a tired smile and helping him to shuffle over in the bed. As she lay down, Hotch wrapped his good arm around his wife and kissed her cheek, "How you feeling Mrs. Hotchner?"

Emily chuckled and turned to face her husband, "God that makes me sound old."

Hotch ran his fingers through her hair, "You say old, I say beautiful."

Emily turned in his arms and ran her fingers over Hotch's stomach, leaning up to switch off the overhead light. They lay there in silence for a few moments, making the most of the peace and quiet.

"So… quite a day," Hotch murmured, kissing the top of Emily's head. He felt her nod, but she remained silent. Leaning down to look at her face, Hotch noticed a track of tears sliding down her cheek. Poking her side, Hotch wrinkled his brow, "Emily," he sighed.

Emily sniffled and shook her head, hoping to shake the melancholy away, before she looked up and offered Hotch a smile. Unfortunately for her, it fell flat. And Hotch never was one to let a sad smile go without comment.

"You know that sharing _my _joy and pain means that I also get to share in yours… wanna spill on the tears?"

Emily reached up to wipe her eyes, before sitting up on the bed. She paused a moment to gather her thoughts before her eyes drew up to Hotch's. When she saw the wrinkle in his brow, Emily felt another tear drop down her cheek and she reached up the run her finger over Hotch's face.

"I almost lost you today."

Hotch felt his heart constrict at the fear in her voice… the pain. He knew that the day had been… eventful. But Hotch had hoped that since he and Emily had moved past the bad, and would be able to focus on the good. They'd finally gotten married. But now looking into his new wife's eyes, Hotch could see that this wasn't the case.

Reaching up and running his fingers through her hair, and stopping at her chin, Hotch guided Emily forward until their lips touched gently. As he drew back, Hotch offered her a smile, "The operative word in that statement was _almost_, Em. I _almost _lost you… and you _almost _lost me," he paused and kissed the tip of her nose, "But the important thing that we need to take away from today, is that we're a family. You, me, Jack, Matty, and Lexi… we're a family. Always and forever."

Emily bit her lip and nodded, tapping her nose on Hotch's, before she dropped down to his side again, linking her fingers with his where they lay on his stomach. Feeling the tingles as Hotch's finger ran down her arm, Emily sighed, "Always and forever."

* * *

**_AN: I've actually decided to end the story here. I know I could've probably written this awhile ago but I just haven't really had the chance. But now that they're married, they've got the babies... I just don't think I can keep writing the story. I might do some one-shots in the future, but I wanna keep working on "Indefinable" so I'd prefer to just end this story on a positive note. Thanks so much for reading. _**


End file.
